The Sea and the Rose
by Adicus Langley
Summary: Shepard and Liara come to terms with past actions and future hopes. 4/16/2013 Chapter 41 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** If your a first time reader of this work, I want to caution you that this work is_ very_ left of Cannon. It was started far before the release of Mass effect 3 and largely ignores the game entirely. You won't see any reference to Star Brat or the galactic battery, and the Protheans are very very much dead and gone. With that said, I recommend reading my other three works in this order; Rain, To Hold on or Let Go, Of Preparation and Parting. It will give you a better understanding of where this work is really situated in the Mass Effect Universe.

Mass Effect and it's character's are Bio Ware's. I just like playing with them.

* * *

**The Sea and the Rose**

It had been three years since the Reapers had been defeated. Every species in the galaxy had paid a terrible price during the long war, but now they were rebuilding. Now it was time for finally enjoying life. For building life.

The cafe was small, but pleasantly warm and private. It was and known for the best human cuisine on New Ceylon. She looked down at her krono, 2:55pm. She still had some time. She closed her eyes and let the atmosphere surround her scenes. She heard the soft murmur of conversation. She could sense no air of hesitation, terror, strife, but just the casual enjoyment of life. She smelled the sweet hint of curry mixed with the tell tale scents of late autumn. She felt the world at peace around her. People of all species were enjoying their late day meal.

Yet she was getting nervous. _I hope she was not tied up in the meeting or mobbed again. _

She gently tugged her green and brown salwar kameez, her hand touching the small box in her pocket. She enjoyed this outfit not only because it seemed very close to traditional Asari dress, but also it was also perfect for the cold weather outside. The trees all throughout New Ceylon's northern continents were alight with their fire, and light snow had begun to fall signaling that yet again that change was in the air.

Construction on New Ceylon could have only been described as running at break neck pace. Every day there was constant change and building. The galaxy had seen so much destroyed and taken away that building, growing, and restoring was not only order of the age, it was the need. Yet in the little cafe, the dint of the world was turned off, and for a moment, its guests could enjoy some of the well-earned and deserved peace.

She took a sip of her tea and its flavor strong with citrus notes caused her to smile. Years ago, she would not have enjoyed the drink the way she did now. She could tell by the taste it left on her palette that it had been perfectly brewed and was some of the finest teas that could be had. She stole another glace down at her Krono again, she was growing concerned and impatient. 3:05pm. Her heart had begun to sink slightly at the thought that powers beyond her control may have caused her to be alone for the afternoon.

Then a warm gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Doctor." The voice held a distinctly thick Indian dialect. She turned around to noticed that it was the cafe's owner Samesh Bhatia. She smiled broadly at the kind and generous man, and he smiled broadly in return and then he moved to the side. The view made her heart skip.

There she was. The Captain had always been an imposing figure, yet she always had an air of acceptance to those close to her. She was dressed in a heavy double breasted military coat. The collar turned up to help ward off the cold, and the curiosity of passers by. Yet the coat wasn't bulky enough to hide her beautiful physique honed by years of intense combat and biotic training. Everything about her dress was non-descript. No rank, no medals, no formal military designation of any kind. But at the same time it gave her off right away with N7 pins on the collar and the dark green walking staff in her hand. The Captain's messy fiery red hair peaked underneath the trim non-descript military hat she wore, and her emerald eyes were alight with life, but the pupils of her eyes were mismatched. One was a dim red glow, the other had just a faint hint of blue. They told the story of her soul.

"Thank you very much Mr. Bhatia. We appreciate your consideration for our privacy." The Captain said warmly.

"Think nothing of it Captain." He smiled and turned towards Liara. "I must say Doctor, you look radiant." He walked back through the curtains, closing them tightly behind him granting the two precious privacy.

The Captain and Liara stood there for a moment. Looking at each other. It had been over six months since they had last seen each other. And before that, their time together had been even more sporadic because both of them had been too busy, too needed, to break away and take time for themselves and each other.

The Captain, set her walking staff against the wall and went towards her angel and embraced her. The love of her life wrapped her arms around in turn and gently kissed her lips. She drank the sweet scent of orange and dune grass that filled her senses. "I've missed you Liara." She said quietly.

"And I have missed you El'Jaid."

Captain El'Jaid Shepard looked in to Liara T'Soni's blue eyes for a moment before parting to undo her heavy coat. It had started to become too warm for her to stand. She hung it on a coat peg, quickly checking the inner pocket. She was dressed in strict type formal dress suite, that mimicked the cut of the Cerberus type she had worn years ago. Like her heavy coat the outfit was plain.

She smiled when she looked back to Liara. "I'm glad to see you enjoying the gift. You are breathtaking."

Liara took her hand and squeezed it smiling sweetly." You know me well. And I see your enjoying your staff."

El'Jaid smiled. "It comes it handy throwing the odd passers by off. But at the same time it feels right to have it during curtain...occasions."

Liara had found that particular item on one of her most recent expeditions, and had given it to El'Jaid. It was ancient, at least 50,000 years old, yet looked practically new. It was a Prothean formal staff. These staffs were only given to high ranking or highly decorated individuals. While it was uncommon for a healthy human woman of El'Jaid's age to use a walking staff, it had been custom for Prothean woman to do so. The head was small and rounded made of shined platinum, and up the side of the staff an inscription was embossed in red copper which read, _She who brings dawn and burns away darkness._ It described El'Jaid to the hilt.

Liara smiled, "Well love, you are part Prothean, if even only part of your mind."

El'Jaid smirked, "So you keep reminding me. It must be the only reason your attracted to me."

Liara came closer with an impish smile on her face, and remarked with a wink, "Its only a very small part." She lightly brushed her lips against her Captain's.

The two sat down and Samesh silently came by and took their orders. Over lunch they talked about their lives over the past six months. After the war Liara had gone back to her research on the Protheans, and had started teaching in an Asari University part time. But now her focus was on how the Prothean's had lived, rather than how they had died. A change in her own perspective.

El'Jaid had taken up teaching at a multi-species military Academy. It wasn't the ideal situation for her, but there were benefits to it. Not being shot at on a continual basis was one of them. She said nothing of her Specter status, but that was unlikely to change, though the Council had been less and less inclined to call upon her; something she was satisfied with.

"How is Feron?" El'Jaid asked.

"He is well. Busy as always. The last time I spoke with him, he sent his regards." Liara had let him take over the reigns of the Shadow Broker Organization fully. While part of her missed it; the excitement of knowing everything going on in the Galaxy, part of her enjoyed being a 'normal' person again.

"Is Garrus and Joker doing well?" Liara asked.

El'Jaid thought for a moment, lost in memory. Garrus and Joker were two of her closest friends. "Garrus is doing well, Executor of Council-Security on Esthasia. I have heard that he has changed C-Sec up a lot, less formal restrictions and protocol, but still it's a Paramilitary Police and Security Agency. And Joker, well he is the Chief instructor for the flight arm of the Academy." She smiled reflecting on Joker. "You know, no one has yet beaten Joker and EDI's flight scores. I don't think anyone ever will."

After seeing the performance of a combined helmsman and 'VI' team displayed by Joker and EDI, the various species of the Galaxy had taken to the pairing solution. However, so far, no one could match Joker and EDI. Moreover, no one had really figured out why.

Liara rolled her eyes. "You can take the pilot of the ship, but your can't take the ship out of the pilot. Next you will be telling me that Joker is writing a book."

El'Jaid coughed as she drank her tea from a small bowl. Her face a light red "Well, since you mentioned it..."

"Oh Goddess no!" Liara burst out laughing with El'Jaid.

Liara wiped a tear from her eye and then leaned forward wanting to hear how El'Jaid's meeting with the Alliance Staff had gone. "So did they accept your retirement? How did the meeting go?"

The Staff of Admirals and Generals had the seven of the most senior Alliance Military leadership, and they directly reported to the Alliance Parliament. They decided on such cases like court martial, military treason, and promotion. In El'Jaid's case, wanting an 'early' retirement ranked right up there.

El'Jaid looked down at her plate and scowled. "Admiral Mikhailovich said that 'due to the need for leadership in the Alliance that they cannot grant me an early retirement'." She was frustrated. After all she had done for the Alliance, after stopping the Reapers, and helping the Galaxy rebuild; she just wanted to have her own life. El'Jaid clinched her hands into fists.

Admiral Mikhailovich had been promoted after Admiral Hackett had been killed in action while defending evacuation transports from Earth. Since El'Jaid was apart of the Alliance Navy, he was the head of the staff for the meeting.

Liara frowned. She knew El'Jaid had been pushing for an early retirement. She knew El'Jaid was tired of being in the spotlight. She just wanted to have some of the peace she had earned. Liara knew there was nothing she could say. She just reached across the table and grasped one of El'Jaid's clenched hands. "Its ok, at least we have a few days together."

El'Jaid wanted to scream that it wasn't enough. That it wasn't fair. But she bit back. Life isn't fair, you can only take what you can, and she had this time with Liara. She took a deep breath, then smiled back at Liara. "Yeah."

The two finished their meals and then got ready to go out. El'Jaid helped Liara with her own lighter coat and head scarf and then dressed in her own heavy coat and hat, making sure to turn up the collar again. Before they left El'Jaid entered in 1000 credits for the lunch tab. It was far above what the bill was, which was nothing. But Samesh deserved it for not only his generosity but also his concern in keeping their identities private. Privacy was a luxury to both of them now. One El'Jaid was more than willing to pay for.

They pasted through the busting cafe. El'Jaid couldn't help but smile at the pleasant scene of people simply enjoying a meal with out worry or fear. They were half way to the door when Samesh came running behind them. "Captain Shepard! Dr. T'Soni! Please wait! You paid me too much!" He cried.

Both Liara and El'Jaid froze in their tracks. And Samesh stopped as if he hit a brick wall realizing what he had done... Every person in the cafe' turned in their direction. Astonished. Speechless.

El'Jaid sighed. _It couldn't turn out to be a better day could it?_ She mused as she turned towards Samesh who was pulverized with shock as he realized what he had done.

She smiled at him knowingly. "Mr. Bhatia I can't ever pay you enough for your unequaled service. The price that your wife Narali paid at Eden Prime has no amount that can be paid." She Smiled as a tear came from Mr. Bhatia's eyes, and he smiled with both respect and admiration. "Thank you Captain Shepard, Dr. T'Soni. Thank you."

Liara gently tugged on El'Jaid's arm, a sure sign that it was time to go, before they drew any more attention to themselves.

"Shall we go now? I want to see your home." Liara asked innocently.

"I thought you would never ask." El'Jaid said.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were outside Liara stopped and looked at El'Jaid with a mischievous smile, "Now, hand over the keys or we are taking a taxi."

El'Jaid gave her the look right back, "C'mon T'Soni don't you trust me? My driving has gotten better. Besides those fare meters are really nasty." She retorted as she tossed Liara the keys to her sky car that was parked just a few city blocks away.

"Ha Ha, miss 'we'll be fine'". Liara smirked.

The two walked down the busy sidewalks, making sure to stay on the inside. Liara's head scarf and El'Jaid's upturned coat collar were enough to ward off the passing glance by people around them. El'Jaid couldn't stand dressing and passing off like a spy, but she was in no mood to deal with a mob; especially after having dealt with the Alliance Staff of Admirals and Generals.

El'Jaid's mind drifted her away to thought as they continued walking forward. All around them the signs of continuous construction were evident. The Council had given New Ceylon to the Humans to make as their 'new' homeworld. While the survivors were more than happy to be given a world to claim and make as their own; El'Jaid knew it that to them is would never be Earth.

El'Jaid shook her head dispelling the oily memories and thoughts away. The Sun had started to set and a chill embedded in to the air for the night. Liara pulled close to El'Jaid as the air cooled, and she noticed that soon they were only apart of a few people still walking on the street. The curfew was nearly in effect.

El'Jaid turned them both down a short ally that led to the parking platform. leaves and trash rustled on the ground as they walked. The walls of the buildings rising and imposing around them. The tapping of her staff marking off the time.

"Well boys what do we have here? A couple of curfew busters, and they look like a good catch." A shadow hissed from a corner, sinister laughter crept out from the alley in return. El'Jaid caught movement in her peripheral vision. Five thugs drew away from their perches and encircled them. Two, a human and a Turian, cut off the route behind them. Three, two humans and a Batarian, to their front. All armed with either clubs, brass knuckles, or vibro-knives. The leader had the gun.

"It looks like a couple who are trying to pull off looking like the famed 'hero' and her little blue toy."

El'Jaid pushed herself to cover Liara, but a small smile crept on her face. New Ceylon had a capable security and police force modeled after C-Sec, but the force was still too limited to provide full security, hence the need for a curfew. No matter; she had dealt with gangs like this before trying to make a fast buck. All she had to do was say she was with the Alliance and they would disperse.

"Might as well let this crippled soldier and her guest pass. You don't want to deal with Alliance MPs do you?" El'Jaid said leaning heavy on her staff playing up the image.

The head of the triad in front of her was a human male. He was muscular, tattooed, but she has seen better work.

He spat to the side. "Fuck-um. By the time the MPs get here we will be long gone with your goods. Besides your not Alliance, nice try with the coat and hat though. Now hand over all your valuables old lady."

El'Jaid's eyes glinted, they didn't know who they had caught. "Go to hell." She replied. Her eye's lit up like rubies. She reached out with her biotics and started to touch the five assailants, gently so they wouldn't notice.

Liara could tell what El'Jaid was doing, and her eyes widened. El'Jaid was slowly reaving the thugs. Sapping their will and energy. Then she would then move on to their strength, slowly witling them down, and finally if given only time, she would drain their lives.

The Leader smiled as only a viper could. "Oh really, well honey it sounds like you have a silver tongue. I'd love to see what you and your friend can do with your lips though." The other thugs chuckled as they encircled El'Jaid and Liara closer.

But they were tiring. The reave was having its effect on them. One of the Human's stumbled. "Hey Seth... I'm... I'm not doin to good."

The Leader turned to him. "Get up or I'll show you what its like to 'not be doin good.'" The Leader turned back to El'Jaid his Face twisted with rage as he could feel her vampirism on him increasing. "The wench is a biotic. Take her down!"

The Turian and Human behind them went for Liara and tried to go for her shoulders to pull her away. But Liara responded by lifting with her biotics then throwing them across the alley into the side of a garbage bin. The her assailants crumpled to the ground.

El'Jaid took on the three to the front of her. First was the leader who tried to raise his pistol. El'Jaid rushed forward. She drew him in with her staff behind his head and pulled him down kicking her knee in to his chest. At the same time she gripped his hand gun digging her fingers in to his joints feeling his tendons snap and the cartilage in his hand crush until he let the gun go.

His scream rang down the alley.

His two flanking partners were stunned. They had thought she was a cripple. The human to the left received her staff's head to the side of his face. El'Jaid was rewarded with the unnerving crunch as it shattered his jaw. At nearly the same time the Batarian was lifted to the air and slammed against the side of the building. The sound of his left arm colliding against concrete and steel hung in the alleyway's stale air.

Seth went for the pistol with his functional hand, but El'Jaid was too quick. Aimed at his head was the blue laser of her Phalanx.

"You touch it, and your brains will be flung across the ground." She said coldly.

He looked up in to her face. Her eyes burned like fire, her old scares flowing like lava.

"I shoulda guessed." He spat chuckling with the pain that his broken and cracked ribs caused. "Its the butcher of Torfan. The Colony slut who sold Earth out, and her little blue bitch girlfriend." His eyes darted over to Liara.

He went for the gun again and began to swing it up at Liara. El'Jaid sent her left foot in to the side of his head, sending the gun flying down the dark alley and sprawling the goon out.

"Try to even get up and I'll do more then crush your fucking face!" El'Jaid barked.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He no strength left, and his life was slowly ending.

"We'll go! We'll go!" One of henchmen cried as the others who could move stopped and carried off their boss down another alleyway. The gang slumped and stumbled down the alleyway, trying to get away from El'Jaid as quickly as they could.

Soon El'Jaid and Liara were left alone in the alley. El'Jaid just stood there and started to shake.

Liara cautiously approached her. She hadn't seen El'Jaid lash out like this in some time, but she knew that El'Jaid had lost none of her edge. "El? Are you ok?"

Adrenaline was surging through El'Jaid. She had no time to think, she had just reacted. It was glorious. She took a few deep breaths. Centering herself, allowing herself to calm down. She looked down at her walking staff. _No marks._

Liara have walked to her side and gently touched her shoulder. "El?"

El'Jaid looked over to Liara. Here eyes back to being mismatched. "Are you ok Liara?"

The Asari wirily smiled. "Yeah."

Liara wanted to comment on how El'Jaid had handled the three men. She still found El'Jaid's unique reaving ability unnerving to witness, even more so by how much control she had gained over it. But even more so she just wanted to leave this dark alley and the night behind them.

Liara shivered in the cold. El'Jaid undid her coat and hung it around Liara.

"You know I don't need a protector." She teased hugging El'Jaid close.

"I never said you did, but have one anyway." El'Jaid looked in to Liara's eyes.

_What kind of life can I provide for her? _She mused to herself. But she mentally shook off the thought and the two continued on to the elevator and took it up to the sky car platform.

[][][][][]

El'Jaid home was about a half hours 'flight' from the city. She had liked the idea of seclusion, and especially desired it. Yet she had spent very little time at her home, favoring the Academy.

_This place just feels too alone_. She had thought to herself.

She had been 'alone' for most of her life after Mindior. Yet being in the military means your always around people. About the only privacy she had ever completely gotten for a while in the military was a bathroom stall.

She had wished at one time that she could be completely alone one day, just have a place all to her own. But after spending a week at her new home, she had detested the commute to the Academy, and couldn't stand the silence.

It made her remember her time on the two Normandy's. She missed seeing people she was familiar with, more importantly she missed Liara. The last six months had been agony for her, as had every other stint of parting they had endure since the war ended. She had understood that what needed to be done had to be done, but now she wanted to start a new life. She had saved the Galaxy, now she just wanted some form of normalcy. _Normal? What have I gotten myself in to!_ She thought as the sky car came to a soft stop.

The door popped open and El'Jaid got out of the car and gave her hand to Liara. The Asari just beamed as she looked around. The El'Jaid's home and was constructed out of a mixture of materials, and just a single level home. She was a woman of simple tastes in that regard. She didn't want a mansion, but something quaint and private.

"Oh El! I love it!" Liara exclaimed. She had never seen a human 'house' before. She was used to apartments and condos, but never a stand alone house. "The photos you sent me just don't do it justice."

"Well don't stand there silly, come in!" El'Jaid called from the front door.

The two entered the home. The smell of fresh paint and new carpet permeated the air. Liara could tell El'Jaid had not been staying there. She undid her scarf and hung it on the coat peg near the door. She walked over to the couch and ran her hands along it's back as she looked around the room. It was spartanly decorated, the walls empty and the floors clear. She could tell it was a military woman's home, that the owner liked space, and tried to keep things simple.

El'Jaid leaned against a wall and watched Liara walk about the room. She enjoyed watching her move, she had a grace few others had, and it was more than just the way she moved. "I'm going to clean up, but please make your self at home." She disappeared around the corner.

Liara was left alone with her thoughts as she passed around the room. Her hand passed by the box in her pocket. _Oh Goddess...what now? I know she was hoping to retire. I was hoping she would retire... _She thought.

She let her mind take her where it willed, leading her down a small hall way to El'Jaid's study. This room was far more decorated then the main living room she had been. On one wall hung pictures of the original Normandy and it's Crew. Commendations and Medal cases hung beneath it. On another hung a picture of the second Normandy, and underneath it trinkets of varying size and description. _El'Jaid has become more sentimental, especially of those years_. Liara thought to her self, she knew El'Jaid as well as anyone, better in fact; but there were things that even El'Jaid kept from Liara. Most of it about her life before she had met Liara.

She remembered talking with the Justicar Samara on the rebuilt Normandy years ago. Samara had been in awe of El'Jaid, and of Liara, but Liara didn't understand why then or at that moment in El'Jaid's study.

She moved to El'Jaid desk and terminal. The terminal reacted to her presence and turned on. El'Jaid had numerous e-mail messages. Most of them were garbage, but a few caught Liara's eye. She knew better then to pry, but curiosity got the better of her.

One was from a Krogan Shaman by the name of Torsk.

_Great Warlord Shepard. _

_On behalf of the United Krogan Clans I thank you for taking action in preserving our warrior's heritage when they arrive at the academy. It is appreciated that you understand the importance of our culture and have allowed our warriors to return home to Tuchanka when their rights must be done._

_May forever your aim be true and your enemies keep you sharp._

_Shaman Chadek Torsk_

_Shepard must had really had an effect on the Krogan_. Liara mused. She had never seen a Korgan compose a letter so eloquently. But then again, Shepard was recognized as a Warlord by the Krogan. The only 'alien' ever given that right and title.

Liara's eyes pursed through more of the messages. They fell on another message that had been sent last week.

_Captain Shepard,_

_Your meeting with the joint Generals and Admirals staff will be held at 10:00am in five days time. We thank you for your desire to bring your concern before the staff, and look forward to meeting with you._

Liara frowned. The meeting had not gone towards El'Jaid's favor. Perhaps it was due to her previous impression on Admiral Mikhailovich. Perhaps comparing his opinion of the Original Normandy's to earlier General's options of Tanks and Airplanes had colored his opinion of her. She didn't know for certain.

Her eyes continued to scan through the messages and found one just a few hours old. It was from Councilor Anderson on Esthasia, and it was privately encrypted to just this terminal and El'Jaid's other one at the Academy.

_Shepard,_

_I just heard the news about your meeting with the Admirals staff. I know you have wanted to retire from the Alliance. If it were anyone else I'd support their choice, but the Galaxy still needs you. I understand your desire to start a new path in life. You have done more than anyone could have asked of you. I do appreciate you instructing at the Academy. I have read many glowing reports from several ambassadors, but the Alliance, the Galaxy, still needs leadership at this critical time. They need you. _

_I am glad that you're getting a chance to see Dr. T'Soni. Dr. T'Soni and you deserve some time together. Give her my best._

_Anderson,_

_PS. If you need anything, let me know. I know what its like._

Liara's brow furrowed. Even Counselor Anderson didn't seem to understand El'Jaid. True he was the Human representative on the Council, but couldn't he understand that El'Jaid had done enough?

Then her eye caught another message. It was sent at 8:00am this morning.

_Captain Shepard,_

_Your item will be ready for pickup today after 10:00am. Everything is to your instructions. It took us some time but we were able to find and craft exactly what you were looking for. We thank you for your business, and wish you the best of luck for your future._

_Best wishes,_

_WJC_

Who was WJC? She thought. Part of her wished she was back on the Halagaz so she could piece things together...

"Care for something to eat?" El'Jaid asked calling from the living room. Liara gave a silent start at having nearly been caught but then walked out in to the foyer. El'Jaid's eyes were still mismatched. El'Jaid was always hard to read when her eyes were like that.

El'Jaid had changed in to a red turtleneck with a long white sweater vest that had been trimmed with silver and black loose fitting fabric pants. For once she didn't look military. Liara enjoyed her love in uniform, but seeing her 'casual' for once; she looked exquisite. Liara stood there for a moment admiring her. Her eyes taking in the curves of her shoulders, and gentle glide of her hips...

"Admiring the view?" El'Jaid called out impishly

Liara blushed slightly and shook her head recalling her senses for a moment.

El'Jaid smiled as she directed them both towards the foyer. The knee high dinning table was only set with an array of finger food yet had an ample supply of tea. "I wasn't sure what to come up with so I just thought I'd go with something simple." Her tone was one of modestly as she rubbed the back of her neck, a quirky smile on her face.

"Guess we will just have to make due then won't we." Liara smiling mischievously. She walked towards El'Jaid and wrapped her arm around El'Jaid waist.

El'Jaid looked in to Liara's blue eyes. _Maybe now isn't the right time..._ She thought.

"Something wrong?" Liara asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Hum? No...Nothing is wrong." El'Jaid said and gently kissed Liara's cheek.

The two sat down next to each other and enjoyed their private dinner. The fireplace gently lighting the room; crackling, and offering it's warmth.

After they had enough El'Jaid moved the dinner table out of the way and they leaned back against the couch.

Liara snuggled up against El'Jaid, draping a blanket around them. El'Jaid just looked in to the fire, lost deep in thought. She didn't know why, but she could tell El'Jaid was tense. As tense as she had been before the Reapers had struck.

"El?" Liara purred softly drawing closer to comfort El'Jaid.

El'Jaid blinked coming back to the present. She cursed her self for drifting away, but she couldn't help it. How could she broach the subject? Giving orders and commanding an army seemed easier then this predicament she was in...

"Yeah Angel?" She answered back reassuringly. Hugging Liara closely. She enjoyed the warmth.

"Are you sure your okay?" Liara asked in a reassuring tone.

In truth El'Jaid was furious at still being tied to her post. She was just now finding time to relax and reorganize her thoughts. She wanted the past to stay where it was, she wanted her new life. _Will I ever have it?_ she wondered.

"Yeah..." Is all El'Jaid could say.

Liara smiled thinly. She knew it wasn't a truthful answer, but for the moment it would have to do.

The two sat in front of the fire for a while and said nothing, just enjoying each other's company and for once in their life together they had secured some measure of peace.

"Liara, can I ask you something?" El'Jaid said quietly. But no response came back. She looked down and saw that Liara had fallen asleep. A smile caressing her face. El'Jaid noticed that it was a smile reserved only for her. She smiled in returned and gently stroked Liara's head, and almost instinctively Liara hugged her just a little tighter.

El'Jaid just shook her head and she rested a little while longer letting Liara slip in to deeper sleep. Then she gently gathered Liara up in to her arms. Liara's arms still draped around El'Jaid's neck as she took Liara to her bed. Liara felt like a light package, but then again being partially synthetic did have it's advantages, from time to time.

El'Jaid gently laid Liara down in bed and covered her. "Thank you Shepard." Liara spoke softly still asleep. El'Jaid just smiled and she sat down in a large arm chair and drew a blanket across her. She also had a small pistol beside her. She hadn't been able to sleep without having it near by ever since dealing with the Collectors, and Cerberus.

_Not 'quite' the way I wanted the evening to go, but ah well. Tomorrow is another day. _She mused to her self and she closed her own eyes a drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

El'Jaid slowly arose to consciousness. She took a deep breath in and her eyes darted around the room. Something wasn't right.

She quietly threw the blanket off of her, and grabbed her Pistol. Liara wasn't in bed. The room halls were a light in a bright copper, signaling the dawn. But it wasn't right.

"Liara?" El'Jaid called out as she slowly walked down the hall way, her pistol drawn but lowered to the ground.

She hit a dead end at her hallway. She didn't see Liara and the copper light had started to turn crimson. She turned back, then found her self going in to her foyer. "Are you there Liara?" She called out.

"El?" A voice called back, but it was male.

El'Jaid's heart began to race. "Who is it?"

"You don't know? How could you forget?" She walked slowly out in to the room like a wary cat. Before her on her couch she saw the back of her Father's head. His head of red hair just as fiery and disheveled as her own.

"Dad?!" El'Jaid cried out.

As the figure on the couch turned, it faded to ash and the dust rushed towards her. A ghostly voice screaming out, "Why did you sacrifice so many? You're a Butcher!"

She brought up her hands to defend against a blow, but none came. Only sweat dripping from her brow. She looked back at the couch and saw nothing.

"Liara where are you!" She called out again, turning towards the porch window. Before her she saw the vista of New Ceylon City burning. Reapers were landing everywhere.

"You think you have won Shepard. You thought you could have your life as your own."

It was Saren.

"You think they could be stopped. Your life, like mine, is forfeit. We are nothing but tools."

He was close.

"This no more a war between equals than it is between a man and an ant."

El'Jaid heard a safety click off, and the sound of a gunshot.

[][][][][][][]

El'Jaid bolted awake. Sweat pouring down her face, her pistol in her hand, shaking. Her eyes darted around the room, and fell upon Liara who stood up in bed, awakened by her scream. The Pistol fell from her hand like a lead weight to the floor. El'Jaid set her head in her hands trying to rub away the memory.

Liara came to her side as El'Jaid began to sob. She hadn't had a nightmare quite like that in weeks. The Images were nothing new, but she felt that it held a sickening truth. One that had always whispered quietly to her.

Liara kneeled next to her unsure what to do or say. She just gently rubbed El'Jaid's Arm.

El'Jaid got up and began to pace around the room. She couldn't shake off the feeling of not having a choice over her life any more. She wanted to scream. Tell the Generals, Admirals and the Council to go to hell and leave her alone. She looked at Liara and knew that wouldn't help her get what she wanted, and what she wanted was peace. She was tiring of fighting every one else's battle, and not winning any of her own.

"El?" Liara asked softly.

El'Jaid really didn't want to get in to it. It was bad enough that it was plaguing her mind, she didn't want the issues to plague Liara.

"I'm fine Liara." El'Jaid responded tersely. She was not aggravated at Liara, but at herself. She leaned against the foot stand of her bed feeling a twisted sickness, and she hung her head. She didn't know what else to do. _What kind of a life can I lead now? What kind of life can Liara have with me?_ She asked herself, she was gripping the edge of the bed stand just wanting to tear it out.

She felt Liara's arms wrap around her midsection, her head resting on El'Jaid's back.

"It's okay." Liara spoke softly. She knew what was partially tearing at El'Jaid. The Alliance wasn't willing to give her what she wanted and justly earned. She had also seen the various groups of all species try to tear El'Jaid's image apart. El'Jaid had weathered the storm so far, but her defenses could only hold out for so long. Her squad, her friends, had always steadfastly stood beside her, but even their voices were starting to be drown out. The enormous task of repairing devastated worlds, cities, and lives toiled on without any real end in sight. It was a continual reminder of such proportion that the events of three years ago seemed to be another lifetime for most people.

"For once, I'd like to walk down a street without anyone taking notice of me." El'Jaid said relaxing her shoulders. "For just a day I would like to have my life, and not to be under a continual microscope. To not have the universe thrusted on my shoulders."

Liara just continued to hold her and listen.

El'Jaid reached for Liara's hands as she stood up. "I'm sorry... I..." El'Jaid walked away towards a window.

Liara reached out for her. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Just give me a moment Angel." El'Jaid requested.

She turned and walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. Liara could hear the sound of water running.

[][][][][]

A hot shower was one way El'Jaid coped with stress.

El'Jaid stripped out of her clothes and climbed in to the warm running shower. She loved the feeling of the water on her body, letting the hot stream relax and unkink the knots in her neck and back.

She looked down at her body. It was not even close to pristine or perfect. It was well toned and strong like a dancer, but on the skin there was a network of garish scars she had received. Most were from her 'rebuilding' at the hands of Cerberus. The rest were testaments to the battles she had since then. She gazed in to a mirror in the shower. Her pupils reflected an ember red and a coral blue. She had made peace with what she was. It gave her an interesting point of view on life. She had been a fully human woman once, and then in her quest to defeat Saren her mind took on the knowledge of a long dead people, which in turn became part of her identity. She had been killed, and then resurrected. No other living person could profess to know what it was like to be Human, Prothean, and synthetic.

As she washed, she thought to herself of the past day's events that had shook her to her core. The meeting that had not gone her way, then having to deal with running around in a ridiculous get up just so she wouldn't be street mobbed, and even still she had ended up having to hand a group of thugs their heads, so what good did the outfit do anyway.

The thug leader's words rang in her head _The Colony slut who sold Earth out..._ And she slammed her fist on the shower's tile in rage.

She had been used as a tool by the Alliance at Torfan, by the Council to bring down Saren, by Cerberus to crush the Collectors, then by the rest of the galaxy to save them from a threat they didn't want to believe existed, and could never understand. In the end they hated, feared, and were in awe of what she was, what she had become, what she had forged herself in to. For that, she was shackled.

They were unwilling to let her have her own life.

She was tried of being used as a tool. She wanted her life now; she had paid her price in blood and death already. She had a promise to keep...

But she didn't know if she could do it...

She turned off the water and toweled her self dry. She shook her head. "Why is it so damn easy to get caught in the past? Why won't they let me move on? Why can't I just move forward?" She growled.

Her focus shifted to the present and immediate future. _How am I going to tackle this?_

She quickly changed in to a thick warm red robe. She looked at herself in the mirror and then walked out to join Liara.

_Time to face the music, one way or another I guess._ She mused.

[][][][][][][][][]

Liara looked out of the bedroom windows as she heard the water run. The night still hung in the air and she could tell the air was chilled with frost. She stood there, pondering a moment and then horror tore thought her. "Oh Goddess!" She patted her pockets, but her box was missing. She quickly went back to the couch where she and El'Jaid had been during the evening and was relieved to find it lying silently on the floor; and that El'Jaid had not noticed it.

She breathed a sigh as she pocketed the item again and wandered over to the counter to check her communicator. Two people had been trying to reach her over the past evening's events. Only two people even knew she was on New Ceylon. Matriarch Aethyta, and Feron.

Aethyta and Liara and over the past few years they had grown close, though it had not been an easy transition. Liara could tell that Aethyta was still embarrassed and ashamed at not having been there when she was young, and as such had turned in to a slightly 'nosy' parent. Liara figured that was a trait she herself had received.

Feron was a close associate of hers, and a good friend. She had formally handed the Shadow Broker organization over to him two years ago when the universities position on Thessia present itself. It had been a difficult choice for her. Being the Shadow Broker was a dream job, but at the same time she knew that she would have to sacrifice in order to keep it. For her that cost was too high.

She quickly strode into El'Jaid's study. The lights flicked on to a dim glow, as she retrieved the messages. As she listened they were both nearly exactly the same.

_Well? How did it go?_

She smiled thinly. _Not according to plan..._ She mused as she silenced the communicator.

Liara retraced her path around El'Jaid's study. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because it was the only room in El'Jaid's home that really spoke anything of its owner. Her eyes fell upon a corner that she had failed to see before. She walked over to a small stand. On it was a picture of Liara from the first Normandy. She picked up the frame and it quietly stared to play a tune. She did not recognize what the piece was or who was performing it. The lyrics were singing about a Guardian Angel. It must have been ancient. The Picture frame would change the image every moment or so. Images of Therum, Illos, and more of El'Jaid and Liar and others snapped to view as the music would repeat itself.

_El'Jaid has always called me an Angel._ Liara mused. It had taken Liara time to understand what an Angel was and what El'Jaid meant by it. It wasn't a usual pet name between lovers as far as she was concerned.

Next to it was a piece of paper. The paper had been written erased and rewritten more times than Liara could tell, and it wasn't anywhere close to a finished piece. Hand writing was seen more of an art then anything useful. The paper and utensils to do it were as rare as they were expensive. Liara read its contents in the dim light

_...How can I begin to describe what you mean to me? Words fail me, yet I have to try. You have been the light that has kept me going, the harbor which has borne me peace. When all others abandoned me out of fear or hatred, you provided for me a haven. _

_Who else can profess to know an Angel that has truly brought them back from the dead? Who else can speak to know the ecstasy that I know? Who else can say that they are not only truly whole yet that they are also perfectly understood?_

_I do not know where the waves will bear me hence, but I feel no fear when guided by your undimmed light. Someday I hope to show you my soul..._

Tears gleamed in Liara's eyes. She knew that deep down El'Jaid was a sensitive soul, though she did her damndest to not show it to others around her. She set the unfinished work down.

She stood there and pondered what to do. Then she remembered Samara's words, _Take care of her when she is in need. _She quietly thanked the wise Justicar and Matriarch.

She smiled to herself. She then realized that she was in the same outfit as yesterday. The outfit now felt grungy to her. She drifted back to the bed room and to the closet. She knew El'Jaid wouldn't mind too much if she borrowed some clothes. She had forgotten her duffle bag in the sky car, and didn't feel like braving the midnight cold to get it.

She perused around and finally decided on a pair of gray lounge pants and a white camisole. The clothes hung loosely on her, but she enjoyed their blanket like effect.

She unpocketed the box and held it gingerly in her hand.

_Now is not the time for this, but soon._ She smiled to herself and slipped the box back in to the pocket of her salwar kameez. Carefully folding the garments and tucking them away from easy sight.

[][][][][][][][]

Liara stood at the frame of the closet. She watched El'Jaid emerge from the bathroom and she could tell her love seemed more relaxed, as the memory of the nightmare had faded somewhat, but at the same time she was still agitated. El'Jaid reached over to a wall control turned the lights in the room to a low dim, just enough to see by.

"Hey." Liara said softly.

El'Jaid gave her a weak smile. Liara flowed over to a couch in the room and patted the empty seat beside her calling El'Jaid to join her. El'Jaid hesitantly agreed.

She reached out for El'Jaid's hand. "Feel better?"

El'Jaid dreamily smile. "Yeah."

Liara gently stroked her hand. Liara carefully regarded El'Jaid's features. Her rusty red locks that were strewn haphazardly across her face. Her violet colored lips, her bronze skin and almond shaped eyes with their striking green irises. Adding additionally to her character was the glow of faint red and blue that emanated from El'Jaid's pupils, and the dim red outline of a few scars on her face.

Most would have found that these features detracted from El'Jaid's beauty. However, Liara on the other hand found that they only enhanced them.

"What was the dream about?" She asked.

El'Jaid grimaced. The tormenting images slowing drifting back causing her stomach to twist. "I'm sorry I woke you." She said evading the question.

Liara smiled sweetly. "You can't control your dreams, they just happen. Besides it was good of you not to have the gun loaded." She teased.

El'Jaid rubbed the back of her neck and looked dejectedly at the floor. "Yeah..." Liara's soothing touch climbing up El'Jaid's arm. She turned and opened herself on the couch and El'Jaid positioned herself between Liara's legs, letting the Asari gently but firmly work her shoulders.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Liara whispered.

El'Jaid took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled closing her eyes as Liara continued to rub away the pain.

"It's not that..." El'Jaid hesitated trying to formulate the right words.

She leaned back in to Liara as she held her and listened.

"You know what I dream about..."

"No, not exactly." Liara soothed. "I've seen your visions of the Protheans, and other things that slip by when we meld, but I don't ever truly see your full mind. You have had experiences most will never have. Experiences that have shaped you and have made you strong."

"I'm not that strong Liara, probably just stubborn."

"Of the later I have no doubt." Liara teased.

Liara spoke softly, carefully choosing her words, as she stroke El'Jaid's arms. Melting her aggravation away, wilting her stress. "When we meld, I see all that you are Your beauty, passion, fire. El when we join, you are completely open and willing to me. The experience is entrancing. You have a sense of passion, drive, life..."

"But..." El'Jaid interjected.

Liara smiled. "But... I also sense vulnerability. A feeling of innocence lost. You have experiences that you guard closely, which is understandable. If I were to describe you it would be like an unopened Rose. Still wrapped up, and guarded."

El'Jaid chuckled. She had never considered herself anything like a rose. But she smiled and appreciated the thought.

"Well now I understand why I'm a thorn in your side." She chided.

Liara just scoffed and shook her head.

"Why haven't you tried to peel back the petals?" El'Jaid asked amused as her hand caressing Liara's arm.

"I didn't think it was prudent to. You have your reasons for keeping to yourself."

El'Jaid sat up and leaned forward. She looked at the far wall collecting her thoughts.

_I've got to do this..._ She thought, and she took in a deep breath.

"Love?" Liara asked.

"I've been at war Angel." El'Jaid admitted. "At war with myself." She winced. She didn't like showing that she was weak, especially to Liara, but it had come time to either put up or shut up. "I was hoping that today that I could finally be left to have my life. I've been fighting ever since I was 16 in one form or another." El'Jaid trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Your a warrior Shepard." Liara said bringing her close.

El'Jaid shrugged her gently off, got up and began to pace back and forth.

"It's not that... It's like I'm a copy of Saren. I hear him in my dreams Angel. I hear him." Her voice was quiet; fearful.

She turned her back towards Liara, she couldn't face her and speak her mind at the same time. "He was a Specter, so am I. He saw the beacons, so did I. He was cyberneticaly altered and was brought back from the grave, and so _am_ I. Saren was used as nothing more then a tool. I feel the same. Like a tool for the Alliance, the Council, Cerberus; hell! The whole damn galaxy! I'm tired of not having any command of my own life. It's like I'm a Captain on a ship without a rudder or sail. I just go where ever the tide takes me!"

El'Jaid wistfully turned back towards her lover. "The insane thing is that I was 'fine' with my life till I met you. I was able to deal with things. I had no one to care for or about. Yet when I'm around you, time slows down. The dint of the world turns off, and I feel at some kind of peace..."

Liara sat there; she finally started to see what El'Jaid had been hiding. This was a deep seeded ghoul that just fed on her. Her detachment from the world. It had given her a measure of protection and strength, but it was now starting to sap her dry. Liara went to her, reached out and gently stroked El'Jaid's hair away from her face.

"Why do you have such a hard time asking for help El?" She whispered, drawing El'Jaid close as she sobbed.

"The last time I did... it didn't save my friends or my family... it didn't save me." She whispered. Loss was in her eyes. Loss of family, friends, comrades. Loss of Self. The resulting dregs of unbridled rage and torment.

"Your haunted; and not just by loss it self, but of something else. Guilt perhaps. It's like your driving yourself to be better, yet you're never good enough for your self." Liara turned to face El'Jaid her face one of concern.

"You keep this sense of guilt and loss bound so tightly to you that it creates a void that you can't fill on your own. You have never fully opened up to anyone. Not even to me."

El'Jaid just frowned and turned away guilt stricken. "I told you I was crazy."

Liara wiped the tears from El'Jaid's face. "No. No your not. Nothing you can say or do that will make me think that. You can lean on me El'Jaid. You can share your heart and soul with me. You can have that freedom you deserve. Just open yourself up to me."

El'Jaid for the first time of her life felt she was on a cliff. There had been times in her life when she had fallen, other times when she had been between two walls, but never on the edge of a cliff looking in to the ether. Part of her wanted to scramble back away from the edge. The other part of her wanted to take a running leap. The thought of being free from the weight of her demon; something that she detested and clung too, both excited her and terrified her all at once.

She knew she loved Liara. Knew she wanted to be with her for rest of her life. All she had to do is let go...


	4. Chapter 4

El'Jaid took in a deep breath, making her decision. She looked at Liara's pools of crystal blue, and as only a true lover and friend could, Liara held out her hand to El'Jaid. Liara's smile one of understanding. Like a child taking in something both wondrous and mystical for the first time El'Jaid took it.

Liara drew her to the side of the bed. How many times had they shared themselves with each other? Many, but for a moment El'Jaid felt nearly the same way she had felt during their night before Illos. Inexperienced is what came to her mind and a twinge of embarrassment jilted at her, and her eyes darting away from Liara for a moment as she berated herself for feeling so inept.

Yet Liara's touch on her jaw was like cool water on the burning coals of her mind. Drawing her back to the present. There was no future, there was no past. There was only the present. Liara slipped her arms around El'Jaid and pulled her in to a close warm embrace.

"I love you." She spoke softly and serenely.

She placed a loving and airy kiss on El'Jaid's lips. She then adroitly slipped off the camisole and stepped out of the gray lounge pants.

El'Jaid couldn't breath. Her eyes roved over her love's willow form. The curve of her neck, the glide of her hips, and softness of her hands.

Liara stepped closer to El'Jaid and deftly unwrapped her robe. She eased a hand around El'Jaid's waist as she beckoned El'Jaid in. Her lips granted a lustful stroke and received a quiet moan of acceptance.

She slid the robe off El'Jaid's shoulders and it fell with a silent crash. Liara lightly stroked her nose against El'Jaid's as she guided her arms around her. Liara looked in to El'Jaid's emerald eyes, the pupils now looking back as obsidian gems. Liara's lips returned to her.

El'Jaid pulled Liara closer, relishing the feel of her. Their salutations became more furious.

Liara gently pulled back looking at El'Jaid, panting, her expression showing a vibrant mixture of hunger, and desire, yet contained unmistakable joy.

"El'Jaid." She said quietly, her hands resting on her love's hips. "Will you join with me?"

El'Jaid took a deep breath in, taking in Liara's sweet scent. It reminded her of sweet sea breeze and cedar. There was no conflict within El'Jaid. No shield that she felt that she needed to hold. No fear grinding away at her, trying to drag her away. She knew that this time, it just wasn't for some base need for physical pleasure, nor some simple symbolic way of showing how she felt, but her chance at salvation that Liara was willing to give her.

"Yes." she responded in a quiet but unwavering voice.

Liara's eyes faded to black as she pulled in closer, entwining El'Jaid in a seducing embrace. As she slowly rained light kisses long El'Jaid's neck and along her shoulder, El'Jaid 'felt' Liara ease in to her mind. The feeling of warmth pervaded her as the two softly fell into bed.

Liara's hands caressing as her lips joined El'Jaid's. She felt her Captain's tongue entangle with hers as the reeds of their beings began to intertwine. El'Jaid felt her love make her way down her to chest, each kiss radiated across her like the soft warm wave of the sea.

Liara felt their connection deepen, and lives between the individual starting to blur in to the singular whole as she heard El'Jaid's soft moans, offering cries of exquisite torture and arching herself against Liara as the Asari paid her partner's breast attention. Her hand enticed one with circles as her lips gently caressed the other.

Liara smiled as she pleasured her Captain, keeping her suspended in arc of twisting bliss.

"You must really hate me." El'Jaid said smiling weakly as she caught her breath and Liara made her way back up her neck, her hands tracing El'Jaid's toned arms.

"If you only knew." Liara said alluringly as she took from her another deep kiss and pressed herself down on El'Jaid. Her soft moan vibrating inside of them. She encircled El'Jaid with her mind, or rather El'Jaid was pushing herself into her's. She was lapping herself around El'Jaid, retracing common ground they had been to before. Liara shivered as El'Jaid's lips traced the arches of her neck.

Liara held El'Jaid's hands pinning them to the bed as she slowly enticed her. Her lips partook of her love. Tongue encircling. Ecstasy burst through them and their feelings were shared with every caress, touch, and moan.

Then she found it, as El'Jaid loosened her grasp of self, Liara came upon El'Jaid's purple rose, the very same seductive shade as her lips. She gently caressed the outside of the beautiful flower, feeling the velvet of the petals. El'Jaid gave out a sharp inhalation as she writhed in sweet agony.

Liara gently undulated down El'Jaid, kissing all of the evident scars that bridged across her Captain's torso. She felt El'Jaid press deeper in to her. She wanted more. She moaned as Liara kissed the rose petals, the head of the flower shivering at her advances.

Her hands caressed El'Jaid's seat; the feeling of the supple skin and toned muscles excited her. El'Jaid let small starts but kept her eyes closed as she submerged with Liara. She searched for something to grab, but there was nothing to could hold on to as she tumbled about in pleasure of the sea.

Liara placed kisses at El'Jaid's hips and she shook and cried out softly. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Liara just smiled as she went back up and kissing El'Jaid's forehead and lips, giving her a momentary reprieve. She felt El'Jaid's heat rising, and the flower was threatening to start to bloom. She wasn't going to let her lover cool.

She sank another kiss into El'Jaid and she delicately slipped her hand down El'Jaid's body, delicately laying her hand on her. "Ohh Goddess..." El'Jaid gave out.

Liara softly moaned approvingly against her shoulder as she gently caressed El'Jaid's thigh. El'Jaid swirled around her, giving her soft pecks on her shoulder and neck.

Liara cupped her hands around the closed rose, feeling the sweet warm dew that formed on the petals. Her fingers gently slipping between the folds, caressing the edges.

"mmmmm..." El'Jaid turned her head towards the pillow, opening herself further.

Liara shared El'Jaid's anticipation of the day before. A longing for her that had only grown with intensity at the days and weeks had passed. El'Jaid felt her love's curiosity of her, wanting to know everything about her, to understand her. Their spirits crisscrossing like currents.

Liara went again to her partner's breast showering kisses around it, enticing El'Jaid even more as she gently circled her rose's tip. As El'Jaid twisted in her agony, Liara deftly worked her fingers in to the soft petals coaxing their bloom. El'Jaid was racked with shivers, bursting at the exquisite pain. She condensed herself to Liara. The lines between the two hazed even more.

She slipped down landing gently kisses on El'Jaid's thighs, and she opened wider to greet Liara. She reached out gently kissed the rose with her lips. Tasting the warm sweet dew, the first folds of the flower started to open, pared away from their stressed embrace.

"..Liara..." El'Jaid softly screamed as Liara intensified her attention to her, her hands supporting El'Jaid as she was racked with quakes. El'Jaid grabbed at the sheets lusting for her Angel.

The outer rose petals fluttered down displaying a mesmerizing sight as jeweled cybernetics ran across them pulsing like the veins with energy. She swam around them gently caressing them, and drinking from them. Their pulsing intensified, and Liara felt El'Jaid slip deeper in to her. Her cries sent waves of ecstasy through her.

Images from El'Jaid's nightmares escaped the dark recess of her mind. Saren reaching out, his Reaper masters driving him on. Liara mentally started as she relented her sweet assault. Holding her love as she quivered. Letting El'Jaid catch her breath. Liara didn't want her to end just yet.

She slipped up beside El'Jaid holding her as she regained her senses.

"Oh you are bad." Her Captain cooed.

"I learned from the best." Liara singed back. Her eyes still a radiant obsidian.

"Well then it is true. Everything is fair play in love and war." El'Jaid using the moment seized Liara. El'Jaid turned Liara on to her back and before she could protest, locked her lips in a sweet deep embrace, and caressing the Asari's Crest. She knew exactly where to stroke to elicit the response she desired.

"ummmm, that's not fair.." Liara moaned as El'Jaid kissed her throat.

"Since when did I ever play fair?" El'Jaid breathed as she made her way down to Liara's chest.

They each were sapping one another's barriers and feeding each other's desire.

Liara found herself entranced in the soft embrace of the flower and she just let herself give in.

El'Jaid bared Liara's own torture on her. Drawing her with her lips, caressing her supple curves with her hands. Liara's soft moans music to El'Jaid's ears. She slithered back up kissing Liara deeply, holding her close.

El'Jaid swam through Liara's sea, feeling her hunger for her, wanting to give in to whatever she desired. El'Jaid in return drank from her Angel.

"Oh El..." Liara let out a scream as she locked her hands with her Captain's as she convulsed. For a moment El'Jaid's mind caught Liara's very image of her; a leader, a flawed precious jewel, a saint, a sinner, her lover, friend and equal.

_I want you with me here. _Caught her inner ear.

El'Jaid rose beside her panting partner, kissing her neck. Her own heat at it's peak. Liara turned in to her and held her close, locking her love in a deep kiss.

"Now your turn..." Liara whispered in to her love's ear.

She saw the rose quivering again and knew it would not take much. Liara slid her fingers at the base of the closed flower feeling the sweet warm dew that had collected there. She slipped her self deeper in to El'Jaid, curling her fingertips tips on the rose's walls. El'Jaid's breathing became catching...

Then like a silent eruption, it came. The flower coxed open slightly as euphoria ripped through El'Jaid and washed through her lover. El'Jaid letting out a silent scream as a release of dark thoughts pressed in at their full power. Images of dead bodies lying twisted on the ground flooded their minds.

_Just a tool, I am just a thing, not alive..._ rang through El'Jaid's mind. Liara held her love close as the thoughts crashed over them, then dispelled to the abyss.

The flower opened no further. Liara knew she just would have to give El'Jaid time. But El'Jaid had finally let her guard down for her, if even for just this moment.

Sweet tears of freedom escaped from El'Jaid as she quietly sobbed. Liara just held her, her eyes shifting back to their radiant blue.

"Oh Angel..." El'Jaid said soft and weakly. She held Liara tightly as if she would be washed away if she didn't. The pupils of her eyes still black.

"Shhhhhhh..." Liara hushed smiling at her Captain. "Your safe here with me."

The two drifted off together.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sunshine crept in to the room through the shades, Liara woke from her slumber. Lazily her eyes opened to the world around her. Next to her El'Jaid rested forming the essence of peace. A word that was not normally used to describe the woman she loved. She quietly took El'Jaid's hand into her own while wrapping her free arm around her love. She felt El'Jaid starting to stir.

Liara drew her close, lightly touching her lips against El'Jaid's cheek as her Captain's eyes sleepily opened, a sweet smile drew across her face.

"Hey there." Liara softly spoke as she held her Captain close.

"Hey." El'Jaid replied as the effects of her slumber started to ebb away. She gathered closer to Liara as the Asari gently traced the outline of her lips, remembering her love's closed rose.

Liara snuggled closer enjoying the warmth. _What a beautiful beginning. _She mused to herself taking in the moment.

The two languished in bed for a while longer, just enjoying each others company. But as with all things, even the sweetest moments must end.

"In coming communication from Esthasia. Counselor Anderson's office." El'Jaid's terminal VI ripped away the listless start to the day.

Liara groaned in disappointment, slamming back against the pillows as El'Jaid's scowled at the VI's call. "Tell him I will be there in five minuets." She growled.

"Can't you just 'call' him back later?" Liara playfully pleaded.

El'Jaid chuckled, "Why would I want to put humanity's voice on hold?"

Liara roped her willowy arms around her loves neck, "Because you're too busy." She seductively brushed El'Jaid lips with her own.

"mmmmm you are bad." El'Jaid sounded back with a playfully menacing tone.

"Four Minuets..." The VI went sounding off like a ticking time bomb.

Liara released her captive knowing all to well she was needed.

"Alright!" El'Jaid growled again.

She quickly slipped out of bed and crossed around to where Liara's lounge pants lay. She quickly slipped them on and scurried to the bathroom. Liara watched her with a giddy grin on her face. Her knees pulled up against her, the sheets flowing around her like a long wedding dress.

"Three Minuets..." The VI sounded again reminding El'Jaid of the ancient alarm clocks people used to use. _I wonder how many wound up thrown or shot?_ She mused to herself.

A moment later El'Jaid came rushing out, dressed with the formal top she had worn yesterday...and Liara's lounge pants. Liara burst out laughing, collapsing to the bed at the sight of the ridiculously heinous outfit.

"Don't you even start." El'Jaid retorted, her face flushing but with an equally large grin.

"Or what?" Liara said with a tear in her eye.

"I'll give you want for..." El'Jaid said alluringly canting her hip to the side...

"I could deal with that." Liara bloomed.

"Two Minuets..." The VI boomed.

"I'm moving! That thing is worse then a drill sergeant!" She rushed out of the bed room careening around the corner to her Study.

"One Minuet..." The VI smartly remarked...

El'Jaid quickly checked her camera's view feed. All she wanted was a clear waist up shot...

_Good. _She thought and she hit the accept key...

In front of her. Counselor Anderson appeared, dressed in his formal Council tunic. Her stance was one of ease in seeing a good friend.

" Shepard! I trust you have had a good day so far."

She stole a look at the krono above the camera. 11:23am. _Yikes!_ She started in her mind.

"As always. How are things?" She asked back.

"Going well, but things seem to be more and more busy for the Council by the day. Rebuilding reports, expansion updates, and the usual hearings." He responded with a smile. "Were you able to spend time with Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes, and she sends her best wishes." El'Jaid responded enjoying the small talk with her old Commander.

"Did you read the e-mail I sent you yesterday?"

The events of yesterday had left El'Jaid with no time, or desire to purse through her inbox. "No. I'm sorry I haven't read it."

"I see." Anderson said uncomfortably. "I just wanted to let you know that I heard the decision that came out of your meeting yesterday with the Alliance. I understand your desire to move on with your life. You have done a service that the entire Galaxy can never repay. But you're still needed, by the Alliance, and by the Council."

The memory of yesterday boiled up in El'Jaid's mind. She wanted to say something, but knew it wouldn't have done any good. Instead she responded, "If the Alliance sees me fit for duty, I'll continue to serve, and as always, I'm am a Council Specter."

Anderson gave a weak smile. One that any Captain worth his salt would give to any soldier understanding what it meant to sacrifice and wear the uniform of service. But his demeanor quickly changed to that of a career military man. Tall, serious, and down to business.

"...Shepard. I don't want to take anymore of your time, but I didn't call you for a social chat. The Council has a new assignment for you. They want to meet with you in a few days."

El'Jaid's stature also changed. She straighten her stance, and held her shoulders back with her hands behind her back. Her stone face masking her own outrage.

_Three days! That's all I wanted! Just three days with her!_ She shrieked mentally.

"What's going on Counselor?" She let out.

"Shepard. I can't say anything more till the hearing. But the Council is sending the Alliance Frigate Ardennes to bring you and Dr. T'Soni here to Esthasia. Its shuttle will arrive planet side at the Alliance Space Port on New Celyon in roughly six hours." Anderson replied stoically.

The mentioning of Liara caught El'Jaid by surprise.

"Why is Dr. T'Soni being picked up along with me?" Her eyes narrowing at the projection.

"I can't go in to any of the details till the hearing Shepard. I'm sorry."

She knew Anderson was stonewalling her...again. She could either call him out on it, and go no where, or go along with it for the moment.

"I understand Councilor. Dr. T'Soni and I will be ready to go in six hours." El'Jaid responded.

"Looking forward to seeing you and the Doctor, Captain."

The Projection faded to nothing and El'Jaid relaxed, her mind racing with thoughts, plans...

"Everything all right?" It was Liara in the door way dressed in El'Jaid's red robe.

El'Jaid turned her head her smile thin. "Yeah. Anderson wants us both on Esthasia for a Council hearing in two days. A Shuttle will be planet side in six hours."

Liara gave an immediate look of curiosity, but knew if there had been more El'Jaid would have told her. "I see..." She remotely responded.

El'Jaid walked over to her. She didn't want to try to think of why the Council was summoning her. She focused her attention to her Angel. She rested her hands on Liara's hips and the Asari hung her arms about her shoulders. The two became lost in each other for a moment, forgetting about the trip, forgetting about the outside world.

But then the ravenous snarl of their stomachs intervened into their moment of bliss.

"I guess we should eat something". El'Jaid chuckled and Liara just smiled.

[][][][][]

With their brunch done Liara graciously cleared the table of what few plates they had used, and left El'Jaid to think at the table for a moment.

She tried to rack her brain of any possible explanation for the summons. The piece that threw off all of her theories was Liara. She finally just sighed. She would just have to go to Esthasia to find out.

She looked as Liara gingerly put away the dishes. El'Jaid watched in wonderment as she traced her love's robed form with her eyes, Noting her wondrous hands. Her Willowy arms, and Liara's sculpted legs and feet.

"You know its 'rude' to just stare." Liara retorted playfully as she noticed her love's attention to her.

El'Jaid smiled and rose to her feet, quickly moving to Liara wrapping her arms around her. "I was just thinking of how ridiculous you look in this red robe. Red and blue? Never a good mix." She purred.

Liara giggled," Even more ridiculous than your half and half getup?"

"Well maybe not 'that' ridiculous, but close." El'Jaid responded with a coy smile.

"You do know we need to get ready for the trip..." Liara softly sounded.

"Well a shower together would be more 'efficient', not to mention enjoyable." El'Jaid offered.

Liara smiled, "I don't know about efficient, but more enjoyable, I would agree with."

[][][][][]

They both started getting ready after their time of enjoyment. Liara had made all the necessary arrangements for who would take over her classes at the university and El'Jaid's was busy prepping her gear.

El'Jaid had again dressed in another Cerberus cut type uniform as the day before. Unlike it's pair, this one had the N7 insignia embroidered on the collar. That was all that hinted at her military experience.

She had done a quick weapons check. Her Phalanx heavy pistol felt good to hold in her hand. The Locust was dead sighted perfectly. Her Matock Battle rifle was still in excellent working order, despite the wear and tear its paint and body had received. She gingerly picked up her Geth shotgun, the weapon obediently unfolded itself as she closely inspected it. Legion had been very helpful in giving her the schematic's of it so she could maintain it. For all she knew she had the only working one outside the Geth armory.

Part of her still wished she had the Arc projector. She liked the effective blind fire weapon. But between all of her weapons stock and her biotics, there was nothing that could stand against her but a dreadnaught. And even then it wouldn't have been a fair fight, for the dreadnaught.

Then she moved on to her armor. It too had been scratched and scorched in places, and had numerous rents where impacts had struck. But it was sound, wore like iron, and had saved her life more times then she could remember. She gently tucked each piece back in to the hardcase and set it next to her weapon's twin and her own personal duffle bag.

El'Jaid picked up her heavy coat off the coat peg near the front door. She gingerly fished out the box from one of it's pockets. Taking a deep breath she thought to her self; _If not today then never._

El'Jaid then looked at the krono, two hours before the shuttle would arrive. "Liara, we better go." She called out.

"Almost ready." Liara was just finishing getting dressed, her duffle bag packed and ready to go. She was wearing a long formal Asari travel dress, with arm length tan gloves. The dress was emerald, embroided with red curls. It have her the unusual appearance and of almost being a walking Christmas tree.

But she had done this for a reason. When an Asari choose a partner they typically would wear colors symbolizing their partner. She had retrieved her hidden treasure from yesterday's outfit and she slowly turned its case in her hand. How such a simple ornament could represent so much she didn't know. She tucked it away in the pocket of her dress and silently said a prayer. _Oh Goddess, watch over her. _

She then went out to join El'Jaid and the two departed El'Jaid's home for the military starport. Unknowing what was in store for them...

...And El'Jaid was driving...

[][][][][][]

"El'Jaid Autumn Shepard I will never understand how the Alliance in all of their great wisdom gave you the authorization to pilot a simple vehicle." Liara steamed away as El'Jaid lugged their bags and cases on to a carrier.

El'Jaid knew Liara was right. Rather then defensive driving, her style epitomized 'combat' driving. But in her own defense she responded," I didn't want us to be late, and besides that garbage truck was moving way too slow."

Liara just let out a huff and stormed down the catwalk to the elevator for their shuttle's pier. El'Jaid following dutifully behind with the luggage cart. They both walked in to the Elevator for the long ride up. Liara to one side, El'Jaid to another.

"How can Humans just be so reckless it beyond me...you nearly got both of us killed!" She spoke aloud.

El'Jaid's face was burning. It was not the direction that she had wanted this trip to start off in. She slowly went over to Liara, and slipped her arm around her.

"Look Liara..." She started. The Asari just glowered at her and looked away since she did not have the power to break El'Jaid gentle hold.

"You were right, and I'm sorry." El'Jaid said.

Liara's frozen stature thawed, and she turned her gave back towards El'Jaid. "Its just, El. You're reckless, and I lost you once. I nearly lost you again at Haestrome..." She trailed off with a sorrowful look coming to her eyes.

El'Jaid gently rested her free hand against Liara's cheek, and she looked directly in to her eyes. "I know Angel. And both of those times you helped me come back."

Liara looked at her Captain's eyes; they were both a somber blue with emerald haloes. She sighed, giving in to her love's amorous assault and leaned against her. El'Jaid smiled relieved.

"But from now on I'm driving." Liara playfully bit back.

"Yes Ma'am." El'Jaid responded. Liara giggled and playful smacked her arm.

The Elevator doors opened to an empty platform, but as the two strolled out, a Grizzly class shuttle landed. The Grizzly was more or less the same size as the Kodiak, but unlike it's predecessor, it was armed with a miniature disruptor torpedo launcher.

As they neared the Shuttle, its door opened and two Alliance marines jumped out and rushed over to greet them.

"Captain Shepard, Dr. T'Soni." The ranking solider responded giving them both a salute. Both Marines took the carrier El'Jaid had been conducting and took it to load on to the shuttle. Both of them enjoyed the sight of seeing the well trained soldiers fighting with the weapons and armor hardcases. It took them both just to move the weapons case alone.

El'Jaid looked around. The air was still, and the day was ending. The sun was falling behind the horizon, setting off the forested hills that were a flame in their purples, reds and gold's of fall. It was gorgeous. El'Jaid looked at Liara. The sunset setting off her dress. She was the very image of the Angel that El'Jaid kept in her mind's eye. Liara had the look of urgency on her face, but why El'Jaid didn't know. She too wanted to know what was waiting for them on Esthasia.

But she knew she had to do this. If it wasn't now, it would be never, and she had made a promise. She had thought about this moment so many times over the years. It had encompassed her ever free moment of thought for the past two months. Plan A had been to ask her last night, Plan B would have been today. But as with almost everything that she seemed to touch it always fell back on Plan C.

And Plan C always meant improvise.

She looked over to the collapsed and exhausted Marines that were trying to catch their breaths. "Can you give a us a moment?"

"Sure thing Captain!" the lead marine said before falling back on to his back still puffing.

Lightly she took Liara's hand and led her to a near by bench which over looked the vista from the shuttle pad. The sun was just starting to caress the horizon, its rays setting off the clouds that streamed above.

She looked once more in to her love's ocean blue eyes. She had seen much of them over the years, but they still called to her like they did the first time she had laid eyes on Liara.

"Liara there is something I need to talk with you about."

Her insides were going crazy, her palms grew sweaty. She had given speeches in front of Admirals. Had inspired armies and fleets. Yet then in that moment she was struggling with her words.

"And I need to talk with you too." Liara responded, her voice just as nervous.

"Li. You have always been by my side. You are the only person who I can share myself with and feel safe in doing so."

Liara's face softened, a smile resting on her lips. "El, you have are the one who has inspired me. Protected me, pushed me to grow."

El'Jaid was starting to wobble on the inside, _Why can't I just say it!_ She screamed to herself as she regained her footing.

"But Liara I know that just having you by my side is not enough for me. I made a promise to you. A Promise I want to keep."

Liara was quiet, not sure what to say, but then her words found her. "I have weighed what I am about to say to you for a very long time. I know its not the prefect time, but for us there has only been the right time."

El'Jaid just looked at her aghast. _But...she just stole the words right out of my mouth. _Her eyes shifted. _Should I kneel? Wipe her off her feet? Forget it, head on it the best way. _She turned and took the box from her coat's pocket.

_Here goes nothing._ Liara thought. She deftly unpocketed the box from her dress.

At the same time they turned to face each other and in unison asked, "Will you take me as your Bondmate?"

For what seemed like an age, they were both stunned. Liara's was a box the color of Pearl, with a ribbon of blue tied around it. El'Jaid's was silver with the letters WJC done in aqua and the words Whinjzako Jewel Crafters, in gold underneath them. Three thin strands were laced over it. One was blue, the other white, and the last gold.

Blue was for love, white for promise, and gold for ever lasting faithfulness.

With tears of joy Liara launched herself at her Captain, encompassing her in an embrace of arms and lips. El'Jaid leaned back at first overtaken, but then wrapped her own arms around Liara and leaning in deepening their kiss. They parted unwillingly and Liara's smile could not have been dimmed.

"So I'll take it as a yes..." El'Jaid smiled back at her fiancée.

Liara let out a small laugh as tears gleamed in her eyes. They both exchanged boxes and opened them. What they each contained were not rings, but bracelets. El'Jaid had never been one for jewelry. The idea of a ring had seemed even more abhorrent to her but felt that a bracelet would be better.

Liara had been able to do some research and found that the Protheans did not wear engagement or wedding rings, but bracelets on their wrists as a more public display of their betrothals and partners.

El'Jaid's was made from a base of steel and about 20mm wide. Various Prothean characters had been clearly inscribed along then edges which had been lined in platinum. _To the woman who captured my heart, to the Spirit who protects me. I will always love you. You're Angel. _The Inset was an artwork of alternating precious stones and metals, which made up the colors of the blue sky, chips of black space and the waves of red desert.

Liara's was 15mm wide made of two platinum bands bound together by a mesh of red copper, silver titanium, and bronze gold strands. Lined in the middle were alternating jewels of oceanic aqua, forest green emerald, and lit flawless diamond.

The two stood up, hand in hand and walked over to their awaiting shuttle. The two Marines stood gawking as if they had just seen a proposal between royalty.

The last streaks of the sun sank beyond as the cool vestiges of night started to settle in and the shuttle streaked away from New Ceylon to the SSV Ardennes, which hung still in orbit.


	6. Chapter 6

On the ride up, El'Jaid and Liara could not take their eyes off one another. The two other Marines still looked dazed, but had stayed silent on the ride up.

As the SSV Ardennes came in to view, El'Jaid started to appraise the ship. It was Normandy Class, not as large as the SR2, but larger then the SR1. Instead of having two vertical maneuvering vanes on the main hull, they had been made smaller and moved to inboard of the engines with two additional vanes of similar size added in order to compensate and even enhance the ships already stellar maneuverability; for it's class.

As soon as the Grizzly landed in the bay and the door had opened, El'Jaid and Liara disembarked along with the rest of the shuttle crew. The hold looked almost exactly like the Normandy's, complete with a Black Tip armored rover.

It was no sooner then she overheard the tell tale grunting and groaning of the two Marines as they struggled with El'Jaid's cases. With a sigh she walked over took the armor case and set it on the luggage carrier, then did the same with her weapons case. The two Marines just stood there wide eyed, while the pilot looked on with a mirthful grin.

"How old are you Corporal?" She asked canting a hip to the side.

The Marine went rigid as if it was an inspection. "20 years old Ma'am!"

"Next time lift with your legs and not your back..." El'Jaid responded tersely with a smile, Liara just let out a sigh.

"Ahh...yes Ma'am!" The Corporal responded as a trickle of sweat slipped down the side of his face.

El'Jaid took the carrier with her and Liara joined her as they walked towards the Elevator. She looked over to the shuttle pilot who was giving his shuttle a once over. The man was of medium height and medium build, he sported closely bussed black hair that contrasted well with his earthy skin color. He looked to be around her age, which was out of the norm for a simple shuttle pilot.

"Thanks for the ride up." She called.

He turned and gave them both a curt nod of the head. "It was a pleasure Captain, Doctor. Mind if I join you two for a ride up to the CIC? I doubt the Captain would want his navigator missing before we depart."

"Not at all." Liara replied with a smile.

Once inside El'Jaid punched the command for the CIC, and she turned back to the shuttle pilot. "So your the Ardennes' navigator as well as it's shuttle pilot?"

"The being the shuttle driver isn't the full time gig. The captain is nice enough to let me pinch hit every so often. By the way, the name is Kris Sangre." He extended his hand.

El'Jaid gave him a hearty shake. "So I take it you need to fly."

"The obvious huh?" Sangre smiled.

"I know someone else with the same bug."

"Eh, you don't say." Kris chimed. "During the Six year war I was your typical fighter jock. Loved flying the Typhon, but after the war age requirements kicked in, and it was either a desk job or take a position on a larger ship. But like I said, every so often the Captain lets me get out a play a bit."

"The Captain sounds like a fair person." Liara said.

"He is. He is." Kris replied.

At the elevator rose, El'Jaid felt Liara's silken hand quietly take hers. She looked over and Liara was still glowing. As the doors opened, she deftly drew it away. But El'Jaid gently grabbed her hand again, giving it a knowing squeeze before she let it fall.

"Officer on Deck!" Kris cried and all of the personnel stood and gave El'Jaid a crisp salute, which she returned.

The CIC looked the same as on the SR2 and very close to the original Normandy. The huge Galaxy map dominating the center of it, while work stations lined the parameter.

"Well you certainly haven't changed, Captain..." A warm voice came from her side.

El'Jaid turned and saw the commanding officer of the Ardennes. He was well built, telling of his long regime of training and experience. She could also tell that he was a career man from his stature. Yet his face was one of softness and sincerity. El'Jaid had to admit that he was handsome. He had a certain noir roguish look to him that made her think that he should have been in vids rather then in the Military.

"Captain Alenko." She smiled at recognizing him.

He bowed towards his former commanding officer and then to Dr. T'Soni.

"It's been a moment hasn't it." he said.

"Yeah..." El'Jaid responded.

"Captain Alenko, we are ready to set out for the Relay." Kris said informingly.

"Good to hear Sangre, please give the coordinates to your buddy upfront." Kaidan turned towards his guests. "Feel free to settle in. I have some duties to take care of but I'll stop by later and we can catch up."

"Sounds good." El'Jaid responded.

He waved two marines over. "Please take Captain Shepard's and Dr. T'Soni's personal belongings to the starboard and portside viewing decks." The two Marines came over, again with a look of shock and admiration of the two guests.

El'Jaid wanted to say something, but the two were already hauling the carrier away. Kaidan glanced over with a confused look and El'Jaid just shrugged, and Liara let out a quiet laugh.

"Mind if I go up to the cockpit?" El'Jaid asked. "You know I always enjoy the launch."

"Sure. In fact I recommend it." Kaidan smiled.

El'Jaid and Liara both walked along the catwalk leading to the cockpit. More than one person at their duty stations had done a double take when they saw them, quickly tapping or jabbing their coworker to their presence.

Sangre past them by and again gave them both a curt nod of the head and a warm smile.

El'Jaid saw the large leather chair turned towards the flight controls, two arms frantically at work. The only way anyone worked that fast is if they had a lot of prior experience at the helm of a ship, or rather THE ship.

"Give me more bleed from the number three power converter. That should help trim out the power." The chair's operator stated, with a very familiar tone. "And who was the idiot who trimmed the starboard vertical stabs like that? This is the fastest class of Frigate in the entire Alliance fleet. It flies like an overgrown fighter, not a dump truck."

"Corrections will be made." The electronic voice said.

The Chair turned around to face El'Jaid and Liara. Flight Commander Jeff 'Joker' Moreau looked back at then with a huge grin plastered to his face. El'Jaid's mouth was open is shock.

"Joker?!"

"Yeah it's me, Jokers back!"

"But how. I thought you still had classes at the Academy to take care of." El'Jaid asked slyly.

"The Ardennes' pilot had to get some proficiency training and was well qualified to play substitute for me. And in exchange I get some actual stick time." He settled back into his chair, relishing the feeling of being back aboard a ship, and at the helm.

"And you brought EDI to. What about the Ardennes' own VI?" El'Jaid asked.

"Well the Ardennes' was being built before they actually instituted the pilot and VI pairing 'solution' so one was never...added. But the ship has the systems to support a VI, so I brought EDI with me from the Academy. We have only been onboard for the last two hours, but we have already trimmed up the ship 100 percent."

"Actually we have attained an increase of 125 percent more efficiency with ship board systems." EDI responded.

"That's my girl!" Joker said affectionately.

El'Jaid was still in minor shock. "Next you're going to tell me that Garrus and Grunt are on board."

"Well Captain. Chalkwas is in the Medical bay, and Miranda is busy helping Kaidan file some reports. But everyone else, is well...'new'."

El'Jaid had been at Miranda's and Kaidan's wedding after the war with the Reapers. The perfect man had found the perfect woman. El'Jaid still shook her head in the disbelief of having so many close comrades around. She found it comforting.

"So I take it your here for the show Comm...Captain?" Joker asked.

El'Jaid smiled. "You know it."

Joker just grinned as he hit a few keys and the view port shutters opened.

The Ardennes streaked in toward the awaiting Mass Relay. The Rings twirling round and round like a giant gyroscope. Joker entered in a few commands and the ship shot away.

"Drift, just under 500k." Not perfect, but its getting better." He said as he gave a loving stroke on the Ship's console.

"500k! No way! The best we have done before was 3000!" came a call from on of the Ardennes's stations in the back.

"You just need a pilot who can dance with her..." Joker said, still having a huge grin on his face.

"Speaking of dancing. How do you know Navigator Sangre?" Liara asked.

"Who? Kris?" Joker smiled. "Flight school buddy of mine. "Best fighter jock in my class..." He smirked as he hit the intercomm key. "...but second best pilot!"

"Hey! I heard that ya clown!" Sangre shouted back.

E'Jaid shook her head. "Somethings never change."

"And why should they?" Joker grinned as he turned back around.

El'Jaid and Liara looked out and saw Esthasia's yellow sun glowing in the distance. Unlike New Ceylon's Relay which had been relatively close to the planet, Esthasia's was a much farther out.

"Why don't you two settle in? We still have a ways to go." Joker said.

El'Jaid smiled and slapped Joker on the shoulder.

"Ack! Watch it will ya?" He smiled back.

"Joker." El'Jaid said hanging her head in amusement.

Liara and El'Jaid walked back down the catwalk, and towards the elevator in the back of the CIC.

[][]][][][]

As El'Jaid finished stowing her gear, she looked about her room. Her observation deck room wasn't as large as she remembered it being on the SR2 Normandy, but it was still much grander than any other Alliance warship she had served on.

The doors opened. El'Jaid spun around half hoping it was Liara. Yet it was Kaidan who stood in the opened doors. He wore a warm smile.

"May I come in? I hope I'm not interrupting you." Kaidan stated warmly.

"No. Not at all. Please come in." El'Jaid responded returning the smile.

The door shut behind and El'Jaid walked towards the empty portion of the deck and leaned against an open beam.

"So what is it like commanding your own ship?" She asked.

"Oh you know; like herding cats some times. Long days of boredom punctuated by moments of sheer terror." Kaidan chuckled and took a seat. "Feels good to sit down and relax for a moment."

"I know." El'Jaid responded.

"It's good to see you and Dr. T'Soni again Ma'am. I'm sure you're not happy though with Commands decision to not let you leave." He looked at her warily.

El'Jaid closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. "News travels fast."

Kaidan's brows furrowed . "Being the Galaxy's big savior has that effect on things..."

"Not everyone feels that way..." She quipped

"What way?"

"Being the Savior."

"I know. People are still hurting, and there is a lot of rebuilding left to be done, and ..." Kaidan said.

"...they need leadership," El'Jaid finished for him. "I know."

"Look Shepard, for what its worth. I'm glad your still with us."

She looked out of the view port and in to space.

"Look I've taken enough of your time for now..." Kaidan smoothed as he stood up.

"Any idea of why the Council wants to see me on Esthasia?" She asked him still looking in to the vastness of space.

Kaidan stopped just before hitting the door, and he turned his head to reply. "No. I was just told that we were going to be picking you and Dr. T'Soni up at New Ceylon. We were heading toward Esthasia anyway. I didn't have any idea that the Council was holding a meeting till you just told me." He responded with slight surprise.

She turned back towards him. "Look Kaidan... It was good to see you again as well, thanks." She smiled warmly.

He returned her smile with one of his own and a nod of his head.

"Ma'am." He saluted her and left the room.

El'Jaid was alone. She now felt completely as a loss of what was happening. She felt like taking a walk. She looked down at her engagement bracelet, a warm smile running across her face. She knew Liara was busy unpacking and didn't want to disturb her. So she ventured out in to the Common area. The lay out of the Ardennes copied the Normandy SR2 to a tee.

Her feet led her right to the Medical bay. The doors obediently opened with a hiss and inside El'Jaid saw both Dr. Chalkwas and Miranda.

Dr. Chalkwas was still the same person El'Jaid remembered, but now she had more white hair from her temples contrasting with the gray. She liked how it looked on the Doctor. Miranda was still the breathtaking raven woman as she remembered. Though her dress had changed to be much more conservative since marrying Kaidan and joining the Alliance. The Alliance had given her the rank of Commander, obviously noting her vast skill and experience.

The two women turned to notice the intruder and they beamed when they laid eyes on her.

"Shepard! It's good to see you!" Remarked Dr. Chalkwas. She quickly rose and embraced the her.

El'Jaid and Chalkwas had kept their friendship up. Especially since Chalkwas had been stationed at the Academy's medical facility on New Ceylon.

The memory of seeing the doctor on board the Normandy SR2 came whispering back to El'Jaid. _"I don't work for Cerberus. I work for you!"_

"Doctor, what are you doing here?!" El'Jaid said, her smile bright and cheerful.

"Well when Jeff received the tap that the Ardennes needed a pilot, I had to go because he needs my care. Besides the doctor on the Ardennes was new, and wanted something more static for a while so we just traded positions. Oh it's so good to be back aboard a starship."

"It's good to see you Shepard." Miranda said holding out her hand for a shake.

El'Jaid gave her a playful sour look and rushed over grappling her in a hug. Miranda was at first caught off guard by her but then folded her arms around El'Jaid too. Protocol, and procedure had their place, but not among friends.

"How have you been Miranda?" El'Jaid asked.

"I've been well. Busy, but that's the life of a starship Captain's wife." Miranda spoke glowingly.

"How have you been Shepard?" Chalkwas asked. El'Jaid leaned back against the bulkhead and crossed her arms around her, the bracelet in plain sight. Truthfully she was having the old feeling of dread surfacing in to her stomach. She liked seeing all of her old crewmates again, but something just disturbed her as she turned the memory of the vid-call with Anderson.

Miranda broke in to her silence." So I see you have taken to wearing jewelry 'Commander'." She teased because she knew of El'Jaid's legendary dislike for jewelry.

El'Jaid's face bloomed with fire. "Its a...well...an engagement...bracelet." She said rubbing her hand on her neck. She hadn't even thought of telling anyone about the engagement. But n_o time like the present I guess._ She thought to herself.

The two other women stood there in shock.

"It's 'bout time! I was thinking of just locking you and Liara up till it happened!" Joker came roaring over the comm.

_Joker..._ El'Jaid thought.

"This is fantastic news!" Chalkwas beamed. "I just knew this would happen!"

"How did it happen? When? Don't make us interrogate you Shepard." Miranda just smiled.

El'Jaid looked down at the deck. "Well I had wanted to propose the day before, but, things just didn't work out..."

"Wait, but your wearing the bracelet...so Liara proposed to you?" Miranda queried sporting a cheshire cat grin.

"Well actually we both proposed to each other, at the same time on the platform back on New Ceylon before we came up to the Ardennes." El'Jaid quipped.

Miranda just continued to smile like a satisfied cat.

"So that's why those two rookies were gawking and squawking around like a pair of thunderstruck baboons." Joker came blaring over the comms again.

"Jeff. I didn't know you were keen on listening to conversations in the medbay!" Yelled Chalkwas up to the ceiling.

"I thought it would be good to tune it, you know for old time's sake."

"Joker..." El'Jaid retorted in her characterizing warning manner.

"Shutting up now! But IT was EDI's idea. She saw you leave your room and..." Joker responded in an uneasy manner.

"Jeff..." EDI retaliated before he could go no further down the rabbit hole.

"Sorry dear..." Joker said in a defeated tone.

The women in the medbay broke out laughing.

_It's good to know that Joker hasn't changed over the years. _El'Jaid thought and then smiled, but then her look turned serious.

_Over the years..._ she thought.

"What is it Shepard?" Chalkwas asked as she noticed the change.

"How long do I have?" El'Jaid asked.

"What?" Miranda responded.

"How long am I going to live?

It had finally started to sink in that the person El'Jaid was going to marry would live for a thousand years. She of course knew that Asari live for 1,000 years, but only then did the true mortality of the situation strike at her. El'Jaid knew that 'normal' human beings would live to be between 110 to 150 years old. But that still even paled when compared to a thousand years.

Dr. Chalkwas sat across from her trying to think of something to say. She may have been a medical professional, but that did not help with the situation. All she could do was turn to Miranda, the woman who had led the project that had revived Shepard.

Miranda sighed. "Shepard, we've been through this before. I just don't know. You could live for only a few more decades, or for centuries. Where did this come from all the sudden?"

El'Jaid looked down at the bracelet with a face of defeat. She turned its plated statement over and over again in her mind. She understood what Miranda meant. El'Jaid was a one of a kind work. There should not be any reason that she was alive, but she was. She wasn't supposed to do even a tenth of what a normal person could do, but she was capable of so much more. Yet She couldn't help be feel helpless at the unknown.

Chalkwas came to her side and rested a caring motherly hand on her shoulder.

"Shepard...El'Jaid..." She spoke softly. "We never know how much time we have. All we can do is to choose what we do with the time that we have."

El'Jaid lifted her head up. The Pupils of her eyes illuminated and again mismatched. She smiled with knowing and understanding at Chalkwas' words. She bade both Chalkwas and Miranda good by and went back to her own room. She was tired, and her mind once again had her in a head lock.

[][][][][]

The past day's events still swirled around in Liara's mind and the bracelet on her wrist just caused her to smile.

_So it's going to happen...it is a dream come true!_ She mused to herself as she strolled by the massive view port. Her eyes roamed over the pasting view. Most of it was empty space, and to her it was a sign of opportunity.

Her look turned through her cabin, and a chill ran thought her. The completely mechanical and astir decorum of a military ship had never been 'comfortable' to her. It reminded her too much of the Hagalaz. On her digs and university classes she had enjoyed being tied to planets. Even if the planets were barren, at least they provided visages of nature and feelings of openness. Starships, especially Military ones, gave off their one purpose to her as not more than tools of travel or machines of war. She understood the reason for such things, but that didn't mean she had to necessarily like them.

But it was the crew who really made this ship 'alive'. She remembered being aboard the Normandy. She smiled to her self as she thought. Perhaps it was the Normandy that had caused her to finally break out of her shell and notice the wider world around her. To have taken notice of El'Jaid.

A beep then sounded from her mobile terminal. She strode over to the near by desk and proceeded to take a passing glance at it. But surprise caught her and she delved in to the letter.

_Dr. T'Soni,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. It has been one that I have been desiring to write to you for some time but for reasons unseen, till now, I have been unable to. Now I have received the sign that it is time to do so. I want to wish you congratulations on your engagement. As my gift to you I give you these words._

_You are an amazing individual. Your interest in studying the past had rightly safeguarded our future and you are certainly Matriarch Benezia's, and Aethyta's daughter. You encompass not only their beauty, but also their compassion, drive, will of force, and gift of foresight._

_I remember meeting you for the first time many years ago when you were in the company of Captain Shepard. I could not help but see the admiration and desire you had for the human woman at the time. It was well placed for reasons that are known to the galaxy, and reasons only known to yourself. _

_I could see the great impact you would have on her life. Captain Shepard was a forceful individual when I first met her. Her past had forged her in to a driven person who inspired those around her, and crushed those who dared to stand against her. She has changed though since then. She has come to recognize that not only did she have to be strong but those around her had to be just as galvanized. She also understands the need for sacrifice. She has proven this by stopping the greatest threat known to us and continuing on in her service of duty. _

_But such powerful individuals are easily misunderstood, and made unfortunate martyrs. These times we are in are trying unlike anything before. There is still so much pain that has been caused in our world, and your Captain is apart of that. I sense a storm is coming. I fear that this is one storm that the Captain will fail to weather alone. Her skill with dialog and combat will be of no help to her. _

_Dr. T'Soni, she will need you to guard her through this. She will need your skills with the past to safeguard your future together. You cannot falter now; not when your so close to all you have desired. All strong leaders need a strong partner to hold them up when they stumble._

_Be well,_

_Consort Sha'ira _

Liara felt her heart hammering in her chest. Her mind racing. _What does the Consort know? Where has she been for all these years? What is waiting for us at Esthasia_? Liara wasn't surprised that the Consort knew of their engagement. She figured that if Feron had watch then whole thing, the consort would have soon known about it as well. But what troubled her was the idea of something coming after El'Jaid, blind-siding her that she couldn't fight. "What could it be?" she mused aloud.

She shook her head realizing that just sitting there pondering it wouldn't solve what was to come. "Sometimes all one can do is walk towards the door and answer." She exhaled.

She wanted to see El'Jaid. No, needed her.

[][][][][]

El'Jaid's room seemed cold to her. It wasn't the temperature that chilled her, but the view. The Ardennes was passing by a gas giant, the colors of which reminded El'Jaid of Alchera.

She remembered seeing the planet as she fell...

Remembering the surge of panic that filled her as her lungs gave out.

Remembering as her view just failed to dim as the planet continued to grow larger in her sight...

"Are you ok?" A sweet voice sounded behind her which shocked her back to the present.

El'Jaid turned to see Liara standing in the door way. She smiled weakly. "Yeah." She said softly, her eyes mismatched, clearly giving her away.

Liara gave her a lopsided grin. "Liar." She walked over to her Captain as El'Jaid continued to stare out in to space. Liara walked over and wrapped her arms around her love leaning her head against her shoulder.

Finally El'Jaid opened up.

"Its strangely unfair Liara. That I finally find the right place to ask you... and for all I know I could be going out on another mission." El'Jaid said quietly gripping the guardrail and she continued to look out in to the black.

"There has never been a perfect for us El'Jaid." Liara said consolingly.

El'Jaid sighed and turned to look at Liara. "But for once I feel lost and I...I don't know why, but I am. Its comforting having you here. I don't want to leave you... but I don't want you to be drug along with me..." She turned and sat on her bed.

Liara sat next to her placing a warm hand on her back. "El' your acting just as stir crazy as before. We both don't know what is waiting for us on Esthasia." Liara said.

El'Jaid just sighed. "I know your right. But alot of things are happening fast, really fast. I just...feeling like running. I don't have a target, I have nothing to chase or fight. I just feel like I have this...bogeyman of a sliver of a shadow in my mind that keeps haunting me. I hate not knowing." El'Jaid said.

"About what?" Liara asked.

"About everything. The Alliance won't let me go. I can't get a straight answer form the Council. Kaidan didn't even know there was going to be a meeting." El'Jaid looked longingly in to her love's eyes. "I don't know...Li...I don't know how long I am going to be around. I thought of it, but I can't stand the idea of leaving you..."

"El'...I know." Liara soothed. "I feel the same way about you. What ever happens I will be at your side, and I know you will come back to me. You always have."

El'Jaid leaned against her love, a smile crossing her face. She listened to the gentle heart beat of the Asari as Liara just stroked her hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Liara whispered.

"Sure, anything." El'Jaid responded.

"What was it like to die?" Liara asked with a whisper.

El'Jaid held her breath, and a shiver ran through her. She hadn't wanted to think about it, though it was ever present in her mind. She didn't want to relive it, but it was apart of the haunting ghoul that continued to be her companion.

Liara took the pause as a sign that it was not a topic open for discussion. But El'Jaid started to speak.

"I...I was thrown in to space, just after I helped get Joker in to the last escape pod. Maybe I was in pain, I don't know." She said softly.

"Why don't you know?" Liara asked.

"It was all happening so fast. Air was leaking from my suite. I panicked, struggling to find any way to stop it. Each breath I took felt emptier until vacuum crushed my lungs. I could couldn't breath. I was suffocating." El'Jaid responded mechanically.

Liara just continued to hold her, she couldn't begin to wrap her mind around it. She felt lost on how to help her...

"The part that terrifies me the most even still was the time it took for me to die. Even though I couldn't breathe, my mind still worked, and my eyes could still see. My suit was pumping medigel and stims in to me to keep me alive, but I was in a free fall in space. I could do nothing. I had no power to do anything. I felt so alone. The last thing I remember was the sun rising on the planets horizon below me. The rest, black..."

El'Jaid got up. She ran to the bathroom that was attached to her quarters. She gagged on the cold water as the nausea of the memory wafted over her.

"I'm sorry El...I didn't mean..." Liara said helplessly from the doorway.

El'Jaid wiped her mouth with a cloth. "No...don't be." She said firmly. She knew she had needed to go through that door. She went to Liara and gave her a warm hug.

She looked in to Liara's eyes and gently kissed her forehead. Silently thanking her Angel for the gift. But fatigue was taking her. She didn't want to be alone now.

Liara could sense her lover's weariness. "Maybe I should go..." she said.

"No, please don't." El'Jaid pleaded as she gently hugged Liara closer.

Liara led her Captain to the bed where they both laid down, El'Jaid snuggling close and she gently closed her eyes. Liara stroking her arm.

El'Jaid turned around to face her Angel. Her eyes slightly red from the tears, but again a grateful smile on her face. She reached up and pulled Liara in for a kiss, drawing their bodies close.

"I love you." El'Jaid said to Liara. She gently caressed Liara's neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

Liara shot her a playful smile. "You only say that when you want something..." She purred, stoking her love's back.

"Well, I'd just like to be with you, be a part of you." El'Jaid said.

Liara knew of her partner's desire, as it was hers as well.

"Come with me." Liara whispered as her eyes changed to Obsidian.

The world around them melted away. They just held and caressed each other as their separate identities faded. They each felt the other enter their mind, or rather the idea of their 'own' mind ceased to exist. They became one entity. A rose floating in a open blue tranquil sea that lapped at it's petals.

Liara caught the smell of the grassy plains on Mindior, and the smell of the salty sea, and the forests of pine. The sweet green leaves of the rose reached up to her touch caressing her face and kissing her neck as they gently enfolded her.

El'Jaid slipped in to the ocean. She dove deep through it. she had no sense of where the surface was. Was it even there? She could no longer hold her breath. She just exhaled, calmly resigned to her fate. Yet when she breathed again she felt warm moist air flowing in to her as she felt the gentle currents flow against her.

As Liara looked at the rose she saw that it was still closed. It pulsed with El'Jaid's life and energy. She warily approached it, lightly touching the fiery folds..

El'Jaid recoiled back away feeling Liara touch her mind's most sensitive place. Like a soft hand on a burning wound. Liara took back her hands. She knew that the rose would not open at this time as it quivered in fright.

Liara's voice softly rung in El'Jaid's mind. "You are safe with me. Be at peace." Comforting her, allowing to El'Jaid to settle again, and she nuzzled closer.

The world gently gathered itself around them. Liara's sapphire eyes looking in to El'Jaid's emeralds. El'Jaid lazily drew the bed's blanket over their clothed bodies and Liara nestled in closer to her fiancée. She noticed that El'Jaid's pupils had been black again after their joining.

They drifted off to an easy deep sleep as the Ardennes burned ever closer to Esthasia.


	7. Chapter 7

It was roughly five hours till the ship was docked and ready for its guests to depart and El'Jaid proceeded to catch up on some personal time with some exercise. She was dressed in a gray sports top with matching pair of shorts. The N7 stripe running down her torso from the right shoulder of her top.

The Shuttle hold converted easily in to a small gym where the Ardennes' crew could work out. El'Jaid's typical routine included a combination of stretching, a light session of yoga, then three mile run, followed by push ups and crunches.

But as her routine gradually wound down, she noticed that the hold had gathered a small group of onlookers and joiners, or rather wanna-bees. The marines and crew all gawked and mimicked her as she had gone through her motions.

Kaidan had also joined for his normal routine. He walked in with a normal gate. He was dressed is a black tank top and gym shorts. Yet what caught El'Jaid's eye was where the natural part of him ended, and the synthetic part of him began. The line where his mechanical leg and the rest of him showed visibly. It looked like the leg of a human Skelton, but was built from metals and ceramic complete with servos for muscles.

She drifted away remembering how he had lost the leg, and nearly his life on a Specter mission gone horribly wrong. Rather than just amputate it and leave him with a stump; Miranda, and Chalkwas had quickly built in it's place an artificial leg. Since it was relatively seamless, Kaidan didn't even know he had lost it until he had looked down at it for the first time. After the initial shock; He was back up and running, literally, within a week.

After that Kaidan and Miranda became inseparable...

"Well looks like you haven't lost any of your edge." He said tossing her a water bottle. That caused her to quickly snap out of her daydream as she easily caught it.

She drank headily from the bottle. Looking around the hold, the entire off duty crew must have joined in. "This must be a favorite pass time for your crew?"

Kaidan laughed. "Well every one wants to be like Specter Shepard. You attract a lot of copy cats." He looked around as a few Marines haphazardly tried to twist themselves in to pretzels.

She chuckled at the spectacle, but then noticed a small group surrounding two individuals who were sparing.

"I didn't know the Alliance allowed full contact sparing." She pointed out.

"They don't before a major operation. But there has been quite the exchange of ideas coming out of that academy of yours. One was to let personnel fight each other in fully padded contact sparing. I think it was a Turian idea." Kaidan remarked, a smile on his face.

The two walked over to the marines having it out. A Judge was even keeping tallies on who was winning.

A smile crept across El'Jaid's face. "Care to have a go at it Alenko?"

Surprise caught him. "Wha...Your not serious."

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Her eyes flashed a dim red.

"You'll beat the crap outa me." Kaidan retorted.

"I'll play easy, and let you use your biotics to boost things to keep the playing field even." She said.

"Ok, but full padding. I don't want my wife to kill me for scuffing up her good work." He said pointing to his leg.

"Aww. Worried I'm going to give your shiny leg a dent?" El'Jaid chided.

"I just don't want to prove that you have a glass jaw. Besides...nothing is ever level when dealing with a Specter." He said with a rogue's grin.

"Deal." She said, her eyes flashing like an excited predator's.

[][][][][]

The doors to the medbay opened and Liara walked in dressed in one of her old green research outfits. The Long dress was comfortable, but she felt out of place in it while onboard the military ship..

Dr. Chalkwas greeted her with a smile. Miranda was with her seated.

"Good day Dr. Chalkwas, Miranda. How are you both?"

"I'm doing well Liara thank you." They both responded in unison, obviously they had spent a lot of time talking together.

The three of them let out a chuckle as Liara sat down to join them.

"I wonder why the Council wants to see Shepard." Miranda started out.

"Obviously its has something to do with Specter work." Chalkwas added.

They both looked towards Liara expected her to let them in on the details. She frowned with unease. "Unfortunately I don't know either. All El'Jaid told me was that the Council wanted to see both of us."

Miranda scowled her mind at work. "I wonder if it has anything with the galactic rebuilding effort."

Liara gave her a quizzical look. "How would Shepard have anything to do with that?"

Chalkwas frowned. "I don't have any idea, but the rebuilding efforts are going slower than anticipated."

"I don't understand..." Liara settled uneasily in to her seat.

"There is a lot of people who still don't want to believe that the Reapers actually existed. Many still want to believe it was the Geth, or some unknown species." Miranda said softly

"That's insane..." Liara let out.

"Maybe, but the result is that there are a lot of people who are angry with the Council. They feel neglected." Chalkwas added. "Humanity is collectively the most vocal."

"Maybe the Council needs you two as a diplomatic front to help calm things down." Miranda responded insightfully.

Liara thought about it and it did make sense. El'Jaid was a powerful military face, and Liara was the daughter of an influential Matriarch and rightfully accomplished for her own part, especially when it came to her knowledge about the Protheans and the Reapers.

Miranda's eyes flashed, and a smile curled across her face. "So, when is the date?"

"Wha..." Liara was caught off guard.

"When is the wedding day." Chalkwas asked keyed in to the new conversation.

"But how..." Liara blushed looking down at her feet. "We haven't even had any time to think or talk about such things just yet. How did you know?"

Miranda and Chalkwas leaned back broad smiles on their faces.

"We caught Shepard wearing her bracelet." Chalkwas said with a slight tone of a school girl.

"How about we go out when we dock tonight. Kaidan and I and you and Shepard. We can celebrate your engagement." Miranda leaned back, enjoying the moment.

Liara smiled appreciatively, "Yes. I think we would like that."

"Then its a deal." Miranda smiled warmly.

All of the sudden there was a rush as people emptied the mess hall en-mass, running for the elevator. The three of them craned their necks to see what spectacle could be unfolding.

"What's going on?" Chalkwas asked.

"Ah...EDI says that the Captains are fighting in the shuttle bay." Joker sounded over the comms.

"What the hell..." Miranda said getting to her feet quickly followed by Liara and Chalkwas. The three of them lashed out of the Medbay and took the elevator down to the Shuttle bay.

"...Take pictures!" Joker called out.

The Bay itself was packed with roaring spectators, and the three of them jammed them selves to look out of the view ports of the Engineering deck.

In the wide ring they saw El'Jaid and Kaidan trading a series of punches, kicks ,and jabs. Each landing a hit on the other, but nothing direct, just glancing blows.

El'Jaid threw a straight jab as Kaidan's Chest. He caught it and tried to twist her around, but she was too quick and turned in such a way that forced him to let go. She quickly dropped to a knee and tried to sweep his leg out from under him.

She connected and he went down, but he used the momentum to roll back and gain distance between them.

Chalkwas and Liara looked on amazed, and Miranda just stood there fuming. She turned to Sangre next to her. "How long have they been going at it."

Kaidan rushed forward on El'Jaid hoping to catch her off guard as she got up. He barely got an arm around her as she just flowed from his tackle, caught him and hauled him over causing him to crash down on the padded floor.

"About an hour now. Captain Alenko _was_ winning." Sangre responded.

The two were up and at it again, trading jab for jab looking for the next weakness. The grins on their faces broad. El'Jaid hadn't had a good release like this a while and she could tell Kaidan was the same. Their breathing was ragged, their limbs burned with exertion.

They both broke away heaving. Planning their next assault.

But then the peace of the moment was shattered by Joker. "Ah Captain. I need you up at the cockpit, like NOW!"

El'Jaid and Kaidan stopped looked at each other and then took off running for the elevator. The audience parted away from them but soon groaned for the interruption and started calling out to the Judge to make a call.

"Its a draw folks!" The Judge called out. The audience groaned and booed.

Miranda, Liara, and Chalkwas caught the elevator as Kaidan and El'Jaid were in it. Both of the combatants still dressed in padding, sweat pouring from them, and slightly battered, but each with a canary eating grin plastered on their face. Kaidan heaved in air while El'Jaid was already calm.

Miranda proceeded to berate them both. "You stubborn, thick headed, jarheads! What were you two thinking? Where you even thinking?!" She yelled.

Liara just looked at El'Jaid. Her pupils a beautiful black. Liara could tell that while Kaidan had held his own, El'Jaid hadn't even begun to tire.

As soon as the doors had opened El'Jaid and Kaidan rushed forward to the cockpit.

Before them stood Esthasia. Before the Citadel had been scuttled, it had been a major Asari world, but it had been turned over by the Asari to be the new hub for Council politics, culture, and economic power. The majority of the planet was Mountainous in nature, but had huge enclaves near the oceans which held entire cities.

As Joker was busy flying, El'Jaid noticed they had picked up three 'friends'. They were three heavy Athena fighters flying in formation with them. One to each side and a third above them. They weren't the only ships being treated this way; scores of vessels of all types were waiting for escort.

"Glad to see you both come running. Bring the kids next time and we can make this a regular family thing." Joker called.

"What's going on Joker?" Kaidan asked gruffly.

"These three guys won't let us get any closer unless they have your okay to escort us in for docking."

Joker opened a comm channel to the lead fighter.

"This is Captain Kaidan Alenko, Commanding Officer of the SSV Ardennes."

"Captain, this is Flight Leader Vorees of Council Security. We need your authorization to lead the Ardennes in to dock." The flight leader said coldly.

"What is the meaning of this? I haven't had to deal with giving authorization before when docking." Kaidan sounded.

"Just a formality Captain. Nothing more." Vorees said

"I confirm weapons lock on us Captain." EDI cooed.

Jokers eyes flash, his hand near the switches to bring up the Ardennes' shields. "If they think they can just take us out they got another thing coming."

"Easy Joker." El'Jaid said scowling. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

A few tense moments passed as Kaidan thought of what to do. His jaw muscles bulged, but then he relented. "Flight leader, you have my authorization to take us in for docking."

"Understood, follow us. C-Sec will have a representative to greet you upon docking" Vorees said and the three fighters streaked in front of the Ardennes' leading it.

The tension soon faded and Joker was hot on the fighter's trail. As they entered in to the atmosphere is became apparent to El'Jaid why they had needed the escort. The path to the docking bay was a trench run. Any mistake would have caused them to go around for another attempt, which wouldn't have happened again for hours, or they would end up apart of the landscape. Neither really were appealing.

The docking bays were literally embedded into the mountain walls of Esthasia's Capitol. The Capitol was situated like an oasis near the sea, because immediately to the west of the city shear walls of rock jutted towards the sky. It was not uncommon to have warm torrential rain in the city and a little higher up freezing rain, and then a blizzard above that.

That is way it had become common practice for arriving vessels to be escorted in through 'trench' canyon runs to avoid the hazardous weather and wreckage that was scattered through the valleys of vessels that had long came before.

"Well good. Glad we got that sorted out. Does Garrus hire every 'Cop' who has a stick up his ass?" Joker retorted.

"You can ask him soon enough Joker." El'Jaid said nudging him.

"Thanks! I'll remember that! Now would ya mind and give me some air before I have to vent the cockpit? You two smell like a gym locker." Joker spat.

Kaidan, El'Jaid, Miranda, and Liara left Joker alone to do his work and walked back to the CIC.

The four of them stood at the elevator. Kaidan turned to El'Jaid and smiled at her. "I'd hate to fight you when you cut full loose." He said.

"You had me on the ropes a few times your self Captain." She smiled warmly but professionally back.

"Yeah...right. " He said smiling.

Miranda just shook her head still angry with them both.

Kaidan caught her hand, ever the 'white knight' type. "Can The Captain ask for your forgiveness?" He cooed to her, pulling her in.

She scrunched her nose and gave out an exasperated sigh. "Just move before I change my mind." She said feigning a warning. And they left El'Jaid and Liara standing alone.

The Asari slipping a warm hand around her love's cool sweat slicked waist, forgetting about the fact that they were on a military ship.

"You think they could have put in two elevators." El'Jaid sighed. Liara smiled mirthfully back.

Soon the elevator returned, they stepped inside, and the doors shut.

"I will never understand your need for violence El'Jaid." Liara said teasingly.

"Well I didn't hurt him." El'Jaid said mockingly.

She pulled Liara close to her. The Asari playfully tried to fight away from the dampness and rank that came wafting from El'Jaid. She kissed Liara's neck causing the Asari to squeal delightfully even more.

"I guess we both need a shower now." Liara cooed.

"Guess so..." El'Jaid played right back.

The doors opened and they stepped out. El'Jaid started to part ways to go to her cabin as Liara caught her hand.

"Now 'miss' T'Soni. We shouldn't be 'fraternizing'." El'Jaid neared closer to her. Her tone carnal.

"Hummm, good thing your a Specter, and I'm not Alliance Military then..." Liara purred.

A lascivious smile crept over both of their faces and they sauntered off back to Liara's quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

"El'Jaid we are going to be late!" Liara cried.

Liara was dressed in a purple and red long formal gown with full dress gloves. The same outfit she had worn when she had met El'Jaid on the Normandy SR2 years before.

The Ardennes had docked nearly an hour ago and the crew was finishing up their duties and getting ready for some well deserved shore leave.

"El'Jaid what in the galex...Oh Goddess..." Liara said speechless, her face blushing...

El'Jaid came walking out in the same little black dress that Kasumi had procured for her. It still fit her like a glove after all the years. She never cared much for it, but knew that that it was a particular favorite of Liara's. The slim dark green cane also added the flair that Liara found both odd and elegant.

"Well? How do I look?" El'Jaid said leaning to one side. Giving Liara a roughish smile.

Liara continued blush not knowing what to say. Or rather unwilling to voice the carnal thoughts that had sprung to her mind.

El'Jaid took that as a sign of agreement.

They met Kaidan and Miranda on the CIC deck near the airlock. Kaidan was dressed in a navy formal Alliance military uniform. He looked perfectly normal with his pair of shined boots. Miranda was dressed in a matching dark navy long sleeveless dress, which stretched from her neck to the floor. It was conservative when compared to other outfits she had worn, but which still managed to show her, physique, nicely. Her hair was pulled back by a comb.

Joker sat in his chair turned towards them. Kaidan caught the pilot's glazed face.

"Joker, you might want to pick your mouth up off the deck before it falls through." He chuckled. "And if the world comes to an end tell it to wait since we're going to be out." Kaidan teased seeing the dumbfounded Pilot.

Joker shook his head. "Wha...right Sir! Tell the end to be out and wait for the world to come to."

The group laughed as they walked out the airlock.

Joker turned to EDI shaking his head. "I know Miranda can dress, and Liara has always looked nice, but Shepard in that dress should be put on the ban list of what to no have in the cockpit!"

"I dunno, Captain Alenko was looking pretty dashing himself." Sangre smiled cocking an eye brow at Joker.

The EDI's blue orb continued to 'stare' at him for a moment.

"What?" Joker responded sheepishly as he turned back to face the ship's console.

"...Men..." EDI retorted.

[][][][][][][]

The group took the tram elevator down to the Docking Bay terminal. It was there that they met their C-Sec liaisons.

"Why is it when ever I come here I have to spend half my time filling out paper work and greeting officials? I still don't understand why Flight Leader Vorees just didn't take Joker's word. There has never been an issue before when I've came here." Kaidan grumbled. He had gotten a keen disliking having to interface with other branches of Governments and bureaucracies. C-Sec was no different. It possibly came from the time he had spent with the Specters

"Perhaps its just a change it protocol. There was an extranet news article that came out last week how ships were trying to leap frog each other. Their pilots would relay the wrong registration and try to buck the line-up." Miranda offered.

"Maybe your right Miri. Maybe." Kaidan added, still unconvinced.

As the group made they way through the docking bay, Kaidan noticed the cane that El'Jaid carried with her.

"I didn't think I pummeled you that bad Shepard." He said with a smirk

El'Jaid's was at first slightly lost then figured out to what Kaidan was referring too.

"Oh, it is a gift from Liara. Guess its the 'Prothean' part of me coming out" She said.

"Ah...right." Kaidan knew she had developed some 'odd' habits. Sometimes breaking in to Prothean, and drinking from small bowls when given the choice rather than glasses. He surmised that of these habits were caused from her experiences with the Prothean Cipher, and beacons. But the cane; he couldn't quite understand that one. He looked over to Liara with a quizzical look.

Liara smiled sweetly. "One of the Prothean data disks that we recovered years ago had some information as far as social behavior. It seems that high ranking, or highly decorated individuals were typically seen in public with canes, regardless of their physical condition or gender. It was seen as a symbol of the person's accomplishments."

"I see." Kaidan said skeptically.

The tram elevator's doors opened, and they continued on to the main lobby of the terminal.

All around them the Docking Bay terminal was a hive of activity. People from all species were trying to find transportation, entertainment, conducting business, or securing lodging. Pockets were seen arguing with docking staff, still others were just loitering around. They took no notice of the group from the Ardennes as they were just enveloped in the busy bustle.

But the Ardennes group did not go unnoticed by two C-Sec agents.

"Well What do we have here Sergeant. Two humans, an Asari, and...an unknown?" A Turian said.

The two C-Sec agents stalked up on the party.

"I'd say the first two are lost. The Asari knows too much, and the red head is nothing but trouble. I just know it." Said the Drell.

"More then you know." El'Jaid responded, a roguish smile tugging at her chin. "How have you been...Executor Vakarian?"

Garrus chuckled. He was dressed in a Formal Turian Military cut C-Sec suite. El'Jaid had caught his face the moment the elevator had opened, the scars and the cybernetics made him stand out like a lighthouse to her, but it took the rest of the group a moment to catch up.

Kaidan greeted him first nearly launching at him, "Why you old war horse! How are you?!" He heartily shook the Turian's outstretched hand.

Garrus' eyes flashed with a smile. "Worse then I expected, better then I feared." Garrus turned in kind to Miranda and Liara greeting them warmly but held his distance.

Garrus still treated both Kaidan Miranda with a slight distance. Not uncommon due to their history. While Miranda had been instrumental in helping the Alliance and the Council dismantle Cerberus, he could never bring him self to entirely trust her. With Kaidan, 'Horizon' the only word Garrus ever needed to say for a reason.

On the other hand with Liara, he kept his distance out of a an unannounced respect. They had worked together with El'Jaid to take down Saren. Their 'friendship' had grown strained when he refused to help Liara look for El'Jaid body, and when Liara refused to help El'Jaid with the collectors. But then with her unwavering support during the Six Year war, and her devotion to El'Jaid, he wasn't going to question where her priorities, or her heart was. Part of him considered Liara his Superior, his better. He just felt inferior to the smaller Asari.

Then he turned to El'Jaid. Part of him wanted to rush over and bind her in a bear hug. It had been too long since he had last seen her. He considered her as close as family. She had come to his aid more times then he could remember. He owned her more then just his life, but his soul. That was a debt that could never be fulfilled. Yet for all that, she only asked for his friendship in return.

Unfortunately he had to consider the fact that he was 'on duty'. He didn't want his subordinates to see him being too friendly with a Specter, even if it was El'Jaid. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Shepard." And he bowed deeply.

El'Jaid understood his predicament, and smiled broadly. "Its good to see you Garrus. Kolyat." El'Jaid turned and nodded to Kolyat. He returned the nod.

Kolyat Krios had risen quickly through the ranks of C-Sec. He had proven well that he was his father's son in capability and strength of spirit. He wasn't an assassin, but was just as accomplished as a SWAT cop, detective and Sniper. It wouldn't have surprised El'Jaid if Garrus had been helping him with the training.

Garrus and Kolyat led the small party quickly through customs they went out to a waiting skyvan. Its wasn't as flashy as the people it was carrying, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing given the occupants...notoriety.

The Capitol of Esthasia was set in a valley that tucked up the mountains the Ardennes had been escorted through and bucked up to an outstretched sea. Asari architecture was very evident, but was quickly being intermingled with the architecture of other societies.

As Kolyat 'drove' El'Jaid could see how the world was becoming the 'new Citadel'. The outlaying areas were the 'wards' while the City Center, completely with a strikingly tall and graceful tower made up the 'presidium'.

Garrus turned around to his captive guests.

"So. What brings the famous Specter, Captain Shepard, to Esthasia and the Capitol?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Council meeting." El'Jaid said leaning back in to the seat to relax.

"Humm, that's interesting, can you share why?" Garrus said, his eyes flashed.

"We are not sure." Liara piqued in. El'Jaid just looked on her brows furrowing.

"Have you heard of anything Garrus?" Kaidan asked.

Garrus took some time to think. He turned things over and over in his head and nothing seemed to justify calling for a Council meeting with a Specter. But then again Specter meetings and assignments in general tended to be the ones that were best left in the 'unknown and never existed' category.

"I know the Council has been swamped by rebuilding reports, proposals and complaints. Hell, just getting the economy back up and running has taken every Volus mercantile genius in Council space. But that isn't anything new." He breathed. "Colonies are feeling like they are being brushed aside or used by their core worlds first and that they are the last on the relief list. The Batarians have been the most vocal, right after the Humans... ever since the Council had let them reopen their embassy..." He sat back trying to form a connection...

"I can't believe that the Batarians were even allowed to reopen it!" Miranda scoffed looking at El'Jaid.

What had been left of the Batarian Hegemony had flocked to the Council for protection when the Reapers had invaded. After the war, the Batarians realized that they could no longer survive as being a rouge state. They had petitioned the Council to reopen their embassy, and had been denied their petition four times. It had only been after El'Jaid had recommended allowing the Batarians to have a voice in Council politics that the Council agreed; though not whole heartedly.

"Everyone deserves a chance..." El'Jaid said mechanically.

Garrus just looked at her. _Yeah but even good intentions can go awry... _He thought. "... I've also heard rumors..." He said with a chill.

"Of what?" Miranda asked.

Garrus snorted, "I'm not sure, I guess rumor is the wrong word. Its more like a feeling. Like people are angry but they are bottling it up, or aiming it at the wrong source." He looked out of the window at the passing scenery.

"Its probably just me. I've seen so much that it does tend to color things for me." He said brushing it off.

He turned around again and looked at El'Jaid wanting to change the subject. "So Shepard, have you really aged that badly, or is the cane just for show?"

El'Jaid shook her head. "I've been getting that everywhere..."

Everyone chuckled. Liara gave her a gentle elbow in the ribs.

"You could say you needed it from when you were sparring with Kaidan." Liara added teasingly.

Garrus raised an eye at Kaidan. "Hmm you sparred with her, Alenko? Talk about biting off more then you can chew."

Kaidan quickly raised his hands. "It was her idea."

Garrus gave what looked like a smirk. "I bet. So who won, as if we didn't know. Who had the reach and who had the flexibility?"

Silence grew in the van as Garrus quickly realized what he had said and covered his face. "Oh That _really_ came out wrong..."

Everyone else looked at him in shock. El'Jaid just gave out a laugh.

They quickly looked at her, and she just smiled and said, "Inside joke."

If Garrus could have blushed he would have been a bright cherry red.

[][][][][][][][][]

A pair of watchful eyes had been watching the Ardennes party as they met with Garrus and Kolyat. A Salarian who was sitting on some crates appearing to be waiting for either a shipment, customs, or repairs to his ship. His body language gave of the impression that he was weary and tired, like most of the passers by on the docking port.

"This is Agent Salya reporting in. I have visual contact of our target and the party."

A moment later a synthesized voice range through. " Proceed."

It looks like they are meeting up with Executor Vakarian, and Sergeant Krios, his personal Protégé..." Agent Salya said with precision, but with a twinge of nervousness.

At what he couldn't be sure. He could hear the beating of his heart in his ears as he waited for the voice to same something on the comms, inside he was a powder keg ready to go in to action. The waiting was killing him.

"Continue surveillance and follow them. I want regular reports every thirty minuets..." The detached voice said.

"But when should we give the go ahead? We have the target." Agent Salya stated earnestly.

"Not until you are sure it will not cause a public spectacle. This has to be quiet." The voice came back...

Agent Salya felt anxiety fill him. The waiting was getting to be too much..

"Remember Agent Salya, you are doing instrumental work. Good work. Carry on." The voice said again.

"Understood. Agent Salya out."

He watch the party go off to the waiting sky van, and like a ghost he slipped away to his waiting Sky car.

It was dull, non descript and unpolished. It blended in well with the rest of traffic as he gave chase to the C-Sec Skyvan.

_I am doing good work..._ He thought to himself.

[][][][][][]

Kaidan had asked Kolyat to take them to the restaurant, the Corsair's Sun. It was located just on the wharf a few blocks across from the Council Spire and situated on the corner of the block. It's outside reflected the architecture of the rest of the city. Sweeping upwards with a gently curve, it's outside having the iridescent sheen of pearl.

"Sergeant Krios will you please show Mr. and Mrs. Alenko inside? The Captain, Doctor, and myself will join you shortly." Garrus said.

Kolyat bowed deeply, just like his father had on occasions, and led Miranda and Kaidan inside.

"Everything alright Garrus? I've never know you as being one for formalities." El'Jaid said.

"Blame the promotion and the politics involved. I didn't ask to be Executor, and while its been good to help turn the organization in more effective directions; the political situation is a pain in the ass. And your right. I need a break."

So I take it your joining us for dinner?" El'Jaid asked.

Garrus' eyes grinned. "How often do old crew mates get together? Its been too long Shepard."

El'Jaid and Liara both smiled in return. It was nice to be able to spend some time with him again.

"Besides, don't we have something to celebrate?" The Turian glanced at both El'Jaid and Liara. He knew something.

"What are you getting at Garrus?" El'Jaid stood back folding her arms across her chest, unintentionally showing her bracelet like a beacon. Liara stood by slightly perplexed by Garrus' game.

"When was the last time you wore jewelry Shepard? And on your 'left' arm no less..." Garrus said teasingly. "I know a thing or two about human customs."

El'Jaid fumbled trying to re-cross her arms, and Liara was left giggling at the sight of her love caught off guard by the seasoned Detective.

"Does it make us stick out that badly? How did you know?" Liara asked, flushed but smiling.

"No, and I am a cop Liara." he said with a wink.

He quickly moved forward and embraced them both. "Congratulations to you both, and may the Spirits bless you." He said.

Both Liara and El'Jaid beamed back at him.

"Now lets head inside before we get beaten to dinner." He said.

"Always thinking with your stomach Vakarian?" El'Jaid retorted.

"Beats thinking with an empty stomach." He fired back.

On the inside, the restaurant had a very calming and private atmosphere, the color of a soft blue. Beautiful glass panes hung from the ceiling each containing different designs of nature. From deserts, to waterfalls, seas and gently rolling meadows. The main room was filled with booths, both large and small and each was provided a modest enclosure keeping prying eyes and ears away from conversation. The Corsair's Sun was well known on Esthasia for it's cuisine, it's drinks, and respect of privacy and service that it gave it's patrons. As such, the majority of the patrons were Ambassadors, Diplomats, or other powerful individuals.

In the middle of the dinning area was abroad dancing floor, El'Jaid and Liara saw couples of all different peoples dancing to the gently playing string quartet.

A Salarian attendant greeted them and quickly showed them to where Miranda, Kaidan and Kolyat had been seated.

"Thought we were going to have to go on with out you three." Miranda chided.

"It was my fault. I had to detain them for a quick interrogation." Garrus responded, his mandibles twitched with amusement.

Miranda smiled back at him, she knew exactly what he had meant, though Kaidan was oblivious to the remark.

They all ordered their drinks and dinner then chatted idly. El'Jaid relaxed in to her seat and took a moment to take in everything, and let her concerns drown away. The soft rhythmic pulse of the music played as couples danced slowly away on the floor. The tables around the darkened blue room were filled with people enjoying their food and conversation.

Garrus and Kaidan were in a deep conversation and Miranda was enjoying talking with Kolyat about his experiences on Esthasia so far. El'Jaid felt Liara's warm smooth hand encompass her own and El'Jaid glanced over at her Blue Angle. Liara smiled and nodding over to the dance floor, coxing El'Jaid to join her.

El'Jaid smiled impishly as she followed.

The String quartet had been replaced by a Hanar who was playing what looked like a keyboard. El'Jaid wasn't sure what kind of music would come out, but it really didn't matter. She didn't care.

The music began to pulse, the rhythmic music warping itself around El'Jaid and Liara as they began to dance. El'Jaid closed her eyes as she moved with the music's beat. She opened them to see Liara flowing with her. El'Jaid couldn't take her eyes of Liara. She never could when she watched Liara dance. All the cares and worries of the day just seem to strip away as they enjoyed each other.

The Hanar played several more high energy songs then ended with a cool down tune. It sounded as if there was a orchestra playing rather then just a keyboard. Liara slipped her arms around El'Jaid's waist and El'Jaid wrapped her's around Liara's shoulders and they danced closely. Their movement gentle and small keeping pace with the slow music.

"I wish we could stay here like this..." Liara said lazily hugging El'Jaid tighter.

El'Jaid smiled, "Me too."

But as with all things in life, it did not last, and the talented musician finished the song to the applause of the dancers and seated patrons and was once again replaced by the string quartette who went back to playing their sweet and quiet music.

Liara and El'Jaid made their way back to their table and were greeted with smiles.

"You two should really try out for a dance competition." Miranda smiled. The others at the table just smiled seeing how they enjoyed themselves.

El'Jaid blushed at the idea, she had never thought of herself has having very much finesse on the dance floor. Battlefield; yes, dance floor; no. But with that music she couldn't help but be attuned to it, feel it.

"What was that instrument the Hanar was playing? She asked.

"It was a Sensu-board." Kaidan said. "It sends out electronic impulses and can causes people to 'feel the music. Its most effective influence on folks who are sensitive to biotics."

El'Jaid shivered at the warm memory of music. Liara just smiled at her.

The server came around with cold tea for the party. The tradition at the Corsair's Sun was to finish the evening there is a glass of their finest cold tea. They all sat back and enjoyed the afterglow of the evening. What could be better? The good food, music, drinks, and impeccable company were exquisite.

Garrus's mandibles twitched, knowing it was a perfect time to strike. "A toast to the newly engaged!" He boasted loudly.

Kaidan nearly choked on his drink when he heard Garrus speak. Miranda was there to give him a few strikes on the back.

"Wha...?!" Is all he could muster, coughing.

El'Jaid and Liara both blushed, but happy at Garrus's toast. El'Jaid secretly went for Liara's hand.

_Its finally time..._ She thought to herself.

After quickly recovering from the shock Kaidan smiled back both of them. "Congratulations. I always figured you two would tie the knot! Any plans yet?"

"Not yet, we will have more time after the meeting with the Council tomorrow." Liara said sprightly.

Then reality rushed in at El'Jaid again. The fact that she didn't know what she would be walking in to gnawed away at her.

Miranda noticed the change in El'Jaid disposition. "I think its time for us to go, don't you dear?"

Kaidan quickly picked up on it. "Ah...yeah...yeah."

The group retrieved their belongings and Garrus paid for the whole bill, while calmly arguing about it with Kaidan as the group left the Corsair's Sun.

"Garrus, I'll pay you back..." Kaidan said

"Too late Captain. You were to slow." Garrus retorted with a twinkle in his eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Agent Salya stirred uncomfortably in his parked car as we watched the main entrance to the Corsair's Sun. It had been three hours since the party and gone inside. He had thought and trying to slip inside, but going unnoticed was his MO, so he had decided to stay in the skycar and watch the entrance.

He was getting restless.

_Maybe they saw me tailing them and they slipped out the back? How much longer can they stay in there?! Maybe I should move to get a different point of view? No No No! Have to stay put!_

Then finally he saw the party Exit the Corsair's Sun. He watched as the party started to walk to William's hall.

"This is Agent Salya. The party is proceeding towards William's Hall..."

A moment later the detached voice answered. "Good, continue surveillance Agent Salya..."

"Should I signal extraction?" The Salarian said briskly.

There a long pause.

_C'mon, just give the word! Lets just get this over with!_ Agent Salya thought in the deafening silence.

The voice finally responded. "I'm going to pull a few strings. Keep a watch on the party. You will know when to give the signal. Good work Agent Salya. You are doing good, just work."

Agent Salya exhaled a breath he had been holding in. _It will be over soon. Soon justice will come..._ He thought as he exited the skycar. He picked up his Carnifix handgun and checked to make sure it was fully charged. Then he took off in to the shadows of the dusk keeping his vigilant eyes on his target.

[][][][]

Just across from the Corsair's Sun in a well groomed and maintained park stood the mosuleum that was Williams' Hall. El'Jaid shivered at the cool sea breeze that was wafting in. But she also shivered at the sight of the well lit mausoleum.

It had been built just after the Council had established itself on Esthasia. To honor the Alliance's sacrifices during the war it had been name to honor Ashley William's death at Virmire; a plaque giving her service record and telling of her heroic sacrifice stood embossed on the marbles posts of the hall's entrance. Outside, standing as a gate guard, was a replica of the Krogan Statue that had been on the Citadel. The hall also served as a place for military honors for every Council Military faction. Most importantly the hall was dedicated to cataloging every soldier and their actions who had served in the War against the Reapers. Every world that had been conquered by the Reapers, then liberated or completely destroyed, and the names of the victims or the missing. The VI's databases were constantly being updated. People still came to the Hall hoping to either find lost family members and friends, or at least peace.

El'Jaid had never came here since it was built. There had been invites, even from Anderson, but she had declined them all. Yet in that moment she felt drawn to it, and the group followed in her wake. The sound of her cane tapping with each step like the ticking of a clock.

As they neared the entrance there were candles alight, small miniature holo-projections of people, flowers, toys and trinkets of all kinds neatly arranged near the vast tall doors. But there was no one insight, it was nearly closing time as the sun sunk beyond the ocean that stretched out from the Council Spire. As the doors effortlessly opened, and two armed guards rushed up.

"I'm sorry folks, but its closing time." One guard said holding his hand up.

Garrus took point. "I understand that officer, but these people are here under my supervision. Executor Vakarian, C-Sec."

The Guard's immediately stood at attention and saluted Garrus. He nodded at them and they dispersed back to their posts.

"Nice to have the private tour." El'Jaid said uneasily. The Hall filled her with a sense of foreboding she could not pick out or describe. Inside William's Hall it was as it's name suggested, a hallway. The ceiling was uncovered to the sky and stars, and a mass effect barrier kept debris and moister out. In the walls there was etched in thousands of language dialects a simple statement:

_Welcome to this hallowed place. Welcome to this space of remembrance. Remember the Soldiers for they drove the Reapers back. Remember the worlds that are the testament to the struggle. Remember the fallen and lost so that their sacrifice was not in vain and that they will not be forgotten._

_As _the group walked down the hall, their foot steps and El'Jaid's cane was all the noise that could be heard. As they drifted by, terminals soundlessly displayed name of soldiers who fought, died or were missing, and cataloged their actions and accounts of combat. Other terminals displayed civilian names of the dead or missing, in addition to the location and date of where they were last seen. The terminals never displayed any species or gender specific information, just names.

All were equal here.

At the end of the hall, a VI in the persona of a Krogan Shaman stood before them. It drew upon the Hall's databases and could recognize any military individual who had participated in the war, Their military rank, the various ships or location they served on during the war, and their 'status' within the hall.

In turn it 'looked' at each person in the party.

"Captain Kaidan Alenko. Alliance Navy. Greatly Honored Guest, War Veteran."

"Executor Garrus Vakarian. SR2 Normandy. Greatly Honored Guest, War Veteran."

"Commander Miranda Lawson-Alenko. SR2 Normandy. Greatly Honored Guest, War Veteran."

"Dr. Liara T'Soni. Various postings. Greatly Honored Guest, War Veteran."

It's 'eyes' turned to El'Jaid. She just looked on through it, knowing what it would say.

"Unknown individual. No data available."

The Shaman VI turned to the whole party and bowed.

"Thank you Greatly Honored Guests. Your presence in the hall will be remembered."

The VI then Shut down. Leaving the group in silence.

Before anyone could say anything El'Jaid had already passed through the doors leading to the outside courtyard. Once they were outside, Miranda leaned over to Kaida. "Why didn't the VI recognize her? Anyone would if she was dressed in a Military uniform." She stated in a hushed voice.

Kaidan's eyes fell to the ground. "Because she doesn't want to be recognized here Miri." He said back in a equally quiet, kind, but firm tone.

Miranda didn't understand why. El'Jaid was the savior of the Galaxy. But by Kaiden's tone Miranda knew not to press the issue any further for the moment.

Garrus and Liara both walked back watching El'Jaid stride forward.

"She made the choice to be removed from the records didn't she." Liara said in a quiet hush.

Garrus' eyes were the expression of pained sadness. "She was never added to the records here in the first place, Liara."

Liara stopped causing Garrus to turn and face her. Her blue eyes filled with determination to understand why El'Jaid was not recognized by the Hall's VI. "Then who do they have listed at the Commanding Officer of the Normandy? Who do they have listed who led the evacuation of the Citadel, Earth and countless other worlds? Who do they have listed as the one to flew the Normandy on it's final Mission?"

Garrus looked back at her with his face even more forlorn. "No one." He said.

Liara looked on ahead at El'Jaid as she crossed in front of the talking wall.

El'Jaid felt a knot tie in her gut. She had her reasons, she knew why she had stated that she would not be apart of the Hall. She wasn't a hero, she had just been doing her job. She had just been in the right place at the right time.

She wasn't a hero...

She looked up at the Talking Wall, it was a terminal that displayed comments from visitors. It was never edited and kept a record of every entry. The majority of the entries were the same. Individuals giving their thanks for the fallen, or their rescue, or looking for information on missing people. But every so often a line of comments would appear that threaded through the display.

_Peace to the fallen, the forgotten and to the betrayed. Remember Earth._

_Where is Captain Shepard in the hall, where is the Savior of the Galaxy?_

_The Butcher of Torfan doesn't belong here. Death to the Betrayer of Earth. Curses on the Apostate of the Citadel!_

_Remember Bahak! She got away with Murder!_

_I hope she never comes here. She belongs in a grave, not an Academy. Fuck Shepard._

_Don't insult the Warlord! Or I'll tear you from your hide!_

_Why did she desert us for them? Why did she let my family and friends die? _

_Why did she not defend the Citadel? Our symbol of unity? Why did she bring back and free our old enemies? _

_Our children will pay her price with their blood!_

El'Jaid clenched her walking cane in her fist, the cold sea breeze cut into her like a knife. El'Jaid stared blankly at the wall as her compatriots joined her. They each scanned the wall and looked at El'Jaid speechless. What could they have said?

Eleven billion people had been on Earth when the Reapers struck. The Alliance's Defense forces and fleet had been wiped away. Before the Earth's finally collapse only two billion people were rescued or had escaped.

She was the Butcher of Torfan, the Savior of the Citadel, Humanity's first Specter. She had led the team that crushed the Collectors, and rose the Armada that burned the Reapers from the Galaxy. In doing so she had inadvertently given the Quarian's back their home world, reunited the Geth, allowed the Rachni to exist once more as a force in the galaxy, and cured the Krogan of their doom. By her choices she had saved countless lives, yet scuttled the Citadel, obliterated a star system, and many saw Earth as her failure. In the four years since the Reapers defeat at Haestrome she had endured the barrage of questions, the silent accusations and quiet taunts.

She had given honest answers to the choices she made for four years to who ever openly asked them, and while the verbal and open onslaught had abated somewhat, she knew the questions would never die. There were people who wanted her to admit she was wrong. That she was a fallen warrior in the eyes of most of the Galaxy. A Hero forced to make a Villains choices, or maybe rather a Villain feigning to be a Hero.

...she knew they had needed time...

...But in doing so she had killed 300,000 people...

...Most of them slaves...

_I'm not a hero...only a tool...a thing..._

Liara gently took El'Jaid's arm and led her away. She didn't want her to keep reading that horrid list. The rest of the party followed them and they left William's hall, and quickened their pace to leave it. But no sooner had they made it out side that once again they were accosted by two of the Hall's last patrons. One being Ms. Khalisah Bint Sinana Al-Jilani, the other an Asari.

"Captain! Captain Shepard! Please! Just a minuet of your time!" Ms. Al-Jilani called out.

It would have had to have been her to recognize El'Jaid. The tabloid writer had a memory like a steel trap and a mouth the size of a Thresher Maw's.

"I'm begging you! Please!

The last time El'Jaid had to deal with her was back on the Citadel when she was taking on the Collectors. El'Jaid was in no mood in dealing with reporters; especially Ms. Al-Jilani. But Liara tugged at her arm again, and smiled at her, letting El'Jaid know that she might as well face it and be over with it.

El'Jaid slightly turned her shoulder and her head to take a glance. "Yes Ms. Al-Jilani, how can I help you?" El'Jaid's tone was civil, but cold. As she took more time to look at Ms. Al-Jilani, she noticed that there wasn't a camera drone and that Ms. Al-Jilani had tears in her eyes. The Asari behind her was smiling warmly.

"Captain...I knew it was you after hearing the VI speak. You are the only person who would keep company like you do, yet not be recognized by the hall." She pressed forward. "I have something to tell you..." Al-Jilani's throat was choked.

El'Jaid turned fully towards her. A lost look pervading her face.

" I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. But for the past four years I've just wanted to... to thank you."

El'Jaid's eyes softened in surprise and she turned to fully face the unarmed reporter.

"You led the forces that gave Cindran the time it needed to evacuate most of it's citizens before the Reaper Fleet took the world." Al-Jilani said brokenly before she broke down crying. The Asari came behind her and rested her hands on her shoulders. Giving her strength. She heaved as she drew in air.

"You saved my bondmate that day. You saved my unborn daughter." Al-Jilani rushed forward and embraced El'Jaid. El'Jaid was startled but smiled and as Al-Jilani broke away flushed and embarrassed.

".. I'm sor...sorry for that...I meant no disrespect." She glanced in Liara's direction.

Liara smiled towards her, she understood what it meant. She knew it was the only way Al-Jilani could thank El'Jaid.

El'Jaid's expression had softened dramatically. She just knowingly nodded. "I was just doing what needed to be done." Is all that she said.

Al-Jilani smiled relived. But the peace that ensued was broken by a media mob. News it seemed traveled fast; almost too fast on the Capitol.

The group started down the street to break away from the feeding frenzy that was about to overtake them, but they were not fast enough.

The first to barricade their escape was Mr. Steven Fields of Westerlund News. El'Jaid's inclination was just to blunder her way thought the crowd. She looked over to Garrus and Kolyat, both who were furious about the intrusion. "When we get back to Headquarters I going to..." Garrus trailed off fuming as he yelled in to his head set.

El'Jaid and Liara were cut off from Kaidan and Miranda who were already swamped and being assaulted with questions and flacked by camera drone lights. El'Jaid and Liara tried to turn to escape the onslaught, but it was vain. Again Liara let her know it would be best to just deal with it and be done.

"Please Captain Shepard! Just a few questions for the folks back home! Steven Fields of Westerlund News." His camera drone's light shone in her face, she wondered if it was necessary or just a piss-off factor.

She straighten her stature, which made her all the more imposing, but Mr. Fields didn't shy away. "Thank you Captain! It was just noticed that it was your first known visit to William's Hall. Do you have any comments as to why you came to pay respect to humanity's hero's, or why you have delayed so long in coming to visit?"

El'Jaid kept her cold astir composure. "I came out of respect for the soldiers, and Mr. Fields, the last time I checked the hall remembers all people who fought in the war. Not just Humanity."

"I see. It is good to see you remembering those who fought for Earth." Undaunted Mr. Fields launched in to another question giving El'Jaid no room to maneuver. "Its also been reported that you requested to officially retired from the Alliance Navy, but you have continued to teach at the multi-species Military academy on New Ceylon. But what about being a Council Specter? Surely you are done with that."

El'Jaid was becoming aggravated, her retirement hearing from the Alliance had only just taken place and her request had been denied. He was bluffing on her Specter status, that kind of information would never be officially released. "I still serve the Alliance as an active duty officer, and at the same time I feel that my experience would be beneficial to other officers regardless of background. Different points of view in all facets of life always help different cultures to understand each other. Through this exchange of knowledge in military protocol, procedure, practices, and even cultural differences; I hope to avoid the use of military force in favor of diplomacy." She flashed her eyes as him, her pupils both glowing a faint red. "As far as my Specter status, its the same with being a Marine. Once a Marine, always a Marine. You have two more questions Mr. Fields, and that is all."

Mr. Fields, was starting to lose his edge, she had outmatched him for every play so far, but he still had ordinance. "Captain Shepard, it has been a topic of debate for the last two year but here is your chance to go on record. Its been said that you gave the orders to scuttle the Citadel, and that you decided it was best to use your combined forces at the time in supporting the other species and not humanity. That in doing so you doomed Earth and nine billion human lives. There is also the 'debate' surrounding the so called Alpha Relay in the Viper Nebula. Are there any fact to these accusations?" His smile was civil, but it gave him the look of a snake.

The crowd was silent, the reporters who had been antagonizing Kaidan and Miranda were suddenly caught by El'Jaid's spectacle and gave her their full attention. Waiting for El'Jaid's response or backlash. She had been dealing with these statements, and the memory ever since, and those decisions would haunt her like Torfan, and leaving Ashley Williams to die on Virmire.

She closed the distance with Mr. Fields, her pupils now fully red dominating her eyes, and her old scars starting to glow. She looked as if she was the very image of the God Amonkira as Thane had said.

"Mr. Fields, is your memory or mind so poor as to not comprehend that the Reapers endangered every species in this Galaxy? That the Citadel contained every species' census data, maps, plans; every piece of information about us? If the Reapers had gained the Citadel, not only would they known everything about every space faring species, they would have gained control over the Mass Relays. May I remind you that it was only thanks to Grand Admiral Tali Zorah Vas Normandy and Legion of the Geth that not only were the attacking Reapers driven away, but also most of the Citadel was evacuated. And even then most of the people who escaped only did so thanks to C-Sec Agent Bailey who gave his life that other people may live."

She stepped away but came roaring back at Fields before he could recover.

"As far as Earth. The entire Galactic combined fleet could not had stopped the destruction of Earth. Our allies needed help, and we needed to secure them if they were going to survive. The Rachni saved the combined fleet from utter annihilation there. They perished like hero's. Do not sully the memory of these soldiers; Human or their allies. They are the saviors of the Galaxy. This exchange is over."

She turned around and began to walk away. Other reporters parted in front of her like the Red Se. Most bowed in respect; all were silent. Their appetites lost or satiated.

But Mr. Fields was incensed. Again El'Jaid Shepard had shown that not only was she deadly on the battlefield, but had absolute control over the art of Diplomacy.

"Captain Shepard! But I have just once more question for you!" He ran up to close the distance between them. "Are you even Human Captain? Even though you are a colonist, Earth was your ancestor's homeworld."

El'Jaid stopped, but did not look at him.

"Over the past few years, many people are wondering why you have been seeing an Asari instead of a human. They also wonder why you would choose to see an Asari with a menial background." He said, his smile like that of a jackal.

Liara stopped, and her eyes widened. El'Jaid twisted around only giving Fields one eye which was targeting him like a laser, her scares showing visibly, her right hand gripping her walking staff. "Mr. Fields, what do you exactly mean by that?"

Fields smiled. He 'knew' he had her, if he could catch her in some base moment his story would really show how much of a sham she was. That she was just a propped up alien sympathizing figure head. "Why simply that the Asari you are seeing is a referred to as a 'Pure Blood'."

The Asari around them silently screamed in horror. Liara's complexion was one of shock. El'Jaid turned around to face him fully. Her eyes smoldering, her face the very vestige of Hades. She was trying to keep control of her emotions. She was 'fine' with being called a traitor, murderer, a figurehead. But she couldn't stand racial slurs, especially against the person she loved...

But Before she could even reach Mr. Fields a solid punch had already landed square across his face.

"Why you card carrying Terra Firma Spineless Son of a Bitch!" Screamed Ms. Al-Jilani as she lashed out at him.

All the reporter drones were fixed on the scene as Al-Jilani kept pummeling him. "You ungrateful tabloid weasel! You're worse than a dog for even insinuating..."

Kaidan Miranda, Koylat, and Garrus pressed through the throng of reporters as the brawl, or rather, assault, continued.

Liara tugged at El'Jaid's arm and they began to move away from the scene, and they had just about made it away from the attention of the throng.

Yet no sooner had they began to round the corner as C-Sec cars and vans pulled up. The Brawl, or rather, thrashing was broken up. The Turians restraining Al-Jilani as she strained to go after a very bloodied Mr. Fields who was being arrested by a Salarian.

As El'Jaid, Liara and they others started to press onwards, a C-Sec shuttle landed squarely in front of them. The door flew open and four C-Sec officers rushed out. Two Humans, an Asari, and a Turian, all if full battle armor and carrying either submachine guns or shotguns.

"Stop!" One of them yelled, and the group halted.

Garrus walk forward showing his credentials. "They had nothing to do with that scene back there." He said.

One of the Humans rushed forward pushed him aside, not paying him or anyone else any heed. He Stalking up to El'Jaid.

"Specter El'Jaid Shepard. By Council decree. You are under arrest."

"What?! That's insane!" Kaidan rushed forward only to be greeted by a raised shotgun.

Liara started to glow with her biotics, but El'Jaid gently laid a hand on her, shaking her head.

El'Jaid and her group were in no shape to go up against four well armed and armored 'soldiers', and they had no cover to run to.

Liara's eyes went wide with fright. _Oh Goddess...the storm..._

"El'Jaid, no you can't!" She broke out. But El'Jaid gave her a loving squeeze on her arm, and again shook her head 'no'.

She handed her staff to Liara and stepped forward with her arms outstretched. An Asari cuffed her and led her to the waiting shuttle, the three other guards fell back to the shuttle, their weapons still trained on the party.

As the Shuttle flew off in to the night sky, Liara felt so cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Agent Salya pushed the bruised and bloodied Human in to the C-Sec skycar. _Can't say I blame the other human for beating him. He should have known better then to use the term Pure Blood..._ He thought as he closed the sky car's door and banged on it to let the crew know they could take off.

As he turned, he saw the C-Sec shuttle land in front of his target's party. The media was still too focused on the brawl that had taken place to notice. He saw the Soldiers pile out, and after a brief exchange with the party he saw his target leave with them, and the shuttle flew off in to the nights sky. The target had been taken with out a fight. He smiled thinly.

"This is Agent Salya. Target is acquired, repeat target is acquired."

A moment later the voice came back. "Good work Salya. Justice will be served. You have done good work. Now resume the surveillance of Subject Alpha." The voice ordered, and Agent Salya complied.

[][][][][]

Liara, Miranda, Kaidan, and Kolyat traveled back to the Ardennes. The flight back was silent.

Garrus had stayed behind to see if he could get any answers.

The group rushed in to the conference room.

"What the hell happened?!" Kolyat said. He slammed a fist on to the table.

"Was this trap all along?" Miranda said thinking out loud.

Liara shivered at the thought. The idea that the entire trip had been nothing just a lure for Shepard.

"There was no way we could have seen it coming Miri..." Kaidan offered.

Joker had since joined them. His face twisted with rage. "Not seen this coming?! Not the fact that Anderson wouldn't give Shepard any more information then what he did. Not the fact that we didn't know who you were picking up on New Celyon, but just two people of interest? Not the fact that we have Council Security Fighters locked weapons on to the Ardennes when we arrived? They treated the ship like it was a damn prisoner transport."

The chill around Liara's heart only grew colder.

"What were we supposed to do back there, just charge the four of them without weapons or amour?" Kaidan yelled back.

"No..." Miranda said in her cold detached manner.

"Then what do we do now? Chalkwas asked.

Liara stared at the table, then looked up. "We wait and see. There is nothing else we can do till then..."

The room was silent.

Liara started to slip back in to being the Shadow Broker again. Even though she had to wait, that didn't mean she wouldn't have an idea of what was going on.

"EDI.." She said

"Yes Dr. T'Soni?" EDI responded.

"Tap in to C-Sec's communication and information network, please let me know if you find anything dealing with Shepard's arrest.

"As you wish Dr. T'Soni." EDI replied obediently.

[][][][][][]

_What the hell just happened? How didn't I know? Why didn't I see this coming!_ The thoughts rang through Garrus' mind. He saw the rest of the ground party leave and then he stalked up to a near by C-Sec officer who was finishing up taking some eye witness accounts of the brawl.

Garrus looked in to his visor and noted the time 8:28pm.

"Officer, I need your car for the evening. Executor Vakarian."

The Officer went rigid and saluted.

"Ye..Yes Sir! But how will I finish my patrol for the night?"

Garrus looked at the agent. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. As he got into the skycar he growled. "You have two legs don't you?"

"Ah..yes sir!" The officer replied.

"THEN USE THEM!" He roared as he closed the doors and went streaking in to the night sky.

He needed to think. He needed to calm down. But how could he. He had just seen his best friend arrested by four full combat ready Agents. And worst of all he didn't know anything about it! The old helpless feeling he had when she had died the last time started to creep back.

He zoomed by cars and swept by buildings as he raced to C-Sec headquarters.

"No! I'm not helpless. I'm not just going to let her go this time! I'm not going to be a coward this time!" He screamed.

He took a deep breath and then made the call.

"Lieutenant Varla, have any shuttles arrived back at headquarters yet? Were any dispatched tonight?" He asked.

There was a long pause. He quickly swerved around a skycar that was going far to slow.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

"No Sir. No shuttles were dispatched tonight according to the reports I've seen."

Garrus' mandibles twitched. _Not good. _Only one other person had the authority to dispatch 'spook' shuttles.

"Where is Vice-Executor Sohmon?" He asked coolly over the comms.

He had a feeling in his gut that said that C-Sec wasn't how her knew it anymore...

"Unfortunately I can't reach him right now Executor Vakarian. "

_Again not what I want to hear_.

"Then find him! I'm going to be at the parking pad in fifteen minuets. I want ALL reports of any arrests this evening!" He commanded.

"Understood." She said.

He would be there in ten. 'IF' C-Sec had a...problem... he wouldn't allow himself to be caught by it. _If C-Sec has a problem, I'll rip it's heart out._ He thought.

Rain began to fall at the Capitol when he arrived at C-Sec Headquarters. He quickly got out of the skycar and passed through the main entrance. All around him was a buzz of activity, but nothing that was causing him any immediate concern. As he went through the myriad of hallways and elevators that led to his office, officers paid him either no heed or just a nod of acknowledgement.

He boarded an elevator that would take him to the hallway where his office was located. _Sohmon better have a damn good reason for being unreachable tonight..._ He screamed in his head.

He peered out of the elevator's windows as it passed upwards and just on time with when he would have arrived he saw three security officers carrying assault rifles running towards the entrance in order to meet him. That wasn't completely out of the ordinary. Usually he had an armed escort where ever he went in Headquarters. It was a Turian tradition for 'Leaders' to have such an escort. But such a situation could be used against him too.

The doors opened from the elevator and he quickly stepped to his office. The hallway's decor was like the rest of the Headquarters, white ceiling with shined metallic floors and walls. Austere, cold, business and straight to the point. He marched down the hall way still fuming. But then as the office doors opened his eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"Ah! Executor Vakarian! So nice of you to have arrived early so you could join us!"

Vice-Executor Themos Sohmon, like Garrus, was a Turian. His 'skin' pigment was nearly a charcoal. He was dressed in a white uniform, which contrasted harshly with Garrus' dark Navy. Unlike Garrus' how ever, he wore no face paint.

Garrus had never questioned him on it. Sohmon had a reputation of quickly accusing anyone of doing so of inciting and perpetuation racism, and supporting old archaic traditions. Yet he could help but heart the term 'bareface' ring in his mind whenever he saw him.

Sohmon had been appointed Garrus' 'XO' by the Council by a three to one vote. The council had been reluctant to have a human in command of C-Sec after Agent Bailey's tenure, and felt it was better to have the Turians represent C-Sec again. Anderson agreed with the Council on not having a human face for C-Sec, but he had a dislike of Sohmon.

"I don't know what it is, but he just rubs me the wrong way..." Anderson had told Garrus in private once.

Sohmon standing in front of four holo-projections. Councilor Tevos, who represented the Asari, Councilor Valern who represented the Salarians, Councilor Sparatus, who represented the Turians...and Ambassador Undina, Counselor Anderson's 'Advisor'.

Garrus' office was near the atrium of the Headquartes. The broad windowpanes giving him an outstanding view, but were designed to obscure any view into his office. It was useful in situations like this when he was meeting via holo-link with the Council.

Garrus stormed forward. He wanted to grab Sohmon and throw him across the room, but he wouldn't do that in front of the Council, or Udina. He wouldn't give them any ammunition.

He simply said with fire in hi eyes, "Sohmon, what is the meaning of this?!"

Sohmon's mandibles relaxed in to what could have been a quaint 'smile'.

"The Council called a meeting to discuss a matter of great importance. And since you were not at your post, I felt compelled to answer their call."

Sohmon's 'show' was starting to make Garrus sick.

"Indeed Executor Vakarian. Care to share with the rest of us where you have been this evening?" Inquired Councilor Tevos.

Garrus' attention quickly turned to the projections, and he straightened his posture while at the same time give an annoyed huff.

"I'm glad you asked Councilor, because I have a question pertaining to this evening as well." He shot back.

"I'm sure you do Executor, but please enlighten us to dereliction of duty, and lack of judgment." Stated Councilor Valern.

Garrus' eye's widened with rage. "Dereliction of duty? Lack of Judgment?!"

"Watch your tone Vakarian, you know your place." Councilor Sparatus came back chastising.

Garrus shot a withering glance to Sohmon, who stood at ease 'enjoying the show'.

Garrus took a deep breath rethinking his strategy. He wanted answers, information. And running at logger heads with the Council wasn't going to give it to him. So he might as well play along for a bit.

"I apologize Councilors. This evening has been...trying." He said playing off a tired expression. "I was with Sergeant Krios. We were meeting a ground party of the SSV Ardennes. An Alliance frigate that had arrived just today, as I am sure Ambassador Udina knows." He peered at Udina's holo-persona. "Speaking of which, where is Councilor Anderson?"

"Anderson has...been out of contact this evening. I will do my best of fill his role until he returns." Udina said with the smoothness only a political serpent could master.

"I see." Garrus voiced.

_Things are getting bad real fast_, he thought.

"Now Executor, as Councilor Valern had asked, could you explain your lack of Judgment this evening." Chided Sohmon.

Garrus sneered. "I am going to need some clarification on that. I don't know what your referring to..."

"You and Sergeant Krios were seen in the company of the ground crew of the Ardennes, specifically Captain Shepard. You were seen leaving the scene of a brawl that had broken out which she had incited between a person of the media and a private citizen. You failed to stop the ensuing brawl or apprehend Shepard who instigated it." Sparatus stated cruelly.

Garrus felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him. He had seen the whole thing! Fields had instigated it, and he had gotten what he deserved. _Shepard had not a damn thing to do with it! _He raged in his head.

"The Captain did not start that mess!" He shot back.

"So we have heard. One of the officers who did apprehend Shepard reported that you tried to stop them from making the 'necessary' arrest." Udina said coldly

"Your insane!" Garrus yelled.

"I don't think this is getting us anywhere." Councilor Tevos stated.

Garrus looked at the wall behind the projections. He felt he was in a nightmare. He tried with all of his might to contain himself. He needed to think!

"Wait. The News hasn't even reported on the brawl yet..." He said finally looking at all of them. "...What's going on here? You don't send in a full combat ready squad just to arrest brawlers, especially when your only targeting one person of an involved group..." He said. He turned instantly to a defensive posture and posed only a side profile to their view. The reason for Shepard's arrest that was forming in his mind horrified him...

The Councilors looked on, statuesque. Sohmon stood by, still enjoying the sight of Garrus roasting.

"Executor Vakarian. You had said during your induction that you were a champion of Justice. That you wanted to rebuild C-Sec and help enforce Council law." Valern said.

"Yet you failed to apprehend the worst war criminal in all of known history." Charged Sparatus.

"What?! That's not true!" Garrus shrieked.

"Shepard has been under investigation for some time and the Council felt it was the best opportunity to apprehend the Galaxy's most heinous criminal before she could act again." Udina recited. It sounded as if he had been practicing that statement for months...

Sohmon had drawn close to Garrus and spoke softly into his 'ear'. "Think carefully Garrus about what you do next. The Council is willing to forgive your transgressions of keeping company with this Murderer and her ilk; _if_ you agree to discuss her past actions with the Council, and help with the trial."

Garrus felt like throwing up. They were going to put Shepard on trial. It wasn't the first time, but this was a game designed to humiliate and kill. Not just act as a cheap cover. Never before had he felt so trapped, so out flanked. Even on Omega he at least had a weapon and armor, right now he felt naked. He closed his eyes, still feeling the Council's icy gaze on him, and Sohmon's chafing presence.

"Remember Garrus who and what you are. Remember your place." Sparatus slinked.

Garrus opened his eyes. He knew who he was, and his place.

Faster then Sohmon could react. Garrus grabbed his 'XO's collar.

"Get away from me." He said coldly then had landed a solid strike across Sohmon's face sending him hurling across the room.

He then turned to the holo-projection's the Councilor's surprised but not shocked to see his reaction.

"Your going to regret what you have done. You have unleashed hell! I won't stop it, even if I could. I'm done." He pointed at the projections he took out his badge and struck it down on the desk.

"Good!" Sohmon sneered staggering to his feet, fire in his eyes.

Garrus wanted to take a flying leap at him, but his eye caught the office door snap open and three armed C-Sec agents poured in to the room. Instinctively Garrus dove behind his desk and heard the metallic clang and buzzing of tazers hitting the empty space where he been just a moment before.

_They want me alive. No time!_ He thought as he grabbed his concealed pistol from under his desk.

He heard the footsteps of the Agent's drawing closer. He had to escape. He had to get back to the Ardennes, he had to find Shepard this time! Without thinking, he aimed his pistol at the broad windowpanes and fired. The hail of rounds pierced the panes and Garrus made a low running streak for it.

He rammed through it and it shattered. The shots of the Agent's tasers barely missing him as he fell through the window. As he cascaded down, he groped for one of the many banners lining the Atrium's walls.

The fabric continued to slip past his hand, deigning him of any salvation. his fall seemed like an eternity, yet the floor was coming up fast.

He kept grouping as he fell and finally right arm's claws finally caught hold, and the fabric tore as he tried to get a better grip. The banner was failing to stop his fall, but it was slowing him down. As he neared the floor he turned to brace for the impact as he came crashing down through the branches of the Whalla trees that grew around the perimeter of the Atrium. Glass rained down on and around him. He quickly struggled to his feet, much to the amazement and shock of the people around him. His body seared with pain, but he needed to get out.

He started making a limping run towards the entrance when he felt a pinch and then the overpowering, tearing pain of shock. He then crumpled to the floor, his vision fading to black and his hearing muffled as darkness claimed him.

The last thing he heard was an Asari speaking into her comm." This is Lieutenant Varla. He's down."

_...I'm sorry...Shepard..._ were his last thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

El'Jaid rocked with the shuttle as it shot away from the brawl scene. She sat next to the Asari with her other three captors seated across from her.

Rage filled her as time crawled on. She stared down at the floor. _I should have seen this coming, there were signs! But then, I've always did have the habit of tripping traps... _She mentally soothed.

She looked at her engagement bracelet. She wished that Liara and her had stayed on New Ceylon. That she had never taken that call from Anderson...

...Anderson...

_...did he know about this? Of course he knew! He is on the Council!_ She raged in her head. Her mind went in to overdrive as she thought of some reason as to why the Council would want her arrested. Nothing came to her mind. _It makes no sense! If they wanted me arrested, why here? Why not on New Celyon?_

She felt the eyes of her captors on her, and she raised her head and looked right back at them. The human male gave a start. In returned she gave him a menacing smile.

She knew what she looked like right now. Her old scars were aflame; her red pupils dominated her green irises. Those two qualities coupled with the dark purple tint of her lips gave her the look of an undead ghoul.

The other two captors next to him quickly looked away.

"Am I making you nervous?" She said, only expanding her cruel smile. The human female swallowed hard, but persisted to look away form her. The Turian shuffled uncomfortable in his seat and the Asari gripped her shotgun just a little tighter.

"What am I being charged with?" She asked calmly but with a dreadful air of detachment.

Her captors said nothing.

She turned to look out the side window, but the glass had been painted over. This was a spook shuttle. It existed to do jobs that were never ordered, and carry people no one had ever heard of, or would ever see again.

It was a Kodiak class shuttle, as the Normandy's had been...

She was shocked back to reality as the shuttle landed on an empty pad. She didn't know where she was.

The door flew open and she stood up before her captors, which caught them off guard. But she had no intention of escaping. The Turian bolted upright only to slam his head against the ceiling.

"Careful. Wouldn't want to hurt your self now." She said.

He rubbed the area here he hit and shot her a sour look. "Shut up." He mustered.

The Asari got out and signaled her to follow. El'Jaid stepped out on to the platform. The freezing wind caught her and it was snowing hard. But she refused to show that the elements were affecting her. They were high in the mountains. El'Jaid guessed at to where the Capitol was, and she was rewarded by seeing the clouds brightly lit in the direction she looked.

The other captors reluctantly got out into the frigid weather. The human female looked at El'Jaid in amazement.

The Turian behind her gave her a harsh push. "Get moving..." He said.

She obliged him, walking behind the Asari.

El'Jaid saw at least six different way she could have tried to escape her captors. The landing pad was empty of other shuttles or skycars, yet had cover. But there were a few problems. First, her Captors were well armed and had armor. She didn't have anything to defend or attack with. She had left her biotic amp at the Ardennes. Second she knew she wouldn't survive the elements in just a simple evening dress. And most importantly third, she wanted to know _why_ she had been arrested.

The doors to the 'prison' snapped open and they quickly filed in. It hissed shut, locking behind them. The entrance was brightly lit, and had a very sterile military feel to it. It was oppressively sterile.

The Turian looked at the human male. "Take her to processing."

El'Jaid looked at him as well, and he gave a glance to the Turian as if he was going to refuse. The Turian only hardened his gaze more.

"Yes Sir!" The human male captor replied. He quickly filed behind El'Jaid and pushed her forward.

"Walk forward!" He commanded. Again El'Jaid obliged her captor's commands.

He controlled her down the hallway to an open room. The decor being the same. Brightly lit, sterile, and completely silent. She knew this place...

"What are my charges?" She asked calmly again.

No response, only the sound of their walking feet.

They came to the open room. "Inside." He said.

_I'm being too nice to them..._ she thought.

The door shut behind her and a bodiless Orb of a VI projection Appeared.

"Your name." It commanded.

El'Jaid stood silently.

"Your name." The program repeated more forcefully.

"Alliance Captain El'Jaid Shepard, Council Specter." she recited.

"Name logged as El'Jaid Shepard." The VI responded.

_cute..._ She thought.

"Hold position." The VI commanded.

As El'Jaid looked around she heard the buzzing and whirring of electronic devices, but couldn't ascertain where from.

"Remove your clothing and any other items you are wearing, place the items in to the empty container." The VI said.

Two containers appeared. One had a red jumpsuit with matching red flip-flops, the other was empty.

She looked around. There were no open view ports to be seen. She undressed out of her evening dress and laid the dress, her shoes and the necklace in the empty container. She donned the 'prison' outfit. Her engagement bracelet still lingered on her arm.

She noticed how paper thin the outfit was, and the flip-flops would do her no good in the outside elements. It didn't matter, she had no intention of escaping.

The door to the room opened and a Turian guard stepped in. He glanced down and saw the bracelet.

"Off with the jewelry." He commanded pointing to her arm.

She was getting tired of being told what to do and where to go.

"Like hell." she shot back.

He stepped forward. "Do it or I'll do it for you..." He acidly said.

"You try it, and I'll break your arm!" She sneered back, her eyes flashing red.

The Turian at first reeled back surprised, but then came forward and grabbed her left forearm with his right hand.

That was all the reason she needed. Before he could react, she quickly pulled her arm in, bringing him closer. As he stumbled forward, she twisted her arm to break his grasp. Then she slipped easily behind him knocking his stance out from him, driving him to his knees on the floor. Then her drove her right knee in to his back connecting to where his kidneys were. He groaned as the wind was punched out of him. As she stood over him, she grabbed his right hand.

Thane had shared with her some tips on how to immobilize a Turian. Nothing that would kill, but would still cause intense pain. She wanted answers, and a screaming guard would get her the all attention she wanted.

She quickly found the pressure points at the joints around the Turian's hand and arm, and she twisted and pushed. The lessons proved well learned as the Turian let out a shriek of pain as she held him down.

With in moments, the entrance to the room was filled with three Guards. An Asari Lieutenant stood at the forefront.

The Asari's face was twisted with shock at the scene.

"What's going on here?!" She demanded.

"He didn't understand the meaning of No." El'Jaid said frigidly.

She twisted the Guard's arm even more; she could feel his muscles and tendon's strain.

"Oh Sprits! AHHHH!" The Turian screamed. Tears were running down his face. He wanted to double over but El'Jaid pulled him back, using him as a shield, she drove her knee further in to his back

"Let him go!" The Asari yelled at the other guard's brandished batons.

"Oh fuck!" The Turian yelled.

El'Jaid she twisted the Turian's arm even more to accentuate her command of the situation. His howl confirming it.

The Asari's face twisted. "Let. Him. Go." She again ordered.

El'Jaid smiled as knew she had won this little match.

She smiled coldy. "Sure." In one deft move the quickly rotated his wrist and forearm snapping and dislocating the arm in three places. She pushed the Turian forward and he fell forward like a wet sack.

"I told you I'd break your arm." El'Jaid said. The Turian was still slumped on the floor, groaning in pain. Her irises afire as she stared across to the Lieutenant.

The Asari frowned at El'Jaid, her pistol drawn. "Get him to the infirmary."

She turned to her attending guards. Her eyes flinching with rage. "Show this bitch who's boss..."

The two humans flanking her rushed forward, batons ready.

The thrill of combat rushed through El'Jaid as she move forward to meet the first guard.

She caught the guard's baton hand and pulled her in, quickly pulled her in to a deep thrust to the guard's stomach with her knee. The guard let out a muffled yelp. The second guard was close behind her and he swung with his baton.

El'Jaid had no time to roll so she leaned to one side taking the strike to her left arm. She yelped in pain and drew back. The male guard started to move in and a female guard recovered her senses and then joined him.

The Asari Smiled cruelly behind them at El'Jaid.

The guards came at El'Jaid again, but she was ready. The Male swung high aiming for her head, but El'Jaid ducked the move. As the guard fell forward she quickly popped up and swung both if her fists downward like a hammer in to his ribs. The sound of cracking bone vibrated around the room. He was out of the fight.

The Asari stood up in the doorway shocked. She had barely been able to register what had just happened.

"Get me back up!" She screamed in to her comm.

The human female Stopped and then began to circle El'Jaid.

El'Jaid looked at her like Cobra ready to strike. She rushed forward. A jab went to the guard's shoulder; the hit caused the guard to drop the baton. Then came a low punch in to the Guard's already weakened stomach. As the guard began to fall forward, El'Jaid sent a spinning kick into her, sending her flying back in to the wall.

But before El'Jaid could turn to deal with the Asari Lieutenant, El'Jaid felt something bite her in the back and then she was jolted. She quickly turned around. Her vision was blurred as she saw reinforcements. _Are there three more, or five?_ She stumbled forward as she felt another bite and shock.

She fell to her knees and then forward to the cold hard floor.

As her hearing began to muffle she heard the Asari say, "Get her out of here, NOW!

Another voice, said aloud in disbelief, "No way it took two shots to take her down. One would have put down a charging Krogan..."

[][][][][][][]

Warm rain poured down his face. His cloak was heavy from being drenched in water_. I've nearly made it..._

Before him, he saw the main gate to the docking platforms. Now he needed to find his way to the SSV Ardennes. He needed to get to Shepard, if he wasn't too late...

A shadow caught his eye, and he jerked his head to the right to try to see. _Nothing..._

Blood was pounding in his head, and his hands had gone cold. He touched the safely off of the pistol he concealed below is cloak. He felt, no, knew he was being followed.

_I'm too old for this..._ He thought, and with that, he took a deep breath and pushed forward through the doors. Inside the docking tram terminal was still a bustle of activity.

In front of him, he saw two Volus merchants were arguing with a Hanar ship captain. Two Batarian bodyguards accompanied an Asari, and a Human male was seen arguing with an Elcor Sales merchant over an omni gel converter.

_Where to now? _He thought.

[][][][][][][]

Agent Salya had been tracking Subject Alpha for hours ever since leaving William's Hall. It nearly midnight and the rain still fell, he enjoyed the feeling of the warm rain on his hands. It reminded him of home...

...Reminded him of what he had lost...

He snapped back to the present as he saw his quarry leave the dingy apartment. It had taken Salya days to figure out where Subject Alpha had moved to, but at last he had found him.

He had radioed the voice and asked for instructions, and it had simply asked him to track Subject Alpha. His quarrel wasn't with this subject. It was already being dealt with in a manner far better than a bullet to the brain.

_But, if left unchecked, Subject Alpha could upset plans..._ Salya thought.

He had followed Alpha all the way to the Docking Bays of Esthasia. It hadn't been easy following and keeping tabs on him. The Subject knew how to lose tails, and had switched taxis more than once on his way here tonight. But the Subject had obviously never dealt with a former STG operative either.

"This is Agent Salya, the Subject is at the Docking Bays. Repeat the subject is at the Bays!"

Salya dove in to the shadows as the Subject turned his head.

_Damn it! Nearly saw me! _He cursed.

"Keep following the subject, but do not intercept. Make sure that Alpha is not, repeat, not going to the Ardennes." The voice said listlessly.

Salya quickly blinked and responded. "And what if Alpha is?"

Salya saw the Subject enter in to the Docking Bay tram terminal.

_I can't lose the subject damn it! SAY SOMETHING! _His mind screamed.

An agonizingly long moment passed and then the Voice came back.

"If the subject is nearing the Ardennes... Do what you have to."

"Understood." Salya licked his lips and clicked the safety off his silenced Phalanx. He quickly gave chase, passing through the doors, but when he entered the terminal; the Subject had evaporated...

[][][][][][][]

_Not much time..._ he thought as his quickly scanned the docking bay information display. The list was enormous, but he finally stumbled on the entries of several berths occupied by Systems Alliance ships. Since the bay contained either diplomatic of military vessels no ship name was given.

"Ahhh, it's going to take me all damn night!" He cursed under his breath. He pulled his cloak's hood closer trying to ward off any curious on looker. He knew that he had not lost his tail yet, and worse he didn't know who he could trust.

Something moved in the peripheral of his vision, and he turned his head by reaction to gain a better view. His eye caught a Salarian rush through the terminal doors and quickly looked about the terminal in a deliberate manner.

The Salarian was dress in standard blue C-Sec armor, which contracted harshly with his coppery toned skin. But there was something off about his stature that quickly gave away that the Salarian was not C-Sec. He had a limited idea of where he was, but he was looking for something...or someone.

The Salarian turned his head in the direction of the information display and looked right into his eyes.

[][][][][][]

Agent Salya started to walk to the side. He had the Subject in view and that was enough. _As long as he is not making his way to the Alliance berths..._ Salya thought.

But then he realized that the Subject had seen him and started to make his way to the Bay trams in a calm but urgent fashion.

"Shit!" Salya spat as he gave chase.

The Subject quickened his pace, dodging between packs of people and cargo to put more distance between he and Salya.

_Where are you going?_ Salya wondered as he pushed by bewildered people and loped over fallen crates, his quick pace bursting in to a full run. The hallway was jammed with cargo and people, even in the middle of the night.

"He is in good shape." He heaved as his breathing became more rapid with the exertion of the chase.

As he spun around a corner, his eye caught a display that read, 'Tram to Alliance Bays 12 to 19 ahead.'

Salya rounded another corner having briefly lost his sight of the Subject, but then regained it as he saw his target jump a full flight of stairs and came crashing down. The Subject struggle to his feet and then started a loping run towards the Tram.

_Have to make this clean..._ Salya thought as he pulled out his Phalanx. He turned the targeting laser off, it was the last thing he wanted seen in a busy tram station.

He aimed and took a shot, but the round whizzed pass the Subject's head a dug in to a pillar near by.

_Fuck!_ He cursed his nerves. And quickly fired off a follow up round, which also missed it's quarry.

The Subject dove behind a set of crates and fired off two round from a pistol he was carrying. The sound of the weapon going off sent passengers fleeing in all directions, and two Alliance personnel came rushing forward on him .

"DROP THE WEAPON!" One cried at the Subject.

_No no no no! You don't get away that easy!_ Salya thought and quickly called his combat drone down on the Alliance guards. The red orb angrily pounced on it's unsuspecting victims, drawing their attention away from Alpha.

As they were busy with the drone Salya pressed forward to get a betting shooting angle. But he ducked again behind another pillar as the Subject fired at him again. He heard another shot and he peeked around and fired another round that went wild into the crate that the Subject was using as cover.

He saw that the Alliance Guards no longer had his drone to content with and one of them had rushed forward to where Alpha was hidden and began to pepper Salya's Pillar with shotgun rounds.

"Tram now arriving." A VI reported calmly.

As the Guard's with the shotgun stopped to pop out his thermal clip; Salya saw the other Guard holding the Tram's door open waving at the Subject. The Subject started to make a break for it.

Salya peeked from his cover and fired off another round, and with satisfaction saw Alpha fall forward knowing the round had found it's mark.

Salya heard the sounds of marching feet and knew that his time was up. He threw out a flash bomb and not a second to early as a Squad of C-Sec agents rounded the corner, and it went off in a spectacular fashion of blinding light and thick smoke.

As the agents yelled in their blindness, Salya dashed for the guardrail of a near by ledge and leapt over it in the dark void below.

[][][][][][][]

Liara looked around, straining to see anything as she felt her way forward through the darkness. She heard nothing, saw nothing as she floundered. Then finally, a soft blue glow appeared behind her, and she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

"Dr. T'Soni. So glad you could come by." The male voice sounded smooth and cold. It held the hint of a smile.

Her ears caught the faint sound of an exhale of thin smoke, and she heard the clinking of ice in a glass. She turned to face him. On all sides of him, she saw reports, read-outs, and surveillance information. None of it she could see clearly. He sat comfortably with the vista of a cold sun behind him.

Liara was rooted in her place. She couldn't move, yet she let out a shiver as he peered back at her with his eyes lit by a blue flame.

"What do you want?" She asked him automatically.

He smiled at her again with a look of Satan. "I just wanted to thank you..."

Liara saw a figure walk up next to him. She couldn't make out the image, only that it was a being standing on two legs.

"For...for what." She asked.

He took up his cigarette and took a drag, then let the smoke flow out of his mouth like a smooth silver thread.

The smell of it was nauseating.

"You performed your function perfectly. You gave me what I wanted."

Liara felt dread fill her as she wracked her mind as to what that could have been. She had always been on watch for him and his ilk ever since she had become the Shadow Broker, and had kept close tabs on his operations...

Her mind latched on to this singular thought, this one idea...

"What have you done with Feron..." She asked with a chill in her own voice.

He set down his cigarette, crushing it's embers on his chair's arm. He steepled his fingers as he sat back. The figure next to him hadn't moved in the slightest, but had cast an unmistakable cloud of oppression in the room.

"Doctor. I don't care about your information network. Nor the people you have chosen to run it. Remember I gave that to you, as repayment for your work you did for me. I don't take back my gifts, even from those who spite me."

She wanted to rush forward in on him. She wanted to hit him with a field so hard that he and his chair would go careening across the room. Yet she couldn't even raise her hand.

The figure that had been standing at his left had now moved to his right. Liara hadn't even seen the creature move at all. Like it was a ghost...

...And then it opened its eyes. Its pupils shone like the man it stood next too, but unlike his, which were a cold icy blue. It's were red. Red with the very color of fire, human blood, rage, hate, and vengeance.

Vapor rose from Liara's mouth as she exhaled heavily. The room was frigid cold, but her eyes were fixed as the creature started to walk forward, the sound of chains had become evident as it move towards her. Light started to creep on its form.

"Li...Liara. Why, why did you do this? Why did you bring me back?" It said to her said. The voice barely containing the rage that pulsed forth from the creature. It stepped closer to Liara and she could finally see it for what it was.

She knew the creature's fiery hair, and knew the figure's dark amethyst lips. She knew those eyes. Those almond emeralds colored eyes, which were lit up like lasers.

The man sat back in his chair, his smile growing wider as his eyes gleamed blue in the dark shade of his chair. The Sun behind him had turned its shade to a crimson red.

Tears rolled down Liara's eyes as El'Jaid came in to sharp view, wearing her Red scratched and scarred battle armor. Her face was a patchwork of flesh and red-seething scars. Shadows still covered Liara's view of her from her mid-chest down. Liara couldn't breath. She had been taken from her just hours ago yet here she was now?! _No...no... this isn't her. It can't be. It's impossible! It's a dream!_

"I..I told you. I... did it for you." Liara croaked. "You were gone. I gave you to them to bring you back..." Her chest burned from a lack of air.

The creature move forward, angrily. "You caused all of this!" It shrieked. It lifted its chained hands. Red blood dripped from one hand, and purple seeped from the other. Its face contained the image of a relentless butcher twisted with rage and wrath...

Liara recoiled away. Screaming in terror as alarms filled her ears.

[][][][][][]

-"Miranda! Dr. Chalkwas. I need you up on deck now!- Joker screamed over the comms.

Liara bolted awake. She wasn't sure if it was Joker's yell over the open comms or her nightmare. She got up and haphazardly found her research outfit that she had worn. She took a glance at the krono. 12:30am local time.

Her head pulsed with pain, and she wiped away the tears from her face. "Oh El, where are you?" She said softly as she flew out of her room and hit the elevator.

When the doors rushed open the CIC was it chaos. People were running back and forth, but most of the commotion was near the main airlock and Liara rushed forward. The airlock's doors burst open and two marines stumbled in carrying a limp figure of a man between them.

Liara couldn't see the figure's face as it was covered by draped hood. The body looked as if it was dead, or nearly so.

Dr. Chalkwas ran up with a anti-grav stretcher and Miranda and Kaidan were hot on her tail.

"What the hell happened?" Boomed Kaidan.

"We...We don't know sir. He came running from a C-Sec agent who shot him with a silenced handgun. He needs treatment and fast." One of the Marines said. His compatriot groaned under the load of the hefted man and his own injuries.

Two other Marines rushed forward to help them quickly lift the body on to the stretcher, and as they laid his head down the hood fell away.

"On my God! It's Anderson." Miranda cried.

Liara's eyes caught the human Councilor's face. It had paled and looked as if it was starting to turn cold.

"Captain. I have C-Sec on the line. They want to know what happened..." Joker quickly piped up from the cockpit.

Kaidan looked down at humanity's first Counselor lying on the stretcher. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hurl someone across the room. He felt helpless. _First Shepard, and now Anderson?!_

"Tell them...tell them that Counselor Anderson was attacked by a C-Sec agent. A Salarian wearing C-Sec standard issue armor." Kaidan reached down for Anderson's neck checking for a pulse, his face turned as hard as stone.

"Tell them that Anderson is dead."


	12. Chapter 12

El'Jaid rolled her head. It felt like Grunt had been using it for target practice. Her mouth was dry and her vision was blurred. The brightly lit room only intensified her headache. She tried to lift her left arm, but found that it was firmly strapped down against the frame of the chair, as were her other limbs.

As she gained more and more of her mind back she realized that the 'chair' that she was strapped in to was uncomfortably short, and that the 'back' dug in to the middle of hers, which contributed to the dull ache. She was effectively tied in to a stress position.

She strained against the restraints but they held her still, not that she had all of her energy. She didn't even know what time it was.

The room was uncomfortably hot, sterile and sickly stark white.

_I even wonder if Garrus knows about this place._ She mused.

The door opened and in came a Salarian. He was dressed in a military cut casual uniform. But like the rest of the facility was white. His skin tone was tropical green, but he sported a garish scar running diagonally across his face. There was nothing else noting his rank, position, function, or even name. He carried with him a tall glass of water.

Immediately El'Jaid knew he was her interrogator.

He sat down at the end of the long and empty steel table in front of her, setting the sweating glass of water in plain sight.

Sweat started to form on her brow as the heat of the room started to get to her. The light jumpsuit she wore helped her none at all.

He tapped a few keys on his omni-tool before looking up at her.

She swallowed hard trying to moisten her parched throat.

"Shepard. I'm glad that we have a chance to talk." He started out eloquently with a light tone.

She said nothing. Returning his glance with an icy glare. The position she was in was starting to strain her shoulders, and had her leaning uncomfortably forward, restricting her breathing.

He continued, "You have caused a lot of trouble tonight. He reached for the cool glass, and took a long drink from it. "Instigating a brawl for the entire galactic media to see, and putting three personnel into the infirmary." He slightly cocked his head to the right. "Do you have any comments to add?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes a somber glow of red, as if warning him to come to closer to her.

"Mr. Fields got what he was asking for. The Turian should have known better to back off when someone tells you 'No.' The other two guards were stupid enough to think they could beat a prisoner and not end up paying for it. Not my problem they bit off more than they could chew."

He blinked his eyes. He peered down at his omni tool, scanning something quickly with his eyes.

"Your family was killed on Mindior weren't they? You haven't had much of a family since then, have you. Reports say that you have kept a fair distance away from most people...except one person..."

He let silence fill the room, letting his words drill home.

"About the incident with the Turian. I understand he was trying to relieve you of a personal effect. Care to explain why you just didn't give it up to begin with the rest of your belongings?"

"None of your damn business." She spat.

He smiled a little, knowing he had found a nerve. "Its bracelet isn't it? And on your left arm no less. I'm not well versed in human customs, but I know that usually, oh what is the human term...married couples, wear their wedding rings on their left hand. I'm sure the Asari you have been seeing is very concerned for you."

He took another drink from the glass, adding further insult to injury. She just glowered back at him. She wore a mask of disdain, but also a mask that said 'unbreakable'.

"What time is it." She finally said.

"I'm sorry?" He said sounding as if he hadn't paid her any heed.

"The time, what is it?" She said more succinctly.

"If you must know, it's 12:30am." He replied.

_I've been in custody for four hours._ She thought to herself.

He peered down, reading off a holo-display from his omni-tool. "You're known as the Butcher of Torfan. You led a company of soldiers in a siege against the very same ring of Batarian's that attacked your home world. Who killed your family. You allowed more than seventy five percent of your company die to eliminate the Batarians on the small moon. You also obliterated a Batarian system by a Supernova when you destroyed the system's Mass Relay with an Asteroid which resulted in..."

"It's obvious you haven't seen enough documentaries about me..." She quipped in cutting him off. She was tired of rethreading history.

He smiled politely. "Just laying ground work."

"Well how about we just cut to the chase. I wasn't snatched tonight just because a moron of a reporter can't keep his mouth shut, and I sure as hell shouldn't be here because of what happened over ten years ago." She gently rolled her head side to side to try to relieve the tension that had developed in her neck. "So now here I am, being tortured and interrogated by the Government I was appointed to protect. But for what reasons, I don't know. So why don't you just stop screwing round and tell me why I'm being held against my will..." Her eyes flashed but were mismatched. One was a deathly blue, the other was a ghoulish red.

All of the sudden the room shook and the lights flickered, he gave a start at the interruption. He had never shaken while under fire.

His comm beeped and he pressed his hand against it to answer. The volume was loud enough that El'Jaid could hear the conversation, or rather frantic call.

-"Sir! We have all the Krogan in the facility tearing the place apart! Other personnel have joined them and they are trying to get to Shepard! They want to free her!"-

His eyes immediately darted to her.

"Fight them off. Don't allow them to get to Shepard! Use what ever force you have to!" He swallowed hard.

El'Jaid saw his mind racing on how to handle the ensuing situation before it got any worse.

She looked back at him. Her cruel smile tailored to her face that matched her eyes and glowing scars with her presence dominating the room even more.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"Get a full squad down here! I want Shepard moved to a secure cell. NOW! He ordered and stormed out of the interrogation room.

[][][][][][]

"Dr. T'Soni." EDI chimed.

Liara opened her blurry eyes. Her body groaned in protest; crying for more sleep.

"Yes EDI, what is it?" Liara groggily asked the AI.

"Captain Alenko is outside your door. He wishes to speak with you." EDI said urgently.

For a moment Liara leaned back in her chair.

She had fallen asleep while pursing through mounts of surveillance feeds trying to get a grasp of Anderson's assassin. But nothing jumped out at her that wasn't already obvious.

The assassin wasn't C-Sec, and the hit had not been planned. He had more or less been interested in observing Anderson, and it was only when Anderson started his way to the Alliance docking bays that he struck.

It had been hours since Anderson's death had been relayed to C-Sec, and by now every media agency in the Galaxy knew and had been 'reporting' on it.

...yet not one knew of Shepard's disappearance...

She felt like caving in. She wanted El'Jaid to suddenly be at the door and this horrible night to have been nothing more then a joke, or an illusion.

"Liara are you alright?" EDI asked.

Coming to her scenes she quickly assembled herself, making her self somewhat presentable. Her room looked like a hurricane had hit it, but for her when she was working that was normal.

"Yes... Please let the Captain in."

The door hissed open and Kaidan came in. He was still in his uniform. It was in shambles and Anderson's blood still smattered part of it. He looked like death warmed over. Tired, angry, sad, and sick all at once. But there was a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Liara you look like hell. Maybe I should let you rest." He said.

"I'm sure I look better than you." She said with a quirky smile on her face.

He just chuckled. "I guess your right."

Liara got up, and as she rose her eye caught a picture of El'Jaid and her by her bed. She nearly broke down at the sight of it.

"Hey. We'll find her." He said consolingly, but keeping his distance.

Liara wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands composing her self again. "I know, Kaidan. I know."

They walked out of her room and towards the medbay. The marines who had gotten Anderson to the Ardennes were at the mess table passed out from fatigue and combat. The deck was somber and quiet.

The medbay doors opened reluctantly and in front of her Liara saw Dr. Chalkwas and Miranda. They looked no better than Kaidan.

Chalkwas turned her head to see Liara and Kaidan come in and gave them both a warm tired smile.

"How is he?" Liara asked.

Kolyat had come it right behind them, and positioned himself in far off corner. Close enough to listen, but detached enough to be invisible. He was more like his father than he gave himself credit for.

"He wanted to see you right away but I wanted to be sure he was out of the woods." She said and stepped aside.

On the medbay bed rested Anderson his eyes lit with fire, though his torso heavily bandaged.

Liara gave a bright smile and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He groaned as she hammered into him. Miranda reaching out in reaction.

Liara recoiled back. "Oh sorry Counselor! It's just good to see that you're still with us."

He chuckled slightly and he rested back, and smile at his lips. "Forget it Dr. T'Soni." He looked out the window to the two marines dead asleep on the table. "You should be thanking them. If it hadn't been for those boys I would have been a dead man."

"You can also thank the lousy shot the assassin took. It just punched right though you, doing negligible damage." Miranda quipped.

"Always the ray of sunshine aren't you honey." Kaidan said giving her a playful but scowling look.

She responded with a burning look of her own.

Anderson groaned. "You never get used to taking a bullet." He leaned back in to the pillows,. His eyes looking forward to the black metallic wall. "So now the whole galaxy thinks I'm dead."

"We don't know who your Assassin is working for, if anyone..." Kaidan said trailing off...

"And we don't trust C-Sec. Not after they took Shepard..." Liara finished.

A dark cloud hung over Anderson as she told him this.

"Yes...I know. Dr. Chalkwas told me that Captain Shepard was taken at around 8pm."

Liara was silent. _Why didn't you warn us..._ her mind asked.

It was Miranda who asked the question. She came into his view, her face twisted with anger. "They said that she was under arrest by Council decree." Her tone had acid in it.

Kaidan went to rest his hand on her shoulder but she shook it away. Though he gave Anderson his own withering look.

"No! He should have warned us. He should have told Shepard it was a trap to come here!" She raged, and pushed away from her husband.

Anderson looked at her with honest yet stern face of a military man under going his own trial. "Commander Alenko. I would have warned you if I could have..."

"What do you mean Councilor." Liara looked on, her eyes only held a questioning gaze for him, not as one accusing him.

He laid back deeper in to the bed and closed his eyes. He seemed as if the information he was about to say weighed deeply on him.

"None of what I am about to say can't leave this ship." He said.

Miranda backed off, and Kaidan stood next to her trying to calm her down, Dr. Chalkwas sat exhausted in her chair, but intently listening. Liara took a seat at the foot of a bed facing Anderson. He looked at her as if she was the only person in the room.

"The Council, the Alliance...practically every established government is losing ground politically, finically, and physically. People don't understand what ended three years ago. All they know is that entire systems were destroyed or laid bare, armies and fleets were wiped out and families completely disintegrated or devoured. All by a collective of sentient machines so old and truly alien that no one can even begin to understand what they wanted. The people have lost much, but don't know how much they still have in their lives. In their very existence. They cannot grasp how close the Reapers were to winning the war."

Anderson winced. Whether is was from the pain of his wounds or the burden he was sharing, Liara didn't know. But he continued on, and everyone else was silent.

"The rebuilding is going much slower then we...then the Council anticipated. Its been a constant struggle to prevent open war between the species of the Council, or even to prevent open civil war between the core worlds and their colonies. So far a lot of back room deals have kept the peace. But without something to show the Council's resolve to try to heal the Galaxy; to show that there is progress being made in rebuilding. That it still holds power, everything will all come crashing down..."

Liara was confused. The media had been reporting daily on the slow progress of rebuilding, the tensions that flared between peoples, between the core worlds and their colonies. But she knew that this was the first time in Galactic history that any organic civilization had survived the Reapers. The peoples of the Galaxy. The Asari, Humans, Turians, Krogan, Salarians, and all the other peoples of the Galaxy would be able to continue to live and thrive like never before.

Anderson looked like he was beginning to tire, but he need to continue. "Shepard is...was...our greatest symbol. She was the savior of the Galaxy..."

Kaidan interrupted. "What do you mean WAS?! She IS the savior of the Galaxy!" He was furious at Anderson's words. Anderson looked over to Kaidan. It was now Miranda who was holding her husband at bay.

Anderson gave a lazy smile, admiring the Kaidan's fire that he had for Shepard.

"Fickle are the memories of people. Even Asari... Don't forget how you reacted to Shepard when you saw her again on Horizon..." Liara said. Her words were like cold water running over hot coals.

Kaidan's eyes went wide for a moment, and then he looked down at the floor. His fists clenched as he remembered seeing her for the first time since she had been killed...

Anderson simply looked at her and nodded. But then he looked up at the ceiling. Trying to piece the right words in his head.

"The Council has had more petitions than can be counted to address the Galaxy's desire for...justice..."

"Justice? What do you mean Anderson..." Miranda asked.

Anderson looked down, averting his eyes away from Liara. A look of worry had filled them before her gaze. He was tiring even more.

"Shepard never did stand trial for the destruction of the Bahak system..."

-"Well an galactic invasion fleet tends to throw a monkey wrench in the plans of a witch hunt!"- Joker chimed in defensively.

"I thought helmsmen were supposed to be invisible and not heard." Kaidan said with annoyance.

"And I thought the Marine motto was no Soldier left behind..." Joker seethed.

"ENOUGH!" Chalkwas commanded. She was tired, and her temper was waning. Her outburst was enough to quell the spat.

Anderson continued not even giving notice that the interruption had occurred.

"..After I spoke with Shepard a few days ago, I was going to a meeting with the other Counselors concerning Shepard. I thought the meeting's purpose was already known to me. I found out otherwise. As I neared the Council's private chambers I over heard the other Councilors, and Udina talking...About Shepard's trial..."

The news hit Liara like an icy dagger. The nightmare that had been forming in her mind was becoming real. She wanted to believe that it was just a terrible dream. That she was just asleep in El'Jaid's arms...

Then she remembered the Consort's letter to her.

_...But such powerful individuals are easily misunderstood, and made unfortunate martyrs. These times we are in are trying. There is still so much pain that has been caused in our world, and the Captain is apart of that. I sense a storm is coming... _

"Councilor, you have to be joking..." Chalkwas said in a state of shock. "What charges could they bring against Shepard? She a bloody hero!"

Anderson looked at her with pained look. It read that he knew she was right...but...

"Shepard has a...colorful past..." Miranda said in a clinical and cold manner. She got this way when dealing with, uncomfortable, issues. She knew more about Shepard than probably anyone else in the room.

Anderson answered them in an automatic tone with all of the energy he could summon at that moment. "The council will be charging her today at eleven with High crimes against Galactic Society."

With that he finally let go of the huge burden. He looked like a man that had just carried his own crucifix around the world, twice. "I think...I need...to rest..." He closed his eyes drifting away.

Everyone in the medbay left knowing that Anderson needed time.

Chalkwas looked at Liara as she passed by, lost in her thoughts.

"High crimes against Galactic Society? What does that even mean?" Chalkwas asked aloud to Liara in disbelief. She couldn't wrap her head it, how now after everything she had done, all she had given, Shepard was going on trial.

Liara raised her head, rising from her deep well of introspective thought. Her look was not of a shy or coy scientist, but of a dealer of information. A Mistress of shadows and secrets. She simply said, "We will soon find out..." She strode over to the elevator. Leaving the others in a moment to flounder in their thoughts content on passive thought for the moment.

But for Liara; she could no longer be passive in this. The game was set, the pieces were moving and she had a hand to play in it if she moved now.

She looked over to Kaidan, Miranda and Kolyat. "Captain, Commander, Sergeant. I need to see you in the comm room...immediately." With that the elevator closed. Her face had hardened with a mask.

Kaidan and Miranda both looked at each other with a double take not sure who they saw in Liara's place, and they followed her.

And they came in to the comm room Liara was already busily tapping away at a data pad.

She looked up and gave them a very professional and cold smile. "EDI, have you found any more information on Shepard, or Anderson's Assassin?"

EDI's blue orb snapped in to view in the middle of the table. "Dr. T'Soni, I have not."

"I see." Liara said automatically her mind starting to think of other options, but EDI interjected her train of thought.

"But, I have noticed two interesting topics with C-Sec communications."

Liara's eyes came up at EDI's pronouncement.

"C-Sec communications have been referring to the Executor as 'Sohmon'."

"Wait. That doesn't make sense. Garrus is C-Sec executor." Miranda said.

"Who is this 'Sohmon'?"

"Wait, Sohmon. As in Themos Sohmon?" Kaidan said. His eyes filled with disquiet.

"Yes Captain Alenko. I searched C-Sec personnel logs where Themos Sohmon is 'currently' listed as Garrus' subordinate." EDI replied.

"Do you know him Kaidan?" Liara asked immediately interested in Kaidan's knowledge of him.

"Not directly. But I know that he was appointed, if that's even the right term, as Garrus' second in command when Garrus took over the role of Executor of C-Sec. The Council wanted him in C-Sec, at least most of the councilors did. Anderson voted against his appointment. "Kaidan leaned against the wall looking down at the desk as he searched his mind.

Liara pressed him further on the matter. "Any idea why Anderson would have voted against him?

"No." Kaidan replied.

_A dead end...for now..._ Liara thought.

"There was one other thing." EDI interrupted.

"C-Sec communications between Sohmon and his subordinates had been discussing an individual only referred to as 'Rebel', or 'Traitor'."

Immediately she switched over to a recording between Sohmon and another C-Sec Agent."

-Are you sure the Rebel is down?-

-Yes sir.-

-Good. Put him in a holding cell on the far end of the facility, away from any other inmates and keep it quiet. As soon as the next few days are over we can deal with this Traitor.-

-Understood, Executor Sohmon.-

Silence hung in the comm room, but was broken by Joker. -"And I thought Garrus was the only guy with a pole up his ass. Why is it that Garrus always seems to have trouble find him? Has to be the war paint."-

Liara couldn't help the smile that crept over her face.

"Are you sure its Garrus?" Kaidan asked.

"Seems logical. I haven't heard from him since we left him near Williams hall. I could go after him." Kolyat offered.

"No." Miranda said.

"But I know the layout of C-Sec headquarters better than anyone!" He said rising to defend himself.

"And if you make one move in the direction of Garrus, you will wind up in a cell next to him." Miranda reasoned.

The Drell slammed his back up against the wall admitting defeat.

"I know of a few people who would be prefect for this. And it just so happens that they are on Esthasia." She smiled aberrantly.

"Good." Liara said. "Now on to the matter of Shepard's trial."

"So when do we snatch Shepard back?" Kolyat asked.

Both Kaidan and Miranda were about to speak when Liara cut them off.

"We let the trial happen." She said matter-a-factly.

They all looked at her in amazement as she continued to type in to the data pad.

"Let the Trial happen? Liara; they will execute her WHEN they convict her!" Miranda surged forward.

Kaidan stood quietly at her side, still deep in thought.

"Liara think about what you're saying! There is no judge or jury in this! The Council will have it's shadow court for Shepard, and the public will only find out the verdict just before she's shot, if not after!" Miranda said.

-"Screw that! I say we grab Shepard and make a run for it!"- Joker came blaring through the comms.

But Liara ignored them. "And if we break Shepard out, we will only serve to prove that the Council was right."

"Dr. T'Soni has a valid point." EDI Offered.

-"Leave it to the blue buddies to stick together..."- Sniped Joker.

She looked up at Miranda, Kaidan, and Kolyat. Her visage turned cold and professional. "Thank you for your time. I'm sure everyone here is tired."

They left, even if under silent protest, leaving Liara and EDI alone.

Liara took a moment to breath. Her mind and body screamed for sleep, for some kind of release from the insanity that just seemed to roll on. But she knew she could not stop. Yet she also knew that if she continued on, it would be tantamount to declaring war on the Council, and she knew if she didn't she would lose everything she had found, lost, and gained back again.

She would not lose El'Jaid again.

"EDI, continue with your monitoring. And please open a secure channel with this information." Liara quickly typed in a frequency and telemetry information in to the desk's dash.

"As you wish Dr. T'Soni." And EDI disappeared from view. A screen opened up in front of Liara. It was blank except for a thin white line running across the display's horizontal center.

The line moved with a synthesized voice on the other side. "Dr. T'Soni. I was wondering when you were going to reach me."

Liara leaned forward. "I'm sure you already know..."

"Humm, about what? Your engagement? Anderson's 'supposed' death? Or Shepard's arrest?"

She gave a cocky smile back to the display. "You are well informed."

"I learned from the best. So what is it that you need?" It replied.

She began to casually pace back and forth in the room. An old unconscious habit from old.

"I need the files on the Council members. All of them." She said.

"Done." it said.

Her omni tool beeped letting her know that the files were 'in-hand'.

"I will also need an audience with the Council after 11am local." Liara commanded.

A few tense moments passed before the screen moved again. "I have a contact who will be meeting with the council at around noon. Maybe you know him. I am sure he would be delighted to have you with him as his...'assistant'."

Liara smiled.

"Also I need you to be ready to launch a media assault on the Council over this...matter...IF I don't make contact with you by 1:15pm local. And Shepard will need a defense proctor." She commanded.

"Humm. That is quite a tall order Dr. T'Soni. Yet I have the perfect one in mind. Someone Shepard can trust." It came back.

She knew that under Council law, while the defendant could have a proctor, there was no 'right' to one during a trial.

She leaned back. Liara knew that she had asked for a lot, and that it would not come cheap. But the best is always what you pay for.

"How much?" Liara asked.

"For you?" The voice laughed. "The debt was paid a long time ago. It had only been now that I can repay it."

Smile smiled approvingly. This was not something she expected, but she appreciated the help. "Always a pleasure doing business with you...Feron."

There was a moment of silence.

"As with you, Liara. When this mess is over, give Shepard my best." He replied, his voice still masked.

And with that the connection with the Shadow Broker vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

Warden Raskov paced back and forth in his office. The facility was functioning on backup power, and the infirmary was filled to the brim with both rioters and people who were loyal to him.

In one hand he manipulated a thin dagger as if it was a pen. The other was pressed behind his back. His eyes every so often darting towards the holo-display, waiting for it to awaken.

"Why wasn't I told that the 'dangerous' individual was going to be a Specter and Shepard on top of it!?" He yelled out loud. There was no one to hear him, but he didn't care. He kept his focus on the area of the holo-display wishing that it would span to life with his command.

The memory of the way she looked at him made his skin crawl and caused him to shiver. It had looked as if she would have ripped right through the table and sucked his life from him. _I spent ten years in STG. I saw what creatures the Reapers were and what they concocted; but never have I seen anything like Shepard._

Even with her shackled, her presence was commanding, withering, and undeniable. It took every ounce of him to keep him exterior calm showing.

"What the hell was he thinking?! Bringing Shepard here? When I have a full platoon of Krogan!? Idiot!" He continued to rage as adrenaline surged through his system.

"What are they doing with Shepard anyway? I was informed to 'interview' a dangerous fugitive. Not a damn icon!" He continued to stalk back and forth as he recalled the past few hours...

"How could I be so stupid! Reading from a damn biography article and trying to make it even sound like a serious interrogation!" He threw the dagger at the far wall. It struck the wood with a audible 'thunck' standing rigidly at attention out to him.

Raskov went striding towards it to retrieve the instrument, but stopped when he saw that the projector was coming alive. _It's for the best that the dagger is out of my hands anyway..._ He mused as he centered himself at the display and to military rigid.

As the display sharpened for his view, he was surprised to see it was Themos Sohmon looking back at him, and not Garrus Vakarian, the executor of C-Sec. Sohmon looked as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Warden Raskov, I do hope there is a reason why you are breaking grid silence and waking me up at this Spirit forsaken time of the morning..."

Raskov stole a look at the krono display at the far wall behind the projections. It was three in the morning. Even so Raskov was in no mood to play nice with his superiors. _If they can't stand the time; their problem and not mine._

"I asked to speak with the C-Sec executor. Where is Vakarian?" He asked

"I AM the Executor, _Warden._" Sohmon replied, making no attempt to mask his ill mood.

Raskov had never had a lot of 'love' for Executor Vakarian. He didn't care for Turians in general, finding them too rigid and 'by the book'. To Raskov they lacked the imagination needed for dealing with situations. But he had to admit that Vakarian didn't 'fit' in to the general Turian ideal. He had always felt that Vakarian wasn't cut out for C-Sec. That he just simply didn't fit. Raskov couldn't point to any one reason, but he knew Vakarian had been making a lot of waves in C-Sec, a lot of changes.

_Guess it caught up to him..._ Raskov mused...

"I see. So I take it that he resigned?"

"Vakarian has been arrested in connection with the assassination of Councilor Anderson." Sohmon sounded cold, but almost happy by the pronouncement.

"Sohmon; did I just hear you correctly. The Human Councilor is dead?!" Raskov was shocked. If any of the Councilors had popular support by the general populace it was Anderson.

"Yes. Anderson was shot by an assassin earlier tonight while he was on his way to visit the Systems Alliance docking bays. Vakarian ordered the hit. So far we think that it could have been in retaliation for the arrest of the dangerous individual who was transferred to your facility earlier last night..." Sohmon said dryly.

"You mean Shepard, the Council Specter, Alliance Captain. Is that correct?" Raskov asked.

Sohmon straightened his posture to make him more imposing. "She was sent there so you could...'question' her."

Raskov's rage was starting to seethed out of him. "I just had to deal with a damn riot at my facility because of it!"

"A riot. Your facility doesn't even exist Warden. How could you have a riot?" Sohmon asked snidely.

"Shepard was sent to a facility where there was a full platoon of Krogan Soldiers getting ready for mountainous climate training. What makes the idea of sending an arrested Shepard to a facility with armed Krogan even remotely sane! I lost over half my people dealing with the riot, and the facility is nearly torn apart!" Raskov pointed is finger at the image.

Sohmon looked lost for a moment, but then he asked. "Is Shepard still in custody?"

"Of course she is." Raskov's agitation showing plainly.

Then a thought came back and hit Raskov. He didn't know why Shepard should even be there...

"What's going on here _Executor_?" His black pooled eyes drilling into Sohmon's image.

He didn't like what was cementing in his mind.

"Did you get any information from Shepard?" Sohmon queried.

"No! Like what?! What else is there to know about Shepard as far as what she has done that can't be gleaned from a simple biography about her? I only can deduce that she is engaged to the Asari she has been seeing. Besides the riot cut in to my questioning time with her." Raskov blared back.

"A motive, a reason, her mental state. You tell me Raskov." Sohmon said, he was starting to lose his patients.

That was all Raskov need to confirm his suspicions.

"Are you insane? Is the Council insane?!" He screamed.

"The Council has finally come to agreement that Shepard must be dealt with." Sohmon said in a warning tone.

"The Council...C-Sec... Do you know what you are doing!?" Raskov fired back.

His mind raced and floundered over what he had just heard.

Shepard had saved the Council more than once. She had led the peoples of the Galaxy to victory over the Reapers. She had united the people for the first time in history against a common enemy that would have surely swallowed them whole. Like it had done to the Protheans, and who knows how many other countless civilizations before them. She had righted so many of the Council's wrongs...

Raskov knew that at time terrible things had to be done for the greater good. He knew Shepard felt that same way...

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't agree with the return of the Rachni, but they had been instrumental with the Reaper's defeat, and he definitely did not agree with Shepard helping undo the Genophage. Yet so far the United Krogan clans had kept to their word, and there had been peace for the most part.

But what he was hearing was that Shepard was now seen as a criminal. The Galaxy's greatest Hero now becoming its greatest criminal!

"I am doing something that should have been done ages ago! Shepard should have been executed for Torfan!" Sohmon railed back at Raskov.

"Torfan?! She gave what those Bastards deserved!" Raskov yelled back.

Sohmon was getting angry with Raskov. But he knew how to handle the Salarian. He took a deep breath, and composed his stature again which had deteriorated over the course of the...conversation.

"Warden Raskov. Am I hearing you clearly, that you disagree with the Council's commands? That you support having a habitual mass murderer go free?"

Raskov's eyes opened wider with outrage, but Sohmon cut him off and continued.

"Because if that is the case; then I will let the pick up team know that they can expect to take TWO in to trial custody. Shepard and you."

Raskov knew exactly what kind of trial awaited Shepard. One without a Jury. One without an unbiased Judiciary. One where there would be no chance for an appeal. Only a firing squad waiting for her...waiting for him...

_Why you son of a cloacae..._ Raskov cursed. _Two can play at this game..._ He too quickly regained his composer.

"I'm sorry if I gave you...an impression, Executor. I was merely only stating the opinion of a segment of the people. It seems though that the opinion was not shared by the Council. I serve the Council and work to uphold Justice and the Law." Hi tone was cold, detached, but civil.

"Good. The squad I am sending will be at your facility within two hours. Keep Shepard under close surveillance till then. If you 'glean' any other information, please pass it along." Sohmon said mechanically.

"Understood. But Executor, before you go. Three things." Raskov crossed his arms behind his back.

"First. Don't use the information of Shepard's engagement."

Sohmon sneered. "What makes you think you can suggest to me what information I can use and can't?"

"I'm not suggesting, Sohmon. I'm telling. And second. It would be wise to tell the Council to heed this old human saying. "Repetition does not transform a lie in to a truth..." Raskov finished.

"And third?" Sohmon stated irritably.

"Get me a damn engineer! I need to get this facility back up and running!"

"I'll keep that in mind, _Warden_." Sohmon's image faded to blackness.

With that Raskov let out a violent tremor. He had always hated dealing with Sohmon, but the fact that he had disposed of Executor Vakarin by using his association to Shepard disturbed him even more.

Raskov was questioning his own loyalty...

_Free Shepard... _

His eyes immediately darted to the dagger. But he also knew his orders.

Not once had he failed to carry out orders. Not once had he shirked his duty. But now he couldn't begin to describe the feeling of utter tragedy that had fallen over him. He walked over to the wall where the ceramic blade still stood out to his out stretched hand. He yanked in out and inspected the blade.

Etched from tip to hilt in an ancient Salarian script read, _Hunt for the Truth to kill the Lies._ It was his STG unit motto.

Raskov knew that the fate on one person mean little. Even less when compared to a Galaxy of people. _But no person deserves to be used only as a tool. Created, implemented, and then thrown away when their use was over like a cheap toy._

He took in a deep breath. He felt his age suddenly. _I'm 39_. _I'm old and I hate this place. _He had been in command of the facility ever since it was created, and he hated it. It had use, but no purpose. At least no useful purpose. A place without a name, where only rumors and stories whispered at the ghastly truth that he knew...

He hated it, but now he had a chance, a choice...

He made up his mind as he turned the dagger over in his hand.

"Corporal Sringer. Please tell Lieutenant Area'lius to come to my office. I need to speak with her about her...interpretation...of prisoner handling policy." He said in a cold manner. Much like that of a executioner waiting for his victim.

[][][][]

El'Jaid leaned up against the cold metal wall of her cell. Her eyes closed. She had given up any hope of sleeping. The bright lights of the cell, far brighter than the lights in the hall way made it impossible, what unnerved her even more was the dead silence.

She knew what this place had been used for. She had heard of facilities like this being created and used during the war. Indoctrinated Camps. Camps was an agreeable term, it was more like a sadistic cross between a sanitarium, and a POW prison.

It was facilities like this were 'supposedly' Indoctrinated Agents of the Reapers were sent to be 'helped' with their condition. From what El'Jaid had experience she could only surmise that any 'help' would have entitled a good dose of torture, interrogation, and then isolation. Clean, rinse, repeat.

All she knew that no good information could have ever come out of places like this. She had seen what indoctrination did. She had seen it with Saren, and Dr. Kenson. Both people had been either unwilling or unable to fight it. But that had not stopped the Council from misunderstanding Indoctrination and in the process creating living nightmares like this place...

She was trying her best to meditate, to try to get some form of rest. It didn't help when she knew that the guard was looking in to see if she had moved or anything.

"Corporal. Has Shepard been sleeping? A Salarian voice said.

"I dunno Sir. She's been sitting on the cot like that ever since we put her in there during the riot. Hasn't moved an inch." The guard replied.

"You're dismissed..." The Salarian said briskly.

"But sir! My relief had not arrived yet. I still have two hours on..." Her guard replied.

"I am your damn relief! Now get out of here before I have to throw in the brig for being an idiot!"

"Ye..Yes sir!" He quipped. El'Jaid heard the sounds of heavy foot steps quickly departing.

El'Jaid gave no heed as to what she had heard. She didn't open her eyes. She just continued to focus on her breath. But she knew the Salarian was watching her.

Silence filled the space between them for what seems like an age.

Then she spoke, her words precise, her tone short. "Back for another round of 'reviewing my history'?"

"No. Just looking for answers." The Salarian said quickly.

"Is that so? Seems you know a bit about me. But I don't even know who you are."

She still sat on her cot, her eyes closed. The Salarian continued to peer on at her, as if trying to see what she was thinking.

"I am Serone Raskov. Warden of this facility." He said.

"Warden? Humm, interesting to meet the Warden of an Indoctrinated Camp." She said calmly. She opened her eyes and looked back at Raskov. Her words were like a Thanix cannon. The Salarian said nothing, but his eyes looked away from her for the first time.

"That's not what this facility is now..." He said

"But that is what it was, wasn't it." She cut in.

His silence confirmed it.

"So why have an Indoctrinated Camp still up and working. The war ended years ago." She said.

He said nothing, but continued to look in at her.

"This facility is used for something else now...isn't it." She finished.

"The Council, has many tools that it uses. Some tools are better when they do not exist." Raskov said...

"Like an 'information' facility." El'Jaid said, her eyes had flared red as she heard Raskov mention tools. Again Raskov's eyes averted away from her.

"Does Executor Vakarian know about this place?"

"Of course not! He would have personally blown up every facility like this, even when it was used as an Indoctrination Camp..." Raskov said.

El'Jaid leaned her head back relaxing a little. She was glad to know that Garrus had his Modus Operatum well known around C-Sec.

"You never answered my question. Why am I here?"

Raskov's eyes left and right as if to try to find a path of escape. _He could just walk away_. She thought. It intrigued her that he was still even standing there.

"Why did you do it?" He finally blurted out.

"You can't answer a question with a question." She said tersely.

"And you're in no position to bargain for an answer." He responded.

She let a smile creep to the corner of her mouth. _A Salarian always knows more than what they let on._ She mused.

"Why did you do it?" He asked again, more earnestly this time. She could tell he wanted an answer.

"That depends on what your referring to." She got up and walk towards the door. Her hair was a red tangled mess. More than usual thanks to the past few hours. But her eyes glowed with a determination. A fire that was genuine. Raskov didn't move back. The Salarian wore the look of resolve on his face. As far as she could tell he wasn't armed.

"If you're referring to Torfan..." She started out coolly.

"I don't care about Torfan!" He yelled back. "Why did you come to Esthasia?"

"I was told to come for a in person meeting with the Council." She replied.

"Who told you?" He quickly followed.

"Councilor Anderson." She returned.

"He's dead." He said flatly.

El'Jaid's eyes flew open. Then she sneered back at Raskov. _This is just another technique. He must know of my history with Anderson..._

"You're lying." She spat.

Sadness glazed his eyes. It was genuine, like the fire in hers. "I wish I was. I spoke with Executor Sohmon and he informed me that the Councilor was shot by an assassin while we was making his was to the Alliance docks."

Grief momentarily over took her as she stumbled back away from the door and hit the wall. She looked down at the ground in front of her. A knot in her stomach made it hard for her to breathe. She had lost so many people she had known. Her family on Mindior. Her squad that she gotten killed at Torfan, Ashley Williams on Vermire, Thane Krios, Urdnot Wrex, Mordin Solus, and now Anderson. She had even nearly lost Garrus on Omega.

Garrus...

She looked up at Raskov. Her emerald eyes lit with red flame.

"Garrus Vakarian is Executor of C-Sec."

"_Was_. He is currently being held by C-Sec... for the assassination of Councilor Anderson. Themos Sohmon is now the Executor of C-Sec." He had disquiet in his voice, and El'Jaid noticed that his body language had changed slightly. It hinted that even he didn't believe that the story was really true.

Rage burned at El'Jaid. She didn't believe any of it. She wanted out; she just wanted this nightmare to stop...

"I answered your question. Now answer mine." She growled at him.

He was quiet for what seemed like an age.

"You were arrested and brought to this facility for questioning. I didn't even know it was you until I saw you in the...room. All I knew is that the Council was transferring an 'dangerous person of interest' to this facility. You're going to stand trial by the Council." Raskov said.

"Why?" She said edging back against the wall.

"I don't know. Executor Sohmon has sent a shuttle to pick up you up for the pre-trial hearing. It will be here in about thirty minuets."

El'Jaid's mouth was dry and she felt sick with loss and anger. Whether it was from the lack of sleep, the events of the past day, or with the news she had just been hit with she didn't know. Perhaps it was all of the above. She slumped down on the cot. El'Jaid knew that if it was a trial by the Council, she would have very little chance of coming out of it alive, let alone 'innocent'. She looked down at the bracelet that still haloed her arm. She thought of Liara.

_What good is a dead woman's love?_ She cursed herself. She was on the verge of tears, but she wasn't going to breakdown. Not in front of Raskov.

She felt the familiar feelings she had before her trial on Earth. Only this was worse.

She heard a lock disengage and the door hissed open. She looked up. Warden Raskov stood in the door way.

"It's 4:30am. I know why you did what you did...during the war. The reason why you didn't fight your arrest. You're willing to do anything to help a friend, and protect a loved one from harm. What ever the cost. What ever needs to be done." He pointed towards her left arm.

"It's what Soldiers do." She replied in a somber tone.

"No. It's what leaders do, Specter. They make the hard calls that soldiers don't have to. No one can really know the weight that a true leader bares so that others don't have to." He turned and started to walk away from the door way, but looked back at her. "They are not tools to be used and tossed away. They are the forces that shape the reality around them." He disappeared from sight. El'Jaid heard the sound of foot steps echo down the hall way, growing ever fainter till all was silent.

El'Jaid was tempted to go running through the door. To go and confront the Council and Executor Sohmon head on. To blow Garrus out of his prison. That part of her was screaming just to see Liara again and go running from Council Space. She had done it before...

_Why not again? Why not now?_

She closed her eyes. Took in a deep breath and made up her mind. If she could have faced everything she had so far, she could face this. Even if it wound up with her facing a firing squad while tied to a post. It wasn't anything she hadn't gone through before. Because she of all people knew that sometimes the only was to survive a fire storm is to go through it.


	14. Chapter 14

Her head was spinning. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't hear anything, see anything, or smell anything. But she could still feel, or at least she had the sensation of feeling. The cuffs bit in to her arms and legs, and the chain roped heavily around her waist as she hobbled forward...

The last thing she remembered was seeing her 'guards', all Batarians, standing in the cell's doorway. They were amazed that the door was open, and that she was still there, waiting for them. One had made the mistake of trying to take her bracelet as they cuffed her. He got off lightly with just a concussion as she had slammed his head against a cell wall.

Part of her had wanted to take the whole group apart, but the sight of raised weapons, and knowing that it would not help her in the next step of her journey stilled her hunger.

"Hood her!" were the last words she remembered hearing before they fitted a helmet; or rather a Cage, over her head. From then on she had been directed, corralled, and shoved with pushes and forceful guidance.

The entire time after she only known when she was walking, or rather shuffling, sitting, or standing still. The effect of being nearly completely cut off from the world around her had a deranging effect. She had never seen or experience anything quite like the contraption that she was trapped in.

It was like being trapped in a bubble and you didn't know it. She could only compare it to the idea of going blind, deaf and dumb all at once.

Then with out notice the 'Cage' was removed. Light assaulted her eyes, burning every time she tried to see. Sound blasted in her ears and she tried to cover them but the chains checked their movement. She wanted to cringe at the sudden onslaught of sensory information, but her 'guards' held her up right. If she had anything in her stomach she would have vomited right then and there.

As her senses started to come around, which seemed like an eternity, she could tell that her captors were talking with five figures in front of her. She was pushed forward and in the process nearly lost her footing, but the guards caught her and forced her up as they moved closer.

She then began to 'see' where they were. The chamber was tall. The ceiling rising at least 400 meters in the air. The walls were built of white and pale blue stone beautifully sculpted and rounded in to half pillars. Long tapestries hung from the walls the color of royal violet. High windows lined the entire chamber. The light flowed in to the room and gave it the presence of power by divine right. Willow like trees of deep coppers and reds decorated the nooks and corners. She glanced up, and she saw a terrace walk built from the same stone about 150 meters off the 'floor'. She saw people on the walk, but couldn't make out any other details. But it looked like they were leaving the room.

She heard one of the five figures speak in her direction, but all she could understand were mumbles as first. Others spoke in turn, along with her captors. But then as if she was rising from a pool of water she heard them clearly.

"Are you Shepard?"

She looked in the direction of the blurred figures, but she could tell the one addressing her was an Asari by the tone of her blue skin. She squinted to try to see better and fight of the brightness of the room.

"Are you Shepard?" The Asari asked again with agitation in her voice.

As her vision sharpened further acid churned up in to her throat. In front of her she saw all of the Councilors, and Udina standing on a elevated platform. Their dress were blood Crimson tunics or dresses. Near by to her left she saw a Turian who's skin was a light gray in the chamber's lighting. He was without any facial markings. He was dressed in C-Sec blue.

"I am El'Jaid Shepard, Captain of the Systems Alliance, and Council Specter." She responded. Her throat was rasping dry.

"Let it be known that the accused has identified herself as El'Jaid Shepard. Wanted by Council decree." Councilor Sparatus said.

The fact that they were recording this 'hearing' caught El'Jaid's attention. She was going to put it to use. Her gaze steeled at the Councilors, and she spoke before they could say anything further.

"So if I understand things correctly. I was abducted off the street last night when I had done no wrong. Taken to a ex-Indoctrinated Camp, tortured, 'questioned', and then brought here while being subjected to another 'coercion' device. And all so you can ask me my name?" Venom seethed with her words, and the Councilors each donned an expression of slight surprise.

Sparatus turned towards the C-Sec Turian looking for some form of explanation. A dark ghost began to fill the room with its dominating presence.

"That was simply a detention facility..." The C-Sec official said.

El'Jaid turned her attention to the C-Sec official, and knew who he was just by the feeling his gaze gave her.

"You fucking expect me to believe that? A facility that doesn't exist, but has personnel armed to the teeth? Professional interrogation rooms?" She wanted to vomit from their words.

"The Council has no records of any facility like that ever being operated Shepard." Udina said trying to come to the defense.

"Not surprising since nothing good ever came from them! More innocents were taken there then Reaper Agents!" El'Jaid fired back.

"Enough!" Councilor Tevos sounded. "The six year war with the Reapers is not the main scope for this hearing. And Shepard, such rumors revolving around so-called indoctrinated camps had been long dismissed as Reaper Agent misinformation."

El'Jaid balled her hands into fists. _As if the Reapers actually needed propaganda to use against us..._ She thought.

"Why is it that I am being put on trial? I was 'picked-up' over 12 hours ago and I was never told as to the reason why." Her gaze read one of stone and a coiled snake threatening to strike if provoked.

"You have been brought here today bound by Council decree. To be brought to Justice for the crimes you have committed." Councilor Valern solemnly but sternly said.

"Shepard. Because of your actions; as of now you are stripped of you position within the Specters." Sparatus almost sounded happy.

"And as such you are stripped of your rank and any command you have with the Alliance." Udina then spoke, he definitely sounded happy.

El'Jaid strained against her cuffs. She didn't disguise the disgust she wore on her face. She had figured that they would do this sooner or later, but the insult was like rubbing salt in to a open, bleeding gash.

"On what grounds?! What crimes?!" She struck back. Her eyes went ablaze in fury and her old scares running like lava flows. The transformation caused Udina and Sparatus to be taken a-back in shock.

"For High Crimes against Galactic Society, and Genocide against humanity." Councilor Tevos answered coolly.

El'Jaid couldn't think her mind raced trying to understand what she had been charged with. She couldn't breath as the Council's words had beaten the wind from her lungs.

"Your trial will begin tomorrow by the Council. When you are found true of guilt, you will be executed by firing squad." Councilor Sparatus said.

Her Captors started to grab her away but she wrestled from them turning back to the Council who had begun to clear their dockets for their next meeting. She already knew the answer, but she needed to ask her next question. To hear it from them, to see their reaction.

"Where is Councilor Anderson?! If I am to be put on trial I want to hear it from Humanity's voice." She yelled.

"_I_ am the Human Councilor, Shepard." Donnell Udina Spat.

She just glared at him wanting to belt his face. Two of her captors grabbed her by the shoulders, and she tried to fight them off, but she didn't have any strength left so they held her still.

"I said; where is Councilor Anderson." Her face was twisted with rage and her arms strained against the chains, her guards were having trouble keeping control of her even though they had regained their grip on her.

"He was killed last night by an assassin." The Turian in C-Sec blue said, his voice ringing strong, but having the tenor of a serpent.

She looked over to her left towards the Turian C-Sec official. "You must be Sohmon. Executor Vakarian's Second in command." She narrowed her gave at him. She wanted to get under his skin.

"I am C-Sec Executor." His mandibles flared to accentuate the statement. His tone condescending. He straighten his stance trying to lord himself over her.

"Garrus Vakarian is being held by C-Sec in connection with Councilor Anderson's death. He will face his own Justice in due time."

"So this is your idea of Justice? FOR WHO?! FOR WHAT!?" She screamed.

"You know very well.." He said with a sneering smile. With that her world became black, and silent. She screamed in anger, but nothing came as her Captors drew her captive body away from the Council Chambers.

_So this is how it ends. Not on some battle field. Not in the vacuum of space, but in front of an inquisition! _Her trapped mind screamed.

[][][][][][]

Consciousness slowly crept back in to him as he lay on the hard bench in the cell. His head pounded like a drum and his body screamed with soreness and pain.

Garrus rolled in to a sitting position and a twinge of pain shot through his side. He reached and yanked out a shard of glass that had buried itself between his plates of his abdomen. He threw it aside.

His head went and rested in his hands as he pieced together the events of the past night. _Had it really been just last night, or a week ago? A lifetime ago?_ He mused.

_How could I have been so blind? AGAIN! What didn't I see this coming?_ He screamed at him self.

_Shepard was arrested, and I didn't see it coming..._

His thoughts were interrupted by voices outside his cell.

"Hey Cadus. Do you think he did it?" The Batarian voice came from outside. Garrus focused on listening to it and held still. No need to let anyone know that he was awake.

"Do what?" Another voice replied, a Turian.

"That he ordered the hit on Councilor Anderson. Turians aren't known for using assassins."

_What the hell?! Anderson was assassinated?!_ Garrus found his mouth open. He moved closer to the door to have a better vantage point.

"Shows how much you know. Besides, since when did Garrus Vakarian ever act like a real Turian? He has a history of running around with that Specter."

Garrus noticed that the Turian's voice shivered when he mentioned Shepard. One thing Garrus was unable to change was C-Sec's long instilled dislike for the Council's Branch of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance.

The Turian outside continued. "Executor Sohmon said he has solid evidence linking Vakarian to the hit. So until proven otherwise I say he did it."

Garrus curled his hands in to fists and sneered. _I'm being framed for the assassination. The perfect cover-up of a coup._

"Well I guess it really doesn't matter much right now. The Council had bigger fish to fry." The Batarian said candidly.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Well I heard scuttlebutt going around that the Council's going to put the hammer down on the Specters."

Garrus' eyes sharpened. _Shepard..._He thought

"Batrev...half of what you hear is coming from your own brain, and the other half from your ass." The Turians said half annoyed. "Besides. The Council's not going to do away with their toy pets just because people complain. How are they going to 'come down' on the Specters?" The Turian asked.

"By putting one on trial..." The Batarian replied.

"NO, not Shepard!" Garrus exploded and he rushed the door hitting it like a bull, but it didn't move.

"Well well! Looks like sleeping bareface just woke up and had been trying to be like a, oh what's the expression, fly on the wall." Both the Turian and the Batarian turned around toward Garrus.

"Go to Hell." Garrus snapped.

"Humm I think you're on to something this time Batrev." The Turian said, his face masked by a helmet.

"She never did stand trial for Bahak." The Batarian said.

"She saved the Galaxy from the Reapers." Garrus said with fire in his eyes.

"And destroyed the Citadel in the process." The Turian said getting closer to Garrus' cell.

"You weren't there! You don't know..." Garrus retorted with venom. His hands dripping the cell's bars

"And you are weak to be believing and following that Bitch. If my 'friend' here is right, then your little Specter friend will finally get what has been coming to her for a very long time. And then it will be your turn, Traitor, Murderer... " The Turian said with the sound of a smile on his voice.

Rage roiled in Garrus, but a secure cell locked him from getting out...

"Hey! Over Here!" A male voice echoed down the hallway. Garrus' guards looked down the hall to try to see the source of the voice.

Then all of the sudden the lights went out. The Guard's quickly turned on their flash lights of their omni tools, striking their beams quickly at Garrus then down the hallway.

"Batrev, go check it out." The Turian ordered.

"Why don't you go?" the Batarian responded.

"Because I'm your Superior and I'm _ordering_ you to. Now move your ass."

The Batarian gave out a growl of protest but then went moving down the hallway cautiously. The silence of the cell block was deafening as Garrus could hear every foot step that the Batarian made.

_Three...Two..._ Garrus counted, and before he could reach one the Batarian flew against the wall as if a truck had slammed into him.

_ouch..._ Garrus thought a smile creeping along his face.

"Batrev?!" The Turian called out, but the lump of the Batarian failed to move his body Silhouetted by the bright flash light.

"Don't you even move..." The Turian looked at Garrus. The turian took out his pistol.

"Like I have anywhere else to go." Garrus said leaning up against the cell wall.

But before the Turian Guard could do or say anything else Garrus caught the faint sense of movement and heard a cheerful. "Hello!" and then the shadow struck.

"Wha the..." The Guard got out just before the blow knocked him cold. He hit the cell door hard.

_That's going to leave a mark..._ Garrus thought. And with that the lights flared back to life, and a familiar form filled the cell door.

"See you're in a bit of a bind Garr-bear." Kasumi said with a smile on her face.

"You know, I really hate it when you call me that..." Garrus said returning her smile.

"You know you like it..." Kasumi cooed.

Jacob Taylor came running down the hallway. He had stashed the Batarian's unconscious form in an open cell.

"Cutting it _a little_ close with the lights baby?" Jacob said to Kasumi.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure the hit would be solid." Kasumi said looking down at the sleeping Turian Guard admiring her work.

"uhuh..." Jacob said as he levered the Guard off the cell door. He was dressed in a 'barrowed' C-Sec blue uniform. Complete with Helmet.

"Lets get you out of there..." Kasumi said as she worked the lock with her omni tool.

The lock disengaged in no time and the door obediently opened up. "Childs play. And they call this the incarceration block? Couldn't you have done better Garrus?" She sounded disappointed.

"Talk to the Council..." He said giving her a flash of teeth as he walked out and shook Jacob's hand.

"Garrus you look like a mess for only being out a night. The Commander still likes to party hard huh..."

Garrus's smile faded. "I wish it had been a party..."

"We know..." Kasumi said laying her hand on his arm.

"Right. Well we got in, got Garrus out of his cell, now Ohka, how are we going to get out of here? I'm sure walking out the front door with the Councilor's Assassin in toe is not it." Jacob said with his arms across his chest.

Garrus looked down at the Turian guard. "Give me a Minuet." He dragged the guard in to the cell and proceeded to strip him of his armor.

"So who sent you two?" Garrus asked.

"Miranda. " Jacob offered up.

"Should have guessed she still have your calling card." Garrus answered.

"Well as you know, being around a Specter does have its... benefits. You know. Going to exciting places, helping people, seeing neat things..." Kasumi added in cheerfully

"I swear every time I take you on a mission the Council asks me about something that has gone missing..."

"Hey! What can I say I'm a girl who likes things that are big, shiny, and rare. Like you." She said snaking an arm around Jacob.

"uhuh." He said, and pulled her in close and gave her a sweet kiss.

Garrus came out dressed in C-Sec blue armor catching them in the act. "Can it wait till after we are out of here?"

Jacob broke the embrace with embarrassment on his face, and Kasumi looked over at him with an irritated smirk and her fist on her hip.

"Well I guess, its back to Archangel. Let's go." Garrus said slipping the helmet over his head.

The three of them swiftly left the hall, and got to the elevator that took them up to the rest of C-Sec headquarters.

As the elevator listed the party up Garrus broke the silence.

"So. I'm being framed for ordering the hit on Anderson." Garrus said matter a-factly.

"Seems that way." Jacob added.

"Have they caught the assassin?" Garrus asked.

"No. The little slimy bastard slipped away. So far the only thing anyone knows is that the assassin was a Salarian, and was not C-Sec." Kasumi said. Her voice the only indication that she was there.

"Interesting..." Garrus sounded and he hit the elevator controls to go the Executive level.

Jacob looked at the elevator's control panel. "I thought we were going to try to get out of here."

"Shepard was arrested last night and I've been accused of causing Councilor Anderson's death. I know Sohmon has a hand in it! I just need to get in to his office..." Garrus said, hatred filling his voice.

Jacob let out a silent curse.

"Well if we are going to do this we have to move fast." Kasumi's bodiless voice rose in the elevator.

"Agreed." Garrus said and he tapped on the omni tool, the elevator immediately picked up speed.

The Elevator reached the executive level and the doors pulled open. The hall way was silent.

"Ya know Garrus, a splash of paint and a few nice pictures wouldn't hurt the decor. This isn't a military ship." Kasumi spoke.

Garrus reached Sohmon's office, and dialed up his omni tool smiling. "What can I say. I'm a man of simple tastes."

The door opened without dissent. Garrus had never been inside Sohmon's office. He had hated just dealing with him on the hallway. But what filled his eyes surprised him because of sheer...opulence.

"Obviously Sohmon doesn't share your taste..." Jacob added. His own expression one of awe.

The decor of the office reminded Garrus of hearing human stories of kings and Sultans, and old Turian lore of heathen Turian Chiefs and Warlords. Rich colored tapestries draped from the walls. Book case of _real_ printed books, and holo photos of Sohmon with various dignitaries and people of power lined the office space.

"'Art of politics and the Military'. Calstinus Tulmas. Why does that not surprise me?" Garrus said abhorrently as his eyes scanned one of the cases of tombs.

Jacob still looked around astonished by the sight. Kasumi inspected several others and a few smaller objects.

"I guess we know where he likes to spend his money." She said in a half jest.

Garrus growled with contempt. He knew there was no way that Sohmon could have amassed this collection of treasures on his own, and this was just in his work office. He stormed over to Sohmon's desk.

"Guess C-Sec will have to perform an audit." Jacob said. He walked over to an engraved plaque on the wall. "For Exemplary duty to the Council and an untarnished record..."

"Just a polite way of saying, kiss-ass." Garrus finally broke his silence as his omnitool cracked in to Sohmon's terminal.

"So what are you looking for Garrus?" Kasumi asked as she walked over to look at the terminal screen over Garrus' shoulder. He didn't answer as he was furiously working his omnitool searching for anything that looked like a red flag.

Jacob walked over to a small table. His eye caught by an odd sculpture of two near half circles intertwined and balancing a flat piece. It was simple, but it drew him in for a reason he didn't know.

"Oh Shit!" Kasumi yelped as her omnitool went off. Her yell made Jacob jump and pulled Garrus away from the terminal. Her eyes went immediately to Jacob and the sculpture he was holding. "You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. And I thought I had a bad case of kleptomania."

"Whatever any of you are doing, stop it." Garrus said annoyed as he continued to search Sohmon's terminal.

Kasumi went furiously to work on her omnitool. Jacob quickly set the piece back down, in the vain hope that it would turn off the alarm.

Garrus looked down and the terminal and then his hands went in to overdrive. "Ah crap, give me a moment! Sohmon had this whole place wired, the terminal is starting to perform a self erasure of it's memory core." He started to save the files into his hard suite's computer. Not something it was designed for, but he had seen Shepard do it.

Seconds rolled on like years as Kasumi and Garrus worked. All Jacob could do was stand and not move a thing. Then Kasumi let you a sigh of relief. "Alright...its shutdown."

Garrus looked up and eyed Jacob. "You. Don't touch another thing in here."

"But...I..." Is all Jacob got out, and Kasumi just smiled like the cat who had ate the canary.

"Humm and it's usually me who's hearing that..." She sang sweetly.

The terminal that Garrus was working on went blank than dark.

"So did you see anything?" Kasumi was walking nervously towards the door. She hated being in a 'tripped' room for too long.

"Nothing right off the bat, and I don't know how much information I got." Garrus said, he was reviewing the files in his helmet's visor.

"Ok, we have what we came for. Can we just leave now?" Jacob asked equally as impatient as Kasumi.

Garrus was about to speak when loud alarms went off, deafening. They rushed out in to the hallway.

"I think I've had my fill of alarms for this year..." Jacob quipped.

_This is Lieutenant Varla. Vakarian has escaped! We have two personnel down in the incarceration block. Vakarian may be in the Executors office! I want all armed squads up there now! Lethal force is authorized!_

"Oh that's just great! Just what I wanted today..." Jacob snarled.

Garrus ignored him and stood still, pursing though Sohmon's data. Then something caught his eye. "Shepard's being held here! She's in incarceration block echo and cell 372. We have to get her!"

"Garrus I don't think..." Kasumi tried to interject but was cut off.

"She's here! If we don't get her out, the Council is going to put her on trial!" Garrus was in a frenzy trying to think how they could pull a jail break on prison black that was already in lock down.

"Garrus we have got to go!" Jacob said, as he saw the elevator slowly rising to the Executive Floor."

Jacob's words snapped Garrus out of his train of through, and Garrus rushed forward and grabbed Jacob by the front of his armor.

"We have to get her out! They are going to convict and execute her!" He screamed.

"No Garrus! WE need to get out before WE get executed, without a trial. NOW!" Jacob yelled back trying to get the Turian to release his grip on him. Kasumi slowly walked behind Garrus then struck.

"If YOU'RE not going to help her then I..." Garrus was cut off as Kasumi's blow hit him solidly in the back of the head. He crumpled to the floor, and did not try to get up.

"Orders are orders. Get him out alive; walking or otherwise." Kasumi said stepping over Garrus' slumped form.

"Oh this is just nice. Now what?" Jacob looked over to Kasumi.

"The plan hasn't changed. We take him out of here." Kasumi said simply.

"Right, I know that was the original plan. How? Out the front door?" Jacob said. leaning over Garrus.

"Out the front door should work, we should be able to 'procure' a C-Sec skyvan easily." Kasumi offered.

Jacob looked up as Kasumi shocked. "I know I already know this, but are you CRAZY?!"

"Well, it's either that, or let the SWAT team that's just outside in the elevators take us into custody." With that she disappeared as she cloaked, and threw a grenade down another end of the hallway. Jacob let out another silent curse and fitted the full helmet on over his head.

The grenade exploded, ripping a hole into the door that led to a stair case. The blast rained debris and smoke through out the hallway. And no sooner had it happened than the elevator opened and ten fully armed C-Sec agents rushed forward.

"Who are you!" The leader asked Jacob.

Jacob was hunched over Garrus acting as it to check him for any injuries.

"I'm Agent Dale. My partner and I were ambushed by Vakarian. He went to the stair case and I think he was heading to the upper levels or the roof. I need to get my partner to medical.'

The leader nodded and rushed forward with his men. They all disappeared through the blow doorway.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Jacob said in disbelief.

Kasumi gave out a giggle as she watched Jacob heave Garrus by the arms and started to pull him down the hallway. "Like a charm..."

"Now how about we get out of here. Want to give me a hand?" He said straining under the Turian's weight.

"Don't you think that would look a little strange? Seeing a Turian's legs floating in midair while he his being 'dragged' by you? Besides you have demerits you need to work off for letting them know where we were anyway. How else are you ever going to learn to be a proper thief like me? Let's go 'Agent Dale'." She said gleefully.

Jacob let out an exasperated groan and he then lifted Garrus up into an awkward fireman's carry as they made their way to the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

"Liara, do you know what you are doing?" Kolyat asked. They had pulled up near the Council tower.

"Perfectly." She responded with a cold smile on her face.

She looked outside at the tower. It was 11:45am Council time. She would need to meet her contact soon. It was a beautiful day. The sea that stretched out beyond the shore was a beautiful shade of aqua blue. Bird like creatures swam through the air, wheeling from tree to tree or building to building. People of all species were walking about, minding their own business and other sky cars raced pass around and above them.

"This could end up being a trap you know. Anderson had asked for both you and Shepard to come. the Council could have plans to come after you." Koylat interjected, his voice smooth, but deliberate.

Liara had already thought of this. "If they wanted to capture me. They would have taken me when they took Shepard."

Kolyat didn't answer, but Liara saw his grip tighten on the car's controls. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly.

A moment of silence slipped into the car.

"I should have done something..." He finally said. "I failed her...I failed him..." His eyes glazed over losing himself to memory.

"Failed who?" Liara asked with a soft voice.

_...machines beeping, pumping, working to keep him in this world. He smells of antiseptic and medicine. His skin now the color of pale green...near yellow..._

_...He rests his hand on my arm. "I love you, my son..." His voice is weak. He will not last long. "Father... I'm sorry..." I quietly yell out to him..._

_..He suddenly grabs my shirt. Pulling me close. There is a flash of anger in his eyes, the likes of which I have seen only once before. "Never say your sorry to me again." He releases me, but keeps his hand on my arm. Hurt and sorrow grace his face. "You did nothing wrong..." Tears begin to pool in his eyes and streak down his face. "The fault is mine to bear..."_

_I feel his strength quickly fading. "Protect her." He says, his voice weak. "Protect my Siha. The woman who saved my soul and brought you back to me..."His voice is barely above a whisper. _

_Then his grip on me loosens and he fades. Gone to the Sea..._

Koylat sprung back to the present with tears in his eyes.

Liara's heart went out to him. Realizing she had just heard his memory of seeing his Father pass. Of the last words Thane had spoken to him. "I'm sorry Kolyat. I didn't mean to have you remember that..."

He gave out a shiver as he wiped the tears from his face. "Its okay. Goes with being a Drell. I still wish I could have done something for her." He said wistfully.

"Kolyat, there was nothing any of us could have done. She agreed to go with them to protect us."

"Then who will protect her?" He asked. His question needed no answer.

Liara looked out again at the Tower taking in more detail. Crimson remembrance banners hung from the tower and gently swaying in the breeze. Near by News terminals blared that Anderson had been assassinated, and the Garrus had been implicated in it.

"News travels fast..." Kolyat said out of jest.

Liara smiled again. "Miranda has Garrus under control. Her people should be done at C-Sec shortly. He is in excellent hands."

Liara's eye finally caught her contact who was making his way to the tower.

"I'll see you in about an hour." She said as she stepped out in to the stark sunlight.

"You better..." Kolyat said with a smile as he pulled away. He reminded her of Feron in many ways. He was intelligent, resourceful. His father's son.

She quickly checked her personal attire. She was wearing a red and black knee length dress with copper trim. The matching red with black trim short cloak hung from her shoulders and clasped around her neck, the hood covered her head fully. She kept it back for now. Long black gloves trimmed with red covered her hands and arms. Long black boots rose snuggly around her legs. Any causal passers by wouldn't even recognize her as being Asari, let along who she was. Her engagement bracelet was the only piece of jewelry she wore, and stood out in start contrast against her left arm. She wanted that to be seen as a undeniable symbol. A beacon in the darkness. On any other day she would have looked starkly out of order, but almost everyone was wearing red or some shade of it in remembrance of Anderson.

She then quickly made her way over to her contact. A Volus. He was also in a red trimmed environmental suite.

"Barla Von. Good to see you again." She said smoothly giving him a small professional smile.

The Volus turned in her direction and looked up at her.

"Ah! Dr. T'Soni. So glad we could meet again." He held out his hand, and Liara took it. "It has been far too long."

"I have no doubt that our mutual friend has talk with you already." She said.

"Humm yes. Most interesting. It will be nice to have an 'assistant' for this meeting." He said. He handed a data pad to Liara who took it from him. "I'm not quite as young and sharp as I used to be you know..." The tone of his voice playful.

She smiled knowingly and drew the hood over her head. Her eye caught a Shuttle leaving the Tower's platform, heading towards C-Sec. She felt the person onboard the shuttle, and a shadow passed over her face. "After you Mr. Von."

"Right..." He said and they made their way to the tower's entrance. "We have much work to do."

_I will make them all pay..._ She thought.

[][][][][][][][]

Udina let out a shiver as the doors to the shuttle pad closed. The dark shadow that had been in the Council's chamber had passed but it's presence still lingered. It's memory was a burden, and caustic.

"How did she know about Indoctrinated Camp?" Councilor Valern said nervously.

"Perhaps she read it in an Extranet conspiracy column. Who knows." Councilor Sparatus said dismissively.

"That is not what I meant. How did she know that no useful information came from them..." He said. He was slowly wringing his hands together.

"Does it really matter? That program was halted years ago. And I am sure Executor Sohmon has taken care to properly over see the discontinuance of the facilities and their dismantling or repurposing." Udina said and he gave the Turian a knowing look.

"Of course Councilor." Sohmon said with a slight bow.

"I'm also concerned about that device that Shepard was 'wearing'." Councilor Tevos said. Her gaze landed squarely on Sohmon. "What was it."

Her question caught the Executor off guard, but he regained his footing. "Its a prisoner control device. It blocks the brain's ability to interpret sight, sound, and other senses; though it does not inhibit the prisoner's ability to balance, or interpret if they are sitting standing or moving." He straightened his stature. "We find that its a more humane way of controlling prisoners then by chains or other inhumane methods."

"Yet Shepard was still brought here before us in chains, and the device seemed to have a debilitating effect on her even after it was removed..." Councilor Valern stated, crossing his arms around his chest. His eyes narrowing.

"Shepard is the most dangerous criminal in known history. She put four armed and well trained C-Sec agents in the infirmary. She also caused a riot at the facility. We can't afford to take chances!" Sparatus said coming to Sohmon's aid. "Besides it didn't look to me that the device had any long term harmful effect on her." Sparatus said wistfully.

"Then Councilor we must have been seeing different things." Tevos shot back. "Was that device ever tested? Why didn't we know that C-Sec was creating such a device. Why didn't Vakarian inform us?"

_If you mean did the device ever kill anyone, no. And Vakarian wouldn't have had the stomach for such a project. _Sohmon thought. "I am sure he didn't want to advise the Council of a project that would bare no fruit Councilor. But with Vakarian, you could never have been sure about his motivations." Sohmon offered up.

"I see..." Tevos said unbelieving, but let the subject drop for now.

They went back to work on their terminals, and quiet filled the chamber. The daylight streamed in bathing the chamber in warmth and light. But then the oppressive silence got to be too much.

"Are you sure we doing the right thing with putting Shepard on trial?" Counselor Valern said.

Sparatus sneered. "You can't be joking Valern. Your questioning this now that everything is already in motion?"

"My fellow Councilors. Shepard needs to answer for what she has done!" Conviction ran deep in Udina's voice.

"We all agreed that Shepard went too far. For too long the Specters have had too much power and freedom, and not enough responsibility! Look how much damage Shepard caused! Once Justice is served the Galaxy will once again be calm and see that the Council holds the power. Not some shadow organization, and not one Woman!" Sohmon seethed.

"I wonder what Councilor Anderson would have to say about your words, Executor." Councilor Tevos serenely replied.

"Councilor Anderson was blind to Shepard even before humanity joined this Council. She could have convinced him of anything." Udina spat.

"This topic is done. Shepard will stand trial by us tomorrow, and her guilt in the matter will be verified." Sparatus just wanted the matter done with and sealed.

The chamber again grew quiet, but tense was the best way to describe the feeling of the air, despite the beautiful day that shone in through the windows.

"We have Barla Von next to inform us of the Economy committee's progress. It shouldn't take long, and then we can adjourn for the day." Councilor Valern said.

Udina heartily agreed.

On the far side of the chamber the doors opened from the hall way and in walked Barla Von and his assistant.

Again Udina shivered as his eyes passed from the Volus to the figure walking next to him. He couldn't tell why, but it felt that Shepard had come back into the room, dressed as Death's Acolyte. The figure's presence who walked beside Barla Von cast the same undeniably oppressive presence. One that demanded, no...attracted attention simply by it's existence. She moved forward in eerie silence, not one step of her boots had sounded on the polished stone floor.

"Good day Councilors." Barla Von greeted the Council and then turned his attention to Sohmon. "Executor.."

Sohmon nodded in acknowledgement.

"As you know I'm here to report on the ongoing Economic state of the Council systems." Barla Von held out a hand, and his assistant handed him a data pad. No other movement did she make, not even a sound.

Udina tuned Barla Von out, or was deaf to the Volus. His attention riveted. He heart seemed to race in his chest and a chill seemed to overcome him.

_I saw her taken away..._ He thought. His eyes looked up to the sniper catwalk above them. Empty, just as it had been when Tevos had ordered the Snipers gone. _Damn it! She can't be here! Not now! She can't be!_

"Udina..."

He jumped slightly as he heard his name. and he turned to see the other Councilors looking at him.

"Udina, are you alright?" Councilor Tevos asked.

"Ah...yes...Yes! I'm fine..." He said coughing. His attention again was directed back to Barla Von's assistant. She still had not moved or even acknowledged what had just happened.

"I'm sure Mr. Von is aware that the Council needs to be informed of all people meeting with the council." He looked at Barla Von and then to his Assistant.

Barla Von looked a little lost for a moment before turning to acknowledge the figure that he had completely forgotten who stood beside him. "Oh. My apologies Councilor. I did let the Guards know at the door. I just need an assistant these days. My memory as you can see isn't quite what it used to be..."

Udina opened his mouth to speak, but Councilor Valern out paced him.

"It may be a breech in protocol, but I see no harm in it."

The Salarian looked over to Udina in a rebuking manner. "Please continue Mr. Von." His tone was irritated.

Udina turned his attention to Barla Von who continued with his report, but every so often his looked back over to the latent figure.

_Move! Do something! Are you even alive?!_ He screamed in his head.

Again he was shocked to reality.

"WHAT?! What do you mean he's gone?!"

Everyone turned to look at Executor Sohmon. Everyone except Barla Von's assistant. The look Sohmon wore was a mixture of terror, rage, and shock.

"And he did what?! Sohmon stormed in to his comm. He then realized where he was.

"Ah, I'm sorry Councilors, there has been..." He stopped mid-sentence realizing that Barla Von and his assistant were both still in the chamber. "There is an issue that I need to resolve, so if I could take my leave?"

Councilor Sparatus waved his hand and Sohmon quickly scurried out of the chamber.

Sparatus quickly turned his attention back to Barla Von. "Thank you Barla Von for your report, and we apologize for the Executor's...outburst. He has been under some stress lately."

"I understand Councilor, and thank you." Barla Von bowed to the Council and then turned around and walked out of the Chamber. Udina couldn't be certain, but he thought he heard the Volus laughing quietly to himself as he left.

Udina, like the other Councilors then, had his head down at his terminal closing out the day's dockets and getting ready to adjourn for the day. _Tomorrow will be quick and painless...Perfect. _ He thought.

But he felt that the exigent presence still stood in the chamber. Udina and the other Concilors again looked up and saw that Barla Von's Assistant still standing exactly as she had when Barla Von had been beside her.

Udina felt another chill run down his spin, and he still didn't know why. His eye caught the figure's bracelet on her left arm, it shown like a beacon as the mid day's sun streamed in to the chamber. It fell upon the figure; bathing her in what could have been described as a sacrosanct light.

"Can we help you?" Councilor Tevos said serenely.

"No." The figure said her voice clear, crystal and reverberating around the chamber.

"Then you must leave. The Council it adjourning for the day." Valern said gruffly.

"Not yet, I think." The figure again spoke with such an icy clarity, that it riveted all attention to her.

Udina could only watch her. She had not moved a single muscle, her outfit had not even acknowledged the fact that she had spoken. It was haunting to behold, and he could not avert his eyes.

"What do you mean? Barla Von has left; you should have left with him." Udina said with unease in his voice.

"Your observation is impressive Councilor, as it is unneeded." The figure said with an amused tone.

Udina's face burned. _How dare this being address me like that!_ But before he or any other Councilor could speak, the figure spoke again.

"I will now speak, and the Council will now listen." Her voice again as clear as polished glass; her tone as cold as space.

"You don't get to make demands of the Council!" Sparatus stormed back, his voice smoldering with outrage.

"I am making no _demands_ from you Councilor. I'm _telling_ you what you will do."

Udina finally saw her move, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. The figure moved her right hand over her left and keyed in to her omni tool. With in nanoseconds each Councilor's terminal was over taken by reports, information and video feeds.

Udina's face went pale. He saw surveillance of one of his 'visits' to Omega's 'points of relaxation'.

Councilor Tevos saw a dissertation she had written anonymously condemning Asari pairings and saying that the offspring of such a paring should be aborted to guard against the existence and any more Ardat-Yakshi, and that the partners should be punished, or even put to death.

Councilor Valern saw surveillance taken from an Indoctrinated Camp 'interviewing' session and saw the reports flash before his eyes.

Councilor Sparatus saw financial account information pertaining to the Mistress he had kept unbeknownst to the rest of his 'actual' family.

All of the Councilors were speechless. Udina and Tevos looked like they were going to faint. Valern had the look that he had just seen a Ghost, and Sparatus was furious.

"Now that I have your replete attention, I want to direct it to why I am here." The figure spoke.

"How...How did you get this information?" Sparatus said barely able to contain his rage.

"How I obtained it, is not your concern. All you need know about it is that I have it, as does another entity in my trust. But now you will listen to me. We are wasting time, and it is not something we can afford to waste any longer." The figure said her voice echoing in the chamber.

Sparatus was going to say more, but the looks of Tevos ,and Valern sated his mouth. Udina looked on frozen, unable to speak. Only to listen.

"Before you met with Barla Von, you met with Specter El'Jaid Shepard. You 'arrested' her last night, using the convenient cover of a street brawl, and you will be putting her on trial." She said.

Udina's heart jumped into his throat. _How the hell does she know..._

"Specter Shepard has only been arrested and put on trial to answer for the crimes she has committed." Councilor Valern said in a trembling voice.

The figure did not respond and silence grew in the chamber grew. The figure remained still.

"Wha..What is it that you want?" Udina asked meekly

"I want from this Council nothing." The figure said.

"Then why are you here!?" Tevos shouted.

"The trial of Specter El'Jaid Shepard will go ahead an planned. With changes involved." The figure said.

"Such as?" Valern asked gaining some of his composure back.

"It will not be a trial by the Council. It will be a public trial. The Council performing the occupation as the panel of Judges..."

"A PUBLIC TRIAL?!" Sparatus was gripping his terminal, threatening to uproot it. The figure was not intimidated by the Turian's ranting or his unrefined display of force.

"The jury will be comprised of members of the Militaries under which El'Jaid Shepard has served, and of which have served her."

"This is..." Tevos said her voice trembling, with anger or fear Udina couldn't be sure.

"Councilors. You desire to show the Galaxy that you are still a relevant force. Why else would you put a Specter, let alone Humanity's first Specter, and the Galaxy's Heroine on trial?"

"This is an outrage..." Udina stammered, but was silence by a glare from Tevos.

"Now dear Councilors. A public trial would bring a greater degree of...legitimacy...to your current actions than a tribunal by just the Council." The figure said with a hint of a smile on her voice.

What ever light had been in the room, to Udina it had been sucked away. There was no way out. He was trapped...They were trapped...

...And they all knew it...

"We will need time to make the changes." Tevos finished. The other Councilors did not look in to her direction, a sign that each agreed with Tevos.

"Feel free to take all the time you need into Eternity, Councilors." The figure said serenely. "But if an announcement of Specter El'Jaid Shepard's arrest and her trial is not made within two standard hours, what you saw on your terminals and more will be released to the public."

The figure turned and began to calmly and leisurely walk out of the Council Chambers. Her hands were in front of her and placed left on top of right.

Udina felt sick and lost for words. The other Councilors were stunned speechless. The galaxy's most powerful figures had been brought down to their knees by a single nameless halcyon effigy.

_No!...No!_ Udina screamed in his skull. He was now trembling with rage. He could not stand this dominate presence any more in this chamber, _his _chamber.

"Stop! Stop, and face me! Show me your face!" He screamed.

The figured continued towards the door, her pace undiminished or hastened by his cry.

"Shepard! I know it's you!" He sputtering and raved on like a mad man.

This time the figure stopped. She was nearly at the door, and she spoke, but did not turn to face the Council. "As I said Councilors. You have all of eternity to decide on what I have stated. But only two hours to do what I have commanded.

"And Udina." Her voice froze him in his place on the Council stand.

"I am not _the _Shepard. But again, your ability to observe is impressive." The figure spoke as she walked through the doors as they opened obediently for her as if she had simply willed them to open.


	16. Chapter 16

At first he heard mumbling and felt a dull throbbing ache in his neck. He pushed his eyes to open, but they would not move.

"...arrus?" a woman's voice stroked his hearing.

He tried to move his arms but they did not obey. Images rose in his mind like undead and one face burned at him like no other.

"Good work getting him out of there and back here unnoticed." Another woman spoke...

"You asked, we delivered." The voice was female, but different...

Themos. His visage mocked him, belittled him, infuriated him. The face shook his feeble body in to motion, and his eyes began to open.

"Garrus can you hear me?" He heard a human woman speak again.

"Shepard?" He asked his mind was still in a fog and his eyes were having trouble focusing.

A Bright light struck his sights and he let out a growl of discontent.

"A light concussion, some trauma to his abdomen, and a sprained knee, but I think he is going to be fine."

His eyes regained their focus and took in the world. Over him was Dr. Chalkwas.

"Urfff... where am I?" he asked.

"The Alliance frigate Ardennes."

Garrus turned his head and saw Kaidan standing near by, a look of concern on his face. He looked exhausted and out of order, but Garrus wasn't going to say anything about his appearance. It was at least good to see a friendly face again.

But then the memory of C-Sec came back at him and his eyes went wide as he looked around.

"Where's Shepard? Did we get her out of C-Sec?" He looked to Kaidan and Chalkwas his mouth open and mandibles spread wide in hope.

"No. Kasumi had to...put you out so we could get you, and us out of there." Jacob responded from the corner.

"What? NO!" Garrus growled as he strained to get up and quickly found that he was strapped down to the medical bed. Chalkwas stood back letting Garrus get some of the rage out of him.

"LET ME GO! I'm going after her!" He roared.

"You need to cool it Vakarian." A calm but fatherly stern voice called. out.

Garrus growled as he turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He was still straining against the straps the tied him down. But then the sight he beheld caused his rage to subside. In an anti-grav chair sat Councilor Anderson. He wore a pair of white lounge pants with a matching button up shirt that hung open and loosely from his muscular form. White bandaged wrapped around his torso, the image made him appear to be a warrior monk. The look he wore was one of calm and determination.

"Your alive..." Garrus breathed in shock.

Anderson calmly nodded.

But then rage filled him again. "YOU! You brought her here! You killed her!" He snarled.

Anderson crossed his arms and leaned back in to the chair as Garrus continued to growl.

"Garrus calm down and listen to me. Anderson had nothing to do with Shepard being arrested! We can't go after Shepard..." Miranda spoke as softly as she could, but it only served to rile him even more as he turned to her and gave her a flash of his eyes.

"WHY NOT?" His yelled.

"Because this needs to happen!" Kaidan commanded.

If it had been any other Turian they would have just shut up right then and there. Any other Turian wouldn't have argued with a higher ranked officer no matter how asinine the orders were, or insane the idea. But Garrus wasn't like any other Turian.

"What the hell do you mean this needs to happen? Why you damn coward! Your leaving her out to dry...again! It's Acturus ALL OVER AGAIN! This won't be a fair trial! Its a fucking INQUISITION! A WITCH HUNT! No one will even know till its done and she's dead!" Garrus stormed back.

Kaidan's face burned with the verbal slap, but before he could respond EDI came blaring over the comms.

"Captain Alenko, Agent Vakarian, the Council is going to make an announcement. It's currently 1:45pm"

That froze Garrus in place. A midday announcement. These kind of announcements always came at midday...

_Oh Spirits, this is it. She's dead, she is gone! I failed her again!_

Councilor Tevos' voice rang over the intercom of the Ardennes. Ever soldier stopped and listened. Every bystander turned and listed to the newsstands around the world, and thr Galaxy.

"People of the Galaxy. We, the Council have heard your cries for Justice, and we have vowed not to let wrongs go unpunished."

_Justice? You know nothing of Justice! _Garrus' thoughts tore at his mind and he closed his eyes wanting to block out the Asari's voice, he didn't want to hear it.

"Last night El'Jaid Shepard was detained by Council Security."

_You came for her in the night like the Gestapo. _

"We have heard your pleas for Justice to be levied for her actions."

_She saved you. She saved ALL OF YOU! You don't even deserve to breathe! _His talons tore in to the medical bed.

"There are those who would have endeavored to shelter Shepard for her actions, or retaliate again us for taking the steps that we have."

_You mean protect her from your your greed..._ He shook his head not wanting to hear any more.

"...but to them, we, the lawful say that we will not abide their own interpretation of the law."

_Its easy to dictate how to follow the law that YOU write and no jury hears!_ His growl becoming even more menacing. His eyes smoldering.

"In three days time, El'Jaid Shepard will be held to a public trial by the Council, with a military board. May peace and prosperity be yours." Then the intercom went dead, silent.

Garrus laid there dumbfounded. There hadn't been a public trail held by the Council in hundreds of years, and never a public trial of any kind for a Specter. He looked over and saw Kaidan storm out of the medical bay, Miranda following him trying to catch his shoulder. Others held mixed looks of relief, concern, anger, and sorrow, and slowly filed out leaving on Chalkwas, Anderson and Garrus in the medbay.

"Why...how did that happen?" Garrus asked, he didn't need an answer.

"Chalkwas. I think we can release him now." Anderson said.

Garrus looked over as Anderson and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "Anderson..." Garrus sounded like he had cotton stuck in his throat. "I saw where Udina has taken your place...I didn't mean..."

"We have all had a trying experience as of late Vakarian. I know you care about Shepard. Doctor, If you need me I will be in the starboard viewing deck." He quietly left the medbay in the anti-grav chair.

"Of course. If you need anything Anderson, please let me know." Chalkwas responded as she undid Garrus' restraints.

Garrus got up and limped around from the lack of blood flow to his legs, and his sprain. "Where is Liara?"

"She is in the port viewing deck." Chalkwas was turned around filling out information on a data pad.

Garrus turned to leave and his ear caught the Doctor's voice again.

"You mustn't come down on Captain Alenko so hard Garrus. He is still a friend."

Garrus turned his head and simply said.

"Its not 'coming down hard' when its true. Sometimes to be a friend is to tell someone they're wrong." With that he left and made his way to the port observation deck.

As he past through the mess area, he saw the Ardennes' crew members look at him with a mixture of awe, anger and suspicion. He knew that they were loyal to their Captain, to the Alliance. But he also knew that Shepard and her shipmates garnered some unspoken respect where ever they went. He wasn't sure whether to feel impressed by it, or ashamed.

He reached the port observation room, Liara's room, and his taloned hand went to open the door, but he retracted it.

_Why can't I face her...Shepard treats me as an equal, and Liara has never shown me anything less...but Spirits I can't help but feel less in her presence..._

He partially wanted to treat her like any other Turian would treat an Admiral. He would show respect, shut up, and do his duty without question. But he wanted, no _needed,_ answers, or at least _an_ answer.

"Er.. EDI. Is Dr. T'Soni available?" He asked aloud, but before the AI could reply the door rolled open.

Garrus cautiously walked in to the room, not sure what he would find. As he looked around the room he saw data pads and clothes strewn all over the place. He saw Shepard's armor and weapon cases near Liara's bed. The tell tail scratches in the steel floor being the evidence that they had been pushed rather then carried in. _These marines really need to learn how to carry a hard case._ He thought amused.

Then his eye caught Liara's form holding Shepard's walking cane and looking at a holo. She was wearing her crimson and black trimmed dress, the hood, and gloves gone. The color of the outfit harshly contrasted with her light blue skin. He could tell she was exhausted, leaning back in to her chair, but she clutched the cane with the force of a vice grip. The scent in the room was mixed of relief, fear, and apprehension.

Part of him was to turn right around and walk out. But he balled up his fists to act like anchors rooting him in place. _I can't do this! _He screamed in his head.

"So it begins..." The words slipped from her.

Garrus said nothing, but looked away lost in thought.

His mind raced back to retrace all of his history with Shepard. The Battle of Haestrome where he, Liara, and Joker had broken every order, regulation, and law of command to escort Shepard as they all outran the ensuing massive-nova. He remembered being with Shepard as Earth crumbled. Being on the Citadel with Bailey and Koylat as Shepard had brought a rag tag fleet to repulse a Reaper assault and evacuate as many people as possible from the stricken station. He remembered hearing of her first trial by the Systems Alliance and feeling so completely worthless in his ability to help her, and when he had lost all hope when she had died the first time...

...that same feeling of hopelessness had crept back in to his heart again. She was facing an enemy he couldn't charge, he couldn't put in to his sights and blow away_. I feel as helpless to her as if I'm taking on a Reaper alone._ He raged to himself.

He was snapped back to the present by a simple yet complex question.

"Have I doomed her?" Liara asked, her head down, still clutching the cane.

_Doomed her? Doom... _Garrus had heard of the word many times, but found that it had many different meanings. One would mean an ill end, another way to interpret doom was fate, and another was simply a decision. He couldn't tell which one the Asari meant, or if it was really a question that needed to be answered at all. There wasn't an equivalent of doom in his own native tongue.

All he could do was answer her question with his own. "Why did you do it? Why did you convince the Council to still put her on trial? You could have secured her release or..." He stopped knowing he had nearly over stepped his bounds with words.

Garrus knew the only she had the contacts, the information, and the sheer power of will to stand against the Council and come out with what she wanted. But he could not understand her reason for this, but that was not unusually when dealing with an Asari. They were known for making seemingly brash or ill founded decisions only to have their choices rewarded in the far future.

...But Shepard did not have the luxury of time.

_Hell she may not even live to see the end of the next six to seven days if the trial goes towards the Council's wishes! He thought._

Liara looked up at him, her eyes red from tears, but her face formed a kind of eerie peace. The look that said there was no other,' right' way.

"What other choice did we have Garrus? Have the council just release her? Just send her away after they had taken her and done who knows what to her?" Her voice was filled with and icy wrath.

"Or should we have stormed in to C-Sec, taken her and ran? She, and us forced to run and live like outcasts? No. I will not live that way. I will not have her live that way." Her tone unshakable.

Garrus suddenly felt foolish for his previous words. "I...I understand Liara, I know that at least this better than the shadow court the Council was going to have; but this is still a _trial_. Not an interview by the media or by military brass. The effects of this will be far reaching." Garrus came closer to her.

Liara did not move, but looked back at Shepard's picture, staring in to it as she formed her next words.

"How long has she had to defend her actions Garrus? How long have we had to defend her, and watch the assault?"

Garrus mandibles twitched with outrage as her words cut deep in to him, it sounded as if Liara considered it a burden to have to have to stand by her all these years. To Garrus it was a privilege to stand by Shepard, to fight back all who would seek to ruin her. He would continue to defend Shepard's honor till he died. He could at least do that...

_How can Shepard's mate say this... _He thought, but before he could say anything she spoke again.

"How long has the Galaxy persecuted her Garrus? Yet at the same time the people have chosen to stay silent about her victories."

Liara's last words poured like cold water on hot coals, sating him. His breath was caught in his mouth. She was right, Shepard had earned a modicum of peace...

He looked dejected at the floor. "So what now? Just let the chips fall where they may?"

Liara turned and looked at him. She had known that Garrus was El'Jaid's closest friend. More like a brother than even a compatriot. She appreciated the fact that he had been there beside her as El'Jaid had fought the Collectors when she could not be at her love's side. Liara got up and stood face to face with the Turian. His scars evident at the burdens he had carried while with El'Jaid. A load he happily bore. His cool blue eyes darting away as she looked at him. She reached her hand up to his chin bringing his eyes back inline with hers.

"We still have a part to play in this Garrus. This is not abandoning El'Jaid to her fate. We keep faith for her."

As Garrus listened to Liara he understood even more deeply why she was Shepard's mate, her other half. Liara was truly the daughter of two Matriarchs. She had a power of vision he had never known anyone else to possess.

"Right." His voice one of conviction as he breathed in. The scent of the room changed to add one more note to the mixture. Hope.

[][][][][][]

Sohmon was fuming. _What have those damn idiots done!_ He screamed to himself. He stalked back and forth in his office like a caged predator looking for a way to escape it's tomb. His gaze fixed on the Terminal screen.

It had just been four hours since Councilor Tevos' announcement, and since then the Capitol had been plunged in to utter chaos. The Council had declared Martial Law. But it didn't do much to stem the rampant looting, riots or unlawful protests that had coursed through the Capitol and Esthasia's other cities.

The city, or very well the entire Galaxy was splitting in two. One faction supporting to free Shepard, the other to kill her.

_This was supposed to be quiet, civil and clean! _He raged. He couldn't understand it. The Council could have secured their place of power by convicting this one Specter, this one individual, just this ONE! Yet, _they_ were goaded in to seceding their position by an unknown figure. One unnoted being.

Sohmon had even had four Krogan C-Sec Agents go berserk and try to make their way to Shepard. They had laid waste over a dozen offices and detention areas, and taken out fifty C-Sec Agent's before they were put down. By Krogan standards the four had just been simple warriors, nothing unremarkable, except for their unacknowledged loyalty to the one Alien Krogan Warlord.

"I see what you meant now Raskov." He sneered. The thought of the ill learned lesson burned at Sohmon.

Sohmon kept pacing looking for the communication screen to come alive. The smell of smoke hung heavily in the hallway and had made its way in to his office. It was a smell he detested.

_How could he have broken out, made it in to my chambers, then slipped away?_ He grabbed a bookend and was about ready to throw it at the terminal when the voice spoke calmly at him.

"I was wondering when you would call me Themos."

Sohmon slammed the book end on to his desk. "How can you be so calm? Look at what has happened!"

"It changes nothing." The voice said casually.

"Nothing? I have riots in the streets, looters tearing the cities apart. Hell! The entire Galaxy will be this way by the end of the day! Now Shepard will have a public trial! Another chance to play to the weak masses!"

Sohmon pushed back from the desk, his mandibles close to his face, his blood screaming with outrage.

"And tell me Themos. What made you think it was a good idea to bring Shepard in with the device on her, and with her bound in chains? May I remind you that it took time and a great deal of effort to convince the Council that it needed to act. That it needed to bring Shepard to Justice. Your actions could very well have done as much damage if not more to the stability of the cause as that one lone figure." The voice had turned cold and calculating on him.

Sohmon suddenly found himself at the mercy of a far greater predator, his rage turning in to fear. "I...I thought it was best to use the device after what had happened at the..."

"Stop trying to justify your decisions, Themos, it only serves to make the situation all the worse. " The voice stated sharply. "And since you were going to bring up the facility. Has it been taken care of?"

"Ah..I was going...Ah.. have our Agent taking care of it." Sohmon fumbled. He drew closer to the terminal.

"I'm glad to hear it. And I understand that Vakarian escaped, hence your quick departure from the chamber?" The voice inquired.

"Yes, but if he reappears C-Sec will have him..." Shomon offered.

"Don't bother." Voice cut him off. "Vakarian is no longer an issue."

"But what if he tries to go after Shepard? or Interfere with the Trial." Sohmon said. He was shocked. _What if he comes after me?_

"Vakarian won't." The voice said knowingly. "I would have said otherwise if the Council had not...agreed...to a public trial for Shepard; but Vakarian will not make it a public display to try to free her."

"How do you know?" Sohmon's cold and he stood back with his arms barred across his chest.

"Political wit and prowess you may have, my friend, but the ability to observe, you do not." The Voice mocked. "Vakarian has painstakingly defended Shepard at every turn, in every way. He makes those who try to attack her, angry, which makes Shepard and him have control in the matter. He uses knowledge to make attackers look stupid and foolish. He and Shepard have used this to keep the public's opinion sated or at bay."

"Speaking of foolish. Vakarian didn't have time to make it in to your office and decrypt your terminal did he?" The Voice's tone again mocking.

Heat seared in Shomon's face. He had come back to find that his office had been invaded, and his terminal had wiped itself clean. Luckily he kept a backup of all of important files on his omni tool.

"If he did decrypt my terminal he didn't have enough time to get anything important or it will take him a very long time to glean anything from my files." Sohmon said with certainty.

Quiet filled the room, so much so that Sohmon thought that the Voice had gone.

"Lets hope so my friend. For your sake. Lets hope so." The Voice said indifferently.

A wraith of fear again struck Sohmon, but he shook his head dispelling it. _After Shepard is found guilty and executed, anything he finds will be of no use._

"Now how should we handle the trial?" Sohmon asked.

"You have a case don't you?" The voice asked in turn.

"Yes, of course." Sohmon replied.

"Then use it! I'll be sending the best prosecutor I know to help you handle this. From now on, this operation has to be air-tight." The Voice roared and the terminal went blank.

Sohmon clinched his fists. _I don't need help in proving how guilty Shepard is!_ He exhaled. He had a lot of work to do.

His comm beeped and he answered. "Sir, we have processed those medical scans you sent us. You will want to see these."

Sohmon's mandibles flared in to a smile. _Maybe this day hasn't turned out so bad after all. Shepard's fate it sealed._ He thought. "Thank you Lieutenant Varla. I will be down shortly."

He looked around his office pleased at how orderly everything looked considering all that had happened. Garrus had indeed only come for the terminal. His eyes glazed lovingly at the cases of books along the walls, the rich tapestries on the walls. His eyes then roved out to a small table to where an invaluable Turian piece of art...was gone!

His roar echoed along the hallway as he threw the table against the glass window panes where it splintered into pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Another Update, this time on Saturday. This story has been flowing slowly for me. Writing a trial is not easy for me. But the end results I think will be worth the exercise. A Special thank you to Wispr for the reviews. Its a huge incentive for me to keep writing and releasing this story knowing I have people who are interested in it. I apologize for the author's note in Chapter 15. I didn't mean to give it away too much. I'm just excited to see where this is going.

* * *

The world was silent around her. As quiet as death itself. She smelled the acrid hint of smoke from a wildfire that torched in the distance. She breathed in and the energizing feeling that near totally pure oxygen gave her drifted in to her very being, but it did nothing to steady her nerves. All around her vegetation had reclaimed the world. As she looked about her the ugly twists and tangles of leaves and vines encroached on ever facet of stone and steel. Their greedy tendrils snaking across the path where she walked.

_This is Mine!_ Was their silent yell.

She continued forward through a twisted alley. Her hands roving over engravings and scratches.

No Hope - was their message.

Doom - their voice.

A rustle came from behind and she threw her glance back to see, but only the empty rented path lay behind her, and she continued on. The orange and red sky above her had started to fill with towers of pain and light shrieked down. It's crash deafening. Her pace quickened, but the storm continued to build. The walls of the alley began to press in around her, the plants reaching out like the hands of the undead to claim the trespasser.

Another flash of anger and shriek of thunder cascaded down and she fell to her knees. She looked up and her eyes beheld a statue, or was it a corpse? She did not know. The vines roped around it's neck, the visages 'eyes' gazing on her.

"Butcher..." A low growl whispered.

She looked around but again saw no one. Nothing. She looked up at the sculpture as it still sat motionless.

The world went blank white followed by another sonic boom. The ground shook below her. The angry mass twisted above her in the sky.

She pushed herself up and started running to where she didn't know, but she knew she was close. The sweet smell of the sea filled her nostrils. As she ran further the sound of the crashing waves greeted her.

She came to a grinding halt and looked out to the horizon. The sea churned and swirled with wonton desire. A stark hunger that could never be filled. Abandoned spires rose out from the see like necropoli. The waves lapping feverishly at their bases, demanding their fall and surrender to the deep.

As she drew closer to the cliffs edge she saw a simple panel before her. She knew what would happen when she pressed the switch. She had done it before. Bahak. Her simple action had spelled doom for many then as it would later. So what did it matter if she did it again? What would another planet matter, especially one that was already dead?

The switch called to her. It spoke to her seductively, telling her it was the only way. That this time it would all be over. It would end. Her hand reached for it like a child reaching for an apple or a door knob.

_No!...NO! _She screamed, but she had no will over her own hand. The button was pushed, and the end would come. But instead of a burst of light and sound, all went deaf around her as the sky darkened further and the clashes of light increased. Yet not a noise could be heard.

"Silence, the Grim Reaper's call. The tone that closes call..."

El'Jaid froze.

"Whether given by foe or friend, or as words to mend. The hand is clocked; death's hour struck. Silence closes all, the Grim Reaper's call."

She turned around and before her stood Ashley Williams. Her armor was a pristine white with pink trim. Her skin a pale white, and her lips a bloody red. But her eyes were as black as midnight, her hair the color of jet.

El'Jaid recoiled back, drawing closer to the clift's edge and Ashley pressed in forward. She was close enough that El'Jaid should have felt her breath, but she felt nothing come from the ghost before her.

"Apostate." Ashley said, her voice ethereal. "Apostate of friends. Apostate of Trust. Apostate of Words."

El'Jaid's mouth was dry, her throat felt as if it was filled with sand. Her mind raced through every conceivable reply. Every answer to the gnawing question that she read on Ashley's deathly lips.

_Why didn't you come back for me?_

Ashley pressed closer. Her eyes of oblivion saying nothing, speaking nothing, but a cold cruel silence. The flashes of light intensified and the sea below had grown to be a tempest, but still all was silent.

El'Jaid's heart was racing. She was cornered with no way out. Ashley stood before her, the vast angry sea below her. Even the scornful sky above refused her any reprieve.

Then all went black and she felt a hand shove against her chest. The last thing she remembered was feeling her feet leave the ledge's edge and the sickening feeling that she was falling.

[][][][][]

El'Jaid was shocked to the waking world by the screeching groan of her cell door.

_What time is it? What day is it?_ She wondered, as she swung her legs off of the hard cell cot. Her orange jumpsuit was soiled with sweat and grime, her hair oily and unkept. She felt grungy but at the same time she didn't care how she looked any more.

Two C-Sec guards stood in the door way fully clad in heavy armor and armed with assault rifles.

"Lets go." One of them said.

_So this is it_. She mused as she got up and moved forward, her feet still wearing the painfully thin orange flip flops.

The door to the solitary confinement cell groaned shut as she fell in step behind one of her guards, the other following close behind.

_The long walk to a short end._ Her mind stated with the tone of the void.

She Looked down at her untarnished bracelet. _I'm sorry I can't keep this promise, but a dead woman's love is not of any good._

Onward they walked to a waiting elevator. She looked about the cold uninviting tube as it steadily rose upward. Hr mind trying to piece together some kind of defense. But in the end she could not grasp the breadth of her charges. She could do nothing to stem the feeling of emptiness that stood to engulf her.

_Angel, I wish I could just see you again, to hold you again._

As the elevator passed up through C-Sec headquarters El'Jaid peered out the window in to the atrium. As she looked out below, gone was the orderly controlled scene she had known C-Sec to be in the past. It was now replaced by calamity. The tapestries that once hung from the walls had been torn down, some of the trees that lined the atrium's walls had been uprooted, and the sheer number of people was astonishing, even for such an area of the atrium's size. C-Sec Agents were arguing with citizens, taking people away in handcuffs, or were seen holding back protesters who flew signs and flags with slogans such as, _Death to the Butcher!...or Free the Savior!_ As the elevator rose higher El'Jaid saw smoke pouring from offices, their windows shattered.

"Never have I seen so much chaos over one person." One of her guards spoke.

El'Jaid gave him a quizzical look. He returned her gaze, with almost a reverence in his eyes. His compatriot threw him a scowl and he quickly looked away.

_Council trials are never publicized. What is going on? _El'Jaid wondered.

As the elevator continued to rise, it passed the docking platforms for the Skycars and shuttles. She had been expecting to be tried in person by the Council, _Where am I being taken to now?_

As the elevator rose up past the shuttle platform El'Jaid caught a glimpse of the Capitol below. Her eyes were wide by the spectacle she held. The sky was bronzed with smoke, fires were seen burning as far across the city as she could see. Masses of people were in the streets or on building tops. The city had gone mad.

_By the Goddess. What is happening?_

The doors silently opened out she walked with her escort. As they passed down the hall she coughed at the acrid smell that snaked through the corridor, tell tale signs that fires were still burning within C-Sec. As they rounded a corner El'Jaid saw two identical guards to her own standing side by side in front of a door way.

_So I'm to be tried by holoprojector. Well at least the Council is predictable..._ She mused sourly.

The two gate keepers parted each to a side. Her own escort standing behind her barring her escape down the path that she had come.

_There is never going back..._

"Inside." Said one of the gate keepers, and the door opened to her like a hungry demon.

El'Jaid stepped inside and the door slammed close with a hiss. The room was a light cream color and in front of her was a blank wall.

"Shepard, please, take a seat." Came a warm welcoming voice.

El'Jaid looked to her right and seated at a short table was an impeccably dressed woman. Her raven hair was pulled back by a simple back comb. She wore a light shade of lipstick, and no jewelry. Her earthen face wearing the look that spoke both friend and business all at once. She was dressed in a black business suite with a white blouse and black short heels adding the finishing touches to her feet.

"Gianna?" El'Jaid said aghast. She rushed forward to shake her hand.

"Good to see you too Shepard. Wish it was under better circumstances." Gianna gave her a look over. "You look like hell."

El'Jaid gave her a broad smile, but she was still having a hard time processing the vents that she just happened. "How? Why are you...What's going on?" She finally let out as she sank down in to the seat opposite of Gianna.

"You have caused quite the uproar. In the past twenty four hours, the entire Galaxy has practically descended on Esthasia. What else could the Council have expected when they decided to the Galaxy's most famous, or to some people infamous, Specter on a public trial." A smug smile tugged at Gianna's mouth.

"A public trial...but I thought I was going to be a tried by the Council." El'Jaid said wide eyed.

"Humm, well I guess plans change..." Gianna said. "...and I will be your legal representative."

El'Jaid shook her head. _This has to be a dream..._ "But I thought you were just a cop for Novearia."

Gianna gave El'Jaid a coy smile. "An important stock holder asked the Board that I be your representative. As far as me being your legal representative; every Internal Affairs Agent on Noveria has to understand how every law works, especially Council law. That helps keep Noveria in the free and gray. As such, every Internal Affairs Agent has to be able to practice Council Law."

El'Jaid's mouth was open in surprise. She didn't know what to say.

Gianna opened her terminal at the desk and looked over the screen. 'So your being charged with 'High Crimes Against Galactic Society, and Genocide against Humanity.' Humph...The Council certainly didn't try using a broad paintbrush there did they..." Gianna mocked as she typed commands in to the terminal. El'Jaid just peered on listening.

"The first charge should be thrown out due to technicality, but since that won't happen we will just have to roll with it."

"Do you know what they could be trying to get at?" El'Jaid asked.

"No clue, maybe they're just pissed at some graffiti you did." Gianna retorted, and El'Jaid couldn't help but give out a snort.

"The second charge is what concerns me..." Gianna said.

"Why's that?" El'Jaid wondered.

Gianna looked up at her, and gave her a serious look. "Well first off its the nature of the charge, Genocide."

El'Jaid looked down at the steel table in front of them. _Genocide_... she repeated in her head. She had given so much thought to the meaning of the word, but it was so vast in thought and so horrendous in meaning that no coherent representation of an image rose in her mind. _Earth...How do you balance billions of lives for the sake of trillions? Both are numbers to large for me to even put an image to..._

"Second is that Council law really does not define Genocide very well." Gianna said intruding in on El'Jaid's thought.

"How's that?" El'Jaid asked.

"Well in the first part, it would have to be proven that the person, or people committing Genocide, were doing it for their own personal gain or goals, not defense. It was not considered Genocide when the Council wiped out the Rachni when they did. It was seen in the eyes of Council law as an act of defense for the war."

"That's convenient..." El'Jaid scowled.

"The second part is that Genocide can't be committed by a member of the 'targeted' people. For example, if a Volus from a specific clan decimates his entire clan, even if it was for personal gain, it would still be only seen as Mass Murder, not Genocide, because the Volus was from the same clan." Gianna said peering over more of her terminal.

"Wha...wait, what is the difference between Mass Murder and Genocide?" El'Jaid asked in disbelief.

Gianna give her a wicked smile. "In reality very little, yet in the eyes of Council Law everything. Normally the Council does not use the death penalty, even in cases of Mass Murder. But Genocide is a mandatory death penalty charge."

"That's comforting..." El'Jaid said jokingly.

"Well unless your a Batarian masquerading around in a human body, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Worst case is that the charge is dropped down to Mass murder, best case is that its thrown out because the prosecution doesn't know what the hell they are doing."

"Great." El'Jaid said teasingly. "So where do we go from here Gianna?"

"I want to get that first charge nailed. Its too broad, but the Prosecution is going to try to use that to their advantage. " She tilted her head towards the far end of the room where two cots sat. "We have at most a day and a half before the trial starts. I need to know everything about you for your defense and defend you against the witnesses the Council will call. So I think its best if we start at the beginning..."

"Wait a second. Can't you call witnesses?" El'Jaid asked.

Gianna scowled. "No. In the eyes of the law, technically your already guilty Shepard. That is how Council law works. The Prosecution now has to try to prove your guilt. Now with that said I already have the names of the witnesses that the Council will call. I can still question them, but beyond that the Prosecution leads in this little waltz."

El'Jaid closed her eyes in frustration.

"But that is the silver lining. If the prosecution fails to prove your guilt, your a free woman." Gianna said reassuringly.

"Alright..." El'Jaid exhaled as she sat back in to her seat knowing this would take a while. She relaxed in what seemed like the first time in an age, and began to talk with Gianna like she was reacquainting herself with an old friend. "I was a colony kid and my homeworld was Mindoir..."


	18. Chapter 18

Agent Salya wiped the bloody dagger on the leg of his 'borrowed' uniform. The dark green smear barked out loudly against the light gray material. He looked at the obsidian dagger and let out a soft caustic laugh.

_Such a fool the Warden was. No need to hunt for any truth when it is there in front of your blind eyes._ He thought as he flung the dagger away like a piece of worthless trash.

He walked out of the deathly lit office into the bright hallway beyond. His eyes caught the crumpled from of an Asari, with the rank of lieutenant, laying face down. A fission cutter standing out from her back.

_Never saw me coming, most never do..._ He thought, but with a flash his eyes furrowed and his face burned as the memory of how he had handled Subject Alpha boiled to his mind. _I was foolish to chase him, even more of a fool to just go bursting in to the tram station after him._

But he let out a soft sigh as he let the thought pass him by. _I'm doing better. I learn from my errors._

As he continued to walk down the hall way, not another soul could be seen. The facility was even more quiet than normal. The air scrubbers were silent, the security cameras dead. Every terminal and VI station cut. Assassination and surveillance had never been his forte. But sabotage was something he enjoyed. There was something about being the annoying integer that threw plans awry. The unseen cog that made the brilliant plans work that excited him. There was also the freedom of choosing how to best cripple an enemy, and the restrictiveness of it. Having to work with what he had on hand held an euphoric grip hold over him. But it was the thought that it was 'he' that hurt his enemy the most. Not the generals, or the soldiers; but he, the saboteur. Him that greeted his enemy with a smile, and planted the death blow into their back.

He passed by the medical wing. The lights inside were dim, and the window slightly fogged over. With the deadly grace of an Adder he peered in. One of the first 'fixes' he had implemented after cutting all surveillance and communications to the facility was to turn off the air scrubbers, then lock all of the doors around the facility. All of his 'patients' were either dead or unconscious and dying. He looked over to the dented door on the far side of the room. A Krogan lay on his back, his chest expanding and contracting rapidly and sporadically as it searched in vain for nourishing oxygen.

_Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill...or in this case, even brute strength. _A cruel smile formed on Salya's lips.

He turned away and continued on his leisurely stroll to the shuttle platform. He was even starting to feel slightly light headed as the levels of carbon dioxide increased through out the facility.

He keyed in his code to the shuttle pad door and it rolled open. The howling maelstrom outside greeted him as he quickly slipped out and the closed behind him. They locked like the entrance to a vault. Even though the air was frigid and the blowing snow stung his face, he breathed deeply as the clean, clear air filled his lungs. He searched one of his vest pockets and retrieved the detonator. He smiled as he turned the metallic cylinder in his hand. _The perfect job is nearly over, and soon I will have my Justice..._

Quickly he dashed over to an unmarked and black Kodiak shuttle. It stood out starkly in the whiteout conditions, but that meant little to him. There was no one else around for him to worry about being seen. He tapped on the side doors controls as he cursed the cold, and jumped in side as fast as he could.

"By the maker, I'm retiring to a hot climate after this!" He exclaimed. As he moved in to the cockpit he touched the main power switched as the shuttle coughed to life and the heaters started to run. He took his time getting situated and running through the warm-up checklists. There was no need to rush.

Once he was done, he put the last finishing touch before taking-off. From another pocket on his vest, the pocket closest to his heart and gently took out a small holo. He gingerly pressed a few buttons on the frame and the holo came to life.

The image it displayed stole his breath away. It was of a Salarian Dalatrass. Her skin was an intoxicating sight. The tones of amethyst, sunset bronze and tropical turquoise. She wore an opal jeweled head scarf, and a long flowing dress of light purples and blues. Her arms were out stretched to him in the image.

"I was her chosen..." He said quietly aloud. "I was to be the father of her daughters. The sire of her continued dynasty..."

He reverently set the holo on the dash of the cockpit, the piece giving a soft 'clink' sound as it's magnet attached to the metal. He closed his eyes and silently spoke a prayer. Time passed as he did not move, the only sound that could be perceived was the whirring of the shuttle. When he reopened his eyes, they were filled with a renewed passion, desire, hunger.

"Soon, the Butcher will get what she deserves." He spoke quietly to the picture. and then he turned his attention back to his checklists. It was not long after though that his comm beeped.

He reached up to the side of his head. "Yes?"

"Is it done?" The Voice replied.

Salya smiled with satisfaction. "Soon it will be."

"And what of Warden Raskov?" The Voice asked with interest.

"Taken care of. Personally." Salya responded with satisfaction.

"Good. Good. Now there has been a slight change in plans." The voice said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Salya queried. His stomach felt like it was going to overturn from the tone the discussion had just taken. He was expecting to hear that Shepard had been found guilty and executed.

"Shepard will not be tried by the Council, but rather will have a public trial. The Council acting as Judges." The voice said serenely.

Salya's mind exploded. "What? What have those fools done! What have you done! That was not apart of the plan! Now Shepard will have an audience to seduce!" He locked the shuttle's controls in the death grip.

"Calm down Salya. This actually is a much better option." The Voice said unconcerned.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All the promises, the deals, the plans, all of the time he had spent was washing away down the drain! "A better option? How?" He roared." You should have just let me take care of her then it would be done!"

The voice laughed at him, considering his statements as nothing more than childish. "Shepard's death is just a convenient outcome of what you and I are working for Salya. Please stay your emotions and keep in mind why we are doing this."

Salya was fuming. _I've stayed my emotions. I've seen her in my nightmares for over five years! She took everything from me! _He screamed in his head.

He was about to answer, but the Voice cut in again. "Shepard must answer for her crimes. If you were to have simply assassinated her, like you did with Anderson, you would have created an even more potent Martyr. Doing so would have put her on a pedestal far out of the rest of Truth and Justice. The people she has wrong, the scars of the galaxy she has caused would never heal. Would you want that on your soul Salya?"

Salya was quiet for a moment as he thought. Sweat trickled down his face. The Voice's words struck him with ice. The very idea of him letting Shepard get away with any of what she had done goaded him.

"No..." is all he could force out of himself.

"Good." Soothed the Voice. "Now I will need you to come back, and be on the catwalk guard detail for the trial."

Salya's eyes darted to the side. Anywhere near the Capitol was the last place he wanted to be. "Why?" He asked.

"Have faith my friend. You are going good, just, work." The voice said, and then was silent.

Salya felt as if a wrench had tightened around his gut. _I don't like this. I feel like I'm being played..._

He flipped the switches for the mass effect core and was rewarded with the whine from the engines as the shuttle shivered in to flight. The Shuttle rotated in the white gale and then Salya jammed the accelerator forward and the shuttle shot away.

As he arced away from the dead facility he reached in to his vest pocket and retried the detonator. He began to unconsciously play with it, flipping the cap up and down, on and off.

_Should I stay or go? _

_Stay? _

_Or go? _

When he finally felt that he had enough distance; he hit the switch.

_Stay..._

_...because I have to see how this game ends..._

His shuttle rocked as the shockwaves hit.

[][][][][]

The music of the lake washed over El'Jaid. The sound of waves gently lapping on the shore sung softly to her. _Peace, peace, peace._ The sweet air smelled of pine and lilacs, and the soft calling of birds wove with the beautiful tapestry around her.

A warm, soft hand gently touched the side of her face, and through the strands of her red hair causing her eyes to stir open. She was dressed in a silver linen tunic the clung loosely to her, and a pair of white linen crop pants hung lazily about her waist. But the view she took in was much more spectacular.

Seated on the lounge bed by her knees was an Angel dressed in an iridescent pearl dress. The fabric hung loosely and modestly about the frame, but did not hide the figure's supple curves. The soft colors enhanced the already alluring shade of blue of her skin.

She leaned forward and kissed El'Jaid's forehead, and gently moved down to her eyes that beckoned closed then leaned back and held soft smile on her lips.

El'Jaid laid in the lounge bed basking in the moment. She had not had this kind of peace in far too long. The sun shone brightly, but the shade of the overhanging willows kept the harsh light at bay.

"This is a dream." El'Jaid spoke softly.

"Then it is a good dream." Liara responded, gently stroking her arm. She rose and walked slightly to the edge of the lake. Her eyes looking out across the water's stillness.

El'Jaid watched Liara, her eyes roving over her beautiful form. She tried to relax, to just continue to rest, but she found that she could not. She propped her self up on the bed, feeling terrible because here she was in this peaceful place, and with the one person she loved, be she could not rest.

"I'm scared Angel. I'm trapped. I don't know what is going to happen, and no plan to fall back on." Her green eyes cast to the ground, their pupils black.

Liara turned back to her, a look of concern wore on her face, but she smiled lovingly at her betrothed, and went to her side. She roped and arm around her and held her close. "You of all people in the Galaxy have nothing to fear, now lie back and rest."

"But what will I do? All I see is darkness before me." El'Jaid mournfully.

Liara put a hand on El'Jaid's chin, calling her emerald haloed onyx level to her aqua blue. "Trust me, trust in the all of the good you have done.." Liara wrapped her hand around El'Jaid's left wrist. "And trust in our bond."

They fell back together, Liara cradling El'Jaid to her, and the Specter said nothing, but just held close. Liara's eyes drifted close and the world melted away with her love in her arms.

[][][][][][]

A knock on the door woke Liara from her slumber.

It was late in the night and the Ardennes had been in lockdown ever since Council had declared martial law after the trial's announcement. The atmosphere of the ship one of quiet unrest. Most people were sleeping. Yet beyond the ship was a world going mad. Protests and rioting were taking place worldwide, and throughout the entire Galaxy.

Yet that mattered not at all to her. Her mind roved to the dream she just had. _Was it really a dream? She felt so close..._ she thought sadly. For a brief moment in space and time Liara had just existed in peace with her beloved. And she craved to go back to it.

A knock came again at her door, a harsh reminder that now was not the time for day dreams and wistful wishes.

"Just a minute." Say responded as she threw on a simple navy robe. She strode over to the door and activated the controls. Greeting her was a civilian dressed, and exhausted Miranda.

She was dressed in a loose gray leather jacket, white tank top and a pair of worn jeans and sneakers. Her raven hair was covered by an equally black blank ball cap, the pony tail going out the back. She had a large mug of what Liara could only figure was very strong coffee.

Miranda entered Liara's room and Liara closed the door and locked it.

"Liara, does that Parasini woman ever stop? Kaidan and I just got back! I think she would give SAI a run for their money!" she said in exasperation as she slumped into Liara's desk chair.

Liara only smiled taking that as a compliment. _Feron really knew who to choose._

"How far did you get in to it?" Liara asked.

"Far enough. Parasini doesn't need to know all the details." Miranda quipped.

"But she knows about Lazarus right?" Liara asked.

"Yes. Not all the details, but she knows. I think Shepard told her, because she was still in a bit of a shock by it when she talk with me about the project. But she seems confident." Miranda said coolly.

"Good." Liara said with relief." So do you think everything it ready?" Liara asked, as Miranda took the cap off and shook out her mane of hair. She slammed her back against the chair and gave out a heavy sigh. The air in the room suddenly took a more grim turn.

"I honestly don't know Liara." Miranda looked up at the ceiling. "Shepard has a damn fine defense council, and we don't have to go over the mountain of ammo that she has to use against the prosecution. But there are three things that honestly are scaring the hell out of me."

Liara frowned as she sat back down on her disheveled bed. Doubts had also been plaguing her.

Miranda looked at Liara then looked away to the floor, collecting her thoughts. "First are the charges. They are so broad that even if I was completely awake I couldn't wrap my head around them." She brought her eyes up to meet Liara. "And part of that is knowing Shepard's past." Her voice held a pang of worry in it.

Liara knew if anyone was a walking encyclopedia about El'Jaid Shepard, it was Miranda. Miranda had devised and lead the Cerberus team that had developed the imprinting scan that had captured El'Jaid's mind before she had died. She had spent untold hours memorizing everything about her when the Lazarus project had resurrected her.

"Miranda, you have to keep in mind that not everything in Shepard's past is black and dark, there is also so much light. Keep in mind everything she has done since joining the Specters. The people she saved, the battles she won" Liara said trying to bring some cheer to Miranda's face. But none was to be had from the worn and exhausted visage that looked back from her.

"That is the second part that scares me." Miranda sat back and took the mug of coffee in to her hands to try to bring some warmth to them.

"What do you mean?" Liara said leaning forward.

"She is a Specter, and to compound it even more is that she is also a product of the N7 program." Miranda said looking in to Liara's eyes.

"What does her rank in the Alliance have anything to do with it? I thought N7 was just a proficiency classification." Liara said.

The look of surprise ran across Miranda's face. "I thought you knew..."

Liara shook her head in disagreement.

Miranda slumped back in to her chair. Her fingers pressing lighting against the bridge of her nose. "The N7 program was to be the System Alliance's answer to the Salarian STG, the Asari Commandos. Hell, maybe even the Council's Specters."

"But I thought the Alliance Corsair program was supposed to do that." Liara said.

Miranda smiled. "That's what the Alliance wanted everyone else to believe." Miranda let out a soft chuckle. "Jacob is a fantastic Soldier, and a damn good Specter, but he is not N7 material. He cares too much."

Liara couldn't help but let out a shiver in response to Miranda's words.

"All N7 operatives were considered for the most part 'Spook' commanders. The training they went through was brutal, from extreme environment survival, to precision weapons and combat, even right down to diplomacy and leadership training. The N7 program was designed to have another facet to it beyond the military and combat. It was meant to be the building platform of Alliance leadership."

"It sounds as if the N7 program was another Cerberus Brainchild." Liara said sourly.

Miranda looked back in her with her steel blue eyes. "That is because it was. You have to keep in mind Liara that the Alliance always had a Love-Hate relationship with Cerberus. One on hand they had an convenient scapegoat, on the other they had the perfect organization that they could work with for a myriad of breakthrough, all of course behind the scenes. Admiral Hackett had top oversight of the program, and he worked closely with Cerberus, for a time, even if he did disagree with their...methods."

"That seems to explain a lot..." Liara said wanting Miranda to continue.

Miranda though had no interest in retreading the graves of the past. " In any case each N7 class was selected on a volunteer basis. Some classes were as large as ten, others and small as three. Each only had one graduate." She leaned forward, her brown eyes boring in to the floor as she spoke, and Liara listened. "The program was ran for twenty years, but was subsequently shut down in 2178." Miranda said calmly, and looked up at Liara.

"2178? Wha...wait, Torfan..." Liara said breathlessly. A lost look pervaded her face, a look telling that some how she should have known. Miranda just simply nodded.

Liara continued to listen as she turned the new information over in her head.

"As far as Shepard being a Specter. Everything she has done since she was inducted in to the Specters is classified to the vast majority of the Galactic Community. Specters may have extraordinary freedoms. But it cuts both ways. Its a golden cage. " Miranda's silver words slipped from her mouth and Liara looked down at her wrist. At the bracelet. She knew what Miranda was going to say, but still she remained silent. Why, she did not know. Perhaps just to hear it, perhaps as a reminder of the gravity of the situation, as if she did need a reminder at all.

"Shepard was made a Specter to bring down Saren. The Council has always officially disavowed any wrong doing by him, even though he is gone." Miranda stopped for a moment and took a sip of her drink. The pregnant quiet filled the room with unease. "The Council can and will try to use this Trial to destroy any good that Shepard has done, by simply saying it never happened, or by painting her into a corner."

Anger boiled up in Liara. _Its not fair...After all she Has done...after all that has been taken from her, even her own life...its not enough..._

"But it is Kaidan that bothers me the most." Miranda finished.

"Kaidan? Miranda, he is your husband. He has known El'Jaid for just as long as any of us..."

"I know Liara. Yet when he and Parasini were talking, he became more and more quiet. More careful with his words. The only times I have seen Kaidan act like that is when he is unsure about something..."

* * *

**Author's note:** An Update on 11/11/11. Again thank you to those who read and Review. I am been trying to make an better effort to proof my work before I send it off, but you can only look at something so many times, but I think I am getting better as I go.

The scene with El'Jaid and Liara is loosely based off the scene between Arwen and Aragorn in LOTR. That dream scene is just so perfect I couldn't help but use some of the base imagery in this work. As always this work is provided for entertainment and not for profit.

Thanks to those who served their Country in Uniform, and rest in peace those who paid the high price. It was on the 11th day on the 11th hour in November in 1918 that the Great War ended. Let us hope that maybe one day Humanity will learn from his errors.


	19. Chapter 19

Lines had been drawn, and sides had been taken by nearly every one...

...except one man.

The silence of the ship was too much for Kaidan as he sat up in bed. He hadn't been sleeping for the past hour. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed trying to be as quiet as possible so as not wake up his wife, and rested his head into his hands as he thought. It was early in the morning, but sleep had eluded him at every turn. Yet for the first time in what seemed like years his head was clear enough to think, no migraines, no fatigue, he just wished it had been under better circumstances. He couldn't get the words out of his head.

_...Coward...traitor..._

Kaidan furrowed his brow as he thought. For years he had spoken these words to himself. These had been the very words he had used to define a person he thought he had known. A creature that that had come back and done the impossible. A force that had come to his rescue, when he didn't deserve it. A person he wanted desperately to believe in. A thing he treated with veiled suspect, even now after all the years.

He smiled sourly to himself. _If it hadn't been for Miranda's constant insistence, I doubt I would have had allowed Shepard to be in the wedding party. That was too close for comfort for me..._

His mind drifted away with the last thought..._She was too close for comfort._

...The SSV K2...

"Specter Alenko. We have an incoming vessel through the Charon Relay an officer reported.

"What class?" Kaidan said. The K2's bridge was huge, but then again it was a Dreadnaught. It was very much a symbol as it was a weapon of War. Obviously the Council, the Alliance felt that a message had to be sent.

"Just a moment...What the? Its gone!" The signature isn't showing up on LADAR any more." The officer called out. Kaidan walked over to see what the man was looking at. It was more of a nervous reaction then anything useful.

The hair on the back of his neck began to rise. "How many anomalies did you pick up before it went dark?' He asked with a trained calm voice.

"Just one sir. At the time it was returned a Frigate class signature, but the return was too blurry to pick out the exact type." The officer returned.

Kaidan sighed. _Its not a Reaper, and not a Collector Cruiser. Good._

"What do we have going on here Commander Alenko?" Asked a voice behind him.

It was Admiral Cain. The man was shorter than Kaidan, but projected a personality the size of Atlas. He was a career man and an Alliance man to the heart.

"Sensors picked up what seemed to be a ship coming out of the Charon Relay Admiral." Kaidan said still peering on the dark sensor screen.

"And?" Asked Cain.

"It appears to have been false positive because the anomaly was lost shortly after it was picked up." Kaidan replied.

"I see. Well no need to be chasing shadows. With the new LADAR upgrades even a Normandy Frigate won't be able to hide from us." Cain said confidently.

Kaidan's heart skipped a beat.

"We will be chasing a Ghost soon enough. The K2 will be underway in just a day." Cain said with a smile on his face. He looked at Kaidan with a scrutinizing eye. "Don't tell me that a big shot Specter is getting cold feet."

Kaidan returend a rebuking glance. "I just find it ironic sir."

"Humm?" Cain said with an interested look on his face.

Kaidan turned and walked towards a viewport and stared out in to empty space. "Shepard was made a Specter to take care of Saren. Now I was made a Specter to take care of Shepard..."

"Sounds like the Council is having a hard time keeping their people in line. All that power and no responsibility. Humpf. Looks like their choices are catching up to them."

"Yeah..." Kaidan replied nervously.

"Shepard was always a loose Cannon. Torfan, then stealing the first Normandy. And look at what has happened now because of her. Near open war with the Batarians." Cain said standing to Kaidan's left and looking out the same window. "I have no love for Batarians. But I always knew that given her history with them, something would happen."

"What about the Terra Nova incident with the Terrorist Balak? She let him go to save the trapped researchers. She just doesn't blindly kill every Batarian she sees." Kaidan offered.

Cain looked at him. "A simple lapse in the pattern. She was a newly minted Specter. So she wanted to make a good first impression. She should have just shot the son of a bitch though. We are still looking for him." He sighed.

"You really think she just destroyed the Bahak system out of revenge?" Kaidan asked.

"Do you have a better idea, Specter?" Cain winced in distaste at him. "Don't tell me your starting to believe in Shepard's imaginary Reapers."

Kaidan's face burned. He knew that the Reapers weren't just a figment of the mind. He had seen one. Listen as Shepard had spoken to one. But he also had to play the politics, and supporting Shepard's 'visions' and espousing that Sovereign was a Reaper, was a severe tactical error to put it mildly. Besides, she had betrayed him. She had betrayed the Alliance. She had chosen _Cerberus_...hadn't she? _Can I trust anything she said back on Horizon?_

"I didn't say that Admiral." Kaidan gritted his teeth. " I just know...er...knew Shepard. She just wouldn't have vaporized an entire star system because of a personal vendetta."

"Then would you care to explain why she went and joined Cerberus. A known terrorist organization?"

Bile boiled up in Kaidan's throat. But he said nothing aloud. _Like I said, I thought I knew her..._

Cain turned his attention back to the vista beyond him. " I still don't know what I'm surprised more of. The fact that you let Shepard go on Horizon, or that she let you do." Cain said airily.

Kaidan had been question unceasingly about Horizon. Not only by Councilor Anderson, who whole heartily supported him, but also by the Admirals and Generals staff. They on the other hand had been trying to pick him apart over it ever since. Admiral Cain seemed no different. Kaidan suspected that the Staff had supported his Specter candidacy as another test to see if he could get the job done. If he was truly loyal to the Alliance.

Kaidan swallowed hard. _Now I know how Ash felt to always be under a microscope._ But he steeled his resolve. _But I will now allow myself to wallow in the feeling of being persecuted. That didn't help me in Brain Camp, it won't help me now._

"Well Admiral. It's my job to bring her in. And that is what I'm going to do." He responded.

Silence filled the bridge as the two continued to look out in to the cold void. The Stars shining back to them like ageless jewels.

"Sir! We have a hail on a secure channel!" The comms officer cried.

The two stalked over to him. "Where is the hail coming from? Have they identified themselves?" Cain asked.

"No Sir! But the call is on a secure frequency and 'they' are requesting a private communication with you and Specter Alenko."

Cain and Aklenko shot either other a surprised look. No one knew outside of the Council, and the Admirals and Generals staff knew that Kaidan was a Specter and on board the SSV K2.

"Put it through to the comm room." Cain ordered. "And put the K2 on full alert!"

"Yes sir!" The officer replied.

Off both Cain and Kaidan steamed to the Communications room. Alert sirens and calls going off like fireworks. "I don't like this." Cain said out loud. "First we get a reading on a Ghost ship, and now something contacts us by an Alliance secured connection."

Kaidan remained quiet, but he couldn't deign his own sense of foreboding.

They were greeted by the hiss of the communication room's doors at they quickly snapped open to let them in, and closed shut to restrict anyone else's access or view in.

Kaidan stood on the parameter. Just outside the viewing area of the communications array. Cain gave him a nod of approval. The Admiral took a moment to compose himself. To straighten his uniform, and steady his breath.

"Open the link." He commanded, and the order was followed with out a reply.

The holo sprang to life instantaneously before both Cain and Kaidan. The image that was relayed back to them. The image that stood before them stilled Kaidan's breath with shock. The person before them stood at 1.72 meters. The uniform it wore was crisp and rigidly cut, but held no official organizational markings. No sign of loyalty. It's collar hugged tightly to the wear's neck, and was predominantly black with white trim. Yet Kaidan recognized the white and red N7 embroidery that adorned the uniform's neck.

The figure's fiery red hair was as unkempt as it was groomed. It's olive toned face, one of pure business.

...But the eye's. The figure's emerald eyes. Her green embers contained something completely alien. One was a soft pale blue, the other was barely visible smoldering red. She might as well have been 3 meters tall, because her mere presence dictated it so.

"Shepard..." Cain said breathlessly.

"Good day Admiral Cain." She said. Her greeting was cold, unfeeling.

The Admiral straighten his stance. "Why have you contacted us? Where are you."

Her eyes narrowed on to the small man in front of her. "Where is Specter Alenko?" She asked. Her tone unchanging.

Cain scowled. "Why does it matter?"

"Because it's part of the reason why I contacted you. Why I came." She said acidly. Her eyes flared brighter. "As to where I am. I am surprised you haven't seen the Normandy just yet." Her tone was mocking. "Look to the port of the K2."

Cain's face flushed, and his eyes went wide as he rushed over to a command consol and hit the view port doors to open. As they rolled up, there stood the Normandy SR2 about 500 meters away flying silently along side the SSV K2 like a ghost ship.

Cain snapped his attention back to Shepard's who held a small smile of satisfaction on her face. "You...How..." He stammered, steeling a glance at Kaidan who looked on in equal disbelief. "Tell me why I shouldn't order the K2 to open up on you right now and vaporize you, you traitor!" He raged.

"Though I would love to see you try it, you would need firing solutions to do that Admiral. You know that. No shooting from the hip." Her tone again was icy and mocking.

_Something's never change._ Kaidan thought. Shepard's belligerence towards officials was one of them. _But what are you? Your not her..._

"But in any case. I'm here to turn myself in." She said serenely.

_WHAT?_ Kaidan's mind caught. _Just like that, no reason given...giving up without a fight?_

Cain calmed somewhat after her statement. "Good. I'm glad to see that you can still understand reason." He quickly tossed his eyes to his right to look at Kaidan. "I will send over a boarding party ASAP. They will take you, you ship, and it's crew in to..."

"No. That won't be happening." She responded sharply. "I will come to the K2 and surrender my self to Specter Alenko only. My Ship and it's crew will depart this area as soon as my shuttle has left the docking bay. If you try to Engage the Normandy, it will defend itself and treat the K2 as hostile." Her words weren't a request. They weren't even a command. They were exactly how things would go. No bargaining.

"You are in no position to be giving orders Shepard!" Cain seethed. His face red with rage.

"And your in no position argue or bargain, _Admiral._" Her face still was neutral as was her tone, yet her eyes flashed again to strike her point home. "As I said I will take my own shuttle over to the K2, and surrender only to Specter Alenko."

"What even makes you think that Specter Alenko is even on the K2 Shepard!" Cain roared.

"How could he not be when he is standing to your right side?" She said calmly. "I will depart the Normandy in five minuets. I do hope that the K2 has fast elevators." Then the image went blank.

_Checkmate You fool...You old fool. She had you_ _from the beginning._ Kaidan's mind slammed.

His eyes fixed again on the wall in front of him to the far wall. On it hung a Calamander wood plaque that held his gaze. On it inscribed in Gold and Platinum were the words:

For Exemplary Duty to the Systems Alliance 

You Are the Example for the Alliance Military and the Hero We Need

We Thank You for Your Loyalty

We Thank You for Your Continued Service.

It had been given to him shortly after his induction in to the Specters. Though he appreciated it, he knew it's double meaning. It was a 'gentle' reminder. The Alliance meant everything to him. It had become his bedrock. His family. Kaidan knew the Alliance wasn't perfect. Mistakes had been made because, after all the Alliance was a Human venture; it wasn't intended to be perfect. But he would go forward in doing his best to making it better. And he couldn't complain that they hadn't treated him well. A biotic risen from the rank and file to command his own ship.

_Yet why did Shepard leave?_ His mind whispered...

Miranda's soft velvet hands reached up and rested on his shoulders. "Are you ok?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Kaidan didn't lift his head, and he didn't answer as she pulled in closer wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his back listening to the beat of his heart.

"Kaidan?" She spoke softly.

"Miri...Why does he follow Shepard so blindly?" Kaidan's voice was equally as soft.

"Who?" Miranda asked.

"Garrus..." Kaidan Exhaled.

"I doubt he follows her blindly Kaidan. He is just extremely loyal to her." Miranda released her hold on Kaidan, but still had her focus attuned to him wanting him to continue. "Where is this coming from?"

Kaidan got up, the clipping of his artificial foot sounding out of nature with the soft padding of his right. He was dressed in just a pair of gray gym shorts. "Its...its like every time I've seen him since Horizon years ago, he has this edge to him about me, and it gets worse when Shepard's around..."

"What do you mean by an 'edge about you'?" Miranda asked? She was sitting in the bed with her legs tucked up against her as she watch Kaidan pace back and forth.

"I dunno, It's like I am an outsider to him. It just really struck me with what he said in the Med Bay. He was willing to rush in to C-Sec headquarters to get Shepard back, no matter what would happen. Hell! Jacob and Kasumi had to bring him back unconscious!" Kaidan's voice rose.

"I'm sure he was just trying to blow off some steam..." Miranda said.

"No, he wasn't..." Kaidan stopped and looked back at her, than turned his gaze to the floor. "Would I be crazy to say that maybe the Council is doing the right thing here?"

Miranda was caught by total surprise by his statement. "What do you mean? Kaidan The Council practically kidnapped her right off the street!" Miranda said defensively, her eyes wide with shock.

"I know, I was there too!" Kaidan shot back furtively.

"Then how can you think that the Council is doing the right thing Kaidan!"

"You said it your self. Shepard has a colorful past." Kaidan said.

Her own words had come back to haunt her. She just looked at the back of her legs, a scowl forming on her face.

"The trial for Bahak never even got off the ground. And it was like all of the governments of the Galaxy just let it go..." Kaidan said softly

"She did what she had to, to delay the Reapers." Miranda said automatically.

"What good did it do? She destroyed an entire star system. She killed over 300,000 people! And for what?" He stormed.

"She saved the Galaxy! She bought us time!" She screamed back.

"But at what cost Miranda! Blood? The Citadel destroyed, billions dead! Earth Gone! And look what is happening now. The Galaxy is nearly on the brink of open civil war with itself!" He cast his arm to the wall as if he was pointing to the world beyond. "And all because..."

"Of her?" Miranda finished coldly, her face showing no emotion, her voice mono-tone. But her body was shaking with rage.

His gaze cast down to the floor again. "I...I don't know..." He looked back to Miranda who only turned her head from his eyes. Guilt wrapped around his stomach as quickly pulled on a gray tee shirt.

"I just need some fresh air." He said as he left towards the door.

"Kaidan, you let her go..." Miranda said barely able to control to her voice.

He stopped, but didn't turn back. "...And there are times I don't even know why..." He said.

[][][][][]

Garrus was in the hanger bay taking out some of his own frustration on a punching bag. It felt good to punch something and not to have to dodge the next strike. To just work for the pleasure of it.

Liara had cooled his thoughts, but sleep had only served to muddle them again. At least here he could push the thoughts of the trial and of the past few days out of his mind at least for the moment.

He imagined the bag being Sohmon as he beat it mercilessly.

_You will pay for what you are doing to Shepard you barefaced bastard!_ He thought, baring his fangs as he landed another strike on the bag.

Hit after hit he landed on the bag, his focus glued to the object. Then his hearing caught the sound of another swinging away at his bag's twin.

Garrus broke away and watched Kaidan land a wild haymaker not caring if his form was solid or even if the hit was good. He was just swinging wildly.

_He's angry_. Garrus thought.

Kaidan looked over at him, a sour note painting his face. "Can I help you?"

"Humm...something eating you Captain?" Garrus asked.

"Eating me?" Kaidan lashed out with a heel kick into the bag. "No... everything is just fine. Just fine."

Garrus leaned back against his bag's frame and drank from a water bottle. "You sure could have fooled me." He goaded.

Kaidan lashed out another angry hit in to the bag then stopped. "Actually your right. Something is bothering me. Its you..." His voice was low and predatory.

_Now we are getting somewhere._ Garrus purred in his mind.

"Oh really. And just what about me?"

Kaidan stood still breathing heavily. "I don't get why you follow her..."

Garrus' eyes narrowed. "Follow who?" _As if I didn't know._

Kaidan went back to working the bag. "You are blind. You just think she walks on water don't you. You don't for one second think that maybe Shepard is getting what had been coming to her?"

"What has Shepard done to deserve being abducted in the middle of the night and now put on trial?" Garrus' tone was one of caution. Kaidan sounded like a wounded animal being forced into a corner. Garrus' instinctively changed his stance to that of a fighter waiting for a blow to fall. "Kaidan get some rest. Your sounding like a lunatic right now."

"What has she done? What _hasn't_ she done?" Kaidan turned and stalked up to Garrus thrusting his finger out at the Turian. "What makes you think she had any right to play God like she has, and get away with it?

"What the Hell are you getting at Alenko? She was forced to make the hard calls."

"Forced? She was forced to abandon Earth? Forced to scuttle the Citadel? Forced to destroy an entire star system? SHE made those choices by consent. No one had a gun to the back of her head when she did it! Hell! She even worked for Cerberus!" Kaidan shrieked.

Garrus' growled at him, sneering at him. "You weren't there Alenko, you don't know anything. You didn't even stand by her after Horizon when she came back."

"Oh and _you_ know? You really think that I'm going to swallow the idea that she died and came back from the dead Garrus? That's a nice little story to cover her _defection_. She left the Alliance!" Kaidan roared pointing a finger at Garrus.

Garrus stormed forward on Kaidan, he wanted to take him and throw him, crush him. But he didn't. He looked down on Kaidan, letting his icy blue eyes tear in to him. Kaidan looked right back, not moving.

"Okay Kaidan. Since you think you know what happened; how about you tell me."

Kaidan was caught off guard, foundering, his eyes shifting back and forth. He hadn't thought that far...

"Cerberus must had had a ship tailing the first Normandy, and when the Collector's attacked, Shepard used it as a convenient cover to slip over to Cerberus." Kaidan said with unease in his voice.

Garrus just smiled at Kaidan. "You really think that Shepard would have turned her back on the Alliance that easily? It took much more. I'm sure your wife would love to hear about this theory of..."

"Leave my wife out of this!" Kaidan yelled and he struck Garrus to the right side of his face.

Garrus' head snapped to the left taking the force of the hit. His face seared with the pain of the impact, but to him it was nothing more then Childs play. _I was wondering when that was coming..._

Garrus looked right back at Kaidan and rolled his head and shoulders working out the sting. "Keep your wife out of this? I don't think so. She knows Shepard very well. Far better than you." His tone mocking. _I want to keep him angry, get the root of the problem..._

Kaidan went to strike again but Garrus blocked the punch with ease and slipped to the side. Kaidan wheeled forward awkwardly.

"Why am I not surprised Kaidan. Your letting your anger, your emotions do all the talking. You were a coward on Horizon, you were a coward on the K2, and your a coward now." He was waiting for Kaidan's next move.

"SHUT UP!" Kaidan roared and lashed out with a biotic kick aimed right for Garrus' chest. But Garrus in one deft move stepped to the side and grappled Kaidan's leg and hauled him in to a punching bag using his own momentum against him. Kaidan crashed to the floor heaving heavily.

The act was more about humiliation than about inflicting pain. More about establishing understanding than dominance.

"Get away from me! She never had the right to play God!" Kaidan said wincing as his lungs gasped for air.

"So you keep saying..." Garrus retorted and then he hunched down close to Kaidan. "This isn't about Shepard is it Kaidan. This is about you."

Kaidan looked at him his face twisted with rage, and tears.

"Go to Hell..." Kaidan burned.

Garrus' eyes flashed and he gave Kaidan a smirk. "Been there, got the tee shirt, but kept the trinket to prove it." He took a taloned finger and traced it down the right side of his face, and slowly past the blue glow of his cybernetic implant.

Kaidan wrapped an arm around the side of his body as he got up.

"She humiliated you didn't she. Not intentionally, and your too proud to admit it, but she did." Garrus purred.

"You fucking bastard!" Kaidan snarled and darted forward as he tried to belt Garrus again, but Garrus grabbed his arm and pulled Kaidan in to his knee. Kaidan yelped as the wind was knocked from him again and he was driven to his knees.

Garrus looked down at him. "So what was it? When she turned herself in to the K2? Your main purpose, your mission for being a Specter, gone."

"Shut up..." Kaidan winced.

Garrus looked down as Kaidan struggled to get up again. "Was it Calesten when she defied every order given to her to come and save you?"

Kaidan was on his hands and knees, sobs racked his body. "I said shut up!" He said weakly.

"Or was it Vermire, when she saved you over Williams? Ashley Williams became a hero, and you were left to be just another soldier..." Garrus' acidic words continued to work on Kaidan. He walked back looking at the crumpled form of the Ardennes Captain with pity in his eyes.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kaidan exploded and rushed at Garrus knocking him down. He piled on top of Garrus beating away at him, but his hits landed with barely anything but sadness and personal torment behind them.

"What makes you think you that you are RIGHT to stand with her? To support her? What makes you think she is RIGHT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!" He yelled as he pulled at the Turian's collar screaming at him. "SHE DID THOSE THINGS! NOT someone else, NOT some evil twin. SHE DID!"

Then in an instant he was torn from Garrus and suspended in mid air by a stasis field. Garrus was pinned to the floor in the same fashion.

"I didn't hear an Officer on deck!" Came a siren's call, the Australian accent thick with rage.

All of the service men and women who had been watching the brawl suddenly crashed to attention.

In strode Miranda dressed in a crisp rigidly cut military uniform. It was dark navy and the collar wrapped around her neck. It held a vast array of ribbons and pendants on the left breast, and a Medal of Heroism encircled her throat. The outfit hugged her body, but embossed her with power more than beauty. With authority rather than attraction. Her raven black hair pulled sharply back in to a bun. Her face wore the look of pure ice.

Next to her was Liara wrapped in a forest green formal dress with golden stars that ran along the main seam and around the cuffs of the arms and what could be described at a hijab in human terms that covered her head. The fabric was the same color as her dress, but had small red jewels around the edge arranged in a four pointed star pattern.

Liara was controlling the stasis fields while Miranda paced around the parameter of the circle the service personnel had formed unbeknownst to either Garrus or Kaidan. A few swallowed hard as she passed them by, inspecting them.

"So, I guess every one here is gathered to see a 'friendly' little sparring match eh?" Her voice rang in the quiet hanger, and no one dared to speak. "Now hear this. If I find anyone who has placed any bets on this mess I'll have your ass slammed so fast in to the brig that it will be like going through a Mass Relay. Do you hear me?"

Again silence.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed like a banshee.

"Yes Ma'am!" They responded in unison.

She looked at the two pinned combatants, first to Garrus. Liara instinctively dropped the stasis around him and he got up, rubbing the soreness in his neck. "Vakarian. Three people are here to see you in the conference room. Move." She quipped.

Garrus opened his mouth to ask who, but thought better of asking and just simply nodded. He drifted over to where Liara stood.

Miranda then turned to her husband who was held in midair. "As for you _Captain_ Alenko. You have been seen as unfit for duty as acting Commander of the Ardennes due to emotional distress. "Again Liara took a unspoken queue from Miranda and released Kaidan who came crashing down to the deck.

He quickly regained his footing, but his face wore the expression of shock, but before he could say anything Miranda cut him off. "I am also recusing myself from being in Command of the Ardennes. The Captain and I have been subpoenaed to appear as witnesses in Shepard's trial. As such, Flight Commander Moreau is now the commanding officer."

"Yes Ma'am." Joker came over the comms, his tone was uncharacteristically formal and military.

Kaidan again looked as if he was going to argue, but Miranda's icy stare let him know it was better to just shut up. The Encircled personnel looked stunned.

Garrus lot out a snort and began walking back to the Elevator. People parted from his path as if by some unspoken order. But he stopped before moving much further from the open circle. "To answer your questions, Captain. I don't think Shepard was right. I know. I don't have the guts to make the choices Shepard did. Any of them. You don't either. I also don't deserve to stand with her. I am only at her side because she allows it."

He turned back to face the crowded room with a look of certainty painting his face. "There are only three people in this entire Galaxy who can say that they deserve to stand with Shepard, and they are all on this ship." He turned his gaze to Liara. "And only one deserves to stand with her and at her side." Garrus straightened his gaze then turned on his heel. With perfect military calm and form he walked over to the elevator and took it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After a very insightful review I thought it was best to go back through this chapter and adjust somethings, and do a little bit of explaining. I could tell that Kaidan needed more refinement. He is an interesting character to work with because of his loyalty to the Alliance, his duplicity about Shepard, and the conflict that results from it. I won't give anything more away other then to say nothing is ever as it seems, and Kaidan will have a huge impact later on in the story. Yet for good or ill remains to be seen...


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **A Saturday update! I hope you enjoy and as always I enjoy the reviews! If you haven't, you may want to take a peak at my frame-work story Rain. I'm currently working on the second and final frame-work story for To Hold On or Let Go, and The Sea and The Rose. It's getting closer to being finished, but I still have a few things to flesh out till then.

* * *

Garrus' blood was still pumping with adrenaline from what had just happened, but more so from what he had said at the end. He had finally spoken the truth he had held for so long his chest about how he really felt about Shepard. She would always be the one who not only saved his life, but his soul. She would always be his Commander. He couldn't help but keep the smile of satisfaction on his face.

The Security detail standing in front of the doors straighten their posture as he approached the comm room. They must have either watched, or listened to the little match in the hanger bay. He looked over to one of the guards and quickly turned his head to look straight ahead.

"Who is waiting for me?" Garrus asked.

"Can't say sir. Orders." The Marine said nervously.

Garrus put his arms across his chest. "Who's?"

"Commander Lawson's." The Marine replied.

Garrus let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay. Can I go in?" Garrus asked.

"Yes sir!" The Marine quipped, but didn't budge.

Garrus cocked a eyebrow. "Well will you kindly move to the side?"

"Ah...Yes Sir!" The Marine barked and jumped out of Garrus' way.

_Damn green horn..._ Garrus thought as the doors parted open for him, and closed behind him. What he saw next only brought a smile to his face.

"Nice to see ya again Scar face." Came a familiar voice.

Before him were three beings, all whom he knew. He sauntered in to the communications room and lazily took an open seat, and took in a deep breath of air. It was strong with the scent of thermal clips, business, and confidence.

_Just like old times..._ He thought.

A blue hand slid him a small tumbler of water across the table and he lazily caught it with his right. The Asari seat across from him was dressed in a pin stripe dress suite. The jacket was missing, and the white dress shirt was impeccably pressed. The vest worn over it matched the dark navy fluted dress pants, and a wide red tie was worn around her neck. The outfit was ancient is style, but added copiously to the Asari's already unmistakable air of Power.

"Its nice to see a Turian who hasn't let his position waste his good looks. If Turians had any good looks that is." The Asari said with a small smile. "And you smell even less of Cop."

Garrus chuckled at the compliment as did the other people in the room. _...Like old times indeed..._

"I'm touched Aria. You came all the way out here from your Palace on Omega just to see me? Like I said I'm touched." He smiled as he took a drink of the water, enjoying the cold liquid as it slipped down his throat. Aria's face twisted into a frown, and Garrus again 'smiled'.

"Don't be damn cocky. You must have been living under a rock the past few days if you don't know why I'm here." She said sourly crossing her arms in front of her.

Garrus also turned business like in turn. "I already knew why you were here, but that doesn't explain them." He cocked his head over to where Aria's two 'companion's were. One seated with feet on the table, the other was leaning against the wall.

"Well it seems that lately Esthasia has been seeing all the action and fun. Holdin out on us again Vakarian?" Said an old gruff voice with a heavy Australian accent.

Garrus slid his eyes over to the leaning figure. Even for his age, the Veteran was still imposing. The man's muscular right arm still displayed the garnish series of tattoos that roamed to no end over the limb. Yet gone was the yellow and black piece meal suite of combat armor he had worn years ago. Now in its place was one of polished blue and silver with the Blue Suns, Aria's Blue Suns, logo embossed on the left shoulder plate.

_She runs the books, He leads the men. A match made in heaven..._ Garrus mused. He started to swirl the glass tumbler in circles on the table causing the water to gently rock in the glass casing.

"Good to see you Massani." Garrus said cheerfully.

"What the fuck am I? Roasted varren?" the other seated being said heatedly as a swift kick hit the table. The water in the tumbler shook in indignation at the gesture.

Seated there was Zaeed's second in command. She was dressed in a pair of baggy Navy blue cargo pants, and her torso was clad with a form fitting black tank top, and a navy blue vest with silver trim. Yet she had a medium sized red stripe running down the right breast.

_A testament to the 'Boss Lady'..._ Garrus thought with a smile.

While Zaeed sported an arm of art, her body was a filled canvas. Her hair was buzzed short, save for a bare tattoo line that ran diagonally across her skull. Her build was thin, almost frail like. But that belied her experience, and her biotics.

In her words, she was not a bitch to mess with.

"Now how could I ever forget the life of the party." Garrus gave her a look of camaraderie.

"Fuck yes..." She said with a smile.

Garrus leaned back in his seat, and his eyes narrowed at Aria before him. " So Like I said why are you here? It's obvious 'your' here for Shepard's trial, and the Suns are here for security; as I am sure Esthasia needs it right now. But why did you come to the Ardennes to meet with me? Your well read, I'm not CSec any more. Frankly I'm surprised to see you on an Alliance ship at all."

Aria gave one of her 'quaint' business smiles and she lean forward on the table. "There are very few people who I answer to when they call, just so happens that T'Soni is one of them. And when it comes to this being an Alliance ship; I may be the head of the board for the Confederated Terminus Union, but the Alliance and the Blue Suns have some very beneficial contracts, and one of the 'perks' is having a level of diplomatic recognition by an Officer of the Ship. Though the Marine escort is damn annoying all the time. Its a wonder how they even remember to zip up their jumpsuit after taking a piss."

_Smart woman. Nice move Miranda..._Garrus smiled.

"Well that is all nice and nice, but your dodging the real question. Again what's in this little party for me. Your not here to collect on the bounty of my head are you?" Garrus said wanting to get to the point.

Zaeed chuckled and said aloud. "Now that _would _be goddamn suicide!"

Aria shared his humor with a sinister smile. "The thought had ran across my mind, but I don't deal in innocent men, and its also not worth the time or the effort. Zaeed has an offer for you."

Garrus crossed his arms, but piqued hit eyes. "Oh yeah, what's the offer?"

"I figure you would go stir crazy stuck in this tin can with nothing to calibrate." Zaeed said with a smile.

Garrus just glowered at him.

"I need another Captain for the operation here. I have the men, but I need combat experience and leadership if shit hits the fan, like I'm expecting it too." Zaeed said coolly.

"We got ya a set of amour, some face paint. No one will give a fuck about you. Even less when your with the Suns." Jack added in.

"Nice to know I'm still loved." He said with a grin. "What makes you sure there will be trouble?" Garrus asked. he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it.

Aria got up from he seat and turned to face the metal plated wall. It was a nervous tick her hers. She always faced away from her questionnaire when she didn't want her face to be read.

"Well first there is the 'silent' coup at C-Sec, covered by framing you for the _failed attempted _murder of a Councilor."

"Why do you think it was a failed attempt'?" Garrus asked curiously.

"Drop the Cop act. It doesn't fit you and it's not very becoming of a Captain of the Suns." She bit back. "No Alliance ship has left Esthasia for days. The Alliance doesn't cremate their dead heroes, and keeping a body on ice without the ship going anywhere is pointless. So he's not dead. Besides, you have been given practically free rein of the ship, which I highly doubt you would have if he was really dead, regardless if you had killed him or not."

She turned back around to face him. "Now that's not saying that someone didn't want Anderson out of the way or at the very least didn't want him talking, but like I said; only a failed attempted was made.

Garrus' eyes narrowed. _Shrewd Asari..._

"But that is not the main reason is it. The Coup, or the supposed assassination. No; what we are really dealing with is Shepard, the iconic symbol." Her voice almost contained a glean of reverence at the name, but it was soon gone. "This trial is costing me business and money. I'm here to see that it gets dealt with and done." She moved forward heading towards the door.

Garrus frowned. _Yep, like old times. _And he got up as well to leave. He was sick of people not caring. Wanting only what was in it for them and not giving a damn about anyone else, or what really mattered.

Aria passed by on his right, but stopped, and he froze for a moment wondering at what she was going to do. She gripped his forearm firmly with her hand, her eyes looking directly ahead, but she spoke to him. "Don't for one second presume to know my intentions Vakarian. Like I said I'm here to see this dealt with."

Garrus shifted his eyes towards her. This time her words sounded honest and true to him. She let go of his arm and walked out of the room.

"So what will it be hotshot? Run with the Blues? Or stay here and watch history from the sidelines?" Zaeed called to him.

"C'mon Scar Face. You know you want some fun just like old times." Jack grinned.

Garrus looked at them, and it didn't take any time for him to make up his mind.

[][][][][][]

Anderson sat tall in the chair. The air in the cabin unsettlingly still. The glow of the hologram of a piano keyboard before him. The orange glow bathing his dark toned face.

He needed to play. His fingers ached to reach for the image. He needed the release, but not for the enjoyment of it. In his mind he was screaming. He was trapped. He knew what was coming. What was going to happen. He had known for nearly ten years. No it was longer than that...

Playing was he only way he could scream now.

Here he could be weak.

Base.

Obscene.

He started.

The strokes heavy, but slow. Repetitive, yet timed. It what the same tune over and over again, the repetition changing pace, but never melody. It spoke of guilt, of mourning, or loss...

_I have to break this cycle._ He thought.

The same tones, the same strokes continued. Repeating, replaying. Much like the memory that refused to be purged from his mind.

_Damn it! Why won't it go away!_

It was burning. Gone, Scuttled. The icon of the civilized Galaxy had been reduced to nothing more then burning, drifting wreckage.

The station was gone.

But the vista of carnage had not ended there. Dozens of ships lay before his view, burning, or burned out. Listing, or wrenching apart. Most of the hulks reflected the hodgepodge fleet that had come. Some were centuries old, others completely Alien.

Yet the Fleet was not destroyed. It was victorious, and had what remained of the Citadel protection Fleet surrounded. Corralled. Trapped.

And the fleet followed _her._

In any other circumstance. Her fleet would have been beyond impressive and awe inspiring. It would have been described as unstoppable. Unremitting.

Yet the cause of the unfathomable amount of destruction that lay before his eyes was not the battle of two titanic fleets. Not some galactic calamity, but the result of engaging just seven of the enemy ships. Just Seven.

_...No. Not just enemy ships..._ Anderson turned his gaze to the obsidian remains of one of the creatures. It's dead tentacles still reached out towards him like Death's hand.

Anderson still couldn't believe it. Geth and Quarian fleets combined in to one fleet had saved the Ascension, and by her command had laid waste to the Citadel.

"Councilors. Shepard's shuttle has docked." The intercom spoke calmly. The deck that the council was in was bathed in a dim red. The emergency sirens had long since been silenced. The Destiny Ascension had barely kept together, again, but for the moment the mammoth ship was secure, and able to travel under it's own power.

"Take her in to custody immediately!" Screamed Daice. His voice was quaking with both rage and fear.

"Belay that." Anderson said calmly still looking out at the dead Reaper.

"Anderson what are you doing? She means to murder us all!" Valern said with terror fully in his eyes.

_Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she does intend to finally punish us for our crimes._ Anderson mused. But n_o. That is not how this meeting went..._

"If Shepard wanted this Council dead, she has had ample opportunity to do so." He said icily.

"So your granting a Mass Murderer an audience with the Council?" Roared Udina.

Anderson calmly turned to where Udina stood. Fear was in the small man's face. Anderson knew why.

_...I didn't know what to think when she returned... I didn't know what to do. So I did nothing...But I have to do something now. Or it will be the end of us all..._

_"_No. _Advisor_. I am granting the Council an audience with Humanity's first Specter."

The Room's door opened with a hiss and Anderson's breath was caught in his throat as he turned to see the visitor. The cold of the ship started to creep in to his bones, or rather something else was sapping the warmth from the room. The hallway behind the figure seemed to have dimmed even more, or rather the figure was like a black hole. It consumed the light and it's eyes glowed an eerie ruby. The glow was subtle, but there none the less. The creature's hair was a mass of rusty tendrils from sweat and exertion, yet the creature was no where near tired. Metallic fluid from the Reaper's hordes was splattered on the red amour it wore. The creature walked slowly in to the chamber. It's gate was not cautious, nor arrogant, but demanded attention to it's presence.

With a nod of Councilor Tevos' head Council guards materialized on either side of the creature from their secluded stations. They were going for It, trying to stop It. They were in arm's length when the situation became apparent that the creature had not come alone. One guard was tossed across the chamber like a ragdoll by an Asari and became a crumpled hulk against the wall. The other was hauled and thrown back against a chamber pillar and pinned by an enraged Turian. He roared at his caught prey they he held fast in his grip. The creature continued to walk into the room unfazed by what had happened behind her.

Anderson let out a slight shiver at the sight of the creature remaining so calm in a sea of calamity around her.

"You...You have a lot to answer for Shepard." Councilor Valern said firmly, trying to feign confidence.

The creature didn't answer as she neared the same vast window that Anderson had been peering out.

"Why...Why have you come?" Daice asked meekly.

She gave no reply as she looked out at the dead Reaper what was drifting away. Her face was hidden from view.

"Shepard?" Anderson asked. _Are you even her?_

She raised her hand up to her head and gave a simple calm command. "Do it."

"Acknowledged." An audibly synthesized voice replied.

Twenty Geth Ships suddenly opened in a torrent of energy. The fire storm arced in to the Reaper corpse and tore it apart. The resulting shockwave of it's final blast struck the Destiny Ascension like an earthquake. If the blast had been any closer, it would have been doubtful that the Ascension would have survived. The fragments of the Reaper blew away flying in to deep space and the stars beyond.

"Do you really think that heavy handed tactics will make us cower? To bend to your demands?" Tevos said with rage.

Shepard slowly spun around and gave Tevos a rebuking glance. Her pupils shone with outrage. Tevos just swallowed as she held her tongue. Shepard's attention then turned to Valern, and he shivered as she looked upon him. He backed away and she moved forward.

"Tell me Councilor." Her voice was low and feral, but at the same time, seductive. Her eyes shifted back towards the window. "Was that corpse, that body, that was just destroyed a delusion of a mad woman?"

Valern didn't respond but only averted his eyes. She turned away throwing her back towards the Council.

_And we deserved it... _Anderson croaked, and he continued to play at the keys.

"To begin. I will have your fleets." She said airily.

"You can't just storm in here and start taking what you wish! Look at what you have done!" Daice stormed.

She turned to face him. Her face was lined with thin red fissures, her eyes shone brighter with anger. "Considering I saved this Council, again, and have secured the Mass Relays; I would have expected the Council to be more...grateful." Her tone as acidic as it was berating.

"Grateful? The Citadel is gone!" Tevos screamed.

"And we are at war! If you haven't noticed Earth is being invaded and not by Geth, and not by just seven Reapers. Thousands. And more come with every moment that is wasted...But you already knew that..." She said, her tone like ice.

The Council was silent. _She knew...She knew..._

"They will go to your home worlds, to your colonies. They will not stop. They will take or kill everyone." Her voice was ethereal.

_We were fools..._ Anderson thought as he remembered her face. In her eyes he saw an unspoken torment that roiled away inside her just below the surface.

"So. As I said. First I'll take your fleets, _and _your armies. Second, I will have every item of war material and resource you have." She turned away from Council and started to walk calmly towards the door. The guard who had crumpled to the floor was just now starting to get up.

"And third?" Udina said with unmasked anger and distain.

She shot him a withering look. "Stay out of my way. Grand Admiral vas Normandy who is currently commanding the Raya will escort the Destiny Ascension to Rhanoch. There the Council will continue to manage the political side of this war."

"Rhanoch? Your giving us right in to Geth's hands!" Daice cringed.

"And the Quarian's. There you will be safe. Your no good to me dead." She looked to her compatriots. "Liara, Garrus. We're done here."

The Turian let the pinned guard go with a menacing growl and the Asari turned to follow her Commander in one fluid and graceful motion.

"You...you will be the end of us all!" Cried Valern is rage.

As Shepard approached the door she stopped and spoke one last time to the most powerful beings in the Galaxy. The four that had the ability to uplift entire species, or doom them to extinction. The four that had the ability to rewrite history, and emboss law on the masses. But she did not stop to look at any of them.

"Councilors. When this is over...and the survivors start to ask why did this happen. When they see that you had years to prepare, and did nothing. That all you did was squabble and hide the truth. They will come for you. And when they come howling like wolves for your blood, I will do exactly what you did. Nothing." She pressed forward and her form then was enveloped in the dark red light of the corridor that stretched beyond the chamber.

And the memory slipped back in to the present. But Anderson could still see Liara T'Soni sanding at the door way looking at him...

"Anderson?" She spoke softly, her voice ringing like crystal.

He blinked his eyes and found that his hands were sweating and pressed down on the table in front of him, beyond the holographic keyboard that lay before him. And he looked up to see her clearly. She looked like the very image of a mystical forest goddess from old childhood folk stories. Yet there was a chill to her as she pressed forward and locked the door behind her.

Unconsciously he licked his dry lips, and swallowed as she drew oppressively closer. He wanted to push away from the table, to get away from her chilling presence, yet he found he could not move. His eyes looked down at the bracelet on her left arm, and his heart began to race.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked softly. _I feel like I have to do something..._

As soon as the words left his mouth, and only for a moment, he saw Liara's face flash a dagger of anger at him. Her eyes turned as cold as blue sapphire and spoke to him, _Haven't you done enough?_ But just as quickly as the whiteout occurred, it passed, and she turned her face to break the view.

"Nothing Councilor. For the moment, it is best, for everyone, if you are still thought to be dead. We still don't know who attacked you, or even if they really wanted you dead." She said coolly.

He furrowed his brow in frustration, but knew best not to argue with her. "I understand." _But why are you here?_ He wondered. There would have been need for her to come and tell him any of this, let alone lock the door from prying eyes and ears. She wanted something...

she turned to look at him again, her ocean blue depths inviting his eyes. "How many N7 Operatives currently exist?" She spoke softly. Her voice betraying no emotion, and no motive.

His breath cough in his throat, and out of reflex his mind leapt at all the 'official' explanations that he had used...had been _told_ to use, when such questions arose concerning the N7 program. He looked into the cold depths of Liara's ocean blue eyes. He knew such explanations would pale pitifully to even attempt to use them on her.

So he didn't. He told her the truth.

"Just two."

Liara closer her eye's. From relief or sadness Anderson could not tell. "Just two N7 Operatives still exist from a program that was ran for twenty years?" She spoke.

"Yes." He quipped. He slumped forward letting his age weight him down for a moment.

"Why was the Program shut down in 2178?" She said softly. He could tell from her tone, she knew, or at least she had an idea of why, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Anderson averted his eyes to the ground, and swallowed as old memories came flooding back. "After Torfan, an 'informal' investigation was launched in to the program. The official statement was that the Alliance was streamlining it's proficiency classifications, going back to the old N1 to N6 ratings. But in reality, the Alliance understood that the program had the potential to create something...else...that would be beyond their control."

Outrage again flashed on her face, but Liara's exterior remained calm. "Thank you Councilor for your time, but I should go." She said airily and quietly drifted back to the door.

_Say something! Do something you old fool! _Anderson screamed at himself. His voice caught her as Liara was at the door. "I never meant for this to happen...Liara. This is not why I asked for you two to come here..." His voice choked with sorrow and regret.

Liara stopped at the door. "I know..." She replied, and then she was gone.

Anderson was alone again. He slumped back down in to the chair, and looked at the bare table in front of him. He scowled and in frustration slammed both of his fists on to it.


	21. Chapter 21

The Silence in the shuttle was crushing as no one spoke a word.

The flight from the docking bays to where the trial was being held was not long a particularly long one, but the quiet made it seem like an age.

Kaidan Alenko sat on the hard bench. At any given moment he felt like he was going to vomit. His mind replayed the bout that had happened between Garrus and him. The long embedded disbelief in the 'lie' that everyone else seemed to accept had finally come out. Yet rather then feeling vindicated for letting it out; his face seared with shame as he had looked like an utter fool. He glanced at Liara's veiled face and looked away in disgust.

He couldn't help but think back to just moments before when he, Miranda, and Liara had left the Ardennes for the trial. He had changed in to his dress blues. Medals, pendants, and awards rained down from him. His cap was straight, his military dress coat pressed and ridged, and his boots black, spotless and shined. But he had felt like a wretch as he marched to the bridge.

Once there, the airlock had refused to open, to allow him freedom from the inescapable pressure cooker he found himself in. It all came crashing down as a chair turned around and sitting in it was a stone faced Flight Commander Jeffery Meroue. Joker as no where to be found. Sure, he was still the same the Best Damn Pilot in the Galaxy, but the wise cracks were gone. What Kaidan saw sitting in the Command Chair was a Task Master.

If Shepard was the Commander, He was the Pilot.

Before the first Normandy was lost and Shepard had vanished; Joker had flown ships like the hot rods they were. Cocky. Taking foolish chances, and generally loving 'fast'. But after that, his flying style had changed. Joker had been out flanked. It didn't matter that the ship was larger, or that it had bigger guns. He had still lost. When Kaidan had been aboard the second Normandy for a short time during the war, he had seen how Joker's style had changed. He now operated the ship as weapon of war. He demanded the best from it, himself, and the crew because he knew that anything less would spell another loss. Cocky and flashy were gone from his repertoire. Only Experience remained.

"You know why I left the Alliance Alenko, and joined up with Shepard before the war with the Reapers?" Joker asked.

"Open the Door Joker." Kaidan gritted. He knew what was coming. He didn't want to hear it. Yet the door remained sealed.

"I left because the Alliance is full of people like you." Joker said icily. Liara remained silent out of respect. EDI out of plain curiosity.

Miranda on the other hand tried to rush towards her husband's aid and of shear shock by his audacity. "Joker that's enough.." Miranda tried to cut in but Joker cut her off.

"You didn't even want to try to find her!" Joker said rounding on Kaidan again.

"There was nothing to find, she was gone. She had slipped away!" Kaidan growled.

"Your really believe that don't you. You really do believe she just simply walked away." Joker chidded. "You stayed as the good son to the Alliance. You took them at their very word didn't you. Hell they even made you a Specter for it! And you did nothing while the Alliance and the Council tore her to shreds! You did nothing as they tore apart everything she had fought for!" Joker spat.

"And you quit." Kaidan recoiled. Miranda grabbed his right arm in an effort to curtail the argument.

"I've never quit. Not once. The Alliance quit on me. They grounded me. They quit on Shepard, and when she came back they either ignored her, or they used her. Like they are now. Tell me Kaidan if you don't believe that the Alliance isn't above using someone, then why hasn't the Alliance Ambassador tried to petition for Shepard?" Joker's face darkened further.

Kaidan's face burned and his eyes darted away.

"She came after you when every Council member, General, and Admiral ordered her not to. Do you even remember that." It wasn't a question, but a seething statement.

Kaidan had said nothing. He let quiet build in the cockpit until it, and all the eyes that watched him threatened to crush him.

He only received a reprieve when Joker had reached over to a command consol and released the lock on the door. "Now; with all due respect, _Captain_, get off my ship and come to terms with where _you_ stand." Joker said with a tone of Contempt. Then he looked to Miranda, and Liara. "Sorry Ma'am, Dr. T'Soni." And mechanically he turned around.

Kaidan's thoughts rushed back to the present as Kaidan felt a hand take his. Miranda gave it a gentle squeeze, and Kaidan looked up at her face. It was still cold and unreadable, but the gesture seemed to settle his nerves.

_All I have is the truth..._ He thought as he made up his mind. His eyes peered out the window as the shuttle finally exited the Docking Bay shuttle access tunnel.

"Oh my god..." Kaidan whispered as his eyes took in the vista that was before him. Buildings on the edge of the capitol wee still burning. He could see throngs of protesters clogging the streets. Illegal holo boards had been erected blaring a myriad of messages, ranging from condemning Shepard, to making her a saint before the trial had even began. Even more he could see C-Sec patrols trying to curtail the rampant rioting and looting taking place. Martial law, and the curfew were having no effect on the populace's madness.

He peered over to Miranda' and her face had changed from one of impassive silence to utter disbelief at the scene. He then turned to Liara, and hers was the epitome of icy calm. The look on her face was one of an architect who's scheme was unfolding precisely according to plan. It caused a shiver to run down his spine.

As the Shuttle arced towards the center of the Capitol. Kaidan could see the Council tower standing high above all the other structures. It's pearl obelisks shining like a rust colored beacon in the mid morning's smoky light. As they got closer, the shuttle change course to the Tribunal.

The tower stood next to the Council tower, but was much shorter, yet had a much more sinister semblance to it. It rose twenty stories above the sea. The outside was an impressing array of gray stone and black metal paneling that reminded Kaidan of the links and twists of medieval chains and shackles. Enormous tapestries of crimson hung flowing in the smoke filled breeze, still signs of remembrance for Councilor Anderson. At the top was a smooth dull gray dome and in the shape of a broad pestle. Five stories below it were five large landing pads, all of which were filled with shuttles bringing people for the trial.

The entire spectacle caused acid to creep up Kaidan's throat and he swallowed hard to try to wash it away. _This is not a place for the innocent, but for the condemned._ He thought.

The shuttle landed softly, and the starboard hatch opened with a hiss. Replacing the muted silence was the orchestra of chaos. He sensed a buzzing in his ears. Like a whisper that could be heard, but not understood. Like a tickle on the back on his mind. He strained trying to block it out.

"Kaidan..." Miranda called.

He was still sitting in the shuttle while both Liara and Miranda had already gotten out on to the pad. He didn't want to go, he couldn't face...her.

But he didn't have the luxury of choice.

"Captain. I need to go to make room on the platform..." The pilot said tersely said looking back.

Kaidan stood up and meekly nodded as he climbed out. He smelled the acid stench of industrial fires, and he winced as the smoke started to burn his eyes. If the effects were this bad on the shuttle platform, he could only imagine what it was like to be on the streets below.

"Captain...Commander. Good luck." The Pilot said as she closed the hatch. The Shuttle soon lifted off and departed in to the sky is a whine of thruster fire.

"Liara! Over here!" Kaidan heard an older female voice call out. His attention was drawn to a pair of waving arms that both Liara and Miranda were rushing towards. He soon realized the voice's own was another Asari. Kaidan was soon close behind.

The Asari looked to be no older than late fifties or early sixties to him. Her skin had a slight purple hue to it. She was dressed in the typical Asari fashion. A full length gown, predominantly of crimson, but with gold flecks that made it sparkle in the smoky late morning sun. Her hands and arms were fully covered in violet gloves.

Liara rush over and smiled to her. "Its good to see you Da'ma."

The other Asari appeared surprised by the greeting, but soon smiled broadly as she lightly touched Liara's arm.

Liara turned towards Miranda and Kaidan. "This is Captain Kaidan and Commander Miranda Alenko of the SSV Ardennes."

"Pleasure." The elder Asari said with a slight bow of the head. Her voice warm, but filled with care.

"This is Matriarch Atheta, my Da'ma. My Father in your terms." Liara said softly.

Miranda smiled, and Kaidan didn't know who to react, but they each in turn shook hands.

"Your fiancé really knows how to start a party." Atheta said in an amused tone, and Liara couldn't help but blush slightly.

"We better go. The trial is going to start soon. The Jury arrived hours ago and I assume they are ready. I have our seats reserved, but it will take time to get there." Atheta said as she turned and started walking to the over crowded door, Liara following at her side, Miranda right behind them, with Kaidan reluctantly shadowing.

It was after the shuttle had left that Kaidan soon realized that is wasn't buzzing his was hearing, but crowds. _Millions _of beings had clogged all the streets and building tops surrounding the Council tower, the Tribunal, and William's Hall. From where he stood at the edge of the platform, the sea of people seemed to never end.

They were angry. Angry at the Council, at every other established government. At Shepard. At life. They were angry.

[][][][]

Garrus adjusted the silver head cloth that cascaded down his head, covering up the blue glowing cybernetic implant that silently hummed away. A shiver swept through him as he looked in the mirror, the reflection reminding him too much of another icon. Saren.

Garrus had always hated many of the ceremonial trivialities that the Turian Hierarchy loved so much. Head dressings being one of them. It had been given to him by the Turian Hierarchy at the end of the war. He had never worn it before now.

He grimaced at his reflection though as he grudgingly admitted that this time he would have to endure it. He also had over painted his facial marking with red. He had to shred his identity.

It had been so much easier when he had gone to Omega all those years ago. Afew months after Shepard had died, he was just another Turian with blue face markings.

But the Six Year War, or the Reaper War, had changed that all. He chuckled at the thought of being able to walk down the street and no one recognizing him. _This is going to be interesting..._ he mused.

Three loud bangs hit the door. "Hey scar face, are you just going to stay in there all day? Your not going to get any better look!" Jack bellowed.

A smile crept over Garrus' face. _The more things change the more they stay the same._

He reached over and picked up a 'loaned' mantis sniper rifle. It wasn't calibrated how he liked, nor did it have all of the upgrades as his prized one at C-Sec headquarters, but it would do.

He walked out to the foyer and Jack jumped down from the mess hall table and smirk on her face. "I always knew you looked better as a Suns Captain, than a C-Sec pig."

Garrus just smiled back. He then look over to the Veteran. "Shall we go?"

"Right..." Zaeed said lazily getting out of the chair. "Lets get to work..."

The trio walked through the Ardennes heading up towards the airlock. As they passed Garrus couldn't help but feel the Alliance soldier's eyes on them as they walked. Garrus knew why. Even though the Alliance and the Suns had done a good deal of...business...together, the common solider would always mistrust the Soldier of Fortune.

It was understandable. Where one fought for an ideal. The other fought for credits. There one fought for home and family. The other simply wanted glory.

"Do I have to go down to engineering and tell them how to do their jobs? That last simulation run was sloppy!" Garrus heard Joker yell from the cockpit. "Roll was a full second to slow to port, and the down pitch was limited to just 30 degrees. It should be 35!"

Garrus came up behind the command chair in time to see Joker slam his fist on the console. "Get it fixed, and we'll run it again."

Zaeed and Jack stood by the airlock waiting for Garrus to join them, but he felt he needed to say something to Joker.

"Are you ok?" Garrus asked.

Joker slumped in the chair. Garrus noted for the first time how old Joker looked. His beard had begun to have a smattering of gray flecks in it, and his eyes just looked tired.

"I haven't flow in days. This ship is a poor excuse for a Normandy Class frigate, the Commander is going to trial and I can't do a damn thing about it. So yeah I'm just all sun shine and bunnies."

Garrus' mandibles twitched in slight amusement at the word "Commander".

"This isn't over Joker. We haven't lost her yet." Garrus said as he lightly patted Joker's shoulder. It felt odd doing it. Turian's rarely touched one another openly to display a showing of comfort, but Garrus just felt this is was 'right' to do it.

Garrus started to walk away when Joker called back. "Just be safe out there will ya?"

Garrus turned back. "Sure thing...Sir." He responded.

"Your such an ass!" Joker snipped, hearing Garrus laughing as he went through the air lock with Zaeed and Jack.

As the Ardennes' airlock closed behind them Garrus felt the stillness of the Alliance berths. Ships from the sizes of large shuttles, to corvettes, and other frigates like the Ardennes lined the row of the Alliance Docking berth. But like the Ardennes, all were in lock down. Any high ranking military or diplomatic figures would have already departed to the Tribunal hours ago ahead of Liara, Miranda and Kaidan.

Garrus, Jack and Zaeed had walked to the tram stop and through about half of the trip to the main terminal without saying a word to each other. Nothing had to be said. The tension so thick in the air it could have been cut with a knife.

Garrus looked over at the grizzled Veteran who was staring off in to space. His arms baring his chest. Jack looked equally absentmindedly out of the tram window at the view of rock and steel beams rushing by.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

Zaeed took a moment to raise himself back to the moment, meeting Garrus' eyes with his.

"We are here to provide protection and security to the general populace. That's the long and short." He said.

"Till the shit hits the fan." Jack added.

The tram finally stopped at the main station. Unlike the Systems Alliance berths, the main station was a buzz of activity. It was jammed with people of all species trying to get access to the Capitol, and every C-Sec official was being mobbed for information and access to the city.

Garrus' eyes narrowed and his trigger finger twitched as he saw Eclipse Mercenaries unloading their gear and preparing to head out.

"Things are that bad huh." He said as they passed.

"What? Are you surprised Archangel?" Zaeed chided.

Garrus smiled at the nickname. It had been years since he had heard it. "No. That's Shepard for you."

As they walked by, a few of the Eclipse mercs would stop and give the passing party the bird, or some other obscene statement or gesture. It didn't help things, that Jack threw back to them just as much if not more. More than once Zaeed had to clap Jack on the shoulder to let her know that she needed to cool it.

"Screw um. I love to see them try anything." She spat back.

"Yeah, but lets do the job and collect our pay, then you can have your fun." Zaeed said in a hushed tone.

Jack shrugged him off, giving him a vicious smile. "Your no fun you know that?"

"Heh, I'll make sure to cry about it later." Zaeed quipped.

They pushed their way towards a corner where a Turian in Blue Suns armor had just wrapped up a conversation with a C-Sec official. Her skin was a sandy color, and her facial markings done in black waves.

"Bad news Boss. Plans have changed. C-Sec wants us to set up at a new AO." She said to Zaeed.

"Just fuckin-tastic." Jack said callously.

"Any idea what is up with the change? Zaeed said with unease.

"Seems like C-Sec want the majority of our unit to join them and Eclipse in handling the center of the Capitol. They are having one hell of time keeping the crowd under control and away from William's hall, the Council Tower, and the Tribunal."

"No fucking way! No way am I working with Eclipse!" Jack yelled, causing more than one person to look in their direction. Archangel turned away out of habit from the encroaching view of eyes.

Zaeed clapped Jack on the Shoulder again, bending close for her to listen. "Goddamn it Jack! Just calm down. We can roll with this." Jack shot him a withering look, but gave a slight nod of agreement.

The Blue Suns Turian looked in Archangel's direction with disdain. "So who's the rookie? He looks familiar..."

Archangel growled at the other's comment and Zaeed just laughed. "Archangel. He will be with Jack and I for the start of this little tour."

The other Turian gave off an expression of surprise. "What, another one? Zaeed, you know that name is cursed!"

Archangel couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, well I've heard that before."

She looked at him. "Then you haven't heard of what happened on Omega in 2185. One damn guy by the name of Archangel decimated all of the top gangs on Omega, including the Suns at the time. Then up and vanished. He was like a Shade. More than one 'hot shot' has thought of himself as Archangel since then and gotten his head blown off on the very next mission. That moniker is cursed. "

"Fascinating. You don't say." Archangel said nonchalantly, the other Turian growling in responce.

Zaeed Walked close to her. "Cool it Kalina! He's golden. So lets get to the goddamn gunships and find a place to setup. I'm getting tired of this shitty docking bay!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." Kalina responded with precision.

Archangel wasn't sure be he swore over hearing Zaeed going in to a quite triad about babysitting as the group started out towards their awaiting gunships.

"What's your story?" Kalina asked as they walked.

Archangel barked a laugh. "There is no story for me."

Kalina narrowed her eyes. "Its not often I run across a Turian who wears a head scarf like yours. Who did you kill for it?"

"Who says I killed anyone for it?" He replied.

"So semantics is it? I can deal with that." And she quickened her pace and brushed roughly against him.

He growled in indignation at her.

She stopped and turned back to look at him. "I dunno what your story is, but its not straight. I dunno how you know Zaeed or Jack, but you just didn't sign up yesterday. You don't smell right." And they continued trailing Jack and Zaeed.

[][][][][][]

The Blue Sun's gunships roared through the caverns of towers that made up the Capitol. Tendrils of smoke slithered up in to the sky from countless fires. Archangel looked out and was in awe at the sheer size of the throng of people that seemed to stretch on forever.

Zaeed who was sitting across him on a bench reached up and pulled a radio set to his mouth. "Now hear this! We are getting paid to be peacekeepers, so don't treat this operation like it's a Strike Bust!"

Archangel turned a surprised eye towards Zaeed. Zaeed continued to look at him in an unwavering manner, and continued to talk.

"As such, if I catch any of you bastards looting, I'll have Jack deal with you. If I so much as hear a rumor that one of you idiots shot a civilian, I'll kill you m self! Now lets do this Blue Suns Style. Quick and clean so we can get out and collect our pay."

Suddenly the gunships stopped then lowered quickly to the ground. No sooner had their landing gear touched down that protesters, anarchists; just a mass of people rushed in on them and began pounding away as the ship's hulls.

"And here I was hoping things would be interesting." Jack said wistfully as she sat on the bench. A smile on her face. It was all standard procedure. A moment later the gunships launched smoke grenades and flash bangs in to the area. The mob quickly disbursed and let the new arrivals have their space.

As soon as the ramp areas were clear the Blue Suns troops began filing out and quickly taking up point along the expansive street. Archangel followed close behind Jack, and walked up to Zaeed who was busy talking with a Captain of another gunship.

Eclipse Gunships started to land near by them, and unload as well, having let the Suns do the hard work of clearing the area.

"Looks like this is going to be a cake walk boss. Crowd seems to be more focused on the Tribunal than us." A human engineer said pointing towards the sea of beings.

Even at the great distance the mob's voices were nearly deafening, and in more than one cluster, fights threatened to breakout which were only curtailed by C-Sec Agents rushing in at the last moment. But the C-Sec Agents were just far to few for them to have any lasting peace or civility to the situation. All they could do way try to stamp out the flash fires that only continued to flare more and more.

"Well then I guess we have our first volunteer for look out." Zaeed said smiling. He looked over to Archangel. "Where do you want his group to set up at?"

Kalina gave a shocked look at Zaeed's gesture to the new comer.

At first he was surprised, but then looked at the composite of the group. Three snipers, the engineer, and a sentinel. A good early warning group if anything happened. Then his eyes spied a partially constructed building. _Perfect._

"That will do nicely, 9th floor facing the north east. Good vantage point for anything coming our way." He shouted.

"Alright. You heard him! Get your asses moving!"

The engineer groaned, but knew better than to argue with Zaeed. They marched off towards the tower, and radio calls started coming in from other teams letting Zaeed and Jack know they were set up and settled in.

Archangel watched as Eclipse unloaded large amounts of Loki mechs. Gone were the Ymir's that he has seen them use in the past. Now piloted Atlas mechs had taken their place. The Eclipse all started to march in towards the Tribunal, the heavy mechs leading as they cut channels through the mob. The tunnels closing just as fast as they opened. People could be seen throwing empty drinking containers and rubble at the passing mechs, but the actions did nothing to raise their ire. Much to the crowd's dismay.

As the holes folded behind the passing Eclipse, the Suns were left to deal with the angry mob.

"Is that kind of hardware really necessary for this situation? It's only pissing the crowd off." Archangel remarked as he rushed forward to subdue an arguing Batarian and Quarian before things got too out of hand. Kalina was close beside him as he pushed the Quarian roughly back. Kalina was handling the drunk Batarian.

"No it's not." Kalina said smoothly as she moved her head to avoid the Batarian's stream of spit that missed her. She quickly had the Batarian on the ground roping his face into a spit mask. "But it's Eclipse, so what can you expect?" She said as she hauled up her suspect and drug him away to let him cool his temper in a near by corner. A line of ill tempered people, looters, or rioters started to filled the sidewalk. In an hour they would all be let go.

Archangel let the Quarian go as protester continued to hurl unintelligible insults. What could Archangel do? What could the Suns, C-Sec, and the Eclipse do? They were aiming to just keeping the situation at a low boil. A situation that could pan flash in to an inferno at any moment.

There were no holding pens for these people. There couldn't be, there had been no time and to do so would only anger the mob even more. They wanted blood. It didn't matter whose. They wanted peace. For they could only remember turmoil. They wanted an end. Because madness of instability had plagued them for so long. Unending rebuilding and no 'justice' for a war that had ended. They had no one to hang for their homes that were burned, no one to shoot for loved ones and friends lost. He looked past the morass of the crowds and in the distance some 10 kilometers away he could see the dark gray Tribunal wrenching from the ground. The deluge of people lapping at the base like an angry sea.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Monday to all, and Happy Holiday's! I hope you enjoyed this week's installment. Please review if you want to. I'm interesting in seeing what my readers think of how things are shaping up so far.


	22. Chapter 22

"Run the simulation again." Joker commanded.

"We have already ran it 3 times!" The Navigator cried in irritation.

"And we will do it three more times if that's what it takes to get it right Jackson!" Joker yelled back. He was tired of waiting. He hated waiting, and all he could do right now was wait! He settled back in to his seat waiting for the simulation to start again. The Bridge of the Ardennes only held a skeleton crew, but after Kaidan, Miranda, and Liara had left, the atmosphere had grown to be more oppressive and chafing.

The simulation was a no win scenario. Four Reapers had trapped a fleet of twenty unarmed starliners filled to the bulkheads with evacuees. At the same time the Reapers also had the option to strike at a crippled and failing space station that held just as many people. The Council had sent just enough ship from the Combined fleet to save either most of the starliner fleet, or the station, but not both, and at an 'acceptable' loss of 80%.

It was a scenario he had built and suggested to Shepard that it be instituted as a 'final test' for the Academy's leadership candidates. He knew everything about it. How each ship would react, where the drop points were, and how 99% of the time it would end.

He knew it all because he had lived the real version of it...

And that was much more deadly.

Past three tried he had either lost both objectives, or gotten the entire fleet wiped out with in a few moments of the engagement...

In reality, Shepard had saved both objectives, with a loss of only 60%. That was against ten Reapers.

...Be he wasn't Shepard...

"Are you aright Jeff?" A Consoling voice asked behind him.

...He was just a ship jockey...

He didn't turn and face the person behind him, but he knew who it was. He let out a heavy sigh as he slammed his fists on the ship's consol, grinding his fingers.

...what could he do?

"Yeah Doc. I'm just peachy. I'm stuck here in this damn chair on this damn locked down ship and I can't do anything because I might bump against a desk and bust a kneecap. Might as well as be the first Normandy all over again" He growled.

"There is nothing any of us can do right now..." EDI responded.

"I know!" He yelled as he slumped back in to his chair. "But it just can't end like this... She can't have it end like this..." His voice barely a whisper.

Doctor Chalkwas walked up and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "This isn't over yet."

"Yeah." He breathed weakly.

Navigator Jackson drew closer. And he looked on the image of Joker before him. Here was a living legend in the flesh at the helm of the ship. The man who had flown in to the mouths of Reapers and who knows what else; and flown right our the other side. Yet here he was, just a simple man.

"Sir, Doctor. The crew is going to round up in the mess area to watch the trial. Do you care to join us?" Jackson asked softly.

Joker breathed a breath out. "No...I just need time..."

"Understood Sir." Navigator Jackson turned on his heal and left the cockpit. Soon the only people left on the main level of the ship were Joker, EDI, and Chalkwas.

Joker finally turned around to look at Chalkwas. She was dressed in her usually medical jumpsuit and she took a seat in a near by chair.

"You don't think you were a little hard on Kaidan do you?" She asked imporingly.

Joker's face hardened again. "No. What? you really think he has some reason to be right?"

Chalkwas steeled her gaze at him in an icy scowl, and then she looked at the deck between them. Joker knew her answer was the same as his.

"...He's a coward." Joker's breathed out, as he listed back in to the chair, letting his arms fall to the sides. "Don't get me wrong. I get it that he has earned his rank and all. Hell he did a lot in the war. But he is still a coward. You think that after working with Shepard he would understand her..." He took looked down to the deck.

Chalkwas softened her features. "He never had to patch her up after a fight, or had to witness her being tormented by her own dreams."

Joker looked up at her.

"He also wasn't the last person to see her alive before she died..." Chalkwas spoke softly as she in turned looked at him. Joker turned his face away as the memory was almost too much to take, even after all these years.

"You know I still wonder sometimes...what would have happened if we had left that Med station just an hour early or late, or gone somewhere else..." He said dejectedly.

"Possibly the same thing, but at an entirely different time." Chalkwas soothed.

"Sounds like you believe in fate Doc." Joker chided.

The doctor smiled. "I wouldn't say that. I guess it just comes to a point in life where you have taken so many twists and turns that you can't see which was the ones that really mattered, or see the choice you would have wanted to change. So I find it better in just accepting the things that have happened rather then dwell on 'should haves' and 'what could have beens'."

Joker closed his eyes for a moment and let the quiet fill the bridge. His listening to the quietness of a ship at rest. It wasn't something we was used to on a ship. It sounded unearthly, unnatural, to him

"Ya know Doc. For as long as we have been together with Shepard, you never told me how _they _got to you..." Joker said airily. He was being careful not to use the word _Cerberus_. Sure, the organization had long since been declared 'inoperative', but saying Cerberus while on an Alliance ship was still taboo.

"You never asked." Chalkwas said raising an interested eyebrow.

"Ah well, guess there was really never the time. But, well, how?" Joker asked sheepishly.

Chalkwas smiled and shook her head. "If _they_ were good at anything, it was giving you exactly want you wanted, so they could get what they needed."

"Humpf...tell me about it." Joker responded.

"For me, all it took was a holo. A picture of Shepard, on an operating table, and very much alive." She said simply as here eyes then went to the ceiling.

"So that was it Doc? Just an image of seeing Shepard alive?" Joker said surprised.

Chalkwas let out a breath knowing she needed to put more clarity to her response. "She was willing to do what needed to be done to keep everyone else safe. She paid the ultimate price price. Yet when she was gone. I couldn't stand what the Alliance, what the Council did to her. The survivors of her crew were broken up. With in months she was forgotten, and her warnings crucified. Yet a year and a half later I had an Agent talking to me about her and showing me a holo of Shepard alive..." Chalkwas said quietly, and held a small smile on her face.

"Interesting...a holo for a few credits did for you Doctor what it took a multi billon credit ship to do for Joker." EDI piqued in amusement.

"And the software just had to add in it's own two cents..." Growled Joker defensively.

Chalkwas gave out a chuckle. "Then what was your reason for joining up with _them_?"

Joker smiled weakly. "I told her it was because the Alliance grounded me and _they _gave me my wings back. But you know the Commander, that lasted about an nanosecond under fire. But she never persisted for the answer though. Let it drop." He breathed in. "My reasons were a lot like yours. Hell anyone who served with her the first time knew what we were up against. Anyone outside the Normandy didn't even want to acknowledge that the Reapers even existed. There also Miranda." He smiled and chuckled. "Miranda was pretty pissed when she first met me. She asked me how I liked working for _them_. I said 'fuck you. I fly for Shepard.' I think that why she hates me." He said with a satisfied canary eating grin.

Chalkwas shared in the elevated mood, but then her mind turned to a more sensitive matter. One she had wondered about for some time to ask him, but never had felt prudent to do so to till now. "Jeff...are you happy that you came back with Shepard to the Alliance? For me, it only seemed natural. Where you and her go, I go. Besides after the war. It was nice to settle down somewhat at the Academy. But honestly, after what happened when Shepard died, I didn't think you would have gone back?"

"Oh C'mon Doc! I just did that for the grins. You know how I love the first day of class." Joker said as he maliciously held a snarky grin to his face. It was no secret that rough thirty percent of each helmsman class washed out on the first day.

But Chalkwas wasn't going for it.

The question had caught him of guard. He remembered when Shepard told him that she was asked to instruct at the Academy. When she told him that part of the deal was that he was to come with her and head up the Flight Training arm. _I did it for her..._ His mind rang. He could still hear the roaring sound of celebration. It had been three years and he could still hear it.

Victory. Victory had finally come, and he had lived to see it! The Combined Galactic Fleet had destroyed the remaining active Reapers in the Cho-Su system nearly a month ago. Now they only found dead hulks. Shepard had been right, the reapers had 'starved' to death. With out a steady supply line, the Reapers had been finished. The Battle of Haestrome a year before had sealed the Reapers doom.

The Council wanted to see Shepard privately and with haste on Esthasia before the official announcement had been made, that the War was over. So he had flown her to see the Council in a small shuttle. He had argued to have the Alliance 'loan' them a Frigate and have everyone go for the meeting, but the Council had wanted discretion.

And so it had just been Him and Her. The Pilot and the Commander.

Four hours. The meeting that had taken place between Shepard and the Council had taken four hours. When Joker had left her she was driven, held power, and knew that _She _had been the victor. When she came out on to the landing platform, just outside the newly constructed Council Tower, she looked tired. She looked worn, and defeated as the announcement blared across the city, across the planet, and across then entire Galaxy. They had _Won_. But she was still fighting...

"Shepard!" He had cried out as he saw her walk away from the giant doors out on to the platform. "The War's over! We did it!"

El'Jaid looked at the jubilant pilot and forced a smile. "And so we have..." But her eyes betrayed her. One was a brilliant Red. The over the deepest of Blues, and her face was lined with glowing fissures.

"So what? Are they making you an Admiral or General now? What does your Grand Victory tour look like? All those Medal events your going to have to go to. Glad I'm not going to have to deal with that. You'll need a freighter to just follow us around to hold them all!" He said. El'Jaid simply ignored him, which wasn't entirely unusual.

"By the way did you make sure to tell the Council that I like that new Ukavari S-9 in blazing Asari blue with the triple thruster upgrades." He said as the sky lit up with fireworks and AAA batteries expended fire in to the sky in Celebration. He walked over and opened up the shuttle's doors and he climbed in. El'Jaid followed him.

He looked back at her again as she took a heavy seat on the shuttle bench. "So what is it Commander? Are they going to give you your own Planet?"

"I'm still a Specter. They have...allowed...me to returned to the Alliance. In fact they want me to be the Commander of the new Council Military Academy on New Ceylon." She said breathlessly.

"What...that's it?" Joker said agog.

El'Jaid looked at him again trying to force something resembling happiness. "I need a good pilot for the flight training arm. Know anybody?"

Joker was cold. It was as if he had been sucker punched. "Yeah. I've got your back Commander." He said softly. It was all he could say.

"Let's get out of here Joker..." She had said as she started to take apart her amour. She had let it fall one piece as a time. The clatter of it ringing hollow on the Shuttle's grimy and worn floor.

"Aye Aye Ma'am." He said as he crawled up to the cockpit. Joker's sense of celebration had been stolen away. Even as the roar of the celebration outside intensified. The knowing that the Victory had finally come. That the Reapers were finally gone. But it rang hollow for him, because the cost had been greater than he had known.

He breathed in heavily, as he refocused on Dr. Chalkwas.

He looked with a serious eye at her and said. "I follow Shepard."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I know. A smallish chapter, but this really didn't fit well with Chapter 21, and does not really belong whit Chapter 23, but I also just didn't want to scrap it either. Don't work folks! Next we dive in to the trial.


	23. Chapter 23

A wall of sound containing the voices of thousands of beings talking in dozens of different languages at once hit them as Liara, Atheta, Miranda, and Kaidan walked in to the Tribunal chamber. It had taken them two hours to just get to the main chamber due to all of the people, and security. The chamber was as deep and it was expansive, and as open as it was confining. The room was arrayed in a half circle which belied the Tribunal's circular outside appearance. The architect who had designed the interior must have had a crucible in mind, because the rows of columns funneled steeply down to the floor. Not only was this a visual symbol, but a useful defense. If any person were to burst open and try to shoot at the defendant or prosecution, they would have to first deal with shooting an attendant of the Trial. That is if they even got a chance to pull their trigger before being shot by the snipers which hovered on catwalks looking above the capacious room.

On the far end was a high pedestal, with four stations. It was bathed in sun light as if those who would stand there were empowered by some divine right. To their left was a smaller, caged area. It's position would put any being open for all to see. Its purpose clear. Judgment. To the Council's right, near the wall, was a large expansive table where the Jury was present, and the table was nearly full.

Liara couldn't be sure of all the jurors but she easily recognized Admiral Mikailovich dressed in his pressed formal Military Blues. Two other Alliance representatives were with him as well, and matched the Admiral's state of dress. Shoes shined, and medals sparkling. Representing the Quarian people were High Admiral Tali vas Raya, General Kal'Reeger vas Raya, and Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema.

Matriarch Solona I'tom with her attendant Lady Areeya Solun, and Huntrees I'alla Kun'ome represented the Asari. A Salarian Dalatrass and two of her male attendants followed. General Kalstinus, and two subordinates made sure that the Turian presence was felt. There were also two representatives for the Batarian Republic, one being Ambassador Somosk.

The Confederated Terminus States had also been sure to show their interest in the proceedings by their board of directors. The board was made up of three members. Aria T'Loak as well as the Batarian Moroll Sovern, and The Asari Iciella Neceen. An obvious thumbing of the nose to the Council. The last two would never openly admit it, but Aria was the real decision maker of the Board.

Yet out of the entire jury party, the one that stood out most was the representative from the Geth Collective. Legion. Liara looked at the unique Geth Platform. The Damage to it's chest had long since been repaired Yet Legion still sported El'Jaid's old shoulder plate which had now become streamlined with the rest of it's form, but at the same time the last minuet lash-up contrasted sharply with it. Most of the other members of the Jury stayed far away from Legion, all except the Quarians. Liara could see Tali chattering away with Legion, with Kal'Reeger listening intently.

Thousands of spectators were present and all the seats were filled. People lined the walls of the Tribunal, and media drones filled the air above the congregation, their existence only tolerated. No actual media was allowed in the chamber, so the drones did their best to relay images to the outside world. The commentary would follow.

At the forefront of the rows and rows of stands, were two tables. To the left C-Sec Executor Sohmon sat with a Human, the table to the right was empty except for El'Jaid's defense, Giana Parasini.

The air was charged with anticipation, as the minuets seems to crawl on by like ages. Yet Liara noticed that no Korgan were present. Not even the Ambassador. Her heart sank, but she had been expecting this set back due to the nature of the Korgan's relationship with El'Jaid. Perhaps they had been bared from the trial. Action and force is how they spoke. With the news of the C-Sec riots and the public outbursts already from their Ambassador, the Krogan's position towards the trial was already well known.

Liara felt a hand grip her own with comfort, and Liara looked over at Atheta. The Matriarch's face was hard, concerned, and bore no trace of emotion. But it didn't need to. Liara just squeezed her had back in reassurance. The chattering grew steadily louder until it had become a dull roar.

"Oh shit...it can't be..." Kaidan said aloud in surprise. His gaze riveted on the woman at the Prosecution's table.

Liara turned towards him with a quizzical look and he leaned forward to get a better view.

"Its Cassandra Jagdhund." He said.

"Is that the Prosecutor for the trial?" Liara asked as she too peered closer. They were seated only five rows above the floor, and directly behind the Defense table.

"Yeah. They aren't messing around.." Kaidan said quietly.

"What do you know about her?" Liara asked. She gave the human woman a discerning eye. The Prosecutor was dressed is a military JAG uniform similar to the Navy's Mess Dress, but without any rank or ribbons. Her hair was pulled tightly into a strict bun. Her hair was as dark as midnight, with shocks of white. She looked to be in her late 40s.

"She's known around the Navy and SAI as 'the Bloodhound'. She just isn't a prosecutor for the Military, but for the Alliance as a whole." Miranda interjected, a sour anger painted her face. Liara noticed that her hands were clinched. "She likes going after high profile people in the Alliance. Especially ones who don't fit her view of what the Alliance should be doing."

"What is her view on Alliance policy? Is she pro-human?" Liara asked as she settled back in to her seat; her mind working away.

"She's a separatist. Always has been." Kaidan said coolly.

_Separatist._ The word hung in Liara's mind. The movement had been growing in strength ever since the war had ended. It had always been there. In every species there had been those who wanted isolation from everything else. Before the war, the Separatist's voice had always been stifled by tremendous progress and exploration. But now it had a reason to grow. Unrest. The humans were far more vocal about it. How could they not be? Their homeworld was gone...

"I wonder how the Council got her to be the Prosecutor. It doesn't make sense given her political views." Miranda added icily.

"Who says that the Council had to even try, or rather that the Council was even involved at all..." Atheta spoke.

A shiver went through Liara at the new thought.

"Seems like the bitch likes to make a name for herself. What 'better' trophy could she want than to nail Shepard's ass? Besides, the Alliance can also use her to save face." Atheta continued to look forward as if staring into space, but her daughter could tell that the Matriarch was trying to see through the situation, so understand what was truly at work.

"This is no more a trial, than it is an Inquisition." Kaidan said with a grimace.

Liara wanted to understand what he meant, but just as she was about to ask, the loud humm of conversation in the chamber quickly ebbed away as the four Councilors entered the room and took their places on the podium. Their dress clashing with the vast majority of the rest of the people in the hall. Silver, against a sea of crimson. The Morning sun bathing them in a light which seemed to call them pure.

_You all are cowards, and weak. Spineless beings who enjoy shadow more than light. _Liara thought.

Tevos was the first to speak. "Beings who have attended this trial, both in person and in spirit we, the Council welcome you."

Daice was second. "The times we live in are hard and filled with turmoil. But starting today we will begin a new chapter."

Valern then spoke. "Today we start by recommitting ourselves to what is Fair and Just. To rebuilding this great community of the Galaxy."

Without warning more than half of the assembly starting to yell and scream at the Council's statement. The other half rose their voices in defense of the Council. That was only a taste of the unrest outside of the Tribunal as C-Sec, Eclipse and, the Blue Suns struggled to keep the peace. Uneasy peace was only restored in the chamber when C-Sec guards filed in, and the Council sounded a Gong calling for order.

Udina was the last to speak.

"Please, citizens and people of this world, of the Galaxy. Please! Keep your calm through this trial. By the end of it, the truth shall be known, and Justice served." He looked towards a door flanked by two armed guards. "Please bring forth the defendant."

Smoldering. The Very essence of the chamber was burning with outrage. Outrage that the trial had been so long in coming, or that it was even happening at all. But when the doors opened, it was like an arctic breeze suddenly rushed in. All held their breath, or muffled their shock.

"By the Goddess..." Atheta said aghast.

Liara's heart lurched in her chest, and her eyes fell upon a form entering the chamber's floor.

Lead by two Guards shuffled an abomination in to the chamber. It's red jumpsuit worn and soiled, it's hands bound to it's waist by chains, it's ankles linked by cuffs. Around it's head was an ghastly contraption. A grotesque mask that was sickening to behold. The streams of light falling around the creature looked as to almost want to bended away from touching it's face. Most of the Council looked on in shock at the display. Themos Sohmon wore a face of 'due part' as he watched the creature led in to the room. It struggled to keep its balance as it was directed to the 'cage stand' next to the Council's column.

Liara held her hand up to her mouth in horror at seeing her love displayed like some caged animal.

Gianna Parasini broke the deathly quiet of the Chamber. She stood up and pointed at the creature. "Get that off her! Get it off!" She cried in outrage.

"Take that contraption off!" Ordered Councilor Daice in response to the Defense Representative's charge.

The Guards did so without even following the order. As commotion again erupted. The head cage was listed from the creature and the woman beneath recoiled away in shock. She tried to lift her hands to over her ear's and to then to shade her eyes , but the chains held her wrists at bay as she twisted in agony.

Giana leaned in on the table her face twisted, her voice shaking with rage. "I move to NOT have _that _contraption used on the Defendant again!"

The defendant was still shaking uncontrollably.

"And why not Representative? I see that it has done no great harm to the defendant. Given her background, and her charges, it is a just precaution." Cassandra Jagdhund pounced.

"A just precaution? As if the chains are not enough! Is this how the Council treats defendants? Treats it's heroes!" Gianna called raising her hand towards the Defendant.

"The Council acts how it sees fit! Representative." Udina called down from the column. His voice thundering through the chamber.

"But in this case, the council will side with the Defense." Valern responded shooting Udina an icy glance, then casting a disparaging one to Shomon. Udina, nor any of the other Councilors argued.

Clamor again rose in the chamber and again the gong sounded to rein in the spectators. But it was not the sound of the gong that silenced the horde of people. Nor was it the drowned out shouts of the Councilors as their tried in vain to regain some semblance of control of the court room.

It was a thunderous crash at the main courtroom door. Liara turned her attention to the closed portal walls. Her father, and Miranda followed suite. Kaidan was riveted in place, staring at the woman caged on the floor.

The crash came again and the doors trembled. It was then that he turned around. The room was silent. The third blow was all it took and the doors swung open threatening to let go of their hinges. Without even stopping three newcomers entered in to the tribunal room. Their armor shined like mirrors. Their steps heavy with their march. One was the Leader of the pack. His eyes a steel blue, his crest silver. The other next to him was a young warrior desiring to prove himself to his clan and name. The third, to the leader's left was a cleric to those who did not know their kind. The three of them strode down to the tribunal floor, their attention unwavering.

The perched Snipers held their weapons trained on the intruders. But Counselor Daice waved his hand, and the Sniper's targeting lasers danced away. The action did not arrest's the trio's descent.

"Why have you come?" Daice asked. His voice reverberating around the room like a God. He was ignored.

The three Titians stepped on to the Tribunal's floor and strode across it. Past the Council's stand and over to the small 'cage' by it. The sound of awe came silently from the Court assembly as the three defiants kneeled down and bowed their heads to the caged woman. The leader spoke, his voice filling the room with a low rumble.

"Forgive our delay Warlord. We are here now to fight for you now, as you have fought for us."

As the leader spoke, the young warrior turned his attention to prosecutor's table. The warrior did not move. Liara saw Executor Sohmon swallow.

The woman in the 'cage' spoke. Her voice quieter, but no less magnified. "It has been far too long, Grunt."

The Krogan chuckled and then rose. His clansmen followed. "They won't keep you."

The three of them walked across the tribunal floor, paying not the Councilor nor the prosecution any heed. The look of shock was on the faces of most of the assembly. Atheata held a satisfied look on her face as she watched the Krogan simply pass all the powers that be silently by like they were a wisp of a memory as they walked towards the Jury table to take their seats.

"And the Council allows this! The trial has already begun and not a word is said to these interlopers? And they pay un-won and unwarranted respect to _her?_" The Batarian Ambassador cried pointing at the caged woman.

Grunt and the Shaman simply passed the angry Batarian by. Ignoring him like a small nat. The young warrior on the other hand was not as...polished. He gruffly pushed against the Batarian 's chair heaving the ambassador against the table as he passed. The move resulted in rolling the rest of the Batarian's air from his lungs which effectively shut him up.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't see you there." The Warrior said with a smile as he took his seat next to Grunt. The Krogan leader responded none at all, except for a 'quaint' smirk on the lizard's face.

Councilor Tevos responded to the Ambassador's cries with a calm voice. "The Krogan were...asked...to this trial and we are glad to see that they chose to come."

Liara gave out a smirk as she remembered her meeting with the council. '_Asked' is a polite phrase Tevos._

"We will begin with letting the defendant know her crimes." Councilor Valern said.

With that a green VI appeared in front of the Council's stand. It held the appearance of a simple human man smartly dressed in a business tunic and pants with dress shoes. It's voice was calm and civil. It's expression blank.

"Let it be known on the 21st day of Sorune in the common era year of 2195, the trial of the Galactic Community versus Shepard began..."

Liara mentally tuned the droning VI out. She knew the charges. She didn't want to hear them again. Her eyes focus on the caged woman. _No. She isn't that at all. She is not some criminal figure face plastered across the News holos. Not some 'unmemorable' figurine there to take someone's place_. Liara could tell that El'Jaid was tired, her hair was stringy and unkempt, but her eyes were alight. Not the pupils that emitted a familiar mix of red and blue, but her true eyes. Her beautiful emerald halos that held the look of determination even in a sea of uncertainty. She raised her hands up to rest on the cage's wooden banister, and the sight of her left wrist caught Liara's eye. Shining like a beacon was the bracelet that Liara had given her.

The chamber had since melted in to chaos and drug Liara back to the moment. It's tone matched the muffled storm that raged outside. Two C-Sec guards rushed down blocking the main path to the floor of the chamber as groups of people rose to their feet yelling screaming hurling insults at each other and the members of the trial.

Liara was starting to lose patience. If these outbursts would continue, it would be like an uncivilized Council meeting. Nothing would happen. Nothing would get done. The situation just allowed to continue and fester. Atheta was going toe to toe with a Volus in words over the nature of the charges. Liara could even tell that both Miranda and Kaidan were losing Patience as they continued to ignoring the bating that was being hurled at them.

"Enough!" El'Jaid stormed.

She was standing to her full height, her hands clinched in to fists and the chain of the shackles she wore held taught between her arms. Her voice carried through out the Tribunal's chamber like a thunderclap. A dominating, commanding presence grew. It had always been there since she had come in, but now it over shadowed everything and everyone.

Its seemed as if it swallowed the very essence of light from the room.

"This bickering is pointless!" Her eyes were lit red with anger. Her face held a snarl of contempt. "This is a trial. Not a debate. If the audience, this collection, and the Jury cannot keep themselves under control. _Cannot listen_. Then I want them out. They can join the masses outside and debate there. I will not allow this trial to be debated here. I don't have the time or the patience for it!" She said, as she gruffly took her seat.

Light slowly was allowed to slowly fill the Tribunal again.

[][][][][]

Archangel exhaled slowly as his eyes were glued to the holo display. The Cantina they were in had steadily filled with people. Protestors, C-Sec, Blue Suns and Eclipse. They used it to get away from the outside. But it didn't help when the outside came washing in like the tide. Jack, Zaeed and Archangel had filed in after spending hours on the protest line trying to keep things as civil as possible. But on a world; in a Galaxy going mad, it was an impossible task. But like the Tribunal, the Cantina, and even the outside had quieted to just whispers. For that Archangel was Thankful.

"She hasn't lost her touch has she?" Zaeed said in a satisfied tone. He was unconsciously rubbing his throat.

"Think they can keep the Boss Lady caged? Stupid fucks..." Retorted Jack. As she rested back in her seat. She was playing with her tumbler of drink like a cat would a ball of yarn.

"So the bitch can control a crowd. Big deal. So can a deranged man with a gun." Shouted a voice who had overheard them.

Archangel turned a lazy eye towards the voice. It belonged to a human Eclipse merc who sat at a table with his feet up. His hair was cut in to a stylish Mohawk, and the merc was clean shaven.

"Sounds like you have experience in that department." Archangel shot out.

The Merc shot a sour look in return. "You know...you almost sound like that kiss ass of a Turian who was always following her around like a loyal dog on a leash." The merc lazily nudged one of his compatriots, an Asari. "What was the Turian's name?"

The Eclipse Asari drew her attention to the conversation. "Oh that wash-up of Sea-Sex?"

Archangel sneered at the Asari's contempt. Zaeed turned his back on the conversation, but kept an ear open.

The Asari quaintly smiled seeing the desired effect on his face, and snuggled closer to the other merc. "I think it was Vakarian."

"That's right!" The merc smiled with contempt. "Wish I knew where he was so I could collect on his head. I think he had the hots for Shepard though. Always running cover for her in the media." He looked over at Archangel. "Oh don't tell me you your one of his fan boys Big Blue."

Archangel felt his temper waning and his grip tighten on his own glass. _Get a hold of yourself you moron!_ Archangel screamed in his mind. He then settled back "Me? No. Never cared much for the guy."

Both Jack and Zaeed cast him cautious looks.

Archangel gave the merc a look from head to toe. "I take it you don't think much of Shepard either."

"Why should I? I saw entire cities burn. Beijing, Guzhou, Soule. They all burned because of her. But why should you care? Your homeworld is still standing." The Merc sneered.

"Last I checked Palavan was the worst hit after Earth when it came to Council homeworlds. Who even knows if the devastated areas will even be habitable again." Archangel said acidly.

The Merc gave a dejected laugh. "Well we just got lucky anyway. It was like damn War of the Worlds had come to life." He lowered his head, his face held a callous grimace and then the merc looked back up. "We just got lucky. You really think that last _Grand_ battle that the _Combined Galactic Fleet _was really fair. It was all for show! The damn machines were just running low on power. We just got lucky. That's all."

"What did you do in the war?" Archangle asked.

The merc scowled. "I did what most smart people did. I ran."

"You didn't fight?" Archangel asked unimpressed.

"Fight against what? Those things?" The merc frowned sourly. "I saw dreadnaughts diced in half. It took seven dreadnaughts to take down one of those things. Twenty cruisers to take down one. That was no more of a fight than it was an extermination."

"But you didn't fight." Archangel said again unimpressed.

The merc scowled. "Oh and let me guess. You marched your proud Turian ass to the frontlines and saved the fucking day? Fuck you!"

The merc turned away from him, and Archangel went back to the glass of Turian brandy.

_I never needed to go to the front lines. They always came to me..._

_Grab the kid...and get out of here! _I could see his face. His bloody and pale face... He wouldn't live much longer.

_I'm not leaving you here Bailey! _The Kid yells. He has lost so much, I can understand how he feels. He tries to go for Bailey, to get him out of that hell hole...

_I gave you a fucking order!_ Bailey pulls the gun on the Kid. He doesn't want to shoot, but he will if he has to...

They are closing all around us. The howls. I can still hear the howls in my sleep to this day, along with the screaming of the people as they are dragged away. The bodies...

Bailey takes the pistol away for a second to shoot around the corner. Two husks fall, but more howl behind them. He looks me in the eye. I can hear his eyes tell me what to do.

The kid tries to make a move to him, but I'm quicker. I only hope the kid forgives me.

_Get out of here! Get to Shepard. The station's lost... _I see sadness flash in his eyes. Was it sadness over his ending life? Being a terrible father and husband? Was it how he had ran his career? I'll never know.

I pick up the kid's unconscious form. Out cold from the hit to the back of the head. I hope to the Spirits he forgives me...

_Move your ass!_ Bailey screams and I ran. I didn't stop till I found Shepard. I never saw what happened to him, I'll never know what happened to him...

Archangel heard the sound of fingers snapping and he looked up to see Jack giving him a dumb look. "You ok?"

"Ah yeah. I'm good." He said as he looked over. The Merc had turned his back to him.

"Will Talitha Girard come forward" The VI on the holo-projection blared. Archangel's attention was again fixed as the trial began to unfold.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's Friday and Again Happy Holiday's! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

A Human woman stood up from the audience. She was dressed in a modestly long light brown dress. Her chestnut brown hair fell down to her shoulders. Silently she walked down to the Tribunal floor. The stand guards parted to let her by, and she walked to the right towards the witness stand where she took her seat.

The VI turned towards her. "Mrs. Girard. Will you testify to the fullest extent of truth and honesty in front of this court?"

"Yes." Talitha said with strength.

"Prosecution. Your witness." the VI said calmly, then dissipated.

Cassandra Jagdhund walked calmly up to the witness stand. Her demeanor was strictly business and intimidating. "Mrs. Girard, do you know the defendant?"

Talitha looked over to where Shepard stood. Shepard continued to look straight ahead. "Yes."

"How well?" Cassandra asked as she began to slowly pace back and forth like a hungry wolf.

"I met the Captain on the Citadel about twelve years ago." Talitha said, her view still focused on Shepard.

"I'm sorry. Who did you meet on the Citadel twelve years ago?" Cassandra responded in a patronizing manner.

Talitha turned to face Cassandra, annoyed. "I met Captain Shepard on the Citadel. At the time her rank was Commander."

Cassandra gave Talitha a quaint smile. "I see. Please refrain from recognizing the witness by a rank she no longer has."

Shepard's jaw clinched slightly, but she said nothing.

"What were the circumstances under which you and the Defendant met?" Cassandra asked.

"She helped me. I'd just arrived on the Citadel...and I just needed help. By the way, if you weren't aware, the Defendant does have a name." Talitha responded, with an equally quaint look on her face.

"I understand that, Mrs. Girard." Cassandra barked back snobbishly. "What exactly was the Defendant helping you with?"

Talitha's face hardened a bit and she lightly licked her lips, looking back up into the audience.

Cassandra's smile brightened somewhat. "Mrs. Girard, you are under oath."

With renewed strength Talitha locked on to Cassandra. "Captain Shepard stopped me. She stopped me from hurting myself...I had ran away on the Citadel after Alliance soldiers had freed me..."

"Freed you? From what?" Cassandra said an instant later.

For a moment panic set into Talitha's face but she forced herself to continue. "I was... she...was a captive of Batarian slavers." Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes.

"She? Do you mean the Defendant?" Cassandra asks satisfied.

Talitha weakly shook her head. "No...I was..." She said quietly, but still loud enough for all to hear her.

Cassandra turned her head as if to feign deafness. "You were what?"

Talitha lowered her head, unresponding.

"You were what Mrs. Girard." Cassandra struck forcefully.

Talitha had begun to shake.

"Stop it." A commanding voice spoke. Its tone was civil, but was imbued with immense power.

Cassandra looked over to see El'Jaid looking at both her and Talitha. Her face was unreadable. Yet in her eyes, her eyes betrayed a weakness. Cassandra displayed another viciously quaint smile.

"There is a similarity that you and the Defendant share isn't there Mrs. Girard." She began to pace back and forth. "To be poetic, a striking sense of kinship maybe? You both grew up on Mindoir didn't you..."

"Ye..Yes." Talitha said weakly. She was trying to reinforce her strength, but all the eyes around her could tell that she was quickly crumbling. They could tell that while healing had happened, the wounds ran deep.

"You were taken by Batarian's Salvers in the raid weren't you." Cassandra shot the Batarian Ambassador at the Jury table a withering look. He just scowled in return. "I understand it was horrifying..."

"Stop it!" This time El'Jaid voice was louder yet still controlled. But Cassandra continued unabated, and Talitha again looked down trembling.

"They burned the colony. Killed most people outright. Took young children and implanted them with control chips..."

"No...don't want to go back there. Another person...her...not me." Talitha said incoherently. "I was taken...she just wanted to help the masters...Dirty girl..."

"Stop it! Stay away from my wife! That's enough! She had had enough!" A cry came out of the audience. A Man came running down the steps. We was dressed in a light brown suite with a red tie. The C-Sec guards caught him and held him back, though he struggled as best he could without striking back to be free of them. All he wanted to so was to reach his traumatized wife.

"Did you know Shepard lost her family there? She lost them to the Batarian Slavers. Shot. Killed. Burned. I am sure you wanted to kill the Salvers for what happened to your parents..." She looked back at the Batarian Ambassador who was roiling in his seat.

"Mommy and daddy...Burning!" Talitha cried out.

"Back off from her! Haven't you had enough!" El'Jaid roared in indignation. She was gripping the railing and her eyes were roiling embers.

Talitha had now curled up on the witness stand. She was shaking and sobbing, speaking incoherently as she tried to deal with the waves of emotion and memories.

"It changes things doesn't it..." Cassandra said with a satisfactory smile, as she looked over to El'Jaid. "But responsibility still rests on you even after such things happen. Please let the man go to his wife." Cassandra said airily as she walked back to the prosecution's desk.

Mr. Girard immediately ran over to his sobbing and shaking wife wrapping his arms around her. Cradling her to him "Responsible? You heartless woman! How was my wife responsible for what happened to her?" He roared back at Cassandra.

"How was any of what just took place even relevant to this trial! What can be gained by dredging up a tragedy that is more than twenty years old? The Prosecution was badgering the witness!" Giana called out to the Council.

Cassandra turned to look at him, and the greater part of the audience with a confident smile on her lips, and an unwavering voice. "She wasn't responsible for what happened to her Mr. Girard. But, like Shepard she is responsible for what happened in her life after she was free from the Slavers." She turned to the Council. "Such events tend to either make unfortunate victims of people..." The she turned to look at El'Jaid who had recovered some of her composer. "Or people who thirst for revenge..."

"Objection! The prosecution is drawing a very thin conclusion from the testimony." Giana called out.

"The Prosecution would also like point out that the neither the Defendant, the Defense, or the Prosecution can 'coach' a witness." Cassandra bit back.

"What!" Giana said aghast. The Councilors sounded the gong to rule in order.

It was quiet for a moment as Cassandra took her seat. The air was stifling warm, and the tension made the silence all the more unbearable.

Councilor Valern was the first to speak. " We did not see that the Prosecution was badgering the witness. Obviously the witness is still recovering from the trauma she had endured as a child. As such the Defense's objection has no grounds."

Giana looked at the desk in frustration.

Councilor Tevos was second. "While we will let the testimony stay on the record, we will agree with the Defense that the Prosecution needs to be more careful regarding...how it presents it's position. Acting without proof...is not a wise course of action."

"Understood Councilor." Shomon said eloquently and he bowed his head. Valern in turn bowed his in acknowledgement.

"Would the Defense care to question Mrs. Girard?" Daice asked.

Giana looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Girard. Talitha's eyes stared out in to space as she clutched fast to her husband, who was quietly speaking to her.

"No. The witness is in no condition to endure any more."

Udina nodded in understanding. "Very well. Mrs. Girard you can go, and the Defense will be allowed to question the next witness first." His voice was quiet and solemn.

As Mr. Girard gently led his wife away the court room quietly bustled with conversation.

[][][][]

"What a Bitch! What a total and complete Bitch!"

Joker couldn't believe what he had just heard and turned around to look wide eyed at Dr. Chalkwas. He blew out a whistle in response.

"What? That Jadghund woman is...is... insufferable!" Chalkwas said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How could she just toy with that young woman like that? After all she had been through."

The bridge of the Ardennes was nearly entirely empty. The rest of the crew was in the mess area, or the hold watching the trial take place. Joker had stayed up in the cockpit, and both Dr. Chalkwas and Anderson had joined him.

Joker had never settled back in to the Alliance after the war. Neither had Chalkwas for that matter. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat back, the holo-display was muted as clueless commentators and 'experts' tried their best to act like they knew something about it.

"She creeps me out." Joker said at last. "That woman just really creeps me out."

"I thought Shepard creeped you out." Chalkwas said with an amused smile.

"No. Shepard has the ability to scare the shit outa me. If she's pissed at you, you know it." Joker said.

"Prior experience Jeff?" Chalkwas asked with a raised eye brow.

Joker blushed and let out a nervous laugh, as he quickly changed subjects. "Now that Cassandra woman. She will smile all nice to your face, and yank your balls off at the same time. For the fun of it."

Anderson sat back in his chair, his head down, his eyes lost in thought.

The comm rang in his apartment on the Citadel. Groggily he rolled over in bed and checked the time. 3:00am Citadel time. The comm continued to blare away at him, and he knew he couldn't ignore it. But he wanted to. Given the situation of things, no News was good News. But here is was right right on his doorstep...

He picked up the comm and settled heavily back in to bed. "Yes?" He asked. He never bothered to say who it was, he never had to. Only those who needed to know had this frequency.

"I'm sorry to wake you Councilor. But I thought you would want to know. We have her." It was Admiral Hackett. His voice held the sound of exhaustion, relief, and sadness all at once.

Anderson closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _Not dead...she's not dead..._ He thought. "Give me the long and the short if you would Admiral." He said cooley.

"She gave herself up, and in the process gave the crew of the K2 a good scaring. Commander Alenko didn't seemed that surprised though." Hackett said nonchalantly.

Anderson couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Hackett. Did I hear you correctly? Shepard gave herself up to the SSV K2? That ship wasn't supposed to leave the Sol system till tomorrow."

"I know. She came to the Ship." Hackett said shortly. "The Normandy SR2 appeared just like the flying Dutchman along side the K2, and disappeared as soon as Shepard's shuttle departed it."

Anderson narrowed his eyes. "I thought the K2 had the equipment to detect Normandy class ships, even when they were cloaked. And where is the SR2 Now?"

"The K2, and almost every other Alliance Dreadnaught, Carrier, and Cruiser have been retrofitted with the new LADAR equipment, but it seems that Shepard has done some upgrades." Hackett responded.

Anderson let out a breath. That part didn't surprise him. He had read the reports of the beings that had joined Shepard's crew. They included highly skilled scientists , technicians and engineers. Not to mention one of the best pilots in the Galaxy was at the helm.

"As far as where the Normandy is, I don't know. It could still be in system, or it could be half ways across the Galaxy by now. I'm also not going to waste any resources trying to find it. From what SAI has gathered so far on it, which is almost next to nothing; and from what happened when I last met with Shepard, I wouldn't even send the Everest support after it. Even if the Everest was leading a full task force." Hackett said thickly.

"What if her crew tries to come for her." Anderson asked.

"Then we will deal with it then, but I doubt that is going to happen at this moment." Hackett responded. "Just call it a hunch."

"So what happens now?" Anderson asked. He knew the answer. His chest was tight from knowing what was coming for her.

Hackett gave out a heavy sigh. "She goes to trial."

Anderson squeezed his eyes shut. He had seen Shepard's report. A report that would never see the light of day, and simply did not exist. She was going to trial for the destruction of an Entire solar system, of the deaths of roughly 300,000 people. Most of which were slaves...

_She wouldn't...not like that...Would she?_ He had mused.

He knew his old XO's hatred for Slavers and pirates, but he also knew she wouldn't kill a Slave to get to a Slaver.

...but that is exactly what it looked like.

He shook as a chill passed through him. "What have the Batarian's said?" Anderson asked at last.

"Nothing. We have been trying for hours to reach them, but they are as silent as a tomb. The Alliance Military is on Red Alert, most think that the Batarian's are going to war at any time..." Hackett responded.

"What do you do you think? You and I know this trial is nothing more than a gamble to stop open war. What kind of chances does Shepard have?" Anderson said.

"Honestly? It's too quiet. The Batarian's are always looking to capitalize on a propaganda or media level, but so far nothing has been said. It's too quiet... " Hackett responded thickly. "As far as Shepard. Best case? Prison for life. Worst case? Firing squad."

Anderson shut his eyes again slamming a fist in to his bed in silent protest. _And that's the best we can do for her? _He yelled in his mind.

_"_I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but she won't just simple walk away from this. She can't even if she did buy us time..." Hackett said mournfully.

The present ensconced itself around Anderson again. _She did buy us time, and more. We didn't believe her. And this is what she gets for our treachery. Not accolades and pendants, but accusations and a coffin. _ He mused sourly.

"Anderson?"

His mind started to rise from the well of s of thought and memory.

"Are you ok Sir?"

He turned his head to see Joker, EDI, and Dr. Chalkwas looking at him quizzically.

"Yes. Just...this reminds me too much of the past." He said weakly.

The cockpit was quiet, the trial had not yet resumed, and the images still muted as commenter's still prattled away.

"uh..humm." EDI 'cleared' her voice, as Joker had proceeded to pay her no mind.

"uh..humm!" EDI responded a little more insistently, both Anderson and Chalkwas gave Joker curious looks.

Joker shut his eyes. "What is it EDI..."

"You owe me 20 credits." She responded.

"Wha...for what?" Joker looked incredulously at the AI.

"According to our 'bet' from 9 years, three months, nine hours, and 27 minuets ago." She responded.

"Oh really. And what bet was that miss smarty pants." Joker retorted.

EDI started playing a recording.

_"I'll bet anyone 20 credits that Dr. Chalkwas will never curse in front of anyone in the next 10 years." Joker said aloud._

_"I'll take that bet Mr. Moreau." EDI responded._

_"Your kidding. And how are you going to scrape up the money for that?" Joker added._

_"A lot can happen in ten years. I'm sure I'll manage." She fired back._

_"Ha! Your on!" Joker said triumphantly. "Easiest money I've ever made."_

The recording ended.

"Time to pay up." EDI chirped gleefully.

Joker slammed back in to his chair. "Son of a... you surely have to be kidding!"

"I don't kid. And don't call me Shirley." EDI responded smartly.

"And just what are _you_ going to do with credits?" Joker groaned.

"...A girl has needs you know." EDI replied smarmily. Her tone still uncomfortably neutral.

"Fine! Here, and I hope you choke on it!" He growled as he punched in some figures to his omnitool, as he turned away from everyone else's view.

"Pleasure doing business with you. As always" She responded calmly, as her image dissipated.

The cockpit was silent for a moment, but Joker could just feel Chalkwas' and Anderson's eyes drilling in to the back of his chair.

"Joker...do you lose often...to the Ship?" Responded Anderson with a snarky smile on his face.

Dr. Chalkwas gave him an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow, but said nothing else. Not that she needed to.

"Me lose often to EDI? No! Never!" He said in a rush. "Well ya look at that! The trial's back on!" He said quickly as he jammed the volume up in an effort to drown out EDI and any more questions that could have been thrown his direction.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Holidays everyone! Interesting how this is Chapter 24 posted on December 24. I know this is a short'ish chapter, but I wanted to get this out in time for Christmas. I wish everyone, regardless of your beliefs, warmth, light, and happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

"Will Ernesto Zabaleta please come forward." The VI called out.

"That can't be right..." Udina said aloud as he began to scroll through the listing of witnesses. The other Councilors looked equally surprised by the VI's announcement.

Cassandra Jugdhund and Executor Sohmon were in a heated discussion. Giana Parasinni was quickly going through her data pad groping for information. Even El'Jaid's reaction contained surprise. It was obvious that none of them had been expecting this.

Liara couldn't suppress the small smile that crossed her face. _Two can play this game...It is true that the Councilors maintained a secure list of witnesses. But then again they should really keep such lists under a better lock and key._

A lone figure stood up from the assembly. His hair was gray, and his face somewhat tired from the passages of time and toil. He was dressed in an old Alliance Marine uniform. It's cut was outdated, but it was pressed and clean. His boots were as black as space and held a shine like the sun. He wore no medals, or commendations of any sort. His uniform only contained the rank which had had been given. Lieutenant. Calmly and with precision he made his way down the steps.

"Mr. Zabaleta. I am sorry for the inconvenience..." Councilor Daice spoke quickly, but it did not stop the man from coming forward.

"It is no convenience at all. And it is Lieutenant." He responded coolly as he continued to descend. His expression was hard, impassive, and military.

The Light in the Tribunal had now begun to switch to midday. The room was darker because of it. The Council no longer bathed in some kind of holy light.

"But we were not expecting your testimony Lieutenant." Tevos charged. Her voice pleasant, but it still contained a smattering of suspect.

"But your VI called on me didn't it?" Zabaleta asked annoyed and aggravated. He stood in front of the two C-Sec guards who barred his way. But he to gave them no ground as he stood by.

"Yes it did but..." Udina started, but he was cut off.

"Then I am here to testify." Zabaleta responded. "Or are you going to bar me, a willing person, to perform his civic duty?"

The Assembly crashed in to commotion again as they cast the Council disparaging looks. The body's tone of speech was one of contempt and disgust at the Council's outright audacity their departure from protocol.

It was a test of wills. Zabaleta and the assembled audience against the Council. The Council had the power to bar his testimony, to eject every spectator from the room and continue the trial which was being filmed by the camera drones which filled the air above them. The reasons it could do this were as numerous as the white caps that sailed on the ocean just outside the broad windows. Yet they also knew that if they did that, it would only have served to pour more fuel on the fire that already threatened to rage out of control just outside.

_And control is what they desire above all else. _Liara thought.

"Lieutenant. We would not think of such a thing." Valern said serenely. "Please. Step forward."

The two C-Sec guards parted and Zabaleta stepped forward. The murmurs of the audience died away with every step of his boots.

His gate was purposeful and his stature was strong as he took the witness stand. His voice rang even clearer as the VI swore him in.

"Your witness Defense." The VI said calmly before shimmering away.

Giana rose silently from where she sat and walked over to Lieutenant Zabaleta. Her demeanor was business. Just the facts and no bullshit. His expression was strictly military. Head up, shoulders back, eyes straight.

"Lieutenant. Do you know the Defendant?" Giana asked. Her eyes looked intently on this new comer. A figure that had not be apart of the equation. An unknown integer.

"If you mean by 'defendant'; Do I know El'Jaid Shepard, Council Specter, Commander of the Council Military Academy on New Celyon, and Captain in the Systems Alliance Navy. Yes ma'am I do." He said calmly.

Giana's face slight reddened at the soft rebuke.

_Remember who she is... _Liara thought as she continued to see how the events would unfold.

"Did you ever serve with her?"

"No ma'am."

"Then how do you know her?"

"I found her ma'am."

"You found her? Were you her military recruiter?" Giana asked quizzically.

Liara could tell that Giana had no immediate background information on him. _Good..._ She looked over and saw the prosecution busily tapping on their data pads. _They must be trying to find something about him. It won't matter._

"No ma'am. I found her during Mindoir." His voice was steady, but the sheer mention of that accursed world make his face twitch slightly just below his right eye. But like his voice his eyes were straight ahead.

"But that means she was only seventeen when you found her..." Giana said in surprise. She wasn't the only one as even the Council contained the look. "You were apart of the Alliance response there..."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Lieutenant. What can you tell me of El'Jaid Shepard?"

"Objection! The question is far to broad!" Cassandra rang as she leaned against the desk.

"Defense, please restate your question in a more precise manner." Councilor Daice responded with a cold rebuke. But before Giana could respond, Zabaleta spoke.

"I can't tell you about who she is now. I have no position to speak to what has happened concerning her after Mindoir. So I won't even try." He took a deep breath as if to clear his head. "But I can tell you about how I found her. I can tell you about Shepard when she was seventeen."

"Then please continue." Giana asked.

For the first time her turned his head to look at El'Jaid. His gaze appraising as if to try to see the child he remembered. Then he turned his gaze back again, looking straight ahead.

"The Batarians held Mindoir for two weeks. It took three days for my Unit to even set foot near the main colony. It was the dress rehearsal for hell. Then just as quickly as they arrived, the Batarian's were gone, and we were left us picking up the pieces." For the first time his gaze fell to the floor. There was a moment of silence in the room until he remembered where he was and his gave then returned to all ahead full.

"My squad was tasked for clearing out the central part of the colony and searching for survivors. It had been hit bad. About the only freestanding building that was still mostly intact was the hotel. It was around sunset when we went in to the area. The first tip off that someone was still alive were the bodies we found littering the street and way to the entrance. We also found a few bodies in the other buildings near it."

"Were the bodies you found of the colonists?" Giana asked.

"Most, but they had long been killed and burned. The ones we could recognize were Slavers." He responded.

"So what was interesting about the bodies you had found Lieutenant?"

"The slaver bodies outside the hotel had been shot with a high powered rifle. A shotgun with slug ammo to be exact which was used as makeshift sniper rifle, or more precisely a rail gun. Only way anyone could get the shots off without drawing too much attention to their exact position was the hotel."

"Was Shepard the shooter?" Giana asked.

Zabaleta was quiet for a moment. Again he looked over to El'Jaid, and his face again twitched.

Giana looked more closely at him, the color of her face slightly stolen away. "Was Shepard the shooter..." She said again.

The crowd erupted again. Their tone was of surprise and of disquiet.

"Your under Oath Lieutenant Zabaleta..." a rankled Councilor Valern said.

Moments of silence passed. The Lieutenant didn't want to answer, but he also knew he had no choice.

"Yes. She was. My squad found her with the gun, along with seven other children she had been protecting. She said they had been in that hotel for four days. I made a call to Admiral Hackett requesting pickup for them." Zabaleta breathed. "Shepard and the other Children were then picked up by the Alliance. When I found her, it was the last time I saw her. I found a girl who had lost her family, but was still determined to defend and fight for people she barely even knew."

Liara closed her eyes. _Thank the goddess... _And she exhaled a quiet breath. The Court mass also seemed to quiet somewhat at hi revelation.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Those are all of the questions I have." Giana said professionally. She seemed satisfied at his response.

"Yes ma'am." Zabaleta said.

[][][][][]

Cassandra's heart was racing. W_here the hell did he come from? He wasn't even on the witness list... _She screamed as she ran across reports on her data pad. This was possibly one of the worst things to happen. She had not expected this. Not expected to see anyone from the squad that had found Shepard. But here he was, Lieutenant Zabaleta in the flesh. _This could really fuck with the plan. Paint her as some kind of tragic saint... _

She half paid attention to Parasinni questioning him, but her attention was fixed on trying to find something of any angle to use. As she ran through his service record her pounding heart slowed somewhat. _I can use this..._

Then she read through the summaries of the reports filed by other members of his squad during their action on Mindoir. Then she watched him, for the most part he was as hard to read as Fort Knox had been to crack. But then she saw his eyes dart down, she noticed when he would look over to Shepard, s if he was trying to ask her for something. Then there was the twitch. _I can definitely use this... _She thought as a cruel smile quietly filled her lips. Next to her, she could tell that Executor Shomon was nervous, his mandibles twitching.

"Don't worry. I've got this." She spoke quietly to him as she let the Defense finish their time with Zabaleta. All he did was nod in return.

"Prosecution. Your witness." The VI said calmly.

Cassandra stood up and too her time walking towards Zabaleta. Her eyes vivisecting him. His expression still like stone, his eyes looking straight ahead into nothing.

"'Lieutenant'. Would you be so kind as to tell us of your service record with the Alliance?" She asked politely.

"Objection! What relevance does the question have?" Giana shouted.

_Played right in to my hands... _Cassandra thought, and before the Council could respond she spoke again. "Actually, are you still with the Alliance?"

The Council was silent as Cassandera continued to bore into Zabaleta. She kept passing in front of him like a hungry wolf.

"No ma'am." He quipped, his gaze never faltering.

"No? They why are you wearing that uniform? You were discharged weren't you? I see in your file you are currently working as a warehouse manager on Elysium."

"As a sign of respect for the Captain ma'am, and yes I was discharged." Zabaleta gritted out.

"Would please tell the court the nature of your discharge." Cassandra said with satisfaction.

Zabaleta's face twitched and he was silent.

"Mr. Zabaleta, I shouldn't remind you that you are under oath." She said caustically.

"I was discharged from the Alliance military in 2173 for Post-traumatic stress syndrome." He responded.

"There is more to it than that isn't there." She held up a data pad that had the full report. "You were discharged for alcohol abuse. You showed up to many of your work shifts blind drunk. Is that correct Mr. Zabaleta?" She charged.

His face held no response. The light in the tribunal had started to take on a reddish hue, some of the attendants started to mop sweat from their brows.

"Is that correct Mr. Zabaleta?" She roared.

"Yes ma'am." He said, his voice still strong.

"So your testimony is colored Mr. Zabaleta." She said smiling.

"Objection! The prosecution is badgering the witness!" Giana yelled again, but it fell on deaf ears as Cassandera continued her assault.

"Mr. Zabaleta, according to your report and others from members of your squad, the weapon used to kill the Slavers wasn't the only...interesting...thing about the bodies. Especially the ones you found inside the hotel was it."

Zabaleta scowled, he knew where this was heading, and Cassandera didn't wait for an answer.

"To quote Sergeant Capella. 'Some of the Slavers inside looked like they had been crushed by a heavy blow or thrown a great distance. This type of trauma is congruent with either a heavy physical impact, or biotics.' Yet, according to the Defendant's file; she wasn't identified or registered as a biotic till _after_ you had found her. Is that correct?"

"That's correct." Zabaleta confirmed.

"So you were dealing with an armed unregistered biotic..." Cassandra started.

"Her parents had their reasons for keeping quiet about her..." Zabaleta interjected.

"Her parents flouted Council and Alliance Law!" Cassandera roared. She looked over and saw Shepard balling her fists up, her eyes smoldering red. _Good. Get angry, because I'm just warming up..._ "How exactly did you find the Defendant?" Cassandra continued unabated.

"It was night, and we found her when we were finishing our sweep of the hotel." Zabaleta said.

"You said you found her with the weapon. Yes?"

"That is correct."

"So you found her armed. Is that true?"

His face twitched. "She was defending other children."

"Yes. Well according to Corporal Vickers, he was jumped by her. She was stalking him, ready to kill him..."

"She was scared and had been fighting for her life and defending others for days..." Zabaleta forced out as his eyes dropped to the ground.

Cassandra continued on despite his words. "In fact, not only did she hit him with a biotic field, she also had the shotgun pushing up against him, and yelling obscenities. And that was after she found out he was with the Alliance. Tell me Mr. Zabaleta, did other survivors treat Alliance troops this way? According to what I read, other Mindoir survivors were elated that the Alliance had come to Mindoir's aid."

Lieutenant looked at the ground for a moment, he was shaking slightly. From rage or from the old ghosts that still haunted him Cassandra couldn't be sure. Yet she heard him whisper something quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't quiet hear that Mr. Zabaleta..." She said mockingly.

He looked up at her, his cold blue cobalt eyes were unwavering, but gone was the stone calm of his face. It was now twisted in an ugly sneer.

"We were too late. The Alliance was too goddamn late..."

_Typical mindset. _Cassandra thought. "The Alliance reacted with in the time it said it would..." Cassandra said.

"WE WERE TO LATE!" He roared. "The Batarian's knew how lightly defended Mindior was. They knew out patrol routes. They informed the Slavers..."

"The Hegemony knew nothing!" The Batarian ambassador responded.

"THEY KNEW!" Zabaleta screamed back at him.

The court was silent. Cassandra looked back in shock at the man on the stand.

Zabaleta turned on her shaking. "Can you blame her for her disgust with the Alliance? For her anger? For going after any slaver she found? Do you know what it's like to witness the kind of barbarism that she saw? The cruelty that only sentient a person can do to another? The screams that come from children as they are cut in to and implanted with control chips? To lose everything you know to that kind of savagery?"

She looked coldly back to him as she turned her own features to ice and stone. "And do you think it gives anyone the right to respond with brutal force? For anyone to continue to act like they did when they were seventeen?"

"I didn't think you did..." He said. "I think we are done here." He growled.

"I agree." She said coldly and she calmly walked away. _I'll call that a partial victory._

"Your free to go Mr. Zabaleta. The court will take a short break." Councilor Tevos said. The court spring again in quiet chatter and the Councilors looked down to work through their dockets for the break.

But as Mr. Zabaleta stepped out of the witness stand he walked over to where Shepard was held, and again the tribunal's attention was riveted to him. With military precision only honed by years of duty he snapped a perfect salute to Shepard.

"I believe my rank is Lieutenant." He spoke aloud as he turned on his heal and walked off the floor. His posture was prefect. Back straight, head held high, shoulders back as he calmly marched up the stairs, and left the tribunal.

After he was gone, a chill entered.

[][][][][]

Salya shook his head. The full helmet felt clumsy to him, but it at least masked his identity. Every thing had been there waiting for him as it was promised. A fresh uniform, ID credentials, and access. Even a sniper rifle had been left for him. Before he had found any of it we was sure he was walking right in to a trap.

He looked to his left and right. The other catwalk snipers either seemed to be intently watching the trial below, or were daydreaming. He struggled to keep his heart rate low and his breathing easy. _If I even tip them off ever so slightly that I'm not C-Sec, it's game over..._

To get his mind out off the stress and to calm his tingling nerves he hoisted up the rifle and peered down the sight. _I hate these damn things..._ he cursed. Close and personal was how he preferred to work. Sighting down a barrel at a target who was unaware of his presence just seemed...insulting... to him. The angle of the view was a razor thin line above the heads of the seated crowd. The design of the room had been intentional. It gave the snipers and excellent view of the crowd if they ever needed to take down an attendant, but also offered protection for the court's participants from an overzealous law agent.

He peered at his target below. She was tired, weary, and trapped. _Good. Now you know how I've felt all of these years... _But he also was power and defiance in her eyes. Before he would have taken her fire as being arrogance, but after hearing the trial so far he couldn't deign that he felt a small sense of, professional respect, for Shepard. _But nothing changes for it. She still needs to pay for her transgressions._

He switched his view to the Defense. Shepard's lawyer had been fighting a losing uphill battle. She acted the part of a novice trying to play in the big leagues. And she was losing. But it wasn't just the evidence or her lack of experience that was working against her; but also the Council and perhaps more. Their ear was ever turned intently for the Prosecution, and some what deaf for the Defense. They feigned equality in rulings. Enough to keep the courtroom quiet, but they let the prosecution run the show by allowing Jagdhund to tear into the first witness, then completely disrespect and dismiss the second. All the while allowing the Prosecutor to continue sandbagging their own position.

He knew it was only going to get worse for Shepard as his lips curled in to a delicious grin. His eye then caught movement down below and he focused in on it. It was a Drell who was impatiently pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. His movements were controlled as to not cause a distraction to the general attendant, but to Salya the Drell looked like a nervous wreck.

_Well if it isn't Vakarian's protégé. _Salya thought. He had been wondering when he would show himself. Obviously he had been able to escape the net that had caught Vakarian, but then again the net was never meant for anyone else. _The kid is just another powerless pawn in the game._

Salya had heard about Vakarian's escape. It didn't surprise him or impress him, given the _Vigilante's_ background. _The Executor was a fool to just simply try to keep him under lock and key. _But Salya knew how Vakarian operated as well. _His hands are tied. He can't make a move toward Shepard without being caught, or shot dead on the spot. _Salya thought mirthfully to himself. _Perfect. He is neutralized._

A smile continued to slither across his face. Any doubts and misgivings he had in the plan had faded. Now it was just a matter of time and letting the pieces fall into place. _Soon justice will be served._ And he was in a perfect place to see it happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy New year folks! It's 2012 and now only two months away from the release of Mass Effect 3! I hope everyone had a great New Years Eve, and all the best to everyone this year!


	26. Chapter 26

"Will Major Garroth Kyle please come forward." The VI spoke serenely.

A man in a pristinely kept suite stood up from the crowd. His hair was gray, but his eyes were still and brown as the earth. Many would have said that his eyes were gorgeous. Yet they possessed a deeply disturbed element within their depths. He calmly walked down and took the oath. The Prosecution had the ability to question him first.

Cassandra kept up her lackadaisical demeanor as she approached him. " Major Kyle." Her voice sounded sweetly. "Do you know the defendant?"

Without so much as a look towards Shepard he simply responded. "Yes."

"Could you please tell the court how?" She asked.

"She was a subordinate of mine when I was with the Alliance Navy. She served with me at Tor.." He coughed clearing his throat. "She served with me at Torfan." Major Kyle swallowed and said nothing more about it.

"I'm sorry Major. I didn't mean to bring up a bad topic." Cassandra said coyly.

"It's alright. Can't change the past. All one can do is move forward."

"I agree Major. And that is why we are here today, to move forward. But to do that I will need to talk with you about the past. Her past..."

Again he visibly swallowed.

"Now Major, The defendant was your XO before well before Torfan. Can you tell the assembly what your impressions of her were?" Cassandra said airily.

The Major settled back in to his seat. A pensive look pervaded his face. All could see he was going back, far back in time. Yet as before not once did he ever turn to look at Shepard.

"She was a leader, but very distant. Charismatic, yet cold. Her military background was Vanguard class, and it fit her style well for the most part, when dealing with any situation."

"The defendant was a Vanguard? Could you expand on that and also on her leadership style." Cassandra asked intently, and Major Kyle simply nodded.

"High risk, high reward is typically how Vanguards function in combat, and in life in general. Each one is a biotic, and while they not usually particularly gifted in biotics, it gives them an edge in combat. My personal experience is that Vanguards tended to be thrill seekers and adrenaline junkies." He exhaled heavily. "They are a combat officer's greatest weapons in the field, and their greatest headache when off duty. But she never fit completely into that mold."

"How so?" Cassandra queried.

"Pragmatic is the word I would use. Her style was still reckless for the standard soldier, but unlike most Vanguards who charge head long in to a fight like a bowling ball going for pins, she was much more calculating. " He laughed nervously. "During training missions and simulations, her squad routinely bested the rest of the unit."

"And how did she interact with rest of the unit during off duty times?" Cassandra asked.

"She didn't. She spent most of her time alone."

" But she must have had friends."

"Acquaintances yes, friends no. She rarely spent any off duty time with any one."

"Did she have any...romantic entanglements?" Cassandra asked slyly.

Frustration started to appear on Major Kyle's face. "No, and before you even think about asking me if I'm sure; I can assure you that I kept close tabs on my people. The last thing I wanted was to lose good people to Alliance regulations because they felt...lonely."

Cassandra's eyes flashed. "You don't think that the Alliance has those regulations for a reason?"

The Major winced. "I didn't...that is not what I wanted to infer."

She didn't press him any further on the matter. It was clear that his statement was not a target worth chasing at the moment. "What would she do on her off duty time if she wasn't spending time with others?"

"If she wasn't tinkering with her weapons and armor, she was either in the gym or studying." The Major said candidly.

"Did you know of her study topics?" Cassandra queried.

"Not all of them no. She was keenly interested in military tactics and history. She also studied linguistics from time to time." He responded almost haphazardly.

"How would you describe her leadership style?" Cassandra asked, as she continued to lazily pace back and forth.

"Superior experience, and pure strength of will." He replies with certainty.

Cassandra smirked softly. "That is a little vague Major, almost sounds like she uses Indoctrination."

If the words used were intended as they were displayed no one was sure. But their effect on the court assembly was telling. Looks of panic stricken shock graced the faces of most beings in the chamber. Even Major Kyle took a moment to process the connection.

"Ah...no! I meant that her strength with dialog and understanding was impressive. In critical situations she knew exactly what to say and when to say it, and also when to listen to those around her." He impulsively rubbed the back of his neck.

Cassandra turned on him, and her features had changed. Feral and smiling was the only was to describe her. "You make it sound as if Shepard was perfect..."

"...I never said that..." The Major replied with haste.

Cassandra quickly leapt in to the opening that she had created. "Tell me Major; from your experience has she ever used coercion to force her view on another?"

The Major gawked at her. "..what.."

"During the time that she served with you, did the defendant ever use duress to...twist...others to support her views?" Cassandra.

He swallowed hard, and her smile only grew.

"Do you know much about the N7 program? It was ran to twenty years, and with you having a N7 in your company you must have known about it." She asked changing her approach.

"The N7 program? There was no program. N7 was just a military proficiency ranking..." The Major replied candidly.

"Oh come now Major. We both know that is not true..." Cassandra said sweetly, smiling like a viper. She sauntered back to her desk and picked up a data pad. " If it was, then why wasn't the defendant ever reclassified? A simple 'paper work' malfunction? A classic data base corruption? I think not..."

"Obb...Objection!" Admiral Machalovich yelled. He was standing out of his chair his fists on the table, outrage painting his face. "Any information concerning proficiency classifications for the Alliance Systems Military is _not_ available to the public!"

He would have continued, but Udina simply raised his hand to silence the man. "The Alliance Parliament and the Council have reached an agreement concerning this Admiral. I assure you it is quiet alright, unless you want to take it up with them; _after_ the trial."

The Admiral slammed back into his seat, his face still seething.

Cassandra walked back towards the Major as if she hadn't heard a thing. "Now I don't think you need to see this, and I don't think we need to go in to the details of the program. But you were well aware of the defendant's involvement in the program weren't you."

Major Kyle seemed to cringe at the memory of the program and Cassandra looked over to Gianna expecting her to say something. But the Defense kept her silence, and her face betrayed nothing to Cassandra. She turned her attention back to Major Kyle.

"Yes I was aware." He said finally.

"How did this effect the other soldiers that served with in your unit, knowing that had an N7 operative in their ranks." She soothed.

He was quiet for a long time. The audience held their breath. Shepard just continued to look straight ahead.

"They followed her lead with very little argument. They feared her." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Reputation, scuttlebutt. How should I know?" He responded shakily. "Do I really need to explain why a group of regulars would even want to try to argue, let alone try to go up against, a single N7 operative?" He said in frustration.

"No." Cassandra said satisfied. "You don't." She took a few steps back. Rays of rusty light cascaded around her shifting her giving her the visual aspiration of a shape shifter. "Because we know what happened at Torfan."

The Major's eyes fell to the floor. A silver visibly ran through him.

"Would you say that the Defendant was driven by her experiences as a child? Losing her family to a raid on Mindoir?"

"Driven? She had a bloodlust. She wanted nothing more then revenge..." The Major responded.

Cassandra again walked back to the Prosecution's table and took up another data pad. "Major. I understand the strain of Command." She said understandingly as she walked back towards him. "The stress of commanding those around you. Even sending them to their deaths." She made a point to look in Shepard's direction as she said this, and Cassandra began to pace back and forth. Her foot falls redounded around the chamber.

"I've seen your record. You knew how to conduct operations with the best of Military honor and dignity. Yet unfortunately, you suffered an illness which incapacitated you. Your command was _taken _from you, and was given to the defendant in your stead, is that correct?"

The Major swallowed. But he quickly composed himself. "Yes."

Cassandra upheld the datapad as if it was a trophy. "Here, are the eye witness accounts of the Assault team members that survived Torfan." She said to the court as she gave the image as to purse through the pages on the screen. "Mostly they read the same. 'Extolling' the Defendant's choices. But as a person pears through them...disturbing threads develop."

She looked up and locked eyes with the Major. "Could you please tell the court the Council's official statement about the Assault on the moon of Torfan?"

"The Council viewed Torfan completely as an Alliance matter outside of Council Jurisdiction as a result of the Pirate siege of Elysium." The Major spoke clearly.

Cassandra smile. "Do you know the Council's 'unofficial' position of Torfan?"

The question caught the Major off guard. She looked up to the pedestalled beings; up toward Udina, who simply nodded his head. She turned her eyes back on to the Major and gave him a hard look.

"They branded the entire operation as Ruthless. Destructive. Cruel, and heartless. At best a power demonstration not unlike Dresden back in the twentieth. At worst, calculated destruction and murder." The Major replied with a hint of shame on his voice.

The court's gaze was suddenly fixed on Shepard, but she wavered not at all. Said nothing at all. Nothing could be discerned from her features, except that her eye's shone with a cold hollow blue.

"Calculated...Destruction...and Murder." Cassandra seemed to savor the words as they slipped off her tongue and in to the Court room air. "It is those things which the eyewitness accounts point to in both fear and awe isn't it Major?"

The air in the Tribunal was still. It mirrored the same quiet that was held in the streets, in the homes, and in the crowded cantinas beyond.

The Major then began to speak in a detached tone. His voice sounded spectral as he reviewed the events on that small and worthless moon. "The Assault of the bunker is used in Military schools Galaxy wide as a textbook example of small squad tactics. Yet, some accounts that were logged, that were not made public; That I have read, speak of the defendant threatening to execute Alliance personal if they didn't follow her command. That she used her status as a N7 operative as leverage over them. Of the defendant executing surrendered and unarmed Prisoners of War."

"Since when were Slavers and Pirates given the status of Prisoners of War?" Gianna roared breaking her silence. "Look what Slavers did to Mindior! What the Pirates tried to do to Elysium! Does that not require a response?"

"And there we have the lynch pin to it all! That for every harsh action that reaction must be harsher!" Cassandra fired back.

"Enough!" Councilor Valern said. "The prosecution will have a few more statements, then the Defense will be able to make it's case." He turned his predatory eyes on Gianna. "But if the Defense cannot let the Prosecution continue. If The Defense continues to be belligerent; then representative, you will be barred from interacting on the defendant's behalf for the rest of the day."

Gianna looked on unfazed by Valern's words, and Cassandra simply smiled.

The air was pierced as Major Kyle spoke with fervor. "Regardless of whether the accounts can be verified does not matter. How the Alliance sees or saw the status of the opposition on Torfan does not matter. What matters is the fact that over half the survivors of the Assault team share similar statements. That is telling. The known facts support their statements." The Major said with conviction. His gaze was emotionless and cold. "That the defendant ordered the destruction of a viable ecosystem. That not one enemy combatant was taken alive for questioning. The entire Torfan operation was slash and burn."

"And Alliance let it happen." He finished.

The court room erupted in a fury of speech. The Council looked on serenely, but at the Jury table, Admiral Machalovich and his subordinates were furious. The other Jurors spoke to each other. The Batarian delegation on the other hand looked on with satisfied expressions.

"Thank you Major. Thank you." Cassandra said sweetly as she gracefully turned and walked back to the Prosecution's table.

"Defense Parasini, you're witness." Councilor Daice said Cooley.


	27. Chapter 27

_It truly is entirely against Shepard. _Gianna mused as she watched Cassandra walk back to her desk. She turned and looked upon the Council. _Maybe at one time in the past I would have been in awe. _She thought as her eyes roved over their stoic faces. _But now I see them only as weak. Fragile, and fearful. They are too freighted to see how much the world around them has changed. Too fearful to lose their hold on power; to lose their place as the center of the universe. _

Gianna knew that it was only by the masses of people which really allowed the Council to retain their posts. Most were too complacent, and too weary of change. So the masses continued to follow the Council out of respect, and some figment of blind ritual.

Gianna then turned her attention to Shepard. The shackled and barred woman who's face held the very essence of calm. It was if she controlled the very demeanor of the space that resided around her. But the very depths of her eyes betrayed her. Her Right was a flaming torch. Her left was a jet of freezing blue.

Gianna looked deeply in to those eyes. _She knew people would never see her as a saint._

_She, herself, doesn't think of herself as a savior. A savior saves all. She has only fought for what she wanted. _

Giana let out a cool breath. _She has done her time in hell, but is it not yet over. _She closed her eyes to calm her nerves. _I have to give them a reason to play their winning card. Because this 'trite' game is over._

She looked over to the Major who had also taken on the Council's stoic face. He even held himself with a kind of satisfied and cocky air.

_I pity you little man. Because now, I will crush you. _She stood up, not as Shepard's defense, but as her Knight, her Black Sacrament. The one who would cast the first stone to break the looking glass. _Though this will cost us now. This will change everything..._

Gianna walked over to the witness stand. Her gate was graceful, seductive. Much like a cobra entrancing it's prey. Yet she wanted to waste no time.

"Tell me Major. There is something odd to me. This N7 program seems have been something elite. There is no doubt to Shepard's combat prowess. Her will to survive under any circumstance, or her leadership skills. She displayed them exceptionally well at a young age. But there is something that is of a curiosity to me." She spoke softly with the slight hint of absentmindedness to draw him in.

"What is that?" He asked with caution on his voice.

"How did Shepard become involved in the program? I highly doubt that even the Alliance would just go around asking every Soldier if they wanted to be apart of a...gray project. Yourself said that she was never particularly socially outgoing. So for her to be 'picked'; it would have taken something else."

"I don't think that is an open topic..." Major Kyle swallowed.

"Your under Oath Major. The Prosecution has made it an open topic." Gianna snapped.

"Defense. I don't think that question needs to be answered at this time, given the lack of relevancy to the proceedings..." Udina interceded with haste.

"Oh but it does hold relevancy to these proceedings _Councilor._ In fact if the Major is to uncomfortable to speak, I have the information right here..." Gianna started to go back to her desk, but at a languid pace.

Major Kyle closed his eyes. When he opened them for the first time he looked over to Shepard. She didn't turn her head in his direction but continued to look straight ahead as if lost in thought. Yet he saw the look in her eyes that she was keenly aware of what was going on around her.

"She was involved in an...altercation...with a group of officers in my unit." He forced.

"What was the altercation." Gianna ordered. She wanted to drag the skeleton out of the grave, or in this case as it was, the closet.

The Major sat there. He was silent for what seemed like an age as perspiration beaded on his forehead. His gaze though wavered not at all.

"It concerned a difference of views. The Defendant always held a strong view of slavery..." He said carefully.

Gianna wasn't satisfied with his answer. "It was more than a difference of opinion wasn't it Major. And please keep in mind that the _Defendant's name_ is El'Jaid Shepard. She is not some lifeless object."

He said nothing, but bowed his head slightly.

"Major. What happened." She asked coldly.

Major Kyle didn't answer as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Objection! The defense can't press the witness like this! What is the point?" Cassandra yelled.

Gianna responded by tossing mobile holo station to the floor, and it burst to life with sharp imagery.

The footage was taken from the security surveillance. The color slightly off. It caught three human beings in what seemed like a locker room. One male and two were female. One was clearly Shepard. It looked as if the two other personnel were drunk, and Shepard had just finished dressing from her workout. It must have been late night or very early morning. They seemed to exchange words, but nothing could be heard. The camera had not recorded the audio.

All of the sudden the two interlopers rushed forward and proceeded to attack her. The strikes were demeaning. As if the two were trying to break her. To make her submit. Shepard continually fought them both off, and soon the view of the camera was of a torn apart scene. Yet she was tiring.

The other woman soon had her pinned to the wall with her in front of him. She force her lips to Shepard's neck as she proceeded to kick her legs wide.

Shepard writhed and struggled under the other woman's hold as the other man came up and started to tear away her clothes.

But then with out warning there was a flash of dark energy, and the accosting man was throw back across the room. His abettor was stunned by the display and Shepard broke the other woman's hold. Shepard quickly wheeled around with her fists bound together like a wrecking ball and slammed them in to the side of the other woman's head. She crumpled to the ground. Her body resting in a tormenting, contorted, and unnatural position.

Shepard then stalked up the thrown man. She glowed with a dark blue tint, and her fists crackled with energy. The man on the ground before her was terrified, and he struggled to back away from her. Yet before he could not get up and run she was on him. She stamped her right boot on to his chest. The man went to grab for her leg, but was greeted to a kick in the face with her left foot. A second kick lashed out, and the man writhed with pain.

But Shepard was not done with him. Not yet.

As he rolled on the floor Shepard crashed down on his windpipe with her left foot. The last few moments were seen with the camera to her back as she gave her leg a small twist ending his life. Then the holo went blank.

The entire chamber was silent of horror they had all just witnessed. Shepard continued to look ahead, but a small silver tear ran down her left cheek.

"Defense...I have to question your...prudence...for playing that..." Councilor Tevos said. Her voice sounded sick and repulsed.

"I gave the Major ample opportunity to answer..." Gianna said honestly.

"But that...grotesque imagery has nothing to do except accentuate Shepard's violent history. That holo will not be entered in to the log for this Trial." Councilor Daice stated, also with sickness on his voice.

The Chamber was clamoring quietly as the audience talked amongst themselves.

Gianna turned her attention to the Major. Her quarrel with the Council would get her nowhere. She didn't care what would or would not be documented. It didn't matter.

"Who were the two other people in the holo Major?" Gianna asked.

"wha...What...?" The Major responded stupidly.

Gianna closed her eyes. "Major, now is not the time to play games. I can freeze the holo at the beginning. I am sure someone will recognize the faces..."

"Defense that is quiet enough! You can't use this court as your own personal forum. You can't continue to badger the witness!" Valern commanded.

"Commander Thompson, and Lieutenant S'Que!" Major Kyle finally relented.

Gianna smiled. "Your most senior officers. She killed them both didn't she?"

Cassandra sat quietly at her station. Simply observing.

"Yes, she did." The Major said mechanically.

"And Thompson was the man she was standing over wasn't she."

"Yes."

"For years. Decades really, the Alliance Military professed, expounded on it's zero tolerance policy concerning sexual misconduct. And year after year, the Alliance military has posted a pristine bill of health on the topic..." Cassandra sang. Her voice hinting at how much she was enjoying it.

"Those men got what they deserved..." The Major said urgently. He could sense where this was going, and he wanted it to stop.

"Of that I fully agree with. And I'll even say that Shepard's reaction was far beyond what 'they deserved'." Gianna gave him a unconvinced smile. "But it connects with Shepard's involvement with the N7 program doesn't it."

The Major shivered.

Gianna steepled her hands, but a smile was still on her lips. "Now... Commander Thompson. Thompson. He didn't happen to have a father in the Parliament did he?"

"Yes." The Major croaked.

"Ah yes. How interesting." Gianna hissed. "How coincidental that one of the signatures on Shepard's transfer orders from your unit to 'N7 Training' shortly after that...incident...includes one from Sir Bradford Thompson. Committee Chair of Military projects for the Alliance. And yet there was no investigation about the incident. Why would that happen Major? Why would, people, just want this swept away?" Gianna said airily as the question was rhetorical.

"And what does this bring to the table for the this trial? Are you trying to muddy the waters through guilt?" Cassandra chided.

"I am only trying to fill in the blanks. It was the Prosecution who opened up N7 to begin with." Gianna retorted in a mocking innocent tone.

"Defense!" Tevos said carefully, but with interest. "Continue..."

"Councilor you can't be serious!" Udina burst, but Tevos gave him a rebuking glance, and he quieted.

"Continue." Tevos commanded.

"Major. What was the survival rate for soldiers to complete the N7 program?" Gianna queried.

The Major exhaled. "It depended."

"On what?"

"How many there were in a 'class'." He gritting his teeth.

"Maybe I am asking the wrong question. Since the program was ran for twenty years..._around_...how many operatives were there? You must have an idea. Any Officer having a N7 in their unit had to have had information about the program."

"That...that is classified information!" Admiral Machalovich responded.

"I'm still interested to know. Your under oath Major. Answer the question." Councilor Daice responded.

"But...But..." The Major stuttered.

"You are under Oath." Daice repeated.

"Twenty...there were just Twenty..." The Major responded.

The chamber erupted again with chatter.

"So just Twenty operatives, out of a program that was ran for twenty years? The survival rate then was practically next to nothing. It is almost as if some didn't want Shepard to survive. " Gianna seethed raising her voice above the noise. Her gaze accusatory as she looked at the Major, and he began to crumple further in to his seat.

"Councilors! You cannot have the Defense just draw these conclusions when there is no solid evidence. There is nothing saying that the Defendant's assignment was due to her abilities alone." Cassandra reasoned.

"I have to agree.." Councilor Valern said.

"The Defendant's name is El'Jaid Shepard!" Screamed Gianna. "If the prosecution can't remember it, I'll write it on a board for them! But it is nice to see the Prosecution giving her some credit where it is due!"

The chamber rose with laughter from some of the attendees.

"Defense! Your tone has to change, or will you will be barred from interacting on the defendant's behalf for the rest of the day." Udina said menacingly.

"You mean Shepard's behalf, _Advisor._" Gianna snipped. But before Udina could respond she started in on the Major again.

"Torfan was a grim...affair...wasn't it. The Alliance had recently repelled the siege of Elysium, but they needed a symbol to the rest of the Galaxy. A symbol that the Alliance wasn't weak. Wasn't reactionary, but instead, was proactive it the patrol and protection of it's boarders. They needed a victory. You and your company were chosen to give them that victory. The Prosecution did a fine job of painting a picture of Torfan. But how about we flesh it out a little more Major. How would you say SAI faired with the information it provided to you?"

Sweat beaded visibly on his forehead.

"A carrier lost with all hands due to a suicide run by Pirates. Poor mapping of Torfan's terrain. Miscalculations about the enemy's strength." Gianna read from a brief overview. "I'd say you went in with botched intelligence."

The Major continued to shiver.

"Now the Prosecution was right. Shepard did torch Torfan's surface. I won't argue with mounds of reports, holos, and accounts that are a testament to what she did. That no Pirate or Slaver was found alive."

Giana let the pause grow as she walked to the center of the 'stage'. "Shepard herself wouldn't argue it. El'Jaid Shepard ordered the burning of Torfan. Torfan had been terra-formed by the Slavers and Pirates. But the prosecution didn't seem to understand from the reports, that the enemy had grown a veritable forest of Seg'eshdi." Giana said. "Do you know what Seg'eshdi is Major? You should, every Soldier in the Alliance, and former Batarian Hegemony soldier should."

The Major held his gaze to the floor. The eyes of the entire court bared down oppressively on him. "Seg'eshdi is a weed. But it can be controlled to grow as high as Cedar pines, and can be grown even in a microscopic atmosphere. The Alliance Military knew that the Batarian's were growing Seg'eshdi on their fortress worlds around important points they wanted to protect. The plant grows thickly to hamper armored vehicles and infantry movement, and provides cover for snipers. The plant also throws off a slight heat signature making exact targeting by infrared aircraft and spacecraft nearly impossible. A mixed blessing and a curse is that Seg'eshdi is extremely flammable.

"The Hegemony was never tied in any way with the events or operations of Torfan!" The Batarian ambassador rang. The rest of the Jury proceeded to treat him in the same manner as an adult would to a complaining child.

Gianna clapped her hands together in a mocking fashion. "Excellent, Major. Excellent. Your memory is fantastic, even if it is selective."

"What do you mean by that?" The Major blustered.

Gianna smiled cruelly at him. "As the prosecution pointed out, you suffered an illness which caused you to be unfit for duty." She paced back and forth leisurely. "But they failed to say what _kind_ of illness. Wouldn't you agree Major?"

"I..." He stammered.

"Schizophrenia. Your medical file stated that your family has a history dealing with Schizophrenia. That you, your self, were a recovered, or maybe rather a recovering Schizophrenic." Gianna remarked pointedly.

"She's badgering the witness!" Sohmon roared. "How dare she treat a being like this!"

"I could say the same, and worse for your treatment of Shepard, _Executor."_ She resounded back.

Cassandra simply rested a hand on the Turian trying to reign him in.

The audience was becoming more unruly, and Sohmon tried to rancor out again but they were all outmatched when compared to the outright firestorm Gianna exhibited as she turned on the Major again.

"Tell me _Father_ Kyle. How far am I off the mark?" Gianna howled.

"What did you call me?" The Major's eyes when wide with shock.

"The entire Galactic community may have a short memory, but it seems that you don't, so stop playing stupid with me." Gianna said callously.

"Defense you are showing extremely poor judgment at the moment..." Counselor Daice warned.

"Nearly thirteen years ago you had contact with Shepard didn't you _Father._ She came to your compound on Presrop. Honestly I'm quite frankly surprised that this has slipped some people's memory. Yet then again this is just a continuation of how the Alliance seems to like just sweep their trouble under the rug."

Admiral Machelovich was fuming, but he held his tongue. His own gaze held his subordinates in check.

"In the months preceding Shepard's arrival you had formed some kind of a cult following. Your message expounding on protection and rights for all Biotics, but at the same time damning the Alliance. The Alliance sent two negotiators to work with you. Both were killed by _your_ followers. The very people you _claimed_ you wanted to protect. You failed there just as you failed at Torfan."

"No! No...the Alliance sent Assassins to kill me!" Kyle burst out.

"Major, they weren't soldiers. They weren't Assassins. But that didn't matter, they were Alliance. They represented your greatest failure."

Kyle just continued to shake as Gianna continued to rail away at him.

"You had a 'break' at Torfan. You broke down and _that_ is why Shepard took your command. You were unfit to lead." She seethed.

"No...No! It was a coup! She turned my men against me!" Kyle reasoned. His face looked like that of a man who had lost his mind.

"Sometime before Torfan you stopped your taking your medication. You stopped the maintenance regime didn't you! You failed! Your failed your rank. You failed in your duties! But most of all you failed the people who were under your command!"

"No...No...Nonono."

"Major, while you went insane, people under your command were dying. Your company was pushed to nearly the breaking point. Because of your lacking sense of duty, your people were paying the price with their blood! But most of all, you were in jeopardy of not fulfilling your mission." Gianna's face was filled with disgust.

"No she took command from me...She killed those men...The Butcher..." He said deliriously.

"She took your job to do, Major. Your job, because she had to!" Gianna raged.

"Defense that is enough! Your time is over! The witness is no longer fit to stand trial." Tevos rang.

"He never was fit to begin with!" Gianna spat.

"You are here by barred for the rest of the day from the Trial's proceedings!" Udina screamed.

"You call this a trial? This is a sham!" She raged on at the Council. "You don't even have the basic decency; the _guts_ to call El'Jaid Shepard by her name!"

"Consider yourself ejected Defense!" Counselor Valern said. Daice only glowered at her.

"Save your breath. I was just leaving." Gianna said. She turned her gaze towards Kyle who was still shaking in the chair staring at the ground. "Tell me _Father._ What was the reason you set up the compound on Presrop? Was it that you truly believe in fairness for all Biotics? Or did you do it to try to assuage your guilty soul over a Soldier you failed to protect and support? A Soldier who had to do your own damn job when the time came to do it."

Gianna turned on her heal just as two guards were coming to take her away. She batted them aside and walked off the court floor.

The Court room was an example of unshackled hysteria. An example of a Galaxy beside itself when faced with the grim truth of things. She glanced and locked eyes with Liara for just a moment. All let Gianna Parasini pass as she climbed the steps and walked out. The doors slamming shut, pronouncing the Defense's rest, or rather disgust of the first day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope every one is enjoying the New Year! Glad everyone is enjoying the story. Just two months to go.

Now to let you folks know. El'Jaid Shepard's is more of a Paragade. She helps people, but just don't piss her off. Easy. Right?


	28. Chapter 28

The Tribunal chamber was still roaring out of control with screaming and yelling. Arguing and bickering. Liara looked down and across to the Jury stand. The Turian, Salarian, and Asari delegations were cloistered around talking about the spectacle they had just seen. Pointing fingers, waving their hands and arms. She observed Admiral Machovich's red faced and in a heated discussion with one of his subordinates. Was it over the holo that had been shown? Major Kyle's deposition? The N7 program? Liara couldn't be sure.

She could over hear people saying how it had only been a matter of time before Gianna would have cracked. Saying how sad it was to see a novice Defense councilor act so rashly in front of the Council. Others were condemning the Prosecution and the Council for what they saw as heavy handed tactics and for turning a blind eye.

Uncharacteristically, the Krogan delegation, and the representatives from the Confederated Terminus Systems, were for the most part unreadable. Yet when Liara looked more closely at Aria she could sense where at least she stood. As always Aria's exterior was cold. Unbreakable. But her eyes, like anyone else's, were the windows to her soul. In them Liara saw Aria screaming in horror, as if to say she finally understood the situation. As if she finally understood Shepard.

The polar opposite to the quarreling triad of the Asari, Turians, and Salarians were the Quarians and Legion. Sadness pervaded the Quarian 'masked' expressions. Legion sat at his station calmly. Liara already knew that the Geth collective had come to an 'opinion' long ago. But what it was she didn't know. The only other member of the Jury that was organic, and seemed to be calm about the entire event was Ambassador Somosk and his compatriot as they sat at their stations wearing 'smug' looks.

"I'd rip their simpering mouths right off their faces if I could get away with it." Atheta growled as she had taken notice of the direction in which her daughter was looking.

Liara simply took in a deep breath. Her voice was even and cold. "What was the verse that Mother used to say during times and situations like this Da'ma? Where everything seems to have lost their order?"

Atheta turned to her daughter's veiled face. She was caught off guard. Atheta had heard Benezia say the verse from the Ushiad. She had never said it often, because the verse always caught attention, regardless of who heard it. It was a painful memory for Atheta, because every time that Benezia had said it, she had been right...

...she had always been right.

"Please Little wing. Please don't ask me that..." Atheta begged in quiet earnest as the chaos around them continued. But Liara's gaze upon her sire parent did not abate.

"What was it." Liara said softly. Her voice was like the air on a quiet winters day.

Atheta closed her eyes.

Beyond the tribunal the sea of people were in the same hysterics as inside the Tribunal. Some people had lost faith. They considered the trial over. Others were fighting just to vent, and still more already sought to martyr Shepard already.

"According to the Goddess; When the brave and the saviors are bound and chained and brought to court..."

C-Sec, Blue Suns, and Eclipse clashed with the entropy that had gripped the city. Everyone's patience and resolve was taxed. Their members were tiring from the struggle. And it was only the first day. All it would take for it to be undone would be one round fired in the wrong direction. One jerk of a finger to send everything to hell.

"And when the leaders and the wise become blind and deaf to justice and reason..."

Next to Liara and Atheta; Kaidan was cemented. His gaze still aimed upon El'Jaid in the stand as she looked on at the anarchy that roiled away in the chamber. Her eyes raging with fire, and a menacing, hungry presence grew. It demanded attention by it's mere existence.

"Evil will exist..."

A visibly destroyed Major Kyle shuffled from the witness stand. He was wringing his hands together, shaking. As he left the Tribunal floor and started to make his way up the steps to the doors; an older man threw himself on the Major and started thrashing away at him. The man all the while was screamed out his dead son's name. His son who had been killed in action at Torfan. C-Sec guards quickly fell on them and tore the older man from Kyle. The Older man's eyes were twisted with rage, tears and sadness. He continued to howl and wail at how wrong 'he' had been for so long. While both of them were clapped in binders and led away from the chamber, other court attendees were yelling and heckling at the C-Sec guards, telling them to let Major Kyle go.

Yet as quickly the chamber's chaotic nature had exploded, it withered and died. Whether it was from the Council's commands and demands, or the next witness announcement that was issued forth, or something...else. Liara couldn't be sure of. But one thing she was certain of, was that all eyes were boring into the man that was Kaidan Alenko as he reluctantly stood up and started to make his way down the Tribunal Floor.

"And the fires of insanity will devour the world."

* * *

**Author's Note: **A small chapter I know. But it didn't really fit with what is coming up next, and it was too good to just scrap it.

As always. More to come.


	29. Chapter 29

The beam of light from his omni tool was his only guiding beacon. The emergency lights and alarms had long since gone out. Even so, Hades protocol had automatically gone in to effect. Life support had been still functioning, as did the mechs and the locks. The prison had been sealed like a vault. Hades was meant to make sure that the prisoners were still contained even in the event of a mass power outage or some other calamity. But Kaidan doubted that a planet wide invasion had ever been considered.

It had been three days since the Reapers had arrived. Forty hours had gone since he had last had any backup against the onslaught. It had been sixty nine hours of losing ground, losing positions, losing people, just losing...

_Crazy...I must be crazy._ His mind screamed as he carefully continued to walk down the night corridor. _But what else do I have left? _

If anyone from the Alliance had been there, he would have been shot for breaking in to a military super max. Specter or not. But he had struck a deal with Lucifer. He could still hear the conversation replaying in his mind that he had just five hours ago as he continued forward.

The call had come to him while he and the rest of his unit were in a makeshift tent trying to get something that resembled rest and refit. The call had come over a secure Alliance frequency. Old, but still reserved for use by the Alliance.

A frequency he had used in the past.

_"Commander Alenko. I appreciate your time at this moment."_ A calm soothing male voice rang in to his ear.

"What's this about. I don't have the time for cordial conversation." Kaidan growled as he looked out of the tent across the staging ground. Battered Alliance soldiers and vehicles staggered in for rest, and barely rested and patched up units rushed out to try to face the Reaper onslaught again. The camp had been set up just barely five hours ago and it was already under the threat of being overwhelmed if it didn't move again.

_"Oh course not Commander. I'm contacting you because I represent an interested party that needs your help in...acquiring something."_ The dealer came back.

"I don't make deals, and if you didn't realize I'm fighting an invasion!" Kaidan barked back into the comm.

_"I understand that, as does the buyer. But they are willing to 'pay' you handsomely if you do the job."_ The dealer offered.

"Oh really." Kaidan scoffed angrily."Just what could your 'boss' give me?"

_"The buyer knows that you have been trying to reach your Mother and Father ever since the Reapers landed. The buyer I represent wants to let you know that they are safe...for now."_ The dealer responded. Kaidan could tell that he was smiling.

Kaidan's eyes went wide with elation as he sat on the cot. For hours had been trying for the past two days to reach them, but every time the communications channels had either been jammed, or over burdened. _They are alive_. He breathed in relief_...but..._ Anger burned inside him again. "Who are you working for? Cerberus? Let go of my family! If you even so lay a finger of them I will fucking make you pay!"He screamed.

It had been deathly quiet as he pushed forward down the black hallway of the prison. Every so often a flash of lighting would briefly light up the corridor in front of him. The deafening sound of thunder would remind him that he wasn't having a dream, that it wasn't just a simple nightmare that he was 'living' through. Though when he heard the thunder this time, it was followed by the unnerving howls of husks that were behind him. He had gotten in and disabled the locks and mechs as he made his way deeper in to the most secure area of the prison. But in a fit of perfect irony, he couldn't shut the doors behind him.

Again Hades protocol. The prison cells were sealed tight, but the main doors once opened could not be close so that if any prisoner did manage to get out, they could turn the prison in to a fortress by simply locking the gate. The open doors would allow Alliance soldiers to pour in and subdue anyone, and make sure the locked prisoners were secured.

Kaidan knew it was only a matter of time before the Reaper's 'undead' thralls found their way in, and started to trail him. _I have to hurry!_ His mind screamed as he picked up his pace.

_"Now Commander, just calm down."_ The memory of the dealer's voice again rang in Kaidan's mind. _"Your family has not been harmed and the Buyer has no interest or intention of harming them. As far as who the Buyer is, I don't know, and I really don't care. I do know that the Buyer is willing to secure your family and get them off Earth to safety, but you have to agree to acquire what the buyer wants first."_ The dealer sounded honestly.

Kaidan remembered just sitting on the cot as he trudged forward crawling over and around debris in the hall ways.. His mind had been racing at the speed of light. Here had been the first piece of good news he had heard in days... really it felt like a life time. But it was wrapped up in a price..._Will it be worth it? _His mind asked as he crept ever more in the dark.

The unreal bellow of a Reaper caught Kaidan's ear and he threw himself against a near by wall, pressing himself against it. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked up in to the night's sky as the flashes of lighting silhouetted the giant machine as it strode over the building. He could tell it was intently looking for something. Someone.

_"Commander. Specter. Time running short."_ The dealer's voice called out from Kaidan's memory_. "Your family is safe for the moment, but that will change. I suggest you take the deal."_ The dealer responded in hurried earnest.

Rows upon rows of empty cells passed by him as he stole deeper in to oblivion. Once. Only once had he ever agreed to break regulations. When Shepard had stolen the first Normandy to follow Saren to Illos.

But that hadn't been his call. All he had to do then was follow. It was easy to follow. She had been his Commander. _I couldn't have made that call...I couldn't have made any of the calls she did. Why did she have to come back? _ His mind yelled.

Yet this time though, things were different. _He_ could break the Regs. He was a Specter. But more than that, the pay for the job was just too good. And he still held questions in his mind. Questions that could only be answered by going Crazy. An enigma that could only be unraveled by not being a Good Son to the Alliance. But by being a Specter.

Kaidan remembered sitting on the cot for god who knows how long. Thinking. But his mind was blank. He had made up his mind long before he responded to the dealer. It had just taken as long for his mouth to find his voice. "I'll do it. What's the job?" Kaidan had responded.

He came to a wheeling stop at one of the last of the cells in the entire incarceration block. His lungs burned for oxygen as his mind raced. He heard more howls behind him, and knew they were getting close. Too close. He quickly brought up his Omni tool and started keying in commands to break the lock.

"C'mon, C'mon." He hissed as he tried one combination after another. Each one failing after the other. Kaidan could heard the sound of foot steps rushing his way. They were still a fair distance away from where he was, but they were coming quickly.

_"Just get to the merchandise. The buyer will take care of the pickup."_ The dealer had responded. And just as quickly the call ended. The frequency went dead, and his Omnitool lit up like a Christmas tree with more information. Schematics, times, and the location. That had been five hours ago.

"C'mon!" Kaidan yelled as he tried another combination. This time the code worked as the lock disengaged and the heavy sealed door opened. The door groaned as he hauled it opened. Only darkness and silence greeted him. By reflex he took out his side arm. _Shit...maybe the Alliance moved her..._He thought.

"Shepard?" He called out in to the dark cell. "Are...are you there?" He asked with unease.

Then his eyes caught the flash of lights. They were both searing red. They 'peered' back at him as if they could look in to his very soul. The sight nearly made him jump out of skin as they floated closer, and he raised his pistol in turn in an infantile attempt to make the halt. Fine thin lines of red followed the glowing ruby gems until the glint of his flash light caught the face he had been searching for.

"Alenko." Shepard responded in a sterile and neutral tone. Her face emotionless.

"Captain Alenko..."

He could hear her voice in his head.

"Captain Alenko?"

The voice had changed. Everything had changed...

"Is everything alright Captain Alenko? Do you need medical Attention?" The green VI asked.

He wasn't on Earth. No. He was in the last place he wanted to be right now as his conscious rushed forward. He was now sitting in the witness stand. The entire Tribunal, the entire Galaxy had just witnessed him lost in a daydream. A memory.

"Ah...yeah. I'm fine." He responded. _Not the way this should start out..._

The VI looked unfazed by his response. "I understand." It responded in an unnervingly neutral voice. "Captain Alenko, will you testify to the fullest extent of truth and honesty in front of this court?"

"I do." Kaidan responded solidly.

The VI turned to face the front of the chamber. "Prosecution. Your witness." It resounded evenly.

Kaidan saw Cassandra stand up and walk towards him. The hunger of an emaciated wolf gleamed in her eyes. _But what is it that she really wants?_ He thought. He had seen her tear through the witnesses so far. Nothing seemed to stop her. _She's hunting for something else..._

"A moment. Please." A Siren's voice rang through the Tribunal chamber. It was Councilor Tevos who was holding her hand ordering Cassandra to stop. Udina shot her a rebuking glance, but the other Councilors stood by in defense of Tevos' action. Like an obedient servant Cassandra turned her attention to the Councilor's podium.

"Prosecutor. I believe it is necessary to remind you of why you are here. Why this trial is being held. It is not to review the life history of the Defendant, and to cast judgment on that. Though it has had been...interesting, to say the least. You are here to prove your case in the Defendant's charges of High Crimes against the Galactic Community, and Genocide of the Human race." Tevos said calmly but with a hint of ice.

"I understand Councilor. I was only laying a foundation." Cassandra responded with respect.

"Of that I understand. But Prosecutor, we are not here to lay foundations. We are here to move forward. If you fail to properly support your case, then you leave this Council with no choice other than to call a miscarriage of Justice and let the Defendant go." Tevos responded airily.

"I understand. Fully, Councilor." Cassandra responded with a respectful bow.

Kaidan continued to watch her approach him. A polite smile held in place on her face.

"Captain Alenko. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you in person and work with you." Cassandra said sweetly.

Kaidan couldn't help but return a sour look.

"Oh come now Captain. No need for that." Cassandra smiled at him. "Please stop thinking of me as a Prosecutor and more as a party who is interesting in getting to the truth of things. And I need your help in finding that truth."

Kaidan looked squarely back at her. "Are we going to continue mincing words or can we get down to business. Most of the day has already been wasted." He responded tersely.

Cassandra's eye lit up slightly in indignation, but her demeanor changed not at all. "Of course...Captain." She began to pace back and forth. "So far we have gone over the Defendant's past and I think her character has been firmly established. But now the focus turns to the...charges, or rather the subtleties of the charges." Cassandra turned to focus on Kaidan. "Captain Alenko, you first served with the Defendant during the Eden Prime War didn't you."

Kaidan's scowl only continued to grow. "Prosecutor, have you seen any News articles or extranet documentaries in the past 10 years? Or have you been living under a rock the whole time."

Laughter ensued from the spectators.

"Yes or No..._Captain_." Cassandra snapped doing her best to hide the blush that was rising on her face.

"Yes." Kaidan growled.

"What was your impression of her during that time?" Cassandra asked.

Kaidan absorbed the question for a moment. He turned and looked at El'Jaid. For the first time, she broke her reserved stance and looked back at him. She said nothing, held no telling expression, but her green eyes were alive. Her left held a mournful frosty blue, and her right contained a wrathful red. In the blink of a moment, Kaidan retraced every adventure they had, and every argument they are crossed. He remembered their greatest victories, and felt the deepest of betrayals.

_All I have is my truth. _His mind thought. He wanted to blurt the statement out, but his mouth couldn't shape the words.

"Captain. Your under oath." Valern broke in.

"And you have no patients." Kaidan retorted giving the Councilor a remanding look.

Valern growled at Kaidan's indignant response. But it was Councilor Daice who stepped in.

"I see no harm in giving Captain Alenko the time he needs."

Kaidan breathed in deeply. He appreciated the rapport he had developed with the Salarian Councilor during his time with the Specters. Out of all of the Councilor's, even Anderson, Kaidan and Daice had a mutual understanding to hear each other out.

"My opinion of Shepard is the same now as it was when I first served with her." Kaidan stated. The Tribunal was silent. Everyone was intently listening to him. He started again, though this time his voice was much quieter. "She is driven, resourceful. Shepard gets the mission done, however she sees fit. There is no failure for her."

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Kaidan who's voice only sounded out stronger.

"But I'm mincing words, and wasting time. If Shepard wasn't everything I have said she is, she would never have been chosen by _this_ Council to be a Specter. She would have _never_ garnered the combined strength and unity of this Galaxy needed to defeat the Reapers."

"I see." Cassandra quipped in an unimpressed tone. "Tell me Captain, what is or maybe, was, your opinion of her judgment. Her leadership skills."

Kaidan's face hardened. "The _Major's_ opinion wasn't enough?" He growled.

"Major Kyle was the Defendant's superior. I want to get a _subordinate's_ opinion." Cassandra responded in a hard manner.

Kaidan's face burned at the verbal slap. "Shepard always put the mission first. She always put the crew first before herself." Kaidan responded firmly.

"Is that really true?" Cassandra asked with a small devilish grin. But she gave Kaidan no time to respond as she launched another volley at him. "By your words you would say that the Defendant's leadership was excellent. Would you say it was, 'precision planned'?"

"I..." Kaidan's throat had begun to dry out. "I don't know how to take that question." Kaidan said lightly as he carefully regarded the woman in front of him.

"From what I have come to glean about the Defendant; she strikes me as the type of ...leader...who commands an insatiable desire and will to subjugate her target. To master. Her tactics; devastating, demoralizing, and awe-inspiring. Wouldn't you agree?" Cassandra stated alluringly.

Kaidan thought for a moment. Cassandra had pegged Shepard almost to a tee. Not only from when he had served with her during the Eden Prime war, but when he saw her two years later on Horizon. Kaidan shivered in his seat as he remembered being paralyzed on the ground and watching Shepard simply, 'work'. Husks, Collectors, even a Praetorian. It didn't matter, she simple tore through them all. If that hadn't been a sight to remember; how she 'worked' when he was running after her as they broke out of the prison could only be paralleled with art. It was alien. Not one round wasted, not one movement ill spent. Every action thought out. That time she had moved even faster then before, reacted faster. It was like she was spectral incarnate. She simply dominated.

"Yes." He breathed.

"As such Captain, did you ever question any of her choices?" Cassandra asked lightly.

"I..." He coughed. "I don't make it a habit of playing arm chair quarterback, if you understand the meaning Prosecutor."

"I understand Captain...but you didn't answer the question." Cassandra shot back as she walked away from the witness stand and in to the floor of the Tribunal.

"And your not responding to any of mine." Kaidan gritted. "Look. One does not simply question a Specter. Regardless of their choice."

"Captain Alenko I should not have to remind you that 'following orders' is not a defense. I thought that all Alliance soldiers had learned this from history..." Cassandra gleaned.

Kaidan gave out a sigh in frustration. "It's tantamount to questioning the Council and I don't see anyone doing that here."

The court room burst in to quiet talk over Kaidan's words. The fervor only ever increasing as time swelled on. Councilor Tevos finally was able to wrestle quiet from the crowd as she sounded the gong as loud that Kaidan could feel his ears ring.

She looked over to him. He could tell that her vast reserve of patients was waning, and quickly. "Captain, please try to be more mindful of your responses. I want to try to have this trial proceed in somewhat of a civil manner."

Kaidan gripped the hand rail in front of him. "If the Council did not want to have to deal with a Specter's decisions, then they should not give that kind of power to anyone. I should know. I was one!"

"As such Captain, then you understand that there are...certain situations...which need to be discussed with the Council before even a Specter makes a decision." Cassandra responded.

_Maybe...but then there are times when you have to make a choice. I failed on that... _He screamed in his mind. "Are you referring to something in particular Prosecutor?"

Cassandra just turned to him and smiled. It was a smile that perhaps a thief would give you as they walked away with your every possession. A smile the victor would give you as they pounded the winning blow in to your chest. A smile that said, _many_.

It was then that Kaidan knew he had played right in to her hand. _What the Hell have I done..._

"The defendant went to Noveria. She was following a lead that Matriarch Benezia T'Soni, who happened to be Agent Saren's Executor, was there." Cassandra said clearly.

The court room suddenly grew icily quiet. Noveria was the site of more then one 'experiment gone horribly wrong' tale. And the names of Agent Seran Arterius and Matriarch Benezia T'Soni were still enough to quiet both Turians and Asari alike..

"If I understand the report correctly." Cassandra shot him a gleaming look. "The defendant killed Matriarch T'Soni."

"No...that is not how it happened at all..." Kaidan responded hurriedly.

"But there is more to than that isn't there Captain." Cassandra finished. "Matriarch T'Soni's daughter was also with the Defendant at the time. Tragic wouldn't you say? Or, rather, more of the Defendant's true character showing?"

"I am curious Prosecutor as to how your came up with your...point of view. What would you have done if you would have been in my place? Matriarch Benezia was not herself." Shepard warmed. "I was there when she died. I didn't fight _her_. I fought one of Sovereign's thralls." She breathed as silence encased the Tribunal. "You see, Benezia was a trapped person. Just as Seran was. Sovereign, a Reaper, twisted and broke Benezia. It entombed her inside her very mind." Shepard's features softened slightly to sadness as her pupils dimmed to blue. "There were short instances when she would break free of the Indoctrination. It was during those times that she gave me information that led to me stopping Seran and Sovereign. As I have said countless times. I tried every way to subdue her without killing her." She said, her voice barely above breaking down into a sob. "But I didn't understand Indoctrination. I didn't know what kind of grip it can hold a person in. I was there when she took her own life, because death was the only way she could ever be free again."

Kaidan couldn't help but simply close his eyes. "I...I wasn't there when Shepard confronted Benezia."

"Oh? And where were you?"

"I was aboard the Normandy SR1. Shepard felt that it was best to take Garrus Vakarian and Dr. T'Soni in to Port Hanshan." Kaidan responded.

"And why would she not take you along Captain? You were an experienced Soldier and possess a keen understanding of Diplomacy." Cassandra purred.

Kaidan's face was still stern. "I _appreciate _the compliment, but that is exactly why Shepard chose to have Vakarian, and Dr. T'Soni accompany her. Diplomacy. Dr. T'Soni was the Matriarch's daughter, and Garrus was a well respected C-Sec Agent. Shepard felt that they gave her status as the First Human Specter more legitimacy, rather then filling her ground squad will Alliance personnel."

"It's interesting that you say that. Would you agree, Captain, that the Defendant holds a personal, _dislike,_ for the Alliance?" Cassandra asked airily.

Kaidan let out a snort. "Does Polly want a cracker?"

The humans in the chamber laughed, along with a few of the other Council Species who understood the meaning. Cassandra on the other hand, was not amused.

"Prosecutor, as you said pertaining to her _character_, I think we have already established that fact that El'Jaid Shepard has a personal, _dislike,_ for any authority figure." Kaidan quipped as he turned to face the Council standing to his feet. "I mean, how many times has she and this very Council locked horns over various matters? I won't even mention the countless times that she warned this Council, the Alliance; hell the entire Galaxy about the Reapers. Was she ever taken seriously once before they came?" He slammed back in to his seat. "No."

"Now Captain." Councilor Daice spoke evenly. "Even you understand that just one person can't be taken literately for their every word without any proof. This Council has acknowledged that Shepard did warn us about the Reaper threat. We have acknowledged that long ago."

"Glad to hear it Councilor, and thank you for using my name." Shepard quipped.

Daice narrowed his eyes at Shepard. "But time and time again, until the Reapers were already within our Galaxy's boarders, you could provide no hard evidence of their existence, other then tales of the images in your head."

Shepard remained silent.

"Speaking of a lack of proof. The Defendant also found the last Rachni Queen that Binary Helix Corporation had hatched from a 2000 year old egg. The only Rachni Queen in existence, and she decided to let the Queen go; before she let the Council know." Cassandra finished.

Silence still hung in the air of the Tribunal. No one spoke.

Cassandra turned to face Kaidan. "That kind of choice should not be done by just one woman. The Rachni waged a bloody war of conquest, not paralleled till the Six Year War, against the Council long before the Defendant ever 'met' one. Regardless of the Rachni's contributions in the Six Year War. That type of decision making is reckless."

"So is your determination of the Rachni." Shepard's voice resounded in the Tribunal. "Please remember Prosecutor Jadghund, that the Reapers systematically wiped out the Rachni, as they had dismantled the Batarians, even before the Reapers invaded Earth. Only the remaining Rachni survivors came to Earth's aid, and to the aid of the Combined Fleet at Hasterom. _They_ came when it was our darkest hours. When our need was most dire. _They_ still fought, even though they knew that their people were dead."

"And it wouldn't have been Earth's darkest hour if you had come sooner. It was your choices that doomed Earth. Your choices that doomed your people." Shomon hissed.

"Enough!" Councilor Valern roared. His voice filled with rage and anger." Executor, I would recommend that you bite your tongue." He spat, and Shomon fell silent. "And I would _advise_ that it is in the Defendant's best interest to keep quiet."

"I have no representative here to defend me Councilor." Shepard replied evenly. "How else can I expect to defend myself if I don't do it myself?" She retorted as she settled back in her seat. "Now let us continue. I am...interested...to listen to what Captain Alenko has to say."

Kaidan couldn't help feel the shiver of cold that ran through his body at the silken sound of her voice. His chest tighten. He wanted to escape, but he was trapped. Trapped by the damnable presences that resided in the room which goaded him; dared him to speak.

He shut his eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I agreed with everything that Shepard did. Different points of view I guess. The Rachni was one of those decisions." Kaidan breathed out slowly. "Shepard ended up being right. I...I get her point of view on it. The fact that the Council allowed the Rachni to be annihilated by the Krogan doesn't sit right with me either."

The Court room started to become unruly again, and Kaidan could tell that the Krogan at the Jury table were listening...intently...to his words.

"But hind sight is twenty-twenty. If put in the same position as Shepard was at the time, I honestly wouldn't have let the Queen go. History had shown that the Rachni were a threat on a Galactic Scale. Perhaps, if they had survived the war, that would have still been the case. But I don't know that. No one does. They're gone."

"That is...a fair response Captain Alenko." Cassandra offered. "Now how about we talk about another...choice...of the Defendant's. One that I know is close to you."

He only swallowed, unsure which direction Cassandra was going. But he knew the woman loved all things chronological, so the next way station made sense. A zugzwang.

"Virmire, Captain. On Virmire Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was left to die in a nuclear explosion..." Cassandra started.

"Saren's facility had to be destroyed. Ashley Williams gave her life to save ours." Kaidan responded tersely.

"Now Captain. I am not casting any doubt on whether or not the facility need to be destroyed, nor Gunnery Chief William's heroic sacrifice. The Council had already sent a team for that task, and the Defendant was brought in to...support...the operation." Cassandra sang.

"Ok. Fine, then we agree." Kaidan hissed.

"Oh but I didn't finished." Cassandra said lightly, here eyes gleaming with the thought of the kill. "I was wondering...did you ever question why the Defendant saved you instead of going after Williams."

The thought, the question, still haunted him after so many years. So many battles. It fed on him like a parasite. _Why? Why me?_ His mind whispered. "I was taking care of setting up the bomb that destroyed Saren's facility. That bomb needed to go off, and even though I armed it, Shepard came back. I know Shepard wanted to make sure the bomb would go off. But by the time the Normandy had the clearance needed to come in and pick us up..." He stopped briefly and opened his eyes. "There was no time...no time to pick up Gunnery Chief Williams, or what remained of her Salarian team. She knew it, and Shepard knew it." He finished strongly.

But his eyes held the hint of disbelief.

"I understand that Captain..." Cassandra stated evenly, but still held a smile to her face. "But did the Defendant ever _tell_ you why she chose you?"

_No..._Kaidan's mind rang with a sickly echo. "We didn't had the luxury of time for such an...in-depth debriefing.

"The defendant obviously cared for you. She made sure your life was saved again years later." Cassandra said lightly as she lazily gated to and fro. "But, that wasn't the first time the Defendant let personal feelings effect her. Was it."

"Would you care to explain that statement?" Kaidan responded sternly.

"Oh come now Captain Alenko." Cassandra said coyly. "Even you can't make me believe you turned a totally blind eye towards the Defendant's...exotic...interests."

"Now just one minuet!" Kaidan shouted be he was cut off.

"Their history reads as if it came out of a story book, or a mediocre read for teenagers." Cassandra continued unabated. "The Hero dashes in to rescue the trapped Maiden. They fall in love, and together they save the Galaxy and live happily ever after." Cassandra mocked. "Well, maybe not the last part..." She chortled with a smile.

"_If_ your referring to Shepard's relationship with Dr. T'Soni; excuse me if I fail to see the connection your trying to draw." Kaidan growled.

She continued to pace back and forth. "Captain, don't tell me that you simply turned a blind eye to the advances that Defendant...allowed...when Dr. T'Soni served on the first Normandy during the Eden Prime war..."

"That is completely unfair..." Kaidan shouted.

"Prosecutor!" Tevos yelled from her podium. Her voice filling the Tribunal's Sanctum like a flood. "Be _mindful_ of your words. Not only is Dr. T'Soni a Galactic Hero, who is fully accomplished in her own right. She is also an Asari." Tevos' face slightly twisted in disgust. "As one as well, I do not appreciate being referred to as..._exotic. Please _explain your reasoning and words_."_ Tevos said sharply.

"I apologize for my careless choice of words Councilor." Cassandra said eloquently with a small bow towards the Councilors. "The Defendant was the Commanding officer of the Normandy SR1 on which Dr. T'Soni served with her. My comment had nothing to do with her being an Asari. It was based purely from a regulatory aspect. I don't care how tight or lose the Defendant ran her ship. I don't care that she _was_ a Specter." Cassandra turned to look at Kaidan again. "But, _Captain,_ you know the reasons why the Alliance has regulations against Superiors fraternizing with Subordinates."

"Dr. T'Soni was not, and is not, apart of the Alliance Military." Kaidan responded.

"Of that I fully understand Captain, but Dr. T'Soni did not play the part of a civilian either. She fully participated in combat during the Eden Prime war, as such by extension she was a subordinate to the Defendant." Cassandra said icily.

"Dr. T'Soni was invaluable to stopping Saren. Without her help we wouldn't be here right now Prosecutor." Kaidan heated.

"Dr. T'Soni could have been taken to an Alliance base and put in to protective custody after she had given the information that was needed to stop Saren. She could have even been kept on the Normandy and treated as a civilian. That is to say no interaction whatsoever with military operations. But that did not happen, did it."

Kaidan just gritted his teeth.

Cassandra turned to face Tevos. "I hope that supports my claim and rectifies my words Councilor."

Tevos still bore her a hard look, but returned with a sharp nod.

Cassandra turned to Kaidan. "Now Captain Alenko, if I am wrong about Dr. T'Soni's...advances. If I am wrong that the Defendant knowingly broke Alliance regulations by interacting with the Doctor on a more...personal...level, just tell me I am wrong." She said acidly.

Kaidan just glared at her in turn. _I won't answer that! _He mentally screamed.

"Say it Alenko..." Kaidan heard a sharp voice called filling the silence.

Kaidan turned and looked directly at El'Jaid. Her eyes were alight with fire and ice. Her hands clinched. Her bracelet calling out like a beacon.

Kaidan swallowed hard. He licked his parched lips and looked out towards the Crowd. _I'll burn for this..._

"Say it..." El'Jaid called menacingly again.

Kaidan didn't want to say it, he didn't want to share his view with others who wouldn't understand or know Shepard. But something kept pressing in on him like a lead weight that was squarely on his chest. The more he struggled against it, the heavier it became. It was either speak or die.

"I agree..." He said ghostly. "There were many instances where I could tell that Shepard was giving Dr.T'Soni preferential treatment. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the choice would have been three ways on Virmire." Kaidan unconsciously shifted his eyes back to El'Jaid. "I don't know what would have happened if Shepard would have had to decide between Chief Williams, myself, and Dr. T'Soni."

Again the court room bustled with quiet commentary. Kaidan could only feel more of the oppressive presence surrounding him like a coffin. He could tell it was angry. Hungry.

Cassandra was enjoying it. She was having a field day.

"Thank you Captain. Thank you. Now I want to go to another place, if you will allow me." Cassandra said.

"To where?" Kaidan asked.

"Horizon." Cassandra responded simply.

A cold chill formed in Kaidan's gut. _And so my words come back to haunt me..._ He thought as the memory of Horizon rushed through his mind. That wrenched plain of a world.

"Captain. You were sent by the Alliance to the colony on Horizon as a part of a outreach program to improve relations at the Colony. Isn't that correct?" Cassandra asked softly.

"Yes." He replied.

"While you were there, the Colony fell under attack didn't it?"

"It did." Kaidan responded again.

"And you saw the Defendant was also there as well?"

"Yes. She was fighting off the Collectors. She drove them away saving half the colony. The Collector's attacked the Colony, not Shepard." He responded quickly.

"I also understand that Captain." Cassandra soothed knowingly. "And after the Collectors were gone, you met with the Defendant didn't you?"

"Ah...yeah. We exchanged words..." Kaidan responded carefully.

"Now I am curious about something Captain. In the words you shared, you called her something. What was it?" Cassandra asked. Her voice like soft velvet.

Kaidan's heart jumped in to his throat. _Don't ask me that. Ask me anything else, just not that..._

"What did you call her?" Cassandra asked softly again.

"That was ten years ago..." Kaidan eeked out a response.

"Captain, What did you call her?" Cassandra asked louder.

"I hadn't seen her in two years!" Kaidan roared defiantly.

She turned coldly from him and walked away in to the middle of the Tribunal floor. "I have the report you filed with the full voice readout that was captured. I can read it to the court for you, or you can answer my question. Your choice."

_Zugzwang._ His mind caught. Kaidan could feel the weight of every person in the court room bearing oppressively down on him. Boring in to his very soul. But all that paled in comparison to the domineering presence that whispered in his ear. It's voice was seductive, but he couldn't hear it. It called to him, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. It begged for him to speak; gently prying his mouth open, and finding his voice for him.

"Traitor." He breathed. "I called Shepard...a Traitor."

Cassandra then turned back to him, her face stating that the words he had said were exactly what she was looking for. "Why would you call a comrade in arms a Traitor?"

"I saw her...with Cerberus on Horizon. I saw her working with Cerberus." Kaidan responded, bile climbing up his throat. He reached over and drank headily from the glass of water at his stand. He looked over and saw that El'Jaid was keenly watching him, her expression was as if she was weighting his worth.

"Cerberus, a known pro-Human terrorist group. Oddly, didn't you and the Defendant uncover several Cerberus led projects during the Eden prime war?"

"We did." Kaidan responded somberly.

"Then I am sure it was a surprise to see the Defendant working with Cerberus two years later." Cassandra stated.

"Yes...it was a shock. Not one I was prepared for at the time or had even considered serious thought of. I had heard rumors. Things. But I thought I knew Shepard at the time." Kaidan responded.

"You thought you knew her." Cassandra quipped lackadaisically. "By the way...wasn't you wife associated with Cerberus?" Cassandra piqued and eye brow up.

A fire rose in Kaidan. If he had to fight anything, He had to fight _this_. It was one thing if he would burn here. _But I won't lose Miranda to this Bitch. _He thought. "I'd appreciate it if my wife was left out of these proceedings. If you want to know more about my wife's affiliations, and non affiliations; take it up with SAI. For the record, my wife has helped the Alliance immeasurably, not only in the War, but also in dealing with the remaining traces of Cerberus. Don't associate my wife with that bygone terrorist group." Kaidan hissed.

"Of course...Captain." Cassandra said backing off. "Yet I am curious. How did you and your wife meet?"

Kaidan's scowl didn't dissipate, but only intensified. "Didn't I ask to have her left out of this? What does that have to do with this trial?"

"Just, a minor curiosity Captain. I know your wife served with the Defendant for most of the Six Year War. Yet, _your_ interaction with the Defendant during the war can only really be called...sporadic at best."

"The war just didn't revolve around Shepard, Prosecutor. The Alliance, the Council and to a greater degree, the Combined Galactic Forces needed leadership. I was, and am, proud to have served as part of the Leadership during that time." He turned to face the crowd, picking out his raven haired beauty. "I had, the opportunity, to meet Miranda several times during the war. Since she was Shepard's XO on the Normandy, as such she was a main point of contact for anything Shepard was...and wasn't...involved in."

"I doubt that your wife was just a simple secretary. Are you telling me that she didn't care for you? That there is no possibility that she could have swayed the Defendant's choices? What about what happened on Calesten? The Defendant ignored every command and every order on a hastily planned and executed mission to rescue you and your squad. Do you have any idea why she would have risked so many lives for just you and your people?" Cassandra asked pointedly.

Bile churned up in his throat again, and Kaidan took another swig of water. The presence had not abated over him at all. His eyes were locked again on Miranda. "Prosecutor, I can't tell you why Shepard came for me then any more then I can tell you why she chose me at Virmire. But what about the I know for a fact is that Calesten was Reaper Faint."

"Alenko!" Udina yelled. "You can't talk about the details of your mission there. That mission is still classified!"

"But it's true!" Kaidan fired back. "No sooner then did my squad and myself touch down on Calesten then did the reality of things set it. That wee had been fooled. Shepard knew it was a faint. The Combined fleet was reacting to reports that Calesten was a Reaper processing planet. Yet the Combined Fleet was right. But the problem was that everyone, except Shepard, felt that if we hit them there, that would cripple the Reapers. But we didn't understand the Reapers, and we never will. the Reapers didn't care about Calesten. They didn't care about anything that we thought was important, and that is why we nearly failed. How we nearly lost Palavan."

Kaidan turned back towards Cassandra. "And Prosecutor your wrong. My Wife saved my life. Not Shepard..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What? You though I had given up on this? That I had gone away? Sorry but you can't be rid of me that easy. ;)

Real life has reared it's ugly head, and I have also been working on Preparation and Parting trying to finish that up, before Tuesday.

I'd also be lying if I didn't admit that this installment wasn't a complete pain in the neck to develop. I like Kaidan's character, but I have to tread a fine live with him right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always I love constructive criticism.

Mass 3 comes out on Tuesday, and as far as 'Shepard's canon' story that will be the end. But that will not be the end of El'Jaid's story. I look forward to having her kick the Reaper's collective tail and complementing this work. Because she has a promise to keep.


	30. Chapter 30

Miranda sat in her seat listening to the proceedings intently. She held a small smile tailored to her face. No one else would have understood what the gesture meant, unless they truly knew her.

Satisfaction.

She knew she had the satisfaction of unbreakable love and caring her husband had for her, and she for him.

She knew exactly what her husband meant as Prosecutor Jugdhund continued to inquire about Calesten. Miranda just simply tuned the entire spectacle out.

It was true. She and Kaidan had crossed paths many times before Calesten. She had found him insufferable at first. He was loyal to the Alliance almost to fault. He reeked of Alliance, and in many ways still did. At the same time he was strikingly handsome in ways that few men were, and he was a romantic.

It had nauseated her. But at the same time it lured her. How many times had she seen Liara and Shepard tucked away in a quiet hallway of the Normandy during the six year war after a mission? Some times she had caught them sharing a intimate embrace and a passionate kiss. Other times they had simply stood holding each other, their foreheads touching as they exchanged quiet words of comfort and peace between them.

It was during those moments that she had been somewhat jealous of them. In a Galaxy being torn asunder they at least found some peace and strength in each other. She could tell that they both held an unconditional love for each other.

Before Calesten though Miranda had been 'satisfied' with knowing that she still had Oriana. Though she did not see her sister till after the war and even then only sporadically. But knowing that Oriana was alive and safe had been enough.

Yet that all changed at Calesten.

After Calesten she wanted more then enough. Life has an odd way of giving you exactly what you want.

Miranda could still remember the burning coals in Shepard's eyes as the Praetorian lay dead in the huge ancient Prothean hallway. They burned of hunger. Of victory. Of Rage. The Praetorian had come down on Kaidan, crushing his legs as soon as Shepard, Miranda and Garrus had found him.

It had all been planned. It had been a trap.

Shepard knew it was a trap.

"Garrus! A little cover fire please!" Shepard bellowed as she shot wildly with her Locust.

Miranda hauled Kaidan to cover.

"I'm on it." Garrus replied as he shot and reloaded his rifle as he scored hit after hit. "Next time, when I say I want target practice; I don't mean the unlimited, homicidal undead kind!" He retorted.

Miranda using her own biotics in turned grabbed a Marauder and threw it at a row of others. Fifteen meters was all that had separated them from the waiting shuttle. But they were effectively cut off.

The howls and wails screamed after them as they set Kaidan down behind a doorway corner. Miranda looked down at the spent man laying on the floor. He was in shock, groaning and babbling. Asking where the rest of his squad were. Yet he had seen them all taken, or ripped apart one by one. He had spent the past two weeks running and fighting for his life.

He was again the survivor as he lay there bleeding. She could tell he was starving, exhausted and dehydrated all in the extreme. Kaidan had only been surviving off his biotics after he had ran out of thermal clips for his weapons.

A biotic male during training sessions consumed roughly 3000 calories a day. During heavy combat situation it was not unusual for that to sore to 4500 calories. If the soldier did not keep up with his expenditure of energy with the amount of food he consumed, his Biotics became weaker, but more importantly they started to feed off his body with each use. The effect was a quick death from starvation, dehydration and exhaustion.

Miranda had done her own homework on the illustrious Commander Kaidan Alenko. He was a seasoned combat veteran with more special commendations that anyone else she had known about. Even Shepard. He was resourceful, charismatic, and possessed a keen tactical mind in his own right. The perfect cookie cutter example of a top grade Alliance Soldier.

But when your outnumbered like a single grain of sand facing an ocean wave; none of that matters.

The ground beneath them shook with a violent tremor. "Commander. Seems like the Council fleet decided to start the party early..." Garrus called in.

"Fuck!" El'Jaid screamed as she unloaded a thermal clip in to the onrushing crowd of husks. "Just once I would like to have just the Reapers trying to kill me and not my 'allies'!"

Garrus had changed up to his Mattock. The fever pitched firing told Miranda that he wasn't keeping up with the onslaught.

"Shepard! A little help here!" He yelled as he continued to fight of the wave.

Miranda watched as Shepard quickly twisted around the corner letting her gun vomit fire. The husks in turn cried as they caught fire . But more and more kept rushing forward.

"I really must know what the scent is that your wearing. Because your 'adoring fans' just can't leave us alone!" Garrus retorted as he continued to try to plug the door way with bodies.

"Shut it Vakarian!" Shepard fired back as she quickly slammed three more husks.

The ground shuddered again more violently then before, and Kaidan's breathing had become erratic.

"Shepard, we don't have much time. The medi-gel is barely keeping him stable. If we don't get him to a med-bay soon, we will lose him!" Miranda cried out.

Shepard turned to face her. "How bad is he?"

Miranda didn't need to run her omni tool over him to see how bad he was. "Compound fracture to his left femur, broken ribs, and he is losing a lot of blood." Miranda yelled back as she cut away his armor and pressed down on his left inner thigh trying to stem the bleeding."

She remembered looking up and in to Shepard's obsidian pupils. "Miranda I need you to help him."

"What? How? He can't move with his leg like it is!" Miranda cried back.

"I know! You'll need to carry him while I and Garrus give you cover! I can't help you lift him and help Garrus keep the husks back at the same time!" Shepard yelled over the roar of gunfire.

Miranda's heart was pounding. Eeven if she lifted Kaidan, it would only exacerbate the trauma he had endured. The howls of the husks seemed to petrify her. _I'm going to die on this God forsaken world!_ Her mind screamed.

"Miranda! Wake the fuck up! HELP HIM! That's an ORDER." El'Jaid commanded.

Kaidan looked weakly up to Miranda's eyes, his eyes begging for the nightmare to end. For the pain to stop. It wasn't the expression of a well training and heroic Soldier. It was purely human.

And that stole her heart away, and made up her mind.

She looked down at her omni tool. It wasn't meant to do what she was asking of it. She needed a full surgical suite, not a damn Swiss army knife! But she had to use it if it meant getting off Calesten alive.

"Shepard. During the American civil war, how long did it take a field surgeon to perform an amputation?"

"Your asking me that now? This isn't the time for pop-trivia Lawson!" Shepard roared.

"HOW LONG?"

Shepard let out a growl as she filled a line of running husks with shotgun fire. " Ten minuets!"

Mirada turned to look at Kaidan's handsome face. "I'll do far better."

[][][][][][][]

So there you have it, Prosecutor. Shepard did not save my life. My wife did." Kaidan resounded strongly.

"I see. It must have been difficult for you to be away from service for so long. Wasn't it shortly afterwards that you resended your Specter status?" Cassandra asked as she continued to slowly pace back and forth.

"Commander Lawson is an extremely capable person, and yes I did resend my Specter status after Calesten." Kaidan quipped.

"Why did you decide to leave the Specters?" Cassandra asked.

"That is not for you to judge Prosecutor, and not for this assembly to hear." Councilor Valern interjected. His voice was calm but menacing.

Jeers arose from the Tribunal assembly over Valern's words. More than one being shouted out, "And why shouldn't we know?"

Again the Council wrestled peace as more C-Sec police poured in to keep the calm. If even by simple intimidation by presence or force.

"What is this? An interrogation of me when this should be an orderly trial?" Kaidan volleyed. "Shepard has supposedly been called to trial for Crimes against Galactic Society. But all I have seen is a sickly and lopsided review of her life! I seriously hope for you that your case that does not ride on the Rachni argument, or Shepard's personal choices. Next you will be telling me that she is responsible for curing the Genophage!"

The Krogan growled as if goading Cassandra, but she didn't respond as she continued give Kaidan an impassionate look."

Kaidan's grip on the banister before him only intensified. "She is also supposedly on trial for Genocide against the Human Race, which is absurd considering that she is Human!" Kaidan roared as he held up his arm pointing at Shepard. "OK. I admit it, freely, that I called her a Traitor. But what I said ten years ago is meaningless now! She has done more for Humanity; more for every being here then anyone else."

The Court room again burst in to commotion as Kaidan stood up in the stand staring at Cassandra.

"I am inclined to agree with the Captain on this point." Sparatus said surely. "Prosecutor. The Defendant's involvement with Cerberus has been known not only to the Council, but to the Alliance as well, and by extension the Public. So that is nothing new."

Sohmon slammed his fists on the table and stood leaning forward. "Councilor you can't be serious!"

"Silence Executor! Again we are not here to make a determination of the Defendant's conduct outside the scope of these charges. If you want this trial to continue I suggest you make a reason for your case, or rest it." Councilor Tevos added.

Cassandra didn't give any indication that she even had heard the Councilor's voices. Nor did she hint any credence to the spectators who had quieted, surprised by the Councilor's seeming about-face maneuver. She continued to smile serenely at Kaidan.

"Captain. Thank you. I appreciate your calling me to task at this time. And you are quite right. This trial is not about you, so I apologize for any offence. You hold strong convictions for the Defendant, and I find that admirable."

Kaidan gave her no response only returning a withering, cold look.

Cassandra continued to evenly smile at him. Her eyes were soft, containing an almost sincere appearance. "Yet at the same time your experiences of the war; your witness of events are intertwined with the Defendant, as are your choices."

Kaidan said nothing.

"Specters rarely ever retire, and Captain your duty to the Alliance and by extension the Galactic community is to be lauded. Your record with the Alliance is practically spotless. You are the pinnacle example of what every Alliance Solider should be and what every Alliance Soldier strives to be. Yet, we both know that alone does not make a Specter. A need does. What was yours?" Cassandra turned her eyes towards the Council stand, and the four daemons who remained silent of her query.

Again Kaidan remained silent, but not entirely out of choice. Rather, it was a lack of an answer. He too had wondered that. Why he had been made a Specter by Anderson.

Kaidan wished it wasn't as simple as it seemed...

"Don't you find it Ironic Captain?"

...and he was wrong in that wish.

"Its Urban myth, come true isn't it. That the only way to bring down a Specter is to send another after them..." Cassandera said sweetly. "How ironic that you were sent after her, like she was sent after Saren..."

He had heard it before. Said it before. He wished it wasn't true.

"But I have to say that I am more surprised about what happened after she turned herself in. When Earth fell."

Kaidan licked his lips and swallowed.

"You freed her." Cassandera said simply. "You, and only you, freed the most wanted Criminal in the Galaxy." She turned her head, only peering at him with one of her eyes. "Why?"

Kaidan coughed. _I can't name the price. _He thought.

"I couldn't leave her..." He offered

"Why?"

Again all he could do was swallow.

"She killed three hundred thousand..." Cassandra started...

"SHE'S A MURDERUR!" Ambassador Somosk raged. "REMEBER BAHAK!"

Cassandra shot the Batarian a withering stare and he shrank away back to his shadows.

"The Defendant killed three hundred thousand people. Most, slaves by causing a supernova."

"I had..." Kaidan choked. "I felt..." Sand was pouring down his throat. "She said that it was the only way to delay the Reapers."

"And that is pure conjecture on your part. There is no solid evidence to support your claim. The Reapers came when they did. Not before, and not after. Or are you going to tell the Court that you too have visions_; figments of the mind_, of the Reapers like the Defendant has repeatedly said that she has over the years." Cassandra said sternly.

"I..." Kaidan's coughed.

Cassandra's smile widened. " And here we are at the precipice. Captain, not long ago you said your self that the war, just didn't revolve around the Defendant."

"It...it didn't"

"Then why would you risk your life to free her when the prison she was held in was deep in Reaper held territory. Why is it that the Reapers seemed chase her so doggedly? Why did she destroy the Citadel? To Secure the Mass Relays? Or to hide something?" Cassandera breathed.

A chill had settled into the Tribunal again, but the dominating presence did not abate. Instead it looked on. Interested.

"Did you free her as some kind of way to assuage your survivor's guilt for Virmire? Horizon? I think not." Cassandra's walking pace was timed like that of a metronome. "Did you ever find it _interesting_ how the defendant seemed to tip the balance in our favor? How many battles was she involved in where the Reapers out numbered us ten to one if not more and we were able to limp away the victors. Why is it that every battle the Defendant was involved in the Reaper forces seemed, confused, incoherent? Yet when she wasn't in an engagement even a small force of Reapers decimated a Combined Fleet ten times in size."

_Torfan...Saren...Collectors...so what? Its Shepard. It's how she operates._ Kaidan spoke in his mind as he only looked icily upon Cassandra. His face turned into a feral growl.

Cassandra changed her demeanor. It softened just slightly. "Now Captain. There is no need to be angry. As I said before, if I am wrong just tell me. I only want the Truth."

"Then what more do you need from me? Because I have answered everything I can." He growled.

"Ummm, not quite." Cassandra said sweetly. "Do you believe the Defendant came for Earth in the best possible time? Or did she simply choose to leave the world to it's fate."

"Wha..." Kaidan felt like he had been belted by a man twice his size. "How can you ask me that? How can you say that? She led a force that saved four billon people!"

"And Seven billion died while you waited didn't they."

"The Reapers did that!" Kaidan charged

I am just looking for your opinion Captain."

"You have it!"

"The Defendant didn't stay on Earth fighting the Reapers did she? No. Instead she went to help and protect _other_ worlds..." Cassandra softly said.

"Personally, I think your grabbing at straws." Kaidan charged. "You have failed to establish exactly how Shepard is guilty of any of these charges. You keep going back and forth on statements. It's as if you think that saying the same thing in different ways will prove your case."

"What about the Defense Committee report that came out a year ago. Not much media attention was given to it, so I will read the summary to refresh your memory." Cassandra's omni tool sprang to life. "I quote; As admirable and important winning the hearts and minds of our allies was, the Defendant's choice of inaction for so long regarding a timely Earth counter offensive can only be seen as a major point of poor Command and Diplomatic judgment. One that arguably can be pointed to as a major contributor to the gross loss of life, and destruction of the planet by the Reapers." Cassandra said tapping the holo image away. "It was signed, Captain, by Hu Xia, Chairman of the Alliance defense committee, Admiral Machlovich, head of Alliance Military staff, and Councilor Donnell Udina who was at the time chief advisor to the Council."

Kaidan was stunned. He hadn't heard or read the report at all. Cold sweat continued to drip like rain drops from his fore head. _Damning. That report is damning. Why haven't I heard of it till now?_ Kaidan asked himself.

"Prosecutor!" A Salarian Dalatrass called out. "I do hope that _you_ and your _Alliance_, understand and appreciate the support the Salarian people gave you. You were not the only ones to suffer!" The Dalatrass , her head covered in jeweled cloth looked over to Shepard. "It is because of Shepard that our forces, no matter how few, were able to come to your aid in Earth's final hours at all."

Grunt growled in turn. "Be grateful that I have some manners as well _human._ I hope you are not forgetting the five hundred thousand Krogan warriors who fought and died to save your people! How many of them still draw breath because of _our_ sacrifice? Your words reek of insults." He turned to look at the Councilor's stand. "It only because I was asked to be present here, that I have even kept my temper."

"If you are saying that Shepard's time was wasted, then what of that of the Migrant fleet? Were we not instrumental?" Tali struck up. "I was there as Earth was destroyed. As your people flooded our ships. As the Geth fought off the Reapers to cover the mass evacuation. Do you wish to insult us as well?" She said harshly crossing her arms in front of her.

The Turians and Asari were quiet; satisfied to let the Salarians, Krogans and Quarians be their voice of discontent. The Terminus delegation in turn played the part of silent observer.

Cassandra turned towards the Jury. "I am sorry." She spoke sincerely and serenely. "I meant no disrespect to anyone or any people. It is true, without your help, all of humanity in the entire Sol system would have been wiped away. Consumed. Humanity will never forget your sacrifices."

"That...that was a war games report! It was the result of simulations that were run based on Six Year War events!" Seethed Machalovich. "That was NOT a battle report, and should NOT be used as such!"

"I understand what it is Admiral. But wasn't that report still developed using analysis of the Defendant's actions during that 'scenario' of the war? It is still relevant. Wouldn't you say so Captain Alenko? Do you think that the Defendant made the most prudent choices when it came to Earth?"

"Personally, I think your grabbing at straws." Kaidan charged. "You have failed to establish exactly how Shepard is guilty of any of these charges. You keep going back and forth on statements. It's as if you think that saying the same thing in different ways will prove your case. It sounds as if you have a point to make, so just make it already." Kaidan growled.

Cassandra held the look of honestly. The frostily cold look of truth on her face. "Alright Captain. One final question. Do you believe that the Defendant died?"

Kaidan sat there stunned. And so that was it. The final question. His wife had been attacked, Liara discredited. Himself made a sham. And all for that one last question. The same question that had plagued him for so many years.

"Captain?"

He had heard so many lines. Covers. Explanations for Shepard's disappearance when the first Normandy was destroyed. Deep undercover work for the Alliance. That somehow she got to an escape pod and wasn't picked up and continued working as a Specter for two years. That she was gravely injured but recovered. His wife had even told him in detail of Shepard's death and resurrection. The same tale that had been told to so many other groups over the years. But it was all a lie. It had to be. It was a continent lie to explain Shepard's disappearance and public reappearance after the Alpha Relay had gone off...

"Captain?"

To try to explain why she had worked for Cerberus. The easiest lie for people to believe is always a big one. He was certain that if a real Prothean was walking in their midst everyone would simply brush it off as nothing. Like they had done with Shepard's death.

"What do you have to say Captain"

But he wasn't a fool.

"Your answer please."

He knew the truth, but he didn't like it. Kaidan picked up his face. He knew he was right. He had been right with Garrus. He had been right on Horizon. He knew what Shepard had done. No matter how good her intentions were. No matter that she had been right about the Collectors, and the Reapers. He knew she had left the Alliance. She had betrayed her Oath of service. Her Oath of duty. He knew the truth.

"No." He said simply.

Cassandra continued to simply smile at him. The look shook him to his core. It was the look that a parent or teacher would give to an ignorant child after a wild and inaccurate statement.

"I do." She said simply.

He looked on dumbfounded. "I...I don't understand." He choked. "It's asinine. It's impossible. That the dead to come back to the living? We aren't talking about some religious story here." He unconsciously turned to face his raven haired wife again, and then his eyes then caught the veiled Asari who was sitting next to Matriarch Atheta. "We're talking about reality! It's impossible!"

"Of that Captain, I agree with you." Cassandra said honestly. Her voice quiet, and calm. "For your see, the Defendant is not Commander El'Jaid Shepard, Council Specter. She died over ten years ago when her ship, the Normandy was attacked."

Cassandra then turned to face the woman in the stand. Her face twisting in to the very image of hate. "No ladies and gentlemen of this Tribunal. Of this galactic community. What we are dealing with here _is_ a Reaper."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well I finished ME3. Don't even get me started about the ending. All I can say is THANK GOD for Fan Fiction!

Now there are aspects I like about ME3, and you will see hints of it in this work. But trust me when I say that I will not be trying to warp this piece to try to fit the cannon story. Now I am working on update Sea and the Rose as I am going back through it and adjusting things. One of the most glaring changes is 'correcting' the Councilor names. Tevos is still the Asari, Valern is now the Salarain (instead of Daice), and Sparatus is the Turian.

Sorry for the haste update. I haven't gottne much of a chance to focus on this work the past few weeks as I would have liked to so I apologize that it's not quite, 'polished'. 


	31. Chapter 31

Agent Salya stood there in wild bewilderment as he had watched the Tribunal melt down in to utter disbelief, as the jury seemed tipped back in shock; as everything seemed to rush in on it self like a cosmic implosion.

Salya's own anger boiled up inside him. "A Reaper..." Is all he said as he saw the hood clad thing dragged from the chamber. "Killing _it_ won't just be Justice; it will be a Galactic mercy..."

In an manner almost to fast to comprehend the Council ordered that Shepard be bound, _hooded, _and taken out of the chamber. The prosecutor was not given the opportunity to shore up her charge. No chance to make a stake in her claim. The Council simply and decisively called the day to a close. No one else called out any differently, as hysteria ruled. Any who would have supported Shepard were silent, others who condemned her even before the start of the trial, only wanted her blood even more. Others, like Captain Kaidan Alenko, just looked on with a mixture of fear and unfathomable sadness that had been bred by endless years of loss and heartache. Then just as quickly the Council disappeared and the tribunal was commanded to empty.

_And so the powers go back to their ivory tower_...Salya lazed in his mind as he turned over the days events.

"Agent Salya...come in." His communicator toned. The voice emotionless as always.

"Yes?"

"It is recommended that you leave the Tribunal. You will be needed for tomorrow." The Voice said.

Salya snorted as he watched the Tribunal quickly start to empty like water from a draining basin. "You don't seemed surprised by this."

"Should I be? Should you be?" The voice said airily. "What exactly were you expecting Salya? That Shepard simply would be an 'evil' human?" The voice seemed to smile in it's words. "What we are dealing with here is not some fictionally based character that you can simply slay with a stick. No my friend, what we have here is the very symbol of hunger, destruction, and oblivion."

"If I go now I could catch the shuttle, a simple explosive charge would be perfect..."

"And do what." The voice rebuked. "Stifle everything we have worked so hard to attain so far?"

"No. I would be completing my mission..."

"And in the process you would squander it all. Look around you. How many factions do you see? A splintered galaxy is not what we are working together for Agent Salya. While I appreciate your desire, you must temper your zeal for awhile longer." The Voice soothed.

"Temper my zeal! The prosecutor has shown Shepard for what _it_ is!" Salya struck back.

"What good would killing _Shepard_ do now? It would still leave the galaxy divided, when what we are working for is a Galaxy that can unite and work together in the prospect of peace and growth. Not under the specter of endless toil and fear. The Prosecution needs to be given more time to truly backup their claim, as striking as it may seem."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Salya gritted.

"Have you seen any trace of Vakarian, or Dr. T'Soni?"

"Nothing on Vakarian..." Salya looked over his perch and caught the view of Commander Miranda Alenko, and Matriarch Atheyta waiting as Captain Alenko mounted the steps to join them. "And I haven't seen any sign of the good Doctor, though it does look like the Matriarch is being accompanied by one of her commandos."

"Are you sure the Commando is not the Matriarch's daughter?"

"Stand by." Salya reported as we watched the group leave, paying close attention to the Matriarch.

As she moved, he counted nine steps exactly before her commando followed behind her. If the commando would have been Atheyta's daughter, by Asari custom she would have followed immediately and walked by her parent's side.

"No. No sign of Liara T'Soni." Salya reported.

"Interesting...but no matter. I will be in touch soon. And Agent Salya, you are doing good Just work." The voice soothed before it went silent.

_As you keep reminding me..._ Salya thought sourly as he turned and fell in to step behind the rest of the tribunal sniper detail.

[][][][][]

"All squads on deck! Massani! The whole city's going fucking berserk!" Jack screamed in to Garrus' ear through the comm.

The Cantina had immediately exploded into action as the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and C-Sec rushed out to try to contain the detonating situation. The streets had once again erupted with looting, and fighting. Many people had fallen into hysterics.

Garrus had seen entire worlds burn, and he had seen unparalleled acts of heroism. But never had he witnessed how just one simple word could bring down a society.

There had no chance for the Prosecutor to even try to deliver an explanation. Her statement had immediately caused panic and revolt from the trial's spectators and uproar from the jury. Garrus knew that the Council had reached its limits with its ability to maintain any close relation to calm and control within the Tribunal. So the holo feed had been cut soon after the fallout had erupted after the Prosecutor's last statement.

But the outrage and insanity of the Tribunal assembly paled when compared to that of the Capitol. Before, the unrest had been fueled by uncertainty and frustration. Now, the Capitol, and very well every civilized standing world in the Galaxy was reliving a nightmare that had come to life all over again.

Reaper.

A name synonymous with oblivion. With the end of times. With the end of all. The memory of the titanic sized monstrosities that had swallowed entire cities, raped whole worlds, and twisted friends and families in to mindless killing machines was still very much in the forefront of every living person's nightmares. Waking and otherwise.

Ever since the end of the Six Year War the Council had been exceedingly careful to not use the term, Reaper in an effort to keep the general calm. The member races had followed suite, as had most of their media outlets.

The Council had been right and wise to be careful with it, because now he and everyone else were seeing the result of its use. No longer was Reaper used for childhood fantasy stories. It was now the cause of unbridled insanity.

As Garrus got up to charge forth; Zaeed's hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Zaeed said as Garrus turned his head to look at him.

"You said you needed help..." Garrus offered.

"After what you did to that god damn glass?" Zaeed's eyes pointed down to Garrus' left hand, and Garrus's eyes followed. The remnants of crushed glass shards shone back at him as he clutched in his hand what appeared to be like the stems of a bouquet of sheered off flowers.

"If I let you lose, how can I be sure that _you're _not going to screw this up?" Zaeed asked.

Garrus growled menacingly at the veteran Mercenary. "Then why did you bring me along?"

Zaeed grabbed Garrus's collar and dragged him close. "You have work to do. I heard someone was _very_ busy in the executor's office a few days ago."

Garrus froze.

"This shit isn't going to stop tonight. You and I both know that." Zaeed said venomously. "My job is to just limit the damage. Your job is to figure out what the hell is really going on. Besides, you don't want to disappoint Aria, do you 'Archangel?'" He finished with a grin.

"Aria..." Garrus' eyes narrowed as Zaeed released him.

"Just make sure this piss pour excuse for a cantina is still standing later on. The place is still too fucking clean, but it's starting to grow on me." Zaeed laughed as he turned on his heel and rushed out of the cantina in to the roaring streets.

"Damn Asari..." Garrus breathed as he reluctantly sat back in to his seat. He looked at the bar stand before him and could see not a single bar tender insight. He exhaled a little as he took his seat again. "Service!" He bellowed rapping a fist on the counter.

One of two Salarian's popped up his head.

"Humph. Thought you were going to go rushing out into the streets like everyone else..."

Garrus' just gleamed at him. "I am running logistics, but I need a drink."

The Salarian shot him a sour, disapproving look. "What will it be? Palavan 2184? Dextro based Chianti..."

"Water." Garrus replied with ease.

"That's all you have been drinking. You can go anywhere else to get that..."

All of the sudden a Batarian came stumbling in. "Death to the Council! Death to the Reaper!" He yelled.

He was greeted by a blue laser sight aimed right at his head. As the Batarian saw his reflection in the Cantina mirror, he also took note that a Turian with red face paint was looking in to the same reflection, while holding the rifle outstretched in his hand.

"Ah...I should go..." The Batarian sheepishly responded, then darted back in to the dusky street.

Garrus looked over to the thunderstruck Salarian. "I like this place." Garrus replied with a chuckle.

The Salarian shook his head in surprise and held up his hands. "Ooookay. Whatever you say, whatever you want. Just don't shoot me." The Salarian reasoned as he walked over and retrieved a clean glass and filled it with water. He set it down in front of the Turian Rebel.

At the same time Garrus was already bringing Shomon's records up on his omni tool. He looked through the encryption and immediately knew that there would be no way he could break it in time to help Shepard. He was good, but he even doubted a Quarian hacker would be able to work through it any faster.

He needed help. A lot of help.

He quickly brought up an old frequency the Normandy SR2 had used during the Six Year War. "EDI, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Acknowledged...Archangel." EDI responded in his ear, her voice bringing a slight smile to his face.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"My mainline processors are currently 78.897 percent free. Sub system processors are currently 34.521 percent free. Why do you ask?" EDI responded.

"I need a little help. Care to give me a hand with a file package?"

"Not a problem. Use secure routine Theta Epsilon sixty five for hardened secure access."

"Understood." Garrus quickly ran across his omni tool.

"Processing." EDI responded.

As Garrus sat back letting the AI run the show he took up the glass of water and looked at the contents.

After every mission; every engagement, Garrus could remember always sharing the drink with Shepard. Some would have called it strange. To some, comradeship. For others, simply two Soldiers sharing a drink. Besides it was just water...

But to him it held a much deeper meaning.

Living for another moment. Celebrating life. Remembering their trials and the fallen. Remembering friends and family long since gone.

He brought the cool glass to his mouth and tipped it up letting some of the cold liquid run into his mouth and delightfully slither down his throat. To him it was a feeling of thirst being quenched, of justice truly served.

_Justice..._

He sat back, ruminating on the thought.

Garrus knew that many would see the Trial as some form of Justice. There would have been a time when he would have thought that the Trial it was justice. Then he remembered thinking that at one time he really understood what Justice was.

He had been wrong again. And again it had taken Shepard to show him. _how ironic...that I used nearly the same tactic years later... he thought._

He took another drink as he remembered the heat of his plates. The rush of adrenaline pumping through his blood and the Anger that surged through him as he lashed out in the Normandy's shuttle bay all those years ago.

The hanging bag shook and bucked with every punch and strike. Sweat streaked down his face, and his heart raged away. But the intensity of the fire that was burning in his soul did not abate. He roved in a circles, punching kicking, growling like a predator of old.

He just wanted to burn.

"Are you right Garrus?" The question came from behind him.

He lashed out with a vicious punch in to the bag as a response.

"Chambers said it sounded like you were throwing dumbbells around."

He tore with a kick to the bag's side imagining the human standing it its place before him.

The small creature walked around and grabbed the bag, holding it steady for him. He couldn't help the predatory growl that emanated from him as his instincts reacted to the invasion of his territory. But for the moment he pushed it aside and continued to beat away at the bag.

"This is about Sidonis."

Another hard hit went into the bag. Then another. As he moved around, the human mirrored him. Him; beating away at the object, her always stabilizing it. She was making his work easier, and it only intensified his anger.

"Sooner or later your going to have to talk Garrus..." She said.

He heel kicked the bag sending it into her, but her footing never changed, she didn't move. It infuriated him.

"Your not angry at him." She stated calmly. "Your angry because you had to listen."

Garrus stopped and took a few steps away. He didn't feeling this getting in to it. He didn't want talk after letting Sidonis go. He didn't want to talk now.

"You wanted to simply execute him without knowing every aspect of the situation." Her voice was both smooth and cutting as she stepped out from the cover of the punching bag. "But listening to the honest truth changes things."

He growled a warning at her, though he doubted she knew the meaning. No matter how long Turians had been apart of galactic civil society, they would always be predators at heart with a need to hunt, and to protect their territory.

This human woman; this _alien,_ had entered his territory. Part of his mind told him that she was his Commander, but even still, he felt that she had no right to be there.

Part of his mind whispered seductively that she was weak...

"You just wanted _your_ form of justice." She said with a short smile on her face. Her eyes firing up like beacons.

Part of his mind goaded him. Faint whispers he could barely hear, but knew they were there none the less. Telling him to strike.

Garrus snapped. He rushed her wanting to catch her, slam her in to he nearest bulkhead. But in his blind rage, he had miss judged poorly as she simply spun away from his charge. He quickly stopped and spun around, realigning his bearings.

He was greeted by a quick strike to the left side of his face. It wasn't heavy, it was demeaning.

"C'mon Vakarian. Is that the best you can give me? I expect a _Krogan_ to charge me blind." Shepard taunted.

He closed with her and started to viciously storm away at her with sets of punches and kicks. She blocked each of them. He watched at the fire in her eyes only grew deeper.

He swung at her again, yet this time instead of blocking she grabbed his arm and pulled him in to her as she reached up with her knee and belted his torso in to it knocking his wind out from him. She let go, letting him stagger back.

As he took a knee catching, heaving his breath she stalked up to him. "Have you even thought that just maybe most of the things that happen in this galaxy are shades of gray Garrus? That pure black and white are so opposite the norm, so extreme that they virtually don't exist?"

The idea, the very notion that he _didn't_ know the difference between right and wrong insulted him. Garrus' eyes snapped up and light a flash he was on his feet and struck at the left side of her face. He was satisfied to feel the contact and watched as she took the hit, her head snapping to absorb the blow. Unlike her's, his was heavy, rebuking.

Mechanically she turned her head to face him. Her face was stoic. He could tell that she was scrutinizing his moves. Her ruby eyes telling him that she was...

...unimpressed...

"You...You of all people." He growled. "What makes you the authority of Justice here?" He crouched back into his stance; his head was a little clearer. "What was Torfan? You may be opinionated, strong willed, and resilient. You may be a damn good tactician and Soldier. You may even have bouts of compassion every so often, but don't try to tell me that you know anything about Justice, Shepard."

He had a plan this time. Strike at her head, as Shepard would move to block the blow and then he would aim for her left shoulder, a weak point. After he made contact he would continue to press in till she would submit and leave his territory.

He had given his agreement to help her on her mission to stop the Collectors, even the Reapers. But he had found himself questioning why he followed her. He didn't need her questioning his methods or his motives.

...she had done both...

Garrus rushed in, sure of his mark and course of action. He had his attack loaded and his prey in his sights.

But he didn't know what he was dealing with...

...it backfired...

...all of it.

As he unleashed his 'faint', he lost his quarry. Shepard simply ceased to exist where he had seen her not but a moment ago. As he tumbled plowing forward unable to check his movement, Shepard appeared to the corner of his left eye. It was as it he had started his attack in completely the wrong direction. A nanosecond later he felt her fist drive in to his torso again, stopping him cold. Then another fist followed up crashing into the left side of his face.

His body slammed down to the shuttle bay floor, and for a moment he was dazed. Yet even in his pummeled state he rolled over to sit on his knees he could tell that she was standing over him, phalanx in hand, safety off, aiming it at his head.

As his vision cleared he looked up at her. Her pupils were as cold as the laser that shone from the weapon. Her stare told him that she was looking through him rather then at him. As if she was tumbling through a memory.

"So you want to know if there was Justice at Torfan?" She asked nonchalantly. "Do you know what it is like to hold a gun in your hand, have someone on their knees in front of you looking up at you? I'm not talking about aiming down the sight of a rifle. I'm talking about holding a gun that is just centimeters away from your target's head."

His mouth had gone dry. The word, 'No', plastered all over his face.

"They see you as a God." She said coldly. "Nothing else matters. Not what good they have done, good or evil. White and black doesn't matter. Only you do."

Garrus could only hold his breath. His combat training was screaming at him to disarm her, to get the gun away from her. But something held his arms in place. Rooted him to the floor; commanded that he listen.

"They look up at you, _pleading_ for you to not pull the trigger." Shepard spoke as her face twisted in to a snarl. "You have them _begging_ on their knees for you not to do it."

Garrus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Maybe they are the worst criminal you have ever met. Maybe they are simply a soldier fighting for the country you are fighting against. Maybe they are just a kid. Perhaps if you let them live they would become a beacon for hope, or maybe they would go on killing. But was does it matter. You have your own idea of Justice. You have them on their knees _pleading_ for you not to pull the trigger. But they deserved to be in the situation that they are in before you right? This is Justice, right?"

Garrus' mind raced comprehending that everything she was telling him right now was beyond theory and simulation. She had seen it. She had _done it._

"No!" Is all he could force out. It was the only word that the presence would let slip past his mouth.

The laser danced away from his head, and he was allowed to breathe.

"You're a good man Garrus. You're a better person than me." She said as she offered a hand to him and she hauled him back to his feet. "Don't let your soul be consumed by empty and needless hate. Save it for those who are truly worth your ire. Don't cast judgment without knowing every thing you can. Only then can you truly be objective in your decision." She finished as she then turned on her heel to left a battered and wiser Turian to commiserate on her words.

Even years later, the lessons were still fresh as Garrus set the glass down. The cold water rocked gently in the container.

"Files decrypted." EDI whispered in his comm.

"Didn't take you long." Garrus chided.

"Of course not, but strangely enough the encryption protocols were Salarian in origin and highly advanced. I haven't ran across anything like this outside clandestine Salarian STG communications that I have been tracking recently." EDI responded.

"Your keeping tabs on the STG? I didn't think that the STG were inclined to share their recent protocols outside their organization." Garrus responded as he started scanning through the unlocked files. It was an information paradise, but it would take him time to fit the pieces.

"They don't, and a girl always has to have a hobby right?" EDI retorted. "Need anything else?"

"No, thank you. Now I just have to get to work." Garrus stated as he smiled a little. He would never say it, but the idea of EDI referring to itself as anything other then an AI was still odd to him.

"Understood. Disconnecting you." EDI said before her voice died away.

The bartender wordlessly came by and refilled his glass as Garrus set about starting to connect the dots.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes Yes I am still very much alive. I know it has been a month, but I have a lot more of this story fleshed out. Also I have started to update the earlier chapters. Minor things. I am hoping your enjoying this story, and enjoying the little break. But don't expect it to last. We still have a trial to finish you know.


	32. Chapter 32

"Alenko..."

Kaidan could still hear her voice; remembering it ringing in the cell block like a quiet whisper even after all those years.

Shepard had walked towards him in an eerily calm fashion out of her prison cell. Her steps were languid, but measured. Precise, and at the same time, alluring. It was almost enough to put him in a calm trance. Yet in her eyes he could see a hunger. An inhumane thirst. The way her eyes burned ever so slightly made his skin crawl.

Stillness had filled the prison. The sounds of combat and battle had become muted. No longer could Kaidan smell the scent of chard flesh mixed with fire. Gone was the static of the radio feed that had been in his ear. Considering the past few days, that moment had been paradise. For in that moment, the Reapers seemed a thing that was far off and away. For that moment he had found a modicum of quiet.

But then he was pulled backwards in to reality. He felt _something _latch on to his back, and the entire scene changed back to reality. A nightmarish scream shattered his ears as he felt arms trying to tear savagely at his armor. He panicked as he saw the grayish black arms and hands of a husk claw away at him, its legs strapped around his torso as he felt the thing chew on the back collar of his armor. He twisted and turned trying to throw it off, but it warped and writhed to be just outside of his reach on his back. He wheeled backwards hitting a wall. The husk only screamed louder and lashed out even more furiously at him. He tried to hit it off with his elbows; but every time he tried to reach around, the creature shifted just out of grasp.

He felt armored plates start to give way under the creature's teeth and fingers. If the husk wasn't killed soon, he knew it would finish him. Then his body was jerked and he felt the creature ripped away off him. Its howls even more nightmarish as Kaidan looked up and saw the husk flailing away at the air with it limbs as it was held by its neck.

The creature was the result of a Reaper twisting a little girl in to a machine of Hell. She must have been no older than eight or ten. Sickening circuitry mixed with half decayed flesh made his stomach twist. What broke his heart was still seeing patches and strands of golden blond hair streaking from the husk's head. Its eyes glowing a cruel lifeless blue.

The small creature continued to wail away with limbs and 'voice' as Kaidan saw Shepard simply hold it suspended in the air by the nape of its neck. He looked on as Shepard seemed to dissect the creature with her eyes, treating it as if the husk was a weapon, or a laboratory experiment. Her expression was again unfeelingly neutral and remorseless as the creature struggled under her grip, and not once did Shepard's hold fail. Once her curiosity had been satisfied, she twisted her hand and the husk let out a small shriek. Then it went deathly limp as Shepard let the body go. It crumpled like an empty drink container at her feet.

_How could she just do that?_ Kaidan asked himself silently as he continued to stare up at her, his eyes fixed on the standing, towering being before him.

"Stay down." She ordered as Kaidan started to rise.

He turned his head in the direction of Shepard's gaze.

Dozens of husks stood between them and the exit of the incarceration block. Like the little girl who had attacked him, and like all of the others he had seen over the past years; these creatures contained the same emotionless visage of direction on their faces. They held utter undead contempt for all of life in their eyes. He heard shuttering hisses and growls emanate from the mass before him, and he could see that they were ready to pounce.

_Oh God. Why didn't I hear them come..._ his mind spoke in horror.

His reply came in the form of a biotic shockwave that Shepard sent out into the left of the crowd, and then she lashed out with one to the right. Husks were bowled over, while others torn apart and vaporized by the pure biotic energy that had been sent crashing in to them.

They had been given no time to react, no chance to attack.

The hair on the back of Kaidan's neck began to rise was when he saw tendrils of biotic energy slither from Shepard in to the now compact ball of husks. He saw each of the remaining reaper thralls tense up. They started to scream, and Kaidan clutched his hands to his ears at the tortured wail ripped through the hallways as he watch the lifeless dead simply whither and crumble before his very eyes. But what shocked him even more was the energy he saw flow back and _into_ Shepard.

Once the bodies had been spent, they fell like dust to the prison floor.

He looked up as Shepard breathed deeply, and her eyes seemed to flash a little brighter. As if to say that she was sated, For the moment. She turned her head and looked down at him.

"Get up. Let's go." She said in a sterile voice as she held a pistol comfortably in her hand.

_How the hell..._ Kaidan's mind started as he quickly reached for his and found it missing. He momentary shook off the thought as he rose and then they both stole in to the smoke and carnage filled night before anymore Reaper forces could converge on the prison.

That was nearly ten years ago. He didn't know what to think then.

But he had the answer now.

_Reaper..._his mind whispered.

It seemed to answer so much to him. It seemed to finally be the linchpin that he had been looking for over the past decade.

Though the Tribunal had become a mad house, the flight back to the docking bays and the 'walk' back to the Ardennes was one of extreme silence. He had led the party back. His Miranda trailed respectively behind him with Liara and her father, Atheta followed at an even longer distance behind. He hadn't looked at any of their faces as he stormed through the CIC and took the elevator up to the Captain's Loft. He needed to be away, but Miranda had followed.

Kaidan splashed the cold water on his face as he tried to find some relief for the pounding headache he was dealing with. But it wasn't anything he hadn't had to deal with before on a regular basis. His L2 implants had flared up from the emotion roller-coaster of the day. Mostly he just wanted to wash that oily memory of the prison away.

He gripped the water basin as he looked back in to his reflection in the mirror as he ground through his thoughts. Water dripped down his tan skin, slipping through the black goatee around his face.

For years he had silently gone along with Shepard's statements, the Alliance's statements...and Miranda's...

"Kaidan...it's not what you think..."

Kaidan turned his head and saw Miranda standing in the doorway. She was still dressed in the same uniform, but with her hair down.

He gruffly refocused on the water basin and away from his wife.

"Really Miri? Because right now I wish that I had been right. That Shepard had survived and worked for Cerberus. But that would be wishing for a simple answer. I guess that still wouldn't explain everything."

Miranda was silent.

"So why did Cerberus choose to create their own Reaper? Was the Illusive Man that power hungry? Why use Shepard's likeness?" He growled gripping the basin, his arms quaking. "Was it to insult the Reapers, to the Alliance, or the Council? Her old crew? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've never lied to you Kaidan! She is not one of those..._things._" Miranda hissed. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because Reaper is the only explanation that makes any sense! You can't bring the dead back from the grave Miranda! You can't!" Kaidan howled. "I watched Shepard get spaced! I was at her grave! I spent weeks with Liara trying to help her..."

He fell back in to his memory of the funeral at Brookwood in England. The location had been Anderson's choice. Not Shepard's. Kaidan had hated him for it. He knew that Shepard would never have wanted to have had any kind of ceremony for her passing. No grave for those who hated her to deface, which happened. She may have been the Hero of the Citadel, and Humanity's first Specter; she was also the Butcher of Torfan. Plenty of people still remembered.

The day had been characteristically depressing for an English fall. It was cold, and the rain did not let up. The remaining crew of the SSV Normandy SR1 had assembled on a small plot of land on one of the cemetery's small hills. It had been a fight from the beginning to even allow the crew, and only the crew, to participate. The Alliance also hadn't wanted Aliens at all in the cemetery, much less even participating with the proceedings. Again, Anderson had stepped in. That was one thing Kaidan was grateful to the man for.

Tali had worn a black environmental suite with gold trim. Her face had been impossible to read, which was perhaps a good thing for Kaidan. He couldn't have looked the young Quarian woman in the eye. Not when he was grieving too. Garrus had matched the human tradition in a firmly pressed C-Sec uniform. His face was military stoic. Anyone not of a military background would have thought that Shepard's loss meant nothing to the Turian. But Kaidan had known better. He knew that in the depths of Garrus's eyes, he had lost a mentor and a friend. Wrex had uncharacteristically polished and reworked his armor making it almost new. His reflection was indeed one of steel. He didn't miss Shepard. It wasn't in his nature to mourn the dead. But Kaidan could tell that it was then, as Wrex heard the twenty one gun salute, that the Krogan formed a promise. A promise that he made good on a few days later when he left for his home-world of Tuchanka.

Yet the most cruel aspect was that all they had buried was an empty casket.

Everyone had been there as the flag was removed from the casket, as it was lowered and the earth was pushed in to the gapping maw. The hole seemed to take forever to fill. As if the only way it would ever have been complete as if the rent in the ground had never been torn open in the first place.

If Shepard hadn't been taken in the first place.

Losing her was like losing a limb.

Through out the entire ordeal, Kaidan had been at Liara's side trying to help keep her together. It had been an insurmountable task. She had done her best to keep herself calm through the entire experience. From the paparazzi barrages to the political red tape; to say that the murmurs of her relationship with the Commander was welcomed amongst most humans was laughable. Yet when Admiral Hackett presented Shepard's flag to her, the Asari lost it. She had fallen to the rain soaked grass and mud on her knees sobbing uncontrollably as she possessively clutched the folded flag to her chest.

It was then that Liara finally broke down. She was sent to a local hospital for help. Unfortunately very little to none of the medical staff were well versed in how to help a grieving and emotionally traumatized Asari. Kaidan again was thankful that Chalkwas had been there. He had spent the better part of a month visiting Liara. Trying to help. But it quickly became evident that his own grieving was causing more harm then good.

More than once he had woken up with a foggy memory of the night before, a raging headache and an empty bottle a little too close within reach.

Losing Shepard had been like losing a limb.

Soon after he had stopped visiting Liara. Soon after that, he heard that she had vanished and Dr. Chalkwas had moved to a medical facility on Mars.

He didn't even know that the Asari was really even alive till that night on Earth when the Reapers invaded, and the Six Year War began. When he saw Liara again as the Normandy SR2 quickly swooped in and took _Shepard _away in to the crying rain of the Vancouver night.

"...And then I saw Shepard just magically appear out of thin air on Horizon two years later, TWO FUCKING YEARS later with a Cerberus frigate under her command. Yet it just wasn't that. She was different. Changed. So how did you do it Miri? How did you convince the Council, the Alliance to take in a _Reaper _as one of their own? To convince them that _it _was actually Shepard?" He snapped as he turned to face her.

The question was answered with a snarl in turn and a searing strike of a hand across his face.

"I said don't call her that!" Miranda hissed with tears running down her face.

Kaidan gruffly pushed past Miranda as he strode towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Miranda asked in a near terrified voice.

"To the only person who will give me an honest answer." Kaidan said before the elevator doors closed shut.

[][][][][][]

"You seem awfully calm and quiet after today." Atheyta said carefully as she helped her daughter pack. The two of them had been busy gathering things ever since they had returned to the Ardennes.

Liara's throat constricted. In truth she was shaken by the day's events. She was still trying to process everything that had happened, all of the dark and contrasting revelations. She had seen glimpses of them during her melds with El'Jaid, yet she had never known the details. She had never asked, and El'Jaid had offered very little to shed light to her past. Yet for all the information that had been put forth that day, so very little ground had been made.

..._It's not going to get any better..._ She thought as she grasped El'Jaid's cane holding it close.

"What you think of all this?" Atheta asked honestly.

Liara tossed her sire a curious look. "What do you want me to say Da'ma? What can I say after I have seen Shepard treated like that?" She said wistfully.

"Going somewhere Dr. T'Soni?" Kaidan asked softly but darkly. He walked in to the observation cabin letting the doors close behind him.

The two Asari turned and took notice of a third person in their midst.

Liara noted how ragged and tired he looked. The wince he held in his eyes told her that he was dealing with a migraine. Liara turned her back to him and continued to finish fitting the clasps to the packing cases.

"Yes Captain. I am taking my leave of the Ardennes. After today, I feel that it would be the most prudent thing to do." Liara said coldly with her back turned to him. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Atheta move away, but still remain within a protective distance.

"So it _is_ true. Shepard is nothing more then a Reaper..." Kaidan leveled.

Liara slammed the last case down on the other and her biotics flared. "Careful before you make such statements _Captain_." Her tone warned, as she turned to face him, her arms crossed over her chest with a hip canted to one side. "But it sounds as if you already made up your mind."

"And you continue to believe in something...someone that doesn't exist." He surged forward and grabbed a hold of her left arm. "That thing isn't Shepard!"

Liara's snatch her arm away from his grasp her face twisting in disgust. "Typical Human." She hissed. "Tenacious in your beliefs. Always quick to judge. Your kind never seems to let go of an idea once you have latched on to it. You will fight to your very death believing, _hoping_, that it is true; even if it is wrong. Never once do you entertain that the idea could be nothing more then a twist of a reflection. An illusion. A lie of the mind you tell yourself to keep you safe from the truth."

Liara could tell that Kaidan was slightly taken back by her words, or rather the way she said them. She could read in his eyes that they perhaps sounded very racial to him. But they weren't, not really. Her spoken words were nothing more then observations she had collected.

"What truth? That somehow Shepard was resurrected from the dead?" He snorted in disgust. "Next you will tell me that it was you who set up the prison break."

Liara just flashed him a wickedly cruel smile.

Kaidan paled slightly.

"Wait. What? I thought that was entirely a _Specter_ operation." Atheta spoke up casting a curious eye towards her daughter.

"The Specter operation that was given...a little push. Tell me Kaidan. What do you know of Shepard; really? Is thinking of her as a Reaper more comfortable for you then perhaps thinking of her as a Traitor to the Alliance? If, of course either is how you really want to see her." Liara baited. "Is either more comfortable for you then to see her for what she really is?"

Kaidan shook his head in frustration. "Look I understand that you cared for Shepard a lot. I do, but don't think that I didn't care! Damn it Lara! Why can't you see that it was not Shepard in that court room? It's a Reaper! How else can you explain what happened during the Six Year War or even before that?"

Anger boiled up from Liara, and she calmly brushed the emotion aside. But she continued to glower at Kaidan.

"You don't know _her_. You didn't even try to find her after the first Normandy went down."

"There was nothing to find. The wreck of the Normandy, sure, but Shepard was dead. IS dead."

"You just let the Alliance _use_ her, then you stood silently on by as they tore apart everything she worked for. Everything she fought for! Like they are now..." Liara retorted sharply.

"I answered the best I could in there! What was I supposed to do? Lie? Paint her image as a damn saint? You and I both know she wasn't that. I kept the pressure on the Alliance, on the Council they best I could about the Reapers..."

"Then why didn't you say _why _you left the Specters? Why didn't you try to find her Kaidan? Why didn't you?" Liara screamed fighting back tears; her emotions had started to show through. "You turned your back on her at Horizon Kaidan. Be _grateful_ that she considers you a friend; even if not a close one. You don't deserve her generosity in the least."

She hefted the case and started to move to the door, El'Jaid's cane in hand, but Kaidan didn't budge as he blocked her path.

"Move Kaidan. I won't ask you again." Liara hissed.

"Then prove it to me. Prove to me that it was _really_ Shepard in the Tribunal today. That _it _has been Shepard ever since Horizon. Prove to me that the Prosecutor isn't right. Prove me to me that I'm wrong." Kaidan said serenely.

Liara looked him in the eye. They held a deep conflict. One so long guarded that it had became part of him. It was different from El'Jaid's. His was an illusion he clung so tightly to. We wanted to believe that staying with the Alliance had been the best option. That it had been right. But at the same time his eyes whispered to her that he had to know the truth. That he had to be certain.

"What do you want Kaidan? You have already made up your mind..."

"What drove her? What still drives her? I know it has something to do with those beacons! What did she see in those beacons?" Kaidan grabbed a hold of her arm again and she pulled away from him. Her expression was as if something grotesque had touched her.

Liara looked at him with distain. "You don't want to know what torments her at night. What she has seen, and sees every at waking moment."

"Is it any different from what we all experienced during the war Liara? I think I can handle mere memories and dreams." He said solidly.

Liara closed her eyes and barked out a cruel laugh. Then she opened them again and they were as hard and cold as frozen steel in winter. "No. No you won't."

She flung her mind at him, casting her consciousness out towards him like a battering ram against a stack of paper. Usually when Asari established mind melds to transfer knowledge they would say a few words to calm and make the other person more receptive. But it didn't always need to be the case. All it did was to make the transfer easier, and less tiresome. But that didn't mean that such kind acts were a necessity. An Asari could break into another persons mind by sheer force of will.

As Liara cut her way into Kaidan mind she poured all the imagery, the smells, the sounds, and feelings of touch that had been in the Prothean beacons. Kiadan twisted and jerked as the information came crashing into him.

_This is what was in the Eden Prime beacon, but it is not what Shepard experienced Kaidan._ Liara whispered through the connection._ You would have never survived the experience. This is just her interpretation of it._

Liara knew that El'Jaid's mind had nearly been...overloaded...from the experience. That her mind had tried to compensate by taking the raw information from the Beacon and translating it into images and ideas she could comprehend. Yet that did not mean that her interpretation of the information had blunted the power of it.

Kaidan trembled and jerked as he saw beings, people, being outright butchered in a street he thought he knew. In a city he could have sworn he lived in. He saw husks tear into civilians and drag living people away to be impaled on dragons teeth. He saw Reaper troops that had once been human repurposed to be killing machines.

Liara knew that what she was feeding into him, pouring into him like a maelstrom, made his real life experiences pale by comparison. He shook as he saw the butchering continue. It was an endless, worthless, insatiable slaughter of uncountable people.

During the Six Year War, the entire Galaxy had united against the Reapers. They had hope during the war. They had known that the Reapers could be defeated, beaten, and killed.

But there, standing in that cabin on the Ardennes he only knew fear and terror. The Reapers and their minions were unstoppable. No matter how many abominations and monsters were felled, a wave of tens of thousands followed in their gruesome trail like locusts. Cities were swallowed. Planets laid bare. What made it worse was that as the imagery continued to course into his mind, the people he saw being torn apart were Human, Asari, Turian, and every other Species in the Galaxy. People he knew.

And the Reapers just continued coming.

_You wanted to see what kept her going? Are you having a good look? _Liara hissed as she changed the imagery to the bits and pieces that had leaked into Liara's mind from her melds with El'Jaid.

The location change to one that was completely alien, and completely devoid of anything resembling a society, a culture, and life. Yet Kaidan's knew that the denizens had a purpose. A horrible purpose. He saw his Mother and Father, trapped in pods, being boiled to death. He heard them screaming, smelled the terrible scent, saw them reduced to nothing familiar. Not even ash. Kaidan was locked. He couldn't react. He didn't speak. Liara saw his mouth open, and his lips peel away in fits of agony, but nothing came out.

In his mind he saw where he was given a choice. Was it really a choice he saw? A switch that would delay. A chance to buy more time. But at what price? He saw that he was riding an asteroid going straight towards a relay. He had sent it there, and he was trapped there. He had no escape. As explosions rang around him, Kaidan _felt_ himself thrown wheeling in to space horrified as he saw the hulking piece of rock barrel towards the whirling galactic gyroscope.

His hands went for his throat, his eyes went stark wide from shock to fear, then outright terror. He couldn't breathe. He felt that the air was being sucked from his lungs by vacuum. He toppled to his knees on the floor and acted as if his body was slowly being crushed by the void.

Liara simply watched as his mind was screaming at him, telling him that there was nothing he could do about it as he was ejected out in to the cold black of space; as he watched the relay be torn apart and momentary collapse in onto itself. As his end drew near his mind whispered of a terrible deal made to a person he thought he had trusted, and to people he had protected...

He wanted to scream out as his body was set on fire by cosmic inferno, knowing that it would soon engulf the Earth behind him, and burn all that he held dear. He wanted to scream knowing that the delay had been so utterly useless. He wanted to scream, but his air had run out. His lungs were crushed. Yet he still saw everything...

Then abruptly Liara pulled the connection. Kaidan jolted forward landing on his hands. The doors to the cabin rushed open and Miranda pushed in kneeling to her husband's side. He rolled over to a haphazard sitting position and as Miranda tried to grasp one of his shoulders he back peddled in to the wall in fright. He let out a suffocated yelp of pain and Liara saw him shiver uncontrollably as his mind tried to understand where it was, where he really was. Tears began to pour down his face as his mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. His face only held the look of silent horror as he heaved in air.

Miranda didn't ask what had happened as she kneeled beside him holding him to her. She looked up at Liara and Liara didn't return Miranda's gaze as she looked unfeelingly upon Kaidan as he was racked by inconsolable sobbing. He looked like nothing more then a devastated and tormented being on the floor, no longer the picturesque vision of an Alliance Officer.

"I hope now that you and I have somewhat of an understanding Captain." Liara said simply as she gathered the last case in one hand, and still holding El'Jaid's cane in the other. "Please send my kind regards to your mother and father."

The two Asari then slipped out of the observation deck, and Kaidan still did not comprehend where he was, or what had happened to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Someone asked why I kept Kaidan alive.

Well...he has his uses...

PS. Don't make an Asari angry. They can be a huge headache.


	33. Chapter 33

Light classical played softly in the nearly empty lounge. The tones evoking memories of gentle caresses, warm smiles, and of memories long past. A lone bartender stood by wiping a clean glass with an impeccably white cloth paying his lone patron no mind. The warmth and comfort of the atmosphere refused to acknowledge the events of the world beyond it. With its expensive tapestries and decorations, it was reminiscent of the finest establishments that had been on Earth.

It was just how she liked it.

Cassandra sipped gently from her wine glass as she sat at the bar trying to relieve the tension of the day. The fiery wine playing on her tongue and the soft surroundings ensconcing her seemed to help, as did the isolation from everyone. Especially Aliens.

Cassandra eased back in to her chair to try to relax, but a sour thought still seemed to linger. Through out her career, she had heard whispers of the term 'racist' from time to time when ever her name was brought up in some circles. _But 'they' are wrong_. She mused as she took another kiss from her wine.

_I don't hate them. I simply cannot see how all the races of the Galaxy can co-exist._ Her mind whispered as she looked around the empty room.

_The differences are not simply social or political. They are as different from us as can be. The current galactic climate is showing it. The trial is showing it._ Outside beyond her oasis of peace, she knew that the galaxy was broiling away at itself, separating like water and oil_. _

_The different peoples of this galaxy will see the vast differences and will only receded further in to their own holdings. As it should be. _She purred as her wine again soothed her throat.

The Quarians and their Geth creations had done it. No sooner had the war ended that the Council had been evicted from Rhannoch and Quarian/Geth space was off-limits to everyone. They had only reopened to greater Galaxy when they were granted a joint Embassy. Appalled by the offering, the Quarians and Geth continued to tightly control who and what passed through their territory, and over the past year or so had become less and less open in participating in Galactic Politics.

The Krogan had also become more reclusive as the majority of their kind had returned to Tuchanka to try to rebuild their flimsy excuse for a planet and a society. Not that the rest of the Galaxy mourned their general departure. _The Krogan are a testament to Alien hubris. They think themselves so high and mighty; so wise and look as what they wrought._ _There is lesson in that though that even we must learn from. Perhaps this trial will teach this lesson. _

As for the rest of the Council species; Cassandra knew that the peace was all a farce. If any peace had really existed after the war, it had only lasted for six months. As the ravages of war finally started to settle back in to the galactic consciousness, the Aliens starting squabbling over what was their own. The Turians struggled to return to their status quo of before the war. An impossible task. The Asari were dealing with the political upheavals. Questioning their beliefs.

_Even the old wise ' women' tend to have feelings pangs of regret and unknown. _

_Yet every one of them owes us so much. And still they demand more from us, and the Alliance will give it to them, until we are nothing more then a memory. _Cassandra mused bitterly as she wrapped her hand tighter around the glass's stem.

_The Alliance takes the poor excuse for a planet and smiles at the empty promises of help. Officials and Parliament celebrate as millions are forced to live in cramped and over populated orbiting hulks of tattered ships. Fools! _She looked outside beyond the smoke to the glittery sea. _How many children will never set foot on solid ground? Never feel the warmth of a sun on their face? Never know the cool touch of a mountain river?_

She took a drink and let a warm thought cross her mind. That at least for six months there had been real and true peace. Incredibly tangible peace. _So close. True victory had felt so close... _

Setting the glass down on the rich wood in front her, she looked at the goblet where a small amount of ruby liquid remained. Then a mournful look formed on her face. _It is too bad it took a Reaper to do it..._ she thought. _But no matter, because tomorrow I will do what it took entire fleets to do. I will slay a Reaper. I will show the incompetent for what they are, and let them burn._ She whispered to herself as she finished the glass. _Then there will be peace again, and this time it will last..._

"Good to see you enjoying life." A warm velvety voice spoke.

Cassandra turned her eyes as she took notice as man dressed in the formal military blues of the Alliance Navy took a seat to her right and turned to face her. His hair was deep chestnut brown, his complexion clear with a healthy tan. But his eyes were different...

Irises rich in copper color, his pupils seemed to contain a light violet hue to them.

Cassandra gave a slight shiver. _I know eye enhancements are common place but I will never understand why people do them. To try to emulate Aliens perhaps..._

The man gave her a slight smile.

"Colonel Zanks." She said as she turned to face forward. The Bartender wordlessly came by and refilled her glass. "Of what do I owe this _pleasant_ visit_?"_

"Double Jack straight." The man said to the bartender, and then he turned his attention back to Cassandra. "Think of it as a social visit. I was in the Tribunal today. You have made...an interesting case..."

The bartender brought the Colonel his drink which the man downed with ease.

Cassandra took in a sharp breath. "I only wish I had been given a chance to bolster my statement..."

"And perhaps take some of the heat off the Alliance." Colonel Zanks finished. "Barkeep, another."

Cassandra slid her eyes cautiously towards the man. "What happens to the Alliance after this is none of my concern. I'd even recommend both Admiral Hackett and Anderson be brought up on charges for their involvement with the N7 program alone is if they both weren't already dead."

Zanks let out a chuckle. "Still chasing ghosts I see. Here I thought you hated Captain Shepard just for being an Asari lover, not that I blame her. They are a very fuckable race."

Cassandra scowled at the man taste of words. "I don't make it a habit to judge a person on their sexual preferences, or lack there of. But don't mistake me Colonel; I have nothing but the highest regard for Commander Shepard's memory. It is too bad she has been remembered the way she has been rather then as the person, the human being she was."

"Yet your court room antics say otherwise." Zanks scoffed as he downed a second drink just as strong as the first. He rapped his glass on the countertop. "Another, barkeep."

Cassandra snorted indignantly at Zanks. "So you think. I am merely shedding the light on the truth no one has ever heard about, or rather, wants to face. She was never a saint, nor a prodigy. She was simply a product of events. Yet she did many astounding things before she died, and a few that were unfortunately hidden by bureaucracy and politics." Cassandra said as she finished her wine setting the glass down and gliding it away from her. "Tomorrow I will show that the _thing_ which is responsible for Earth, for the Citadel, and so much more destruction isn't possibly Shepard. The rest of the weak galaxy may try to cling to their image of Shepard but it's a wolf in sheep's clothing, and one that will drag them to their doom if they allow it. But it is a wolf I intend to kill, and then maybe the woman will rest in peace."

Mocking hands answered her. Their clapping as empty as her glass. "I appreciate your ardor, Prosecutor, I really do." Zanks responded mirthfully as he downed another drink. "But I also feel that I should remind you that you have an agreement to uphold. This trial is not going to be your little grandstand for _your_ opinion. It should be used as was intended. Otherwise your display will not be looked on with much kindness or generosity."

"If Parliament and the Council don't like the skeletons I'm digging up, they should never have created them in the first place." She set her hands on the bar stand gripping it. "They should never have made a deal with that _thing."_

Zanks reached over with his left hand and laid it on her right. It was cold and clammy like a corpse. The touch made Cassandra's skin crawl.

"Sounds like you have a lot of pent up emotions and energy. I take it you lost someone dear in the war? Perhaps I can help ease the pain..." Zanks said as he pulled closer.

_I lost my entire family in Denver to the Reapers_.

She remembered cradling her dead brother in her arms. Or at least what had been left of her brother.

His beautiful face had been deformed by circuitry. His Raven hair was gone. His chocolate eyes a hollow blue.

_But he had still my brother. _

Even as he had ran at her with a murderous rage of alien origin. Even as a Widow round burst through his chest slamming him forward. Even as she held him as he died a second time; he had still been her brother.

She had been dragged away by a Turian and a Krogan and thrown into a shuttle, screaming.

_I remembered what Earth looked like as the Sun engulfed it. As the seas boiled away, as the skies were blown in to space, and as the Sahara dessert was turned to glass and then dust again_. I remember there being nothing left, and all we did was run...

He had still been her brother no matter what the Reapers had done to him.

"No. No one important." She responded mechanically as she laid her left hand on top of Zank's. "As for your offer though, I appreciate it." She said sweetly. Then she gripped his thumb in her left hand and pulled. She smiled as she felt it dislocate. "But it is not needed."

Colonel Zanks jerked his hand away and roared standing. He looked down at her with rage, not for his wounded hand, but by her utter and total dismissal of him.

For a moment Cassandra thought the man would strike at her as he stood trembling with anger. But Zanks contained himself as he 'politely' popped his thumb back in to its socket.

"Well then..." He responded gruffly. "I'll bid you a good night Prosecutor Jagdhund. Just..._keep in mind what I said_." He then turned and stormed out of the lounge leaving Cassandra alone with the softly playing music, the lone bartender and the warm idyllic surroundings.

It was just how she liked it.

[][][][][]

Aria looked out into the moon lit horizon as the mists of night started to slowly encroach forward towards the land like hungry fingers. She had changed from her 'business' ensemble to something a little more...casual, and comfortable. It was a willowy high necked, but sleeveless dress of fine linen and silk. It held the colors of light emerald and amethyst. In the past it had been rare for her to dress so...feminine. Aria still preferred the ease and the brute power that more masculine clothes tended to lend. But that had been before she had become a 'respectable' business person. She took a heady drink of the liquor in her hand. Her face souring as the liquid failed to dispatch the knot that had tightened around her chest like a noose. Her eyes drifted down to the cityscape below her hotel suite's windows. The riot was in full swing again and this time was much, much worse.

_Things have become more...complicated than I realized..._ She mused as she took another sip of the amber drink.

"Shepard is guilty!" A Volus rang. The grating raspy voice interrupted her own introspective thought and her eyes shot in the direction in which the voice came. "If Shepard is a Reaper, I say burn the bitch."

Goran Dorn held the same stature description as any other Volus. Yet, unlike the majority of his people who had preferred to continue to be a client people of the Turian Hierarchy; he had led several clans to establish a free Volus Republic in the Terminus systems. As such, Dorn was on the Confederated Terminus Systems board of Directors. An economic genius; Dorn had designed the CTS economy to mimic that of the Council, yet was far less regulated and more fluid making the economy much more dynamic. The Council's was more stable, but the CTS could control their economy much easier.

Aria also noted that he enjoyed being a windbag, voicing _his_ opinion whether or not it was warranted. It was a person quark she had decided she would deal with. It did not mean that he could no be...manipulated.

"And what if she is not a Reaper Dorn? Is she still guilty?" A more cautious voice asked.

Eako Thome. An obsidian colored Salarian with red slithering markings on his body not unlike that of a snake formed the final piece of the triad of the CTS board of directors.

For a Salarian, Thome was exceedingly cautious. Which made him far more dangerous, as both a foe and an ally to Aria. At 34 years of age, he was nearly at the end of his life, but by the time he was 16 Thome had amassed a production empire. He had started out as a resources baron, and had been one of Aria's regulars when it came to the resource trade on Omega. When the Reapers struck, he had turned his raw resources into factories and shipyards churning out weapons, vehicles, and starships by the kiloton for the CTS military, and for the Galactic Fleet that Shepard had concocted. Yet he was always careful. No one really knew how many factories or shipyards were at his disposal, or how and where he received his raw resources. Not even Aria. Yet she was content with that, because she knew Thome, like Dorn needed her far more then she needed them.

Aria didn't have the economic prowess or the resource base, but she held things far more powerful. Reputation, goodwill, military power, and diplomatic tact. It was those things that set her apart from her 'colleagues'.

"I still say she is guilty. Look at how many credits are being wasted by the minute on this absurd trial! All over one Human!" Dorn spat.

"Your always trying to play both sides of the game aren't you Dorn. You never like to have to make a choice." Aria said silkily as she walked up to the dwarven Volus. "But may I remind you that we haven't heard the full story yet." Her eyes narrowed. "And are you really willing to bet all your holdings on your statement? Are you willing to bank it all on your choice? If you are, I'll be happy to take that bet."

Dorns's face was unreadable, but his mood was telling as he began to fidget with his hands and shrank away.

Aria turned to face Thome and her expression softened, slightly. "The prosecution still has to back up their claim. If they don't; it is a mistrial."

"So you support Shepard." Thome said slyly.

Aria took a few paces away, and responded harshly. "Don't pretend to, or even _think_ to pretend, that you know where my support lies. I don't have the remind you that the rebuilding effort hinges on this trial." She glowered as she looked outside at the raging infernos. "What I do _want_ is the peace that existed momentarily after the war. When everyone seemed to be moving towards similar goals. It was much more lucrative then. Now all we have are divisions, factions; Isolationists screaming from every corner of the galaxy. If they had their say, they would want all the Mass Relays shut down and each Species to close their boarders."

"Do I hear the Pirate Queen of Omega turning in to a bleeding heart?" Dorn goaded.

Aria turned to face him with a look that caused the Volus to jump slightly back. "It's all about money Goran. It always has been. Don't forget that."

Thome gave an amused smirk as the Volus shrank away.

Anto, Aria's Batarian body guard quietly entered the suite and walked up to his mistress. Dorn and Thome stood by as he quietly whispered in to Aria's attentive ear. It became apparent that the three of them were no longer alone. Aria nodded to her body guard who quickly and quietly retreated from sight.

"Mr. Thome, Mr. Dorn, I appreciate our exchanges, as always, but now has come the time for _you_ to leave."

The two looked behind them and saw Aria's Blue Suns favorites. Zaeed Massani, and Jack. Without a question or further word the other directors left the suite leaving Aria and her Blue Suns.

She turned and took a seat on the long comfortable sofa in the living room areas, and both Zaeed and Jack did their routine thing. Zaeed for the finest liquor. Jack for a plate full of food. They never asked her, she never offered it to them. It was just a simple mutual understanding.

Aria refilled her glass then took another drink rolling the day's events through her mind. She couldn't deny the _presence_ that had made it self known in the room. Its will seemed to direct the events of the day like the wind to the sails of an ancient ship.

_If Shepard is truly a Reaper then she could have been manipulating everything through indoctrination... _The very thought of which caused her to shiver. But she pushed it aside. _No...No that doesn't align with the events of the trial at all..._

Aria had heard of plenty of horror life stories over the centuries of life. Mostly from people looking to make a fast buck. But Shepard's life story was unnervingly...different. It was the kind that either completely broke a person, or galvanized them in to...greatness.

_Perhaps both..._ She mused as she took another sip of her drink. She wanted to change the subject from Shepard as soon as she could.

"What does the situation look like?" She asked to Zaeed. She could tell he was tiring from the day but he still held a fire in his eyes.

"A bloody mess. There is no way of containing this. You have people who support Shepard on one side and those that don't on the other. Everyone else, namely us, is caught in the damn middle. The game plan has changed to protect key sites around the Capitol like the Council Spire, Williams Hall, C-Sec, and the Tribunal." Zaeed flatly stated.

"What iss making it worse are the freaks coming out of the fucking woodwork." Jack stoked. "I've seen more then one civi dressed in a husk getup since the trial ended for the day. We can expect that people are going to get shot. I say serves um right though. Fucking idiots."

Aria grimaced. She knew that police force shooting would make for bad press. It wouldn't matter who did the shooting, Blue Suns, Eclipse or C-Sec. But given the fact that people were stupid enough to be 'playing' in costumes that looked like the all too familiar undead, and given the fact that more then one policing soldier had seen the real things in action meant that an incident was unavoidable...

_The choices people make._ Aria thought as she began to think of a salve to send out after tomorrow's morning news reports.

"But what's eating me is Eclipse and C-Sec." Jack shifted forward in her chair leaning on her knees. "They seemed to be working together, and sharing information. Information we're not getting. Eclipse was called in hours ago to shore up C-Sec. A lot of people are trying to get in. My guess is to get to Shepard."

"So C-Sec is trying to cut us out." Aria offered.

"Seems that way." Jack agreed.

"Their problem, not ours. They still need us to even come remotely close to handling this cosmic disaster." Aria said evenly.

Zaeed sat back still enjoying the scotch he had poured for himself. His eye roving over Aria as he held a cocky grin to his lips.

Aria returned his glance with a rebuking sneer. "What."

"So what's eating you?" Zaeed said, his grin widened a little.

"Don't fuck with me Massani. I'm not in the mood." Aria warned as she leaned deeper in to the couch, and turned her eyes away. She didn't want to deal with the old man.

The old Mercenary laughed as he saw her react. "You never are." He jeered jokingly as he settled back and enjoyed his drink. Jack was tearing through her plate of food with wild abandon, seemingly oblivious to the world around her.

Aria continued to look ahead and politely drink her wine and let her mind drift back to the situation at had that continued to plague her. She quietly observed her two companions as they relaxed in front of her. Aria knew that the fighting in the streets was still intense, and would continue to be but as the same time she knew that what was currently happening in the Capitol was nothing compared to what Zaeed and Jack had faced during the Six Year War and even before that.

But what she found so interesting and unnerving was how calm they both seemed. Zaeed enjoying his scotch and Jack gorging herself on food. Neither them seemed to care what had happened in the Tribunal. The three of them sat in collective quiet, but as Zaeed finished the last of his glass, and Jack the last of her plate it was telling that the break was up and it was time to get back in to the fray of the night.

"So tell me Zaeed. How is our pet cop doing?" Aria asked.

Zaeed looked at her quizzically for a moment then an impish smile rolled over his face. "He's like a damn half starved varren. Won't stop digging through Sohmon's data cache except to throw out the odd trouble maker that likes to try to invade our little 'Control Center'." Zaeed chuckled.

"He doesn't seemed worked up over Shepard?" Aria probed.

"Is he pissed over the trial? Pissed isn't even where I would begin with that Turian. I think if he could he would walk in to that Tribunal tomorrow and put a bullet in each Council member's head, and especially the Prosecutor's. Then he would personally throw that son of a bitch Sohmon off one of the landing pads." Zaeed replied. "Why do you ask?"

"The Prosecution ended with a hell of a cliff hanger. I want to know if it's true." Aria said simply.

"First off, fuck that little Alliance bitch. She can go fuck vacuum for all I give a shit. Second Cerberus worked on Shepard. Third why do you give a shit? If Shepard is a Reaper, that adds up to nothing. Do you remember that little song the boys used to sing during war?" Jack asked giving Aria a salacious smile in turn.

Arian grimaced at her. "Don't you utter one word of it." Aria warned as she settled more comfortably in to the sofa. "Well it is nice to know he will still get the job done. Happy hunting to you both and as always, keep me informed."

"Roger that." Zaeed said and both he and Jack left Aria to herself.

As the door closed Aria pondered the day's events, and what would happen tomorrow. She could tell that to Zaeed, Jack and Vakarian, the idea of Shepard being a Reaper wasn't a concern in the least. And if it wasn't a concern for them, why should it be one for her?

"Fuck order and stability." She said as a sly grin slithered across her mouth. "Fuck it all."


	34. Chapter 34

He found himself standing outside the Medbay peering in.

Exhausted. Such a simple little word that immeasurably described everything he felt.

_This is the __**last**__ time I take command of anything besides the helm of a ship._ Joker growled to himself. _I dunno how Shepard made it look so easy. If EDI wasn't the brains behind the operation, I'd be screwed!_

Ever since the trial had ended for the day; Joker , or Flight Commander Moreau's time has been dominated by damage control. Tensions had only amplified as word spread through the ship that Kaidan had been attacked by Dr. T'Soni.

Joker knew it wasn't true, but that had done little to staunch the bleeding or to stop the rumor carrions from feeding. The Ardennes's brig was full of its share of soldiers cooling off after exchanges of words and fists. Even two MPs rounded out the caged menagerie.

The one saving grace were the riots roiling in the streets of the Capitol. The crew of the Ardennes, and every other Alliance docked ship, had been put on Orange alert which meant regular shifts of armed guards had been posted to patrol the Alliance berths of the Dockbay in order to keep the trouble where it belonged. Out.

"Stupid son-of-a-bitch." Joker said quietly as he looked in as the figure of a sleeping man, while his wife gently sat by his side.

Part of him was still angry with Kaidan. Anger like an age old resentment. Like a callus. Never threatening, just always there. An ever present ugly reminder.

Yet Joker couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The same feeling the likes of which anyone would have for seeing someone put his or her naked hand on a smoldering hot pot handle.

"Stupid son-of-a-bitch."

"Do you need something Jeff?"

The voice was kind, yet he could tell it was tired. Joker's sight shot over to Dr. Chalkwas.

"No Doc. Just...checking in."

"I see." Chalkwas said as she drew near.

"How is he?" Joker asked.

"Out by a sedative now for the past four hours, and I expect he will be out for at least three times that."

"Not exactly what I was wondering; but did ya hit him hard enough?" Joker quipped as his trademark snarky smirk started to creep in to view from a corner of his mouth.

Chalkwas said nothing in return. She simply stood with her hands clasped behind her back as her gaze was drawn into the room.

Joker shifted to his left setting his arms across his chest as he cast a quick eye over Chalkwas. There were only two people he could never bait. Her, and Shepard. At times he found it uncanny how the two seemed to act so alike at times. It was as if they were related. Both held a strong disposition about them. The kind that anyone could tell they were never to cross. They also each had an attentive ear; always ready to listen rather then speak.

He turned his gaze back inside as he watched Miranda dab Kaidan's forehead with a wet sponge. "You know I have kept my mouth shut on the matter, but what does Miranda see in Kaidan? She could have had any guy, and one, in the Galaxy. Why him? I mean Miranda is charismatic, but Kaidan is quiet. Miranda is the woman of action. Kaidan; the man of patients."

"I would have to say that it is because Kaidan isn't the Hero. He never has wanted to be one. He's simply a good man." Chalkwas said evenly. "She saved his life, and in return he simply loves her."

"A good man?" Joker sneered. "A good man wouldn't have stumbled all over his words like he did in the Tribunal. Wouldn't have been the nut case he was with Garrus. The _Good_ man would have been fighting _for_ Shepard." he hissed as he turned to face her.

"And there your reasoning is flawed." Chalkwas quipped.

"Flawed?" Joker turned to look at Chalkwas, anger burning in his face. "Now wait a minuet Doc. You can't tell me that Shepard deserves what is being done to her."

"What do good men do when they are confused? What do they do when they see nothing worth fighting for? When all they have is the 'truth' they believe, and nothing else." Chalkwas continued to look in to the medbay. "This trial is as much about the Galaxy as it is about Shepard. The Greeks had their Tyrants. The Romans, their Caesars. The Chinese, their War Lords, and the Japanese, their Shoguns."

"I'm not getting the historical references Doc. Shepard practically saved the whole damn Galaxy. She never tried to take power."

"But how many people know that?" Chalkwas winced with annoyance. "It is rare that people like her are treated and remembered with any degree of charity and kindness in history. People like her are called upon in the most dire of needs. Created in the darkest of hours, and during their time the only order they ever hear is 'do whatever needs to be done'. And they do it."

Chalkwas turned and faced him. "Do you think Kaidan's words weren't true? Do you honestly believe that Shepard is not a traitor to the Alliance? Shepard may have been dead when Cerberus took her, but she still agreed to work with them Joker. She worked with terrorists. You and I are no less as guilty in Kaidan's or the Alliance's eyes. You and I both took the oath of Service for the Alliance, and you and I both broke that oath. Don't forget that."

The weight of her words felt like a searing slap across Joker's face. He shut his eyes realizing his tone. "Look Doc...Are you alright?"

Chalkwas turned to look back into the medical bay and raised her hand to her head. "No Jeff, I'm not. I still have nightmares of the abductions by the Collectors and by Cerberus. If they are anywhere near what Shepard deals with, I just want them to stop. I want peace. I want her to have peace." Her features softened. "But it has been a long and trying day and I will the first to admit that I am tired." She turned and gave him a warm smile. "Why don't you get some rest as well?"

"Yeah. Sure thing Doc. That's what everyone keeps telling me." Joker said as he turned to head towards his quarters. As he started to head away, he stopped and called out once more to the doctor.

"Doc." He asked softly. "Do you regret joining with Cerberus all those years ago when we went after the Collectors? You would do it again, right?"

Chalkwas turned to look back at him. "In a heart beat."

"And the prosecutor's claim is a Charlie Foxtrot, right?"

Chalkwas went still. Joker could tell she was not quite sure how to answer.

"I have seen enough to know what a Reaper is." She said simply and softly but then a ghost passed over her face. "But I also know who she was, and what she became. Most that go to the valley of the shadow of death never come back. Those who do are never the same."

She walked around the corner and disappeared back into the medbay.

The air around Joker suddenly felt ten degrees cooler as he continued back to his cabin. An old guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.

_I wanted her to come back..._ his mind whispered.

As quickly as he could, he stepped in to his cabin and let the door close.

As he slumped on to the bed, he felt the lump in his stomach tighten.

"...she never did..." He let out as he slid the cap off his head and let if fall on to the night stand.

"Jeff?" EDI's bodiless voice called through the comms to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door.

"Are you alright Jeff?"

He never took his eyes off the door.

"...Yeah...I'm fine EDI."

"That is not accurate Jeff. Your body is displaying the classic signs of stress coupled with depression."

Joker winced in aggravation at the AI's accurate assessment. "Still spying on me EDI? Let it go."

"No." The AI responded tersely. "It is simply in my best interest to keep myself apprised of how you are."

Joker let out a breath and flopped back on to the bed.

"EDI. I just think I need some rest." He let out.

"I see. But do you have time for one question?"

The AI's query brought a smile to Joker's face. "Sure...and that was the answer."

"Joker." EDI retorted, her tone irritated.

"Alright, OK, what is it EDI?"

"What was Shepard like, before she died?

Joker's eyes creased together. "Why do you ask?"

A moment or two passed before EDI responded, which surprised him. Usually EDI had been quick with her responses, but then again he had noticed subtle differences in how she interacted with him versus other people.

"I never inquired to Shepard directly. My programming told me that it was not a topic for open discussion." EDI stated flatly.

"EDI, you haven't been bound to your programming for years." Joker stated as he looked up to the ceiling. In his mind he tried to imagine what the AI would look like if he could see a face. _What expression would be on EDI's face right now?_ He wondered.

"...Shepard's reaction to Thane's passing was...indicative. Recording initiated. Date ten years, one month ago." EDI said in a sterile tone.

Yet Death...death disturbs me. I understand it, but there is something _unnatural_ in Death. The cessation of life, of motion, of ...'forward', is alien to me. Even more so when the memory of my own death is only of blurry vision; screaming lungs, and beyond intolerable cold. Yet my second life began with blurry vision and a screaming body.

The voice was Shepard's.

"Replay stopped. Recording removed from memory. Shepard said this just after Thane's death. Was Shepard this introspective...before?"

Joker eyes still contained the hint of surprise. "...that didn't even sound like the Commander. Wait a minute EDI. Where was the Commander when you made that recording?"

"...there was a hole..." EDI stated.

A snarky grin roved over Joker's face. "You spying on her weren't you."

"Casual observation and the recording of ambient sound does not constitute 'spying' Mr. Moreau." EDI responded defensively.

"uh-huh, and of course that is what you do to me every day."

"Would you please kindly answer my inquiry?" EDI retorted heatedly.

Joker grinned. "Alright, alright. I was just giving you a bad time." His face turned more passive and pensive. "I dunno if you will understand this EDI; but back when I first met Shepard when we were chasing Saren, she struck me as being driven. As if, someone or something was always pushing her. Driving her." He closed his eyes and gave a soft snort. "I guess we all now know why..."

"What changed? How was she different after Lazerus?" EDI quickly asked.

Joker swallowed. He remembered seeing her again on the station before they boarded the new Normandy. He remembered how strangely calm her demeanor was. Serene. Yet he also noted her slightly glowing eyes, and the thin scars that lined his face. Her red armor was different from her old set. Heavier and brutal. There was only one statement that really fit how she had changed to him. Only one thought that really encompassed everything.

"She was filled with a terrible and awesome purpose." He said.

"I...I understand." The AI responded.

Joker continued looking up at the ceiling, his mind changing back to current events. "What I don't understand is why wasn't Liara called to testify? I mean if the Council is going to filet Shepard's life, why not pull her fiancé in to the shit storm." Joker looked at EDI's reflection. "Hell if anyone knows Shepard, it's her."

"That is part of the problem. In fact I do not think that chances are high that a Quarian or a Krogan will testify in the Tribunal either." EDI said matter-of-factly. "The Prosecution wants to portray a certain image of Shepard, and the Council wants the trial to appear unbiased. Having Dr. T'Soni testify would disrupt this. Also she cannot request to testify because doing so would lead to her apprehension by C-Sec."

Joker shot the AI a careful look. "I didn't know she was wanted."

"C-Sec has not made any public notices about its interest in Dr. T'Soni, but some C-Sec communications I have been monitoring have been stating that they are actively looking for her. That she is a 'person of interest.' Given her well known 'affiliation' with the Shadow Broker; it is not surprising. I surmise the quiet nature of this search is so that C-Sec does not look like that it is trying to go after people closely associated with Shepard. They want and need to maintain as positive of a public image as they can."

"Well they pretty much took what ever good will they had and tossed it out the airlock." Joker snorted. "Then I guess it is a good thing Liara is with her half Krogan father and a bunch of Asari commandos."

"It must be very hard for her." EDI said, a tinge of sadness on her voice. "To not be able to help Shepard directly. To not be able to support someone you...love..."

"I know." Joker responded wirily. "Look, its late...and I need some rest." Joker said as he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I...all right Jeff." EDI responded.

"Are you ok?" Joker asked as he lifted his legs on to the bed. He was so tired he didn't even care to try to get undressed.

"...could I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

At the Academy it was not unusual for EDI to 'stay' with him at night, be it building and running simulations, or simply talking. Joker could remember many times when he would simply pass out, and EDI would to continue 'staying' in his quarters. Shepard had arranged for hardline connections to be installed between the main Campus of the Academy and the various other Instructor's offices and private quarters. The premise was that EDI could assist with any task that might require a specialized 'VI', even if it was being simply a secretary. EDI had slipped in to the task flawlessly. It also afforded EDI a great degree of freedom that the AI had not previously had.

But EDI had never asked to stay the night. The AI had also never expressed not wanting to be alone...

"...Yeah EDI sure...just a minuet." Joker responded as he brought up his omni tool and tapped in a few commands for a wireless access point to the Ardennes's VI computers. In an instant EDI bloomed to life as it's familiar blue orb self. Joker slid the omni tool's circlet from his arm and set it on the light stand, and EDI reduced the glow of it's appearance.

Joker turned his head to look at the form. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." EDI responded quietly.

Joker rolled his head back upright and closed his eyes. "Good night EDI."

"Good night Jeff. Have pleasant dreams." EDI calmly stated.

Just before Joker slipped away to slumber his last thoughts were.

_She has a nice voice..._

* * *

I know you folks must be thinking._ "An update?! what took so long?!"_ Well fear not, I am still working on this story. I have new content (I really hate the word content) that I will be posting over the next few weeks so expect to see more from me soon! I am also continuing to improve the first chapters, and have revised a few characters. Nothing earth shattering, but if you want to re-read the beginning of Sea and the Rose, I hope it is more enjoyable. As always let me know what you think.

By the way. I'm toying around with two other stories related to Sea and the Rose. One dealing with Tali and Legion, the other dealing with Grunt and Mordin. If you would be interested if these two stories, also let me know.


	35. Chapter 35

"Commander." A stern male voice rang out.

Liara couldn't recognize the faces, or the voices that emanated from them. Their details were murky and blurred. But she felt that they were familiar.

"I am sure you understand the gravity of the situation, but please let us make it plainly clear." A woman spoke coldly.

As Liara sat in the hard steel chair, she felt the biting rings around her wrists, the looseness of the gray prison jumpsuit she wore. The room was cold and harsh. Inwardly she smiles finding that her surroundings were...fitting.

"We want answers Commander, as do the Batarians." A second male voice sounded. "We are trying to avoid open war, can't you see that?"

_And war will come, no matter what I say. _

The thought was all she could offer to her inquisitioners. She could tell that all three of them were high ranking Alliance. She peered back at them with distain. They embodied the ineptness, the deafness, and most of all, the fear that she had seen from the Galaxy before the Reaper war and even after it.

_Fear. Yes._ Her mind purred. _ It is almost palatable. The ever-sweet candy that the mind so readily feeds on._ Her response to them was silence.

"Where is your ship? Who is in command of it?" The first voice demanded.

"I haven't the faintest of ideas." Liara offered with a small smile. It was the truth, at least partially.

"Then would you be able to tell us the whereabouts of Dr. T'Soni? SAI last saw the Asari in your company on Illium." The woman stated.

_What are you probing for? Weakness? _Liara wondered.

"We know you were close to the alien Commander." The woman continued.

_Close? You have no right to even speak of such things! Not to me!_ Liara's mind hissed with rage. But she felt that the thought was not her own.

"SAI also knows you were close with Thane Krios."

Liara's heart heaved. She knew that El'Jaid had always been true to her, but at the same time Liara knew that The Commander had shared something, intimately in common with the Assassin. She had to admit she was jealous of him.

"Did the Drell know of your plans for Bahak before he died?" The woman inquired with the sound of venom on her tongue.

Anger, Liara knew not where from, broiled up within her again at the slanderous words. "Everything about Bahak is in my report." She spat.

Yet a little whisper. The honest, acidic voice within her slithered within her mind's ear. Her throat constricted with creeping bile.

_Liar._

"Your report? Commander, as we have said; you report doesn't exist. No report was ever filed by you. Admiral Hackett has made is clear that he has never seen your report and knows nothing of your operations with Cerberus. You have no copies of your fabled report and so your words are meaningless." The first voice rang again.

Liara's view struck to the floor as she clinched her hands in to biting fists.

"I see we are getting no where." The third voice called out. "If only you would work with us, we could guarantee more than a firing squad."

The woman waved her hand in a dismissing fashion. "Guards, take Shepard back to her cell."

As Alliance MPs set the heavy hands on her, Liara saw another blurry image scurry over to the three like a harried mouse. Not so quietly, the courier whispered in their ears.

"We have reports of Batarian fleet movement. Its chaotic, but we believe that the Batarians are mobilizing for war."

Liara tried to turn and strained against her captor's firm grasps. "Don't you listen?! They are here! They are coming!" She screamed.

Her reply came in the audible blare that haunted her lover's dreams. That sent Shepard cringing in to the corner of her room, sweating, scared, and disoriented at night. It was the unholy bastardization of a wail that embodied undivided malice towards life. Only a crafter of nightmares and a twister of souls could have given birth to such a sound.

Liara stood bound and shackled in place as the room around her burned with the people init and all was reduced to nothing more than ash. As her eyes were called skyward, Liara found herself looking up into Oblivion's Gate.

She saw that its eyes were red.

"El'Jaid!" Liara yelled as she bolted upright in bed. The light sheet clung to her sweat slicked body as she exhaled her breath and craned her head into her hands. Blinking her eyes, she worked to dispel the dregs of the dream.

"Goddess..." She whispered as her mind tried to piece together some form to reason of the imagery she had seen. As she sat in the quiet and the solitude of the bedroom, she could only surmise that the dream had been a result of melds she had shared with El'Jaid. It didn't surprise her. Powerful memories, and emotions could be exchanged or slip between partners during a meld.

Yet Liara sensed something else in the dream that was below its surface. It was leeching, intelligent, and degrading. But she couldn't lay a finger on exactly what is could be...

A rap on her door interrupted her process of thought. "Mistress? Mistress T'Soni, are you awake?

"Yes, I am awake I'Alla. What is it?" Liara called back.

"Defense Counselor Parasini is here to see you." The commando replied.

Liara shot from the bed reaching for her light green robe. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Of course mistress."

Soon after Liara strode out of the bedroom and in to her father's foyer. As she rounded a corner she saw Gianna sitting at the dinning room table. She noted that the human woman's expression was telling as she sat leaving back, glowering at Aethyta who stood nearby leaning against the wall. The Matriarch seemed like she was expecting trouble. I'Alla also kept a protective distance, keeping a keen eye over her Matriarch.

Aethyta's Commandos were devout in their following of the Matriarch. Even though Asari could live for a thousand years, change happened swiftly. As the six year war lingered more and more Asari, particularly Maidens, harkened to Aethyta's call for a more militaristic stance for the Asari, and became commandos. Many chose to serve under her direction. As a result, Aethyta had grown to be a powerful voice within Asari politics. Even though the war had ended, she was still a popular figure. Many Asari praised her for her pragmatic stance, her unabashed honesty, and straight talking; even if they disliked her hawkish-ness.

As soon as Liara came in to view though, the commando dutifully departed.

"Well so much for the legendary hospitality of the Asari." Gianna said crossly. "I wasn't expecting to be treated like royalty, but I also wasn't counting on the interrogation either."

Liara drifted to the near by kitchen and came back to the dinning room table with two glasses of water, one she set down in front of Gianna, the other she held in her hand as she took a seat across from the human.

"Be grateful I even let you in." Aethyta growled.

"Da'ma, please." Liara said giving her sire parent a lightly rebuking look.

Gianna then turned her attention to Liara. "Dr. TSoni. If C-Sec or the Council knew I was meeting with you right now, I'd banned for the rest of the trial and probably thrown in jail. Hell you could wind up right along side me. "Gianna said tersely.

"Then why did you come if you are so concerned for your hide? Aethyta baited.

Gianna let out a snort. "If I was concerned for 'my hide' I wouldn't be here. Ever since I was banned from the trial for the day I haven't been able to have access to Shepard. C-Sec is under assault by rioters, and as you can see, the prosecution's 'little' announcement did wonder's for Shepard's reputation as well." She turned again to Liara. "Well T'Soni, congratulations. The day went exactly according to plan. A complete disaster." Gianna scowled.

"Plan? What plan..." Aethyta blurted and looked over at her daughter.

Liara got up and walked over to the expansive windows that led to the outside patio. She looked into the night as the towers of smoke strung into the vista like the strings of a violin waiting to be played.

"Well...there had to be some way to force the prosecution's hand, or rather, entice it. Even you admitted to that."

"Had I realized that you and Shepard were not being fully honest with me I wouldn't have agreed to the insane move. The cost was too damn high!" Gianna stormed. "Without me being there, Jagdhund had a veritable field day with Alenko. If I had been there, I could have stopped everything from caving in."

Liara turned coldly to the human. Her expression pitiless. "You wouldn't have changed a thing. The Prosecution would have still taken advantage of Kaidan, and nothing you would have said would have changed that."

"You don't know that..." Gianna retorted.

"His responses weren't lies or stories." She crossed back over to the dinning room table, setting the glass of water on it. "Kaidan's responses were deeply held beliefs and truths. No one else, but him, can change that." Liara leaned in pressing her hands against the marble tabletop. "What is your plan for tomorrow?"

"My plan?" Gianna responded incredulously. "T'Soni there is no..." She stopped in mind sentence pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She slammed her back against the seat tilting her head down, and taking a drink of her water. Liara was quiet, but held an expectant gaze on her.

"Is it true." Gianna said flatly. "Did Shepard really die."

"What did Shepard tell you?" Liara asked.

Gianna returned Liara's hard gaze. "She told me that she was gravely injured when the first Normandy was destroyed. That Cerberus rescued her and used the Lazarus project to heal her. She also told me that Miranda Alenko was apart of it. When I brought up Lazarus; Miranda didn't comment on it very much. Looking back on it I see now that she was being cagy about it."

Liara felt a pang of emotion at Gianna's words. Anger, regret, loss...She did not know how to categorize it, but it was still there.

"Now you'll have to excuse my lack of comprehension; I don't see how recovering from heavy injuries and being raised from the dead are anywhere close to being the same thing." Gianna growled. "So I need to know. Did Shepard actually come back from the dead?"

Liara immediately stood up and walked over to the window. Gianna said nothing, but at the same time, she made it clear that she was not going to budge.

However, like her beloved, Liara did not let her iron mask of control falter. Liara's eyes of pure ice opened again, their reflection piercing back into the room.

"Fuck." Gianna winced.

No one said a word at the next question was obvious.

...What next.

"All we can do now is wait and see what happens tomorrow." Gianna stated.

"That's it? Wait!" Aethyta shouted in disgust.

"Given the circumstances; yes. I don't know how the Prosecution is going to support their claim. Honestly I could see things still going either way for Shepard." Gianna pushed away from the table and stood up.

"How so Ms. Parasini?" Liara asked softly.

"It all depends on how the testimony is framed. If the current state of things were different; I'd go and have a _friendly chat_ with Mrs. Alenko about Lazarus. But with the whole planet in total melt down; going anywhere near the Alliance berths would be insane for me." She turned towards Aethyta. "Believe me Matriarch; right now is not the healthiest of times for Shepard's defense counselor to be recognized in public."

Aethyta gave her a contemptuous glare, but said nothing more.

Gianna stood and adjusted her long waistcoat as she crossed the room to the door. She looked back at Liara who hadn't turned to watch her guest leave. "Dr. T'Soni, I also came tonight to reassure you that I am doing everything I can to make sure that Shepard's life is spared. I bid you good night." She said simply as she opened the door, and slipped past it like a shadow.

Liara looked out the window blankly as the night continued to wax into sunless dawn taking no real note of Gianna's departure. Her stance was one of ease as she favored her right leg, canting her hip. Yet her arms were wrapped around her in a consoling hug.

_It is over._ Her mind choked _Parasini believes the best outcome will only be the sparing of her life. _Yet Liara knew that was only the sweeter half of the bitter pill.

She shut her eyes, and gripped her arms as she fought to keep the tears at bay. She knew that life was never fair. It was a lesson she had learned time and time again. But her mind howled at the complete injustice of it all. Of the wasted gains after the Six year war. Her mother's death. Of Shepard.

_Life only seems to breed injustice and setbacks._

"Little wing?" Aethyta asked cautiously.

Liara feeling her sire's unwanted gaze upon her. "You disapprove of how I handled Captain Alenko."

"Benezia wouldn't have approved..."

"Don't being her memory in to this!" Liara hissed.

"The man was already beaten, and you went in a kicked him when he was down." Aethyta returned.

"You don't know. I didn't take anything from him. I gave him exactly what he asked for." Liara responded.

"Like a sledgehammer."

"He didn't deserve charity or kindness." Her voice low. "I asked him to come with me when I went to find Shepard. I pleaded and begged, and still he chose to stay with the Alliance. All he offered to me were empty words of how he would continue to honor her sacrifice. I gave him a chance at Horizon." Liara turned to look back out into the black night. "I had kept tabs on Shepard's crew the best I could. I passed the information that he was stationed on Horizon to Cerberus hoping he would join with Shepard if they crossed paths again. And when they did, what did Kaidan do with the chance? He shoved it away and called her a Traitor."

"Look...weren't you...surprised when you saw Shepard again?'

Liara looked Aethyta in the eye. "Kaidan never believed in Shepard. He followed her; but he also and reacted just like everyone else did before the Reapers finally came upon us. I may have been cruel, but his own actions did not dictate that I had to be kind to his demand." She walked a few steps forward towards her parent. "Tend and care for those who are bind and deaf by nature..."

"But suffer not those who are blind and deaf by choice. So according to Athame." Aethyta finished reverently. Her own eyes fell to the space between father and daughter.

"I guess now we wait." Liara said softly in dismay. She looked to her father hoping, pleading, demanding guidance. Liara watched as Aethyta's eyes did not move and disappointment blew through Liara like a cold winter's chill. She went to the table and picked up the glasses. She poured their unused contents down the kitchen drain.

_Waste. Such is life I guess..._

"Good night Aethyta." Liara stated calmly as she passed her father by.

"Hey." Aethyta caught her by the arm, and Liara stopped cold in her tracks.

Aethyta continued to look dejectedly at the floor. "Look...I know I've been a piss poor excuse for a parent."

"It's alright..."

"Shut up." Aethyta barked. "No it's not alright." Aethyta roped Liara in to a hug.

At first Liara tried to fight her grasp. She didn't want this, not now. "Let me go." Liara growled with her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Not till you listen to what I have to say." Aethyta soothed. "I know what you and Shepard have is special. I wish Nezzy and I had what you have with Shepard. Look, I don't need to tell you that Life isn't fair. Things happen that have no real meaning behind them. Both good and bad. However, there are also things that happen, good, bad, and every shade in between, that do have meaning. I know you two would do anything for each other. You are doing everything you can to help her."

"Then what is the meaning of this then?" Liara growled as she fought off the tears.

"Ours is not the purpose to discern the meaning or pass judgment of an event until it has passed. Only after, can we act with true purpose So said the Goddess to her Acolytes." Aethyta said sagely.

Her father's words of truth finally broke in to her and she gripped at Aethyta sobbing. "But I can't save her from herself! I'm doing everything I can, but I'm losing her again!" Liara screamed in to Aethyta's shoulder.

Her father continued to hold her close as Liara continued to speak.

"The way she turned herself over to C-Sec; it was almost the same sense of eerie calm she had before she turned herself in to the Alliance. And in the Tribunal...it was like she was a puppet master and everyone else were just pawns playing to her tune. It's like she wants this to happen. I don't understand it Da'ma."

Aethyta just held her as she sobbed.

"It is strange how life has its inversions." Aethyta soothed. "A rose has its thorns and for all their genius, the best whiskey the Salarians can come up with can't even get a Hanar tipsy."

"Always with the jokes? Even at a time like this." Liara blurted out a laugh through her tears causing Aethyta to smirk.

"I'd rather laugh then cry any day Little wing. And speaking of inversions and odd complexities, Shepard is no different."

"What do you mean?" Liara asked giving Aethyta a curious look.

"She comes off as unstoppable and powerful, because she is. Hell, she scared the fuck outa me when she rescued me from Cerberus. However, even through all of that, she is fragile. She has reasons for _why_ she is _who _she is. Some of them are admirable, others are not."

Liara's eyes darted away and a frown etched itself on her face.

Aethyta gave her daughter an appraising look. "You know, you glow when she is near, and the desire I see from her is more then simple carnal sex appeal."

Liara could feel her cheeks warm. "I should have guessed a sex comment would be coming soon or later."

"What?" Aethyta smiled as she gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and loosed her hold on Liara. "At least it is one thing most people share in common. Well everyone besides Geth.

Liara gave her a soft lop sided grin. "You know, Mother loved to use that little passage, about our purpose. She used to hastise me with it when I asked too many questions."

"One reason why so many Asari listened to her. I may not have agreed with your Mother on many things, and believe me that passage still grates my nerves whenever I remember her saying it; but there are times when it makes more sense then charging in like an angry Krogan. I still prefer an action, the right action, to sitting up in an ivory tower and doing nothing though. If _I_ were to give this event any meaning for you; right now it would that even though it is dark and you can't see, keep fighting."

Aethyta walked down to a short niche in the foyer, and Liara felt compelled to follow.

"Then what is the right action now?"

"Prayer."

"Aethyta lit a small thin candle and proceeded to light white candles in the small alcove. Soon Liara could see a small statue of Athame in the back. The idol was a tasteful nude. The head held high and a long slightly curved sword in the right hand pointing towards the sky. Three empty candle nooks laying in front of it in a neat row. Soon a light scent of citrus and sandalwood pervaded her senses, warming her.

Liara could see Aethyta opening a slim but large armoire that was nestled against a side wall.

"Choose." Aethyta said calmly.

Liara drifted over and looked at the myriad of small different candles. If it had been a full-fledged temple, there should have been just over sixteen hundred candles to form combinations of three for each of the five thousand sutras of the Goddess. But Liara knew that with private home collections like this one, the candle selection depended entirely on the practitioners preference and what they could afford. Liara could not be sure, but it seemed as if Aethyta had at least six hundred.

Carefully she searched over the collection and found three that instantly called to her.

Hope. Salvation. Truth.

_The essence of Miracles. _ Liara silently whispered as she careful carried the three to the statue. Gingerly she set the three in their places and kneeled before the statue.

"Trials and tribulations the Goddess has endured, and we must endure. Hope is to be the ever burning flame in our hearts." Aethyta said calmly as she lit the first. "At the Goddess came for her Joined-Lover who was taken by Lamia, must we also be there for our mates and Daughters." She then lit the second. "As the Goddess always stated truth without fear, must we also state truth without fear." The third then was set alight.

"The Goddess is praised." Liara said softly as the warmth of the space ensconced itself around her. In that moment she could feel El'Jaid's strong arms wrap around her and feel her warmth imbue her.


	36. Chapter 36

"Cadus, is our shift almost up? My head's aching." The Batarian said as he hefted his assault rifle up and on to his shoulder as he walked wearily along side his Turian comrade.

"Shut it Batrev." The Turian growled in aggravation as he and his 'partner' walked down the dead quiet docking berth. The night was nearly over and the sun was just about to rise. But that provided little solace for the ache Cadus still felt in his back. "Batrev, just be happy we didn't end up like Echo squad. They really got chewed out by Lieutenant Varla, and serves um right too, stupid fucks. Chasing all around C-Sec headquarters for a ghost just because an 'Agent Dale' told um too. Idiots."

Batrev kept pace as he looked left and right at the various docked ships. "I heard Echo was ordered out into the thick of it earlier tonight. Heard that one of the guys blew a civi's head off with a Widow. Damn civi was dressed up like a husk or something, but it doesn't matter. Executor Sohmon isn't going to like hear about that."

Cadus gave out a shiver. "Yeah well it isn't like we had it choosy either. Just damn lucky when we got jumped by a full squad of guys in the incarceration bloc, all we got slapped with was docking bay guard duty; but Spirits this is monotonous! The Military and Merchant bays saw most of the action, but could we have been post there? No! Varla just had to give us the private docks. It wouldn't surprise me if a lot of the trouble makers came in on these ships." The Turian hissed.

Their footsteps echoed around the dimly lit berths, rows upon rows of quietly humming or silent ships their only source of tone.

"Cadus. Did you see the other guys at headquarters putting on the green bands on their arms? What do you think that means?"

"How the hell should I know Batrev." The Turian barked. "We weren't issued bands, so we weren't issued bands. For all we know those guys could have been sent to the worst parts of the riots. While I wish we had something more interesting and calming then watching creepy sleeping ships, I'm glad we aren't on the streets dealing with pissed off people."

The two continued with their silent patrol with checking ID plates and power states. They were looking for something amiss, but found nothing.

"So what do you think Cadus?" The Batarian's voice echoed in the void. "Do you think it's true?" That Shepard's a Reaper?" Batrev asked.

Cadus wheeled around and looked at the Batarian square in the eyes. "Spirits Batrev, will you shut up! First Husks, and now Reapers? Walking around all these sleeping ships is already creeping me out and you just had to bring that up?!"

"Damn Cadus, I'm just askin. And why do you think these ships are creepy?"

Cadus let out an annoyed growl. "Reminds me too much of the war." His eyes looked at the sleeping sentinels in their docks. Their engines quiet, and none were showing any sign of life. "It was near the end of the war. I was with the 63rd heavy flotilla. Security detail. By that stage, we were finding clusters of Reapers either 'dieing" or 'dead". Each one as quiet as my Ancestor's catacombs. At first, we sent in teams to the processing ships to run Recon and Rescue ops. We got lucky. Found people we could help. Most of the time though, they didn't find anything worth saving. Just nightmare ships filed with the Indoctrinated, the dead, and the undead. What made things worse though is that, every so often we would stumble on one or two of the crafty bastards lying in wait among the other Reapers, playing possum. It would take out five or six cruisers or two full dreadnaughts at a time in addition to the recon teams before it was put down." He looked back at Batrev. "We soon stopped the Recon and Rescue ops and just shelled the corpses from long range. There was nothing alive worth saving at the stage anyway."

Batrev was quiet for a long time as he trailed his companion. Finally the silence got to be too much for him. "What's a possum?" Batrev asked.

"How the hell should I know? I heard a human say it once." Cadus said as he quickened his pace down the bay.

Batrev scratched his neck. "Well, it kinda makes sense though; in a twisted sorta way. You know the old human saying, takes a thief to catch a thief? Maybe took a Reaper to stop the Reapers. "

Cadus stormed forward. "Sounds like a story right out of Noveria. If Shepard is a Reaper, I hope 'it' burns."

The two continued down the berth to another section. Neither said a word as they walked, shining their assault rifle's flashlights down the black gallows of walkways and dead ends lined with crates of cargo. They had both nearly reached the end of their patrol when something caught Batrev's eye.

"Hey Cadus. Didn't there used to be an old junker in this berth? I was wondering when Capitol Port Control was going to get rid of the leaking sieve."

They both looked at the gleaming gray silver ship that sat obediently in its cradle. It was Turian in design and roughly the side of a mid-grade yacht. No bells or whistles, it's design spoke only of brutish, but refined power. The vapors coming off its hull hinted that it had not been in dock for very long.

"The engines are still cooling. There hasn't been a private or merchant ship coming or going for days, and there weren't any berths available for any new arrivals." Batrev said as he peered close at the vessel running his omni tool over the ship's ID plate.

Cadus walked over to a near by dock information panel and started pulling up files on his omni tool. "This doesn't make any sense. According to the report that garbage heap that used to be here was towed out two hours ago, and this ship slipped in right after it. No other notes as to who or what this ship belongs to."

A door hissed and opened from the vessel as a small gangway extended out. The light that rolled forth was blinding compared to the dim and sleepy surroundings of the hanger bay. Both Cadus and Batrev shielded their eyes for a moment.

"Are you ready to go my friend?" A warm male voice spoke.

Cadus then could make out the faint shadows of two people walking down the ramp.

"Holds it folks." Batrev said calmly. Obviously he had seen the same thing. "Please identify yourselves."

The pair continued to pass on down.

"Stop!" Batrev called out.

Cadus continued to strain his eyes as they took their time to adjust.

"Is there a problem officer?" A sweet feminine voice called out. The pair had no intention in stopping.

"Identify yourselves!" Batrev barked. Cadus could see him grip his rifle just a little tighter.

Cadus let down his hand as his sight improved. He could tell that the figure on the left was an Asari dressed in an elegant silver gown. Her head covered by a white scarf. She looked to be a Matron or a young Matriarch.

"Typical Batarian. Always so careful with security." A voice growled.

Cadus turned his attention to the figure on the right. The person was a Turian. Seasoned by age, but still held himself with a certainty of physique and rank. His dress was plains clothes. Gray trousers with a gray and white tunic which held thick black stripes arcing across the chest. A traditional black and silver head scarf known as a las'esh finished the ensemble.

_By the Spirit's bones! _In that moment Cadus recognized who he was. Immediately he stowed his weapon bowed his head forward with his arms at his sides. He heard the deity in front of him hum in appreciation of the deep gesture of respect.

"Who are you." Batrev barked, causing Cadus to wince.

"Persistent isn't he." The Asari smiled.

"Indeed." her escort growled.

Cadus jabbed his companion in the ribs trying to get him to shut up and back down.

Batrev continued unfazed. "What brings you to Esthasia? What business do you have in the Capitol?"

Cadus could feel his throat turning to desert. _ Shut up you Idiot! Just shut up!_

"My business is my own, and you would do well to remember that." The Turian said smoothly.

"Your ship's registration is six years over due." Batrev charged.

"You know he is really being cute..." The Asari murmured.

"Cute?!" Batrev sneered insulted.

_Just back down you stupid Pyjak and shut your mouth! Show some respect!_ Cadus roared in his head as his sent another elbow knocking Batrev in the ribs again.

"Well we do have to be going my friend. I feel we have a long way to the Tribunal, and an even longer wait." The Turian's velvet voice purred.

"Now just wait a moment! You two aren't going anywhere till my partner and I give you the clearance to do so. The Capitol is currently under martial..."

Batrev never finished his diatribe as he was hit with a biotic blast that sent him careening in to the pile of empty crates.

Cadus never once lifted his head, but he heard the Asari and the Turian calmly pass him by. He felt the reassuring, but firm clap of a clawed hand on his armored shoulder. It was only then that his looked up and saw the back of a returned legend exit the docking bay, the Asari resting her arm on his.

_He's back. It was really him. He's back..._ Cadus said aghast as he stood rooted in place. Only the grumbled moans of his toppled comrade stirred him to action as he rushed over to help dig Batrev out. The Batarian never knew what or who had hit him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Batrev and Cadus. I love my laughing boys.


	37. Chapter 37

The morning's sun weakly filtered in through the unapproachable windowpanes of the Tribunal. The hall's congregation was packed, and the air tasted of ill mood yet accentuated by the electricity of anticipation.

The Jury on the other hand, did not mirror the spectator's atmosphere. Admiral Mikhailovich, like General Kalstinus, showed military coolness and discipline. Matriarch Solona I'tom with her attendants displayed practiced and emotionless calm. Grunt and the young warrior radiated barely checked anger. The Urdnot Shaman Eve kept a wary eye on them.

The Quarian and Geth delegations were unreadable.

Joker tugged at the uncomfortably high collar of his formal dress uniform with one of his hands as the material grasped at his freshly shaved neck. He hated the uniform. It was too stuffy, too restrictive. But it felt far better then being cooped up in a chair on a ship going no where. With his other hand he unconsciously rubbed at the top of his one of his legs. The Tribunal looked more like a crucible then the vids were able to show. The chamber was cold, judgmental, critical and unfeeling.

Executor Sohmon was nowhere to be seen, but Prosecutor Jadghund was busy pursing through her data pad and omni tool. Parasinni calmly sat in her chair, waiting for any glimpse of Shepard. The stand where she had been the day before was ghostly vacant.

The gongs sounded loudly in the Tribunal marking the start to the second day.

As the Council fanned in from separate doors, some of the attendees stood up to the sound of the gong like the crack of the whip. The rest stayed in their seats. Each Counselor; Tevos, Valern, Sparatus, and Udina, took up their lofty stand. Though to Joker they did not look to be as high and mighty as they had in the past.

"Citizens." Valern called out. "This marks the start of the second day of this trial. This is the last day where the jury will hear testimony before passing their judgment on the third day."

"The Council has witnessed, and acknowledges the passion that has come from this event." Tevos soothed.

"But we ask you, the Citizens of this great galactic community, to temper those feelings so that order may be restored." Sparatus ordered.

"Where is Shepard!" A man shouted from the crowd. "Where is humanity's first Specter? Where is Humanity's Liberator?! You have called this poor excuse for a trial to order but where is Shepard to defend herself?!"

People who supported Shepard also called out bolstering the man. They stood to their feel shouting; hurling their words and throwing their fists in to the air.

"Shepard is here at the Tribunal. Yet for her safety and the safety of others, she is being tried in absentia today." Udina raised his voice over the crowd in calm by cool manner. "I am sure Shepard's defense is more then capable of representing her; if the Defense can keep itself inline."

"Bring her out! Bring out the Butcher of Torfan! The Monster of Bahak!" A Batarian woman screamed. "I won't fear this Reaper; she must pay for the blood on her hands!"

Others ran to the support of the Batarian woman. Chaos and commotion gripped the tribunal as voices surged and people bucked against each other. C-sec rushed in to try to break up the physical arguments that flared like sparks on an iron anvil.

Only a thunderous crash that sounded from the jury table. "Let me see my Warlord! Counselor if you want your peace so badly, I demand to see her."

Grunt growled.

"Don't think that you can just blunder in here and have your way." The salarian Dalatrass slinked. "If the Krogan cannot understand their place in this trial, or understand that they are a Guest here of the Council, then maybe they should go."

Her words only served to earn her more ire from Krogan delegation, and a severe rebuking glance from the Turians.

"I have to agree with the Krogan Chief." Gianna called out. "I have made several inquiries as to Shepard's Condition and I haven't heard a single word. Shepard is still an Alliance Soldier and her condition and wellbeing should be a concern to the Alliance."

"Defense, I assure you that your inquiries have been heard, and that the Alliance Parliament has received the Executor's response. I am sure the response will soon be relayed to you." Valern replied curtly. "Yet in any case, Executor Sohmon has assured me that Shepard has not been mistreated."

"That answer is not good enough!" Admiral Koros blustered. "The Quarian delegation demands to see Shepard on the stand!"

With the voices that joined the fray, the sound was deafening and did nothing to relieve the oppressive nature of the chamber. Mere moments were all that stood before all out brawls ensued.

Tevos let a biotic boom rip through the Tribunal's open air. The mild shock wave wrangled quiet in the chamber again. Joker felt his ears pop and ring. He shook his head to try to dispel the uncomfortable sensation.

"This is no longer a topic for open debate!" The normally calm and cool Asari Councilor bit." We see your demands Admiral. But our decision stands, unless further testimony otherwise changes our minds."

It was rare that Tevos displayed anything other then serene calm. Even the other councilors were taken aback.

Joker's face heated with anger. "They want mind changing testimony, I'll give it to um!" He seethed and he started to stand. Dr. Chalkwas checked him through putting a firm grip on his right arm. He look over to the Doctor who only shook her head, no.

"If the Krogan delegation wishes to leave; we wish them peace." Tevos said evenly. "But if they, or any other delegation does so, they will forfeit their voice in Shepard's verdict."

Joker saw the massive Krogan clinch his fists. Joker could tell that the Chief was smoldering, but he held his tongue. The Salarian Dalatrass, on the other hand, gave off a contented smirk.

Tevos leveled her eyes on Cassandra. "I feel that I do not have say how much damage your words caused over the ensuing night Prosecutor. Your words were reckless. If it had been anyone else I would even say they were even malicious and filled with caustic intent."

Cassandra slightly bowed. "I was only presenting fact yesterday Councilor. My words were not meant to cause trouble, but I do not apologize for stating the truth.

"Tell that to the people who were shot last night Prosecutor." Valern hissed. " And as far as what you said as being true, that remains to be seen."

"With all due respect Councilor. The shootings, while regrettable, were instigated by the people who were shot. They were all wearing costumes mimicking Reaper creations." Sohmon shouted as he came in to through a side door. "Prosecutor Jagdhund's words may have been a catalyst for what happened last night, but they were not a cause, and are not the issue. More then one officer I personally interviewed told me that the costumed people who were running at them were screaming 'Free Shepard. Free the last Reaper'."

Sparatus' mandibles twitched with interest. "I have to agree with the Executor. I hope that this is further proof as to how unstable a situation this is unless we correct it."

"And just how would you 'correct it' Councilor." Gianna called out acidly. "By executing of one of your Specters?"

"How typical. Always jumping to conclusions." Sparatus growled.

"Enough!" Udina charged in. "As it seems that the prosecutor's words are a topic that will not rest I move to have the Prosecution bring forth it's evidence before any more witnesses are called."

The other Councilors gave their own nods of agreement.

"Does the Defense have any objection it would like to state?" Valern asked.

"Besides the obvious? No." Gianna said leaning forward. "In fact I think we will find this at the very least, entertaining."

Valern only shook his head in disapproval.

"Prosecutor Jagdhund. You have the floor." Tevos stated.

Cassandra stood and bowed graciously and walked in to the open stage. "Thank you."

"Pompous..." Joker growled. "Have I said that I really don't like that woman?'

Chalkwas said nothing as she continued to look down at the Tribunal floor.

"Good people of this Tribunal." Cassandra said clearly. "What I said to Captain Alenko yesterday is true. El'Jaid Shepard, Humanity's first Specter died over ten years ago. I won't review Shepard's history anymore, because I believe everyone now has an understanding of who the woman was. I also want to spare Shepard's crew any more grief, especially for those who have grown to care about a fallacy."

Joker gripped his hands in to fists, grinding them on his knees.

Cassandra didn't let up. "I have proof that the thing that everyone saw yesterday, the thing that calls itself Shepard is an abomination. It has the very essence of which terrorized the Galaxy just three years ago. A creature that manipulates those around it. A lab experiment created to destroy and ruin. A monster that took the Butcher of Torfan's form and has thrived off of it."

She sauntered to the outside of the floor.

"Dr. Orslan. Please come forward."

Joker watched a small frail white haired man wearing a crisp business suite walk down the steep stairway to the floor below. In the crook of his arm he cradled a data pad like a valuable treasure map of old. The man shuffled forward with a slow and feeble pace. As the guards let him pass, Joker could see that the man's eyes were turned upwards to the Council in awe.

"Take a picture pal. It'll last longer." Joker growled.

"It is a pleasure to be in your presence Council." The man croaked.

The Councilors gave the man a conciliatory nod of their heads.

"Dr. Orslan thank you for coming. I know you have been extremely busy the past days." Cassandra said warmly.

"Yes. Very busy indeed. Amazing really." The Dr. said as his eyes pursed through his pad. "We have much to discuss concerning this Subject. Much."

Joker heard Chalkwas give a huff next to him. "Such a pompus oaf..." She hissed.

"I take it you know him Doc? I swear I've seen him before..." Joker said as he squinted his eyes trying to remember.

"Know him? I had to suffer him. The damn man thinks he is God's gift to Alliance military medicine. You probably recognize him from the Alliance medical station on Tau Sar. The Alliance Brass wanted the Normandy crew checked out by a 'third' party after the battle for the Citadel against Saren." Chalkwas said sourly.

"Oh...that guy." Joker winced.

"How he has kept his medical I'll never know. He was convinced Kaidan's migraines were caused by a brain tumor and not his L2 implants." Chalkwas said crossly.

"The guy had me stare at ink blots for three hours. Said I was sexually repressed..." Joker soured.

-"That seems to explain a lot."- EDI cooed in his ear.

Joker felt his face heat up. "He also seemed convinced I was gay."

-"...I would say that is highly inaccurate."- EDI called back.

Laughter filled his ear piece, and Joker's couldn't help but feel the fire of embarrassment creeping over him. Chalkwas gave him a sideways glance, and he immediately wondered exactly how much she had heard. "Kris, don't tell me your hanging out in the cockpit."

-"Someone has to keep your lady friend company. I have to say Clown; for a VI, she's a feisty one. You'll have to put me in touch with the programmer who worked their magic on her."-

_You have no idea. No idea at all..._Joker whispered.

Joker's attention as Cassandra called out to Dr. Orslan.

"Dr., could you please tell this chamber what your background is and why you are here?"

"Certainly. I am a general practitioner in military medicine, but have specialties in reconstructive surgery and genetics. I was contacted by the Alliance that Council Security needed some assistance with...unique...medical scans and tissue samples."

"Objection!" Admiral Macholvich called out. "I was not made aware that medical data was going to be apart of this trial."

"And you don't have to be Admiral." Udina called out. "The Alliance Parliament knows, and that is sufficient." Udina turned his eyes to the floor. "Continue. Please."

"Were you aware at the time that the scan belonged to the defendant?" Cassandra asked.

"No."

"What are your reactions to your findings?"

"Astonishing, and terrifying." The Doctor tapped a few keys in to his omni tool and a holo projector beamed to life for all to see. Page files on top of page file poured on to the screen.

"What you see here are the results of medical scans that were obtained from the defendant when she was apprehended by Council Security. I was also able to obtain cell and tissue samples from her clothing as well. The results are absolutely remarkable." Dr. Orslan said breathlessly.

An unveiled CGI rendered representation of Shepard's medical scan constructed itself on the floor. The Doctor approach it very much the same way a master sculptor would with one of his greatest works. Half the model melted away in to various layers giving every being in the tribunal a near perfect view of Shepard body peeled to it's very core.

"Very astounding. One of the best, if not the best examples of skeletal and muscular reconstruction I have ever seen; especially considering the abundant evidence of fatal trauma."

Joker clinched his hands as he saw the old man flaunt and fawn over the image. The tribunal buzzed with awe and shock.

"Doctor. You said Fatal trauma." Cassandra stated pointedly. "So from your observations, The Alliance records are correct. The subject died?"

"Oh yes. based on the scans, the skeletal structure shows scars of immense impact trauma as well as signs of extreme cold, and abundant evidence of exposure to gamma radiation. But the reconstruction is nearly flawless though." Dr. Orslan took the model's left arm and expanded the view. "The work is far too detailed to be a simple clone of a dead body. Which can only mean that original body is was the basis for the work. Several areas of the forearm as you can see, show signs of repeated breaks; but the bone knitting was masterfully done. Near perfect, and ten times as strong. The body structure also shows areas of synthetic bone regrowth. This is done when large pieces of the bone are missing or broken beyond repair. Also done if limb cannot be regrown. Very expensive and time consuming."

"It is impressive really." Joker heard Chalkwas speak with a smile on her lips. "Her body has taken so much punishment, but it continues to improve and grow. Sixty percent of her left femur used to be artificial..."

Dr. Orslan took the Left eye from the model's skull and the image grew to the size of small melon in his hand. "The cyber-optics used to replaced the lenses and iris are ground breaking. Even more so how they have adapted and integrated in to the basic anatomy of the eye itself. This isn't a basic artificial implant, but an anatomical adaptation."

"I always way impressed how Miranda got her eyes just right. She did better then correct. She got them right. The right shape. The right color..." Chalkwas said quietly as she looked on with clinical interest. "But I am sure her hand was guided more then the shaper."

Joker continued to be riveted to the spectacle on the floor.

"So Doctor, I take it you observed several physical augmentations?" Cassandra asked.

"Augmentations? Don't be preposterous!" Orslan said in distaste. "These are adaptations!"

He magnified Shepard's left leg, peeling away the skin and exposing digitized muscle and bone, then even deeper to show the very fibers.

"Her entire muscular system has been reinforced with carbon-kevlar fiber. Everything from her quads, to even her heart. Her bones have been graphed to allow breaks to heal quicker. Conduits, for what I can only surmise to be medigel, range through out her whole body. The majority of these are at key sites for medigel injections. This work is masterful, and was methodical in planning."

"Could you tell use the purpose behind these adaptations?"

"Humm." The doctor growled. "Shouldn't it be obvious?" He took the model's spinal column then stripped in away to show Shepard's nervous system. It glowed with bright blue nodes. "The subject's nervous system has over seventy five times the normal concentration of element zero compared to an average human biotic. To manage and harness that concentration of eezo without it being deadly to the subject, a lattice resembling an L5X implant and amplifier has been grafted through out the subject's body. spine This explains much when it comes to the subject's...notoriety as being a Vanguard."

The Doctor stood beside the model with his hands clasped behind his back. "Implants of this nature are not technically possible due to the probability of the procedure killing the patient, and the constant tuning and refining the lattice would require. But again I noticed where this has been...modified. The subject doesn't need a Biotic amp. In fact her using an amp is tantamount to putting even stronger lenses on a satellite that can already see across the galaxy."

"Mordin was a genius. While I patched Shepard up, I let him go hog-wild with introducing modifications to Cerberus's handiwork." Chalkwas spoke fondly. "Miranda at first objected. I think she hated the idea of someone smarter them herself getting a good look at Shepard. Shepard condoned Mordin's experiments on her, and over time Miranda just gave up trying to out talk him. His modifications though paled in comparison with other things that were at work. And he knew it."

Orslan wiped away the majority of the model leaving only bits and pieces behind. "Implants have been used extensively. Some may regulate the subject's hormonal balance, or rather augment it. The brain, while largely intact, uses implants as well, but they seem to be in an inactive state. Most likely they were installed to maintaining basic mental function while the brain recuperated."

"Doctor. That is impressive analytical work you have done." Cassandra said dryly. "But are these just normal routine scans?"

"Oh yes yes, the scans used here are nothing out of the ordinary. Just routine like a normal physical examination."

"So I take it that these scan able to identify a person as well?"

"With ease. Simple skin flakes is all that it would take to have a 98.63% positive identity."

"And what were you able to find Doctor? Did you confirm that the Subject is Shepard?"

The tribunal stilled with anticipated silence. Every eye was pointed at the small man below. Every being cemented in place. Joker found himself clinching his hands to the sides of his seat.

_Just say Yes!_

"What I found was a false positive." Dr. Orlan said simply.

"What?!" Joker blurted out.

Chalkwas continued to look on, unsurprised.

"A false positive from an identity test that is nearly fool proof? Why hasn't this been caught before? Were you able to find the cause?" Cassandra asked coyly.

"Not surprising really. Only a full and current medical scan protocol would find this deviation. Most security protocols are not nearly as strict. They can't be or else the lines would never end!" The Doctor said chuckling. "A situation similar to this occurs most frequently with identical twins. Their genetics are so close that one twin's identity can be easily mistaken for the others."

"First she's a Reaper, and now they think she's an evil twin running around? I think they have been hitting red sand a little too hard." Joker growled.

"Yet this was not the case with the subject. Shepard had no siblings. It took much deeper analysis for me to find the root cause." Dr. Orslan announced.

"What exactly did you find Dr. Orslan?"

"The subject's body regenerates cells on a near cancerous level. The rate is barely sufficient enough to give the cells enough time to mature and function normally before they die and are replaced. By the time I ran the scan, the Subject's sample had decayed so much that it had set off the false positive."

"The rate is 6.7 times normal." Chalkwas stated in detached observation. "But I doubt he really looked that close at the details."

"So the subject's entire cell structure regenerates on a scale that is far above normal? Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Well the reason really isn't that important. It is how the Subject is able to maintain living animation that is!" Orslan said excitedly.

He wiped away the remaining traces that once had been the image of Shepard and replaced with a grotesque image. Dozens of people jumped and shouted at the multi-limbed and alien form. It looked like the unholy cross between a praying mantis, a cuttlefish, and a spider.

"Working nano-technology!" The Dr. exclaimed. "I would never have thought it possible until I saw it. This particular example is 10 times smaller than a human red blood cell. Others I examined were much larger. All had different functions, but their basic role was the same."

"And what was their role?" Cassandra smiled.

"Simple really. To keep Shepard alive." A voice shouted.

Out of the stark silence and gasps of disquiet Joker heard the callus and mocking sound of clapping hands. He turned his head to see who it was.

"What the Hell does she think she is doing?!" Chalkwas hissed as she watch the spectacle unfold.

Commander Miranda Alenko gracefully and slowly walked down the stairs to the Tribunal floor, her hands lazily coming together again and again as if they were laughing.

"Orslan you always were...a good story teller." Miranda said sweetly as she undid her rank epaulets On her uniform. "And you were always reliable too." Next came her ribbons and medals. "Pity though that you always seem to leave out the juicy details." She seduced as she sauntered languidly down the steps.

"Commander Alenko. What is the meaning of this interruption?!" Udina roared from his stand.

"Why I am only here to set the record straight, Counselor." She popped her rank pins off her uniform's collar. "You see the good Doctor has neglected much, I'm sure, due to his advanced age. He also doesn't know much. I feel that if the Prosecution is willing to pursue this foolish trial, then they should know more of they are really dealing with." She started to unfasten her coat, taking her time undoing every button. Slipping each golden piece in to her hand like a coin. She spread apart her now undone uniform coat revealing the black skin tight tank top underneath. It was as if she was stripping for a lover, and everyone was watching.

She approached the guards standing at the small gate leading to the floor of the Tribunal. Miranda shot them an impatient look, and they in-turn didn't move. Joker could see two other guards rushing down the steps to catch her.

"Tell me Jagdhund. Wouldn't you like a chance to know the truth? I'm sure the jury would." Miranda called out saucily.

For a moment Cassandra just looked at the Miranda. Joker could see the prosecutor sizing her up, surprised, but not willing to blindly show it.

"What exactly could you bring to the table that Dr. Orslan cannot?" Cassandra asked as she walked over to Miranda.

"Simple. I bring experience. Far more than he does. I know and understand what really makes Shepard tick."

Cassandra gave off an icy smile. "And what is that."

"Didn't your little song bird tell you Prosecutor?" Miranda crooned as she turned her gaze toward the doctor as she shrugged off a guard's encroaching hand. The Doctor simply cowered under her gaze.

"I didn't think so. All he has is a glimpse through the key hole of the door, but I have a full picture. You see by bringing Shepard back from the dead, I looked in the very face of God and spat in his face."

Moments of quiet and silence passed. None of the Councilors daring to utter a word. It was a stalemate of wills. But Joker already knew who would win it.

"Then please Commander Alenko," Cassandra said sweetly with a biting smile. "Tell me more."

Joker saw Sohmon give the guards an approving look and they backed away.

Cold and calculating confidence radiated from Miranda as she flowed out on to the Tribunal Floor.

Joker saw a VI suddenly appear.

"Please identify your self for Tribunal Records." It's said in a sterile and impersonal tone.

Joker to see Miranda giving the Council a remanding glare.

"It is simple policy Commander. Nothing more." Tevos said serenely.

"Fine then." Miranda retorted sharply as she took off her hat with her free hand. In it she unceremoniously dumped her pins, ribbons, pedants and medals. She looked to Dr. Orslan who looked back to her with a meek-ish face. She held the over flowing hat to him. "Please hand this to Admiral Mikhailovich."

The small older man went forward, took the cap and did what he was told.

"Please identify yourself for Tribunal Records." The AI repeated.

Miranda looked over to the astonished Admiral who took the cap from the Doctor. "Please give Alliance Command my regards, and my resignation." She said acidly.

Joker saw Miranda turn to the VI. "My name is Miranda Lawson. Director of Project Lazarus."


	38. Chapter 38

Kaidan's vision was blurred and he found it impossible to think. Or rather, he couldn't stop thinking.

"So...cold..." He shivered as he wrapped his arms around him. "Can't breathe..." He stammered.

Memories of Calesten came washing back to him again. The inhuman screams. The death.

"One...by one...They were taken from me." He shook. " We were sent on a God damn fool's errand. They were...twisted before my very eyes..."

His cabin was mercifully dark and quiet around him.

"Stay back. Go away!" He cried out as he pushed at the phantom hands of the dead away as they tried to grasp his clothes.

He blundered out of the bed, falling to his hands and knees. The cold metal floor of his cabin seemed to reach up to him. Slender cold skeletal hands arched to caress his face. He shuttered across the floor away from the alien appearance. The form twisted and perverted. A form distilled from the dead. He crashed his eyes shut, covering them with the palms of his hands.

"They couldn't be stopped...destroyed...only shutout." His voice trembled as the world gently enclosed around him. "And they blame her for it..."

-"My name is Miranda Lawson. Director of Project Lazarus."-

His eyes snapped open and saw that the vid display at the cabin desk had come to life.

"What..." he said aloud in disbelief.

Raggedly he got to his feet and limped to the desk. He crashed in to the seat and found a small bottle and a container of water. The data pad next to the collection held simple instructions.

It was then that Kaidan recognized the migraine that was battering his head.

He popped two pills in to his mouth and took a heady drink of water washing them down. All the while his eyes never left the vid display.

His wife stood in front of the entire Tribunal self-stripped of rank. The now bear uniform jacket hung loosely from her form. Her black tank top contrasting sharply with her pristine pale skin.

-"Director of Project Lazarus? Interesting how that...doesn't come up in your dossier Mrs. Alenko."-

-"It's Lawson, Ms. Jagdhund. And as far as the reason why my directorship doesn't come up in my Alliance dossier? It is very simple. I lied."- She smiled with a sweet iciness.

-"I wonder how your Husband would take to your...sudden choice of name."- Udina said with a sickly smile tailored to his face.

Kaidan couldn't breathe. Unlike before where it felt like he was trying to breathe in vacuum, now he felt like he had a steel beam across his chest.

-"Captain Alenko isn't here, and what he thinks really doesn't matter to me right now."- Miranda answered back in ease.

Kaidan saw the vid cam catch a glimpse of Parasini at the defense table. She was hunched forward, her head in her hands.

-"I also don't see anything above clerical administration when it comes to your file about your past with Cerberus."- Cassandra said dryly.

-"To his credit, the Illusive Man demanded the best and he always got what he wanted. He wanted to ensure that Lazarus would succeed, and so he chose me to lead it."- Kaidan watched as Miranda turned to face Dr. Orslan. -"Doctor, the model again and this time, do try to be more discreet and tasteful."- She hissed at the old man.

Orslan looked like a shivering little mouse as he looked over to Cassandra, who gave a simple nod of her head and he tapped a few commands on his omni tool. Kaidan saw the model of Shepard reappear on the floor. This time it was clothed in white to protect the figure's modesty.

Miranda walked confidently, but reverently up to the virtual display. -"During my time with Cerberus leading up to project Lazarus, I was involved in many ventures. Many of them I'm not proud of. Of some I am; and of Shepard's the most." She lovingly and gently caressed the model's cheek with the back of her right hand.

-"Dr. Orslan was indeed correct when he found the false positive. Shepard's cellular structure does regenerates on an incredibly abnormal level. But I have to disagree with the doctor. The reason is very much important. You see, Shepard simply does not have a normal DNA structure. In fact it is virtually nonexistent. The cause was the enormous amount of gamma radiation her body was subjected to. Completely correcting and repairing that level of trauma is not possible for us with normal medical procedures."-

-"How did you get the body? Was there a Cerberus vessel tailing the first Normandy like Captain Alenko suggests?"- Cassandra asked.

Kaidan watched as Miranda let out a callus bark of a laugh. -"How Cerberus came in to possession of Shepard's body, is irrelevant to this trial; and while Cerberus may have been actively keeping tabs on the first Human Specter, Cerberus didn't shadow her. Believe me when I say that Cerberus was keenly aware of Shepard's operations against its cells during the Eden Prime war and as such, Shepard was observed at a great and respectful distance before her...accident."-

-"You mean death."- Cassandra sniped. -"So your team rebuilt her."-

Kaidan's gaze was fixed before him. _She's told me this before...And I thought it was all a lie..._

-"No. We recreated her." Miranda walked back over to the virtual model took its features in to her sight. "Simple reconstruction wasn't enough and wouldn't have worked. We faced organ rejection on a tremendous scale. That would have been unacceptable. It was an incredibly humbling lesson in how every person it truly unique."-

-"Hence why the use of cybernetics was so extensive."- Cassandra reasoned.

-"Yes. But the application was academic in approach looking back on it now. The cybernetics coupled with organic reconstruction may have stabilized her body to the point where it gave my team a starting point to work with her and understand just how bad the damage was. The Cybernetics didn't solve the main problem. They didn't restore her life."-

Miranda walked over to the model, and ran her hand softly down the back of the model's head, following the neck to where it met the shoulders. -"During my time with Cerberus, many of my operations and projects dealt with improvements to human biology. Some of these resulted in fantastic medical break throughs. Many of which were funneled through the Sirta Foundation, or Binary Helix. One such project dealt primarily with the human brain. The results of the operation were...interesting. We learned that information 'stored' in the brain can't be extracted upon the death of an individual. The primary reason is that the 'pathways' that the individual had created to that information are lost upon death. The long term memory is very much there, but there is no way to get to it. The key question to Lazarus was how to rebuild the necessary bridges to that knowledge, information and identity."-

Kaidan watched her glide over to the mouse-ish doctor and smile sweetly. -"But that is where the good Doctor Orslan came in to play."- He watched as Cassandra looked over to the Doctor, giving him an almost contemptuous look.

Orslan tugged the collar of his shirt. -"I don't know...I had nothing to do..."-

-"Humm..."- Miranda hummed sweetly as she walked up to him, towering over him. "As I said Orslan, you tell good stories, but you do have the unfortunate habit of leaving out information. You were invaluable to the project. The Galaxy owes you much."- Miranda said lightly as her sickly sweet smile never abated.

-"Before Shepard's death a Cerberus cell that the Doctor was apart of, Enigma, had just finished putting the final touches on a device that could map a person's mind. This scan not only could contain the knowledge a person knew but more importantly held the specific pathways to that knowledge."-

-"Why was the device created by Cerberus, and what was its application to your project?"- Cassandra asked.

-"The original intent was to replace prominent people with in the Alliance and various other human groups with agents sympathetic to Cerberus ideals and aims. That was of course, before it was found that a living mind couldn't be reprogrammed, as I am sure that Dr. Orslan could have told you."-

The man only winced at her words.

-"Yet the brain scans were done anyway."- Cassandra said dryly.

-"Of course."- Miranda quipped. -"Information is always powerful, no matter if it can be used at the moment or not."-

-"How many scan were done?"-

-"I don't know. The Illusive man was not very open to sharing information between cells."- Miranda's eyes drifted back to Dr. Orslan. -"But perhaps when this petty show is over, the good doctor will be able to give you an idea."-

Kaidan watched as Cassandra didn't take the bait.

-"So you had the body, and you had the map of Shepard's mind. How did you program your creation to think it was Shepard?"- Cassandra asked. Kaidan could tell by the glint of her eyes that this was exactly what she was waiting to hear.

-"I never had to program anything. All I had to do was watch her wake up."-

Kaidan watched as Miranda keyed a few commands and the model on the floor derezzed in to an image of a creature very much like the one that Dr. Orslan had displayed earlier. Miranda canted a hip to the side, her undone uniform vest looking like a short navy blue lab coat.

-"When people think of the Reapers; images of titanic sized machines spring to their minds. But what people don't understand is that those monstrosities were just a skeleton. A body, a vessel; not unlike a starship or a city."-

_We are each a nation. Independent. _Sovereign's cold words came drifting back to Kaidan as his eyes were fixed on the image in the Vid.

-"This Nanite you see before you _is_ aReaper. And _they _were the key in bringing Shepard back. As soon as we injected them into Shepard's body, they went to work reestablishing Shepard's mental connections in her brain, reestablishing a cell structure and a growth routine. They accelerated bone and tissue repair, and advanced Cerberus's implants to unknown levels of sophistication. It was both mesmerizing and terrifying to behold. I had my doctors working in shifts on Shepard and joined them in their research just to keep up with the Nanites and monitor their progress."-

-"Those things. Those machines...How did they..."- Tevos's voice caught in surprise.

Kaidan could only watch in crumbling despair as Cassandra stood quietly by, a thin smile on her face.

-"Our technology is based on theirs. They repurposed entire living populations...to reproduce their kind. So it shouldn't be such a surprise that they can repair an organic body. The surprising thing about the Nanites is that with Shepard they almost acted like a catalyst. Almost, and that is where Lazarus failed."-

-"Lazarus failed?"- Cassandra asked still holding a smirk to her face. "So you never brought Shepard back."

He watched as Miranda scowled. -"As the Nanites reestablished the mental pathways in Shepard's brain, reestablishing who she is, they came in to contact with both the information from the Prothean Beacon that Shepard had come in to contact with, and the Prothean Cipher. It would have been one thing if Shepard only had the Beacon information, but the Cipher was something entirely different."-

-"Just what was this Cipher?"- Cassandra asked.

-"Lazarus wouldn't have known about it had it not been for Dr. Orslan's fantastic work with Shepard. During the same period where he took the mental scan, he also did a full psychological analysis on the Commander. That is how he came across it."-

Kaidan's eyes drifted over to the small man, who suddenly took on the look of petrified wood.

-"Wha...what do you mean?"- Orslan squeaked.

"The Prothean Cipher was given to Shepard by an Asari through a mental meld on Feros who received it from a creature called the Thorian. A plant like live form which had the ability to absorb knowledge and information from the dead. A creature Shepard had destroyed on a mission there, much to Cerberus's initial dismay."- Kaidan watched as his wife gave off another cold smile. -"I think the Illusive Man would say he got a better deal in the end though."-

Kaidan could hear the audience chattering again, but quietly, and the Council did not step in. He knew the last thing they wanted was a another example of what had been kept from the public eye.

-"The problem with the Cipher is that it just wasn't pure knowledge; it was the essence of being a Prothean. Shepard was given the basic understanding of a long dead people. I am sure before her death; her mind saw this information for what it wanted to see it as. Purely information. But when the Nanites started to process the Cipher they saw something completely different. They saw another mind structure."-

-"What do you mean they saw another mind structure?"- Cassandra asked carefully.

-"To put it in layman's terms they saw two distinctly different minds within Shepard's brain. The Nanites didn't differentiate between the Prothean Cipher and Shepard's human experience; they combined the two to create a hybrid Human and Prothean mind. Shepard's human experiences intertwined with the basic behaviors of a Prothean. Two different ways of processing and interpreting the world around her became one."- Miranda shot Doctor Orslan a sadistic and sneering smile as she gated slowly up to him. -"Orslan, as I said, you were invaluable to the project. Thank you."-

The Doctor reached up and tugged the collar of his shirt nervously. -"I...I...I..."- He choked as he tugged at his shirt collar again. As Miranda drifted away and back towards the virtual model and the doctor fell to the tribunal floor convulsing. Kaidan watched as his wife looked back at the crumpled man with an unsympathetic face. The majority of the Tribunal audience stood in shock, or to gain a better view.

-"Medic!"- Cassandra yelled and Sohmon pointed at the two C-Sec agents who stood near by.

As the agents poured in, flowed past Miranda and hunched over the doctor; Kaidan couldn't tell what was going on. But his wife's calm and detached demeanor sent a shiver up his spine.

"I know her not at all..." He breathed as he continued to stare in to the vid.

[][][][][][]

"Order!" Udina roared. "We demand order!"

Tense moments passed and finally the body was removed, and the Tribunal quieted again. An agent went over to Sohmon and quietly spoke to the Executor. Sohmon's gaze immediately snapped toward Miranda and Cassandra joined him. What words they exchanged, Miranda couldn't hear.

"Citizen's, please take your seats." Tevos rang, and obediently this time the audience followed.

"Director Lawson." Cassandra called out in anger. "It seems that Dr. Orslan committed suicide."

"Of course he did." Miranda stated coldly

"Cyanide." Cassandra responded.

"You really thing that you would take him alive?"

"We already knew that the doctor was an ex-Cerberus agent."

"Of course you did, but I doubt he really told you anything of great importance about his operations with Cerberus. The promise of amnesty is the only reason he would have come here. SAI has done a very good job of protecting him. Trust me Prosecutor, I never touched him, I gave him no signal. It was his choice. Obviously, I made him...uncomfortable. "

"So he knew you."

"He should have."

"I meant before your time with the Alliance."

"So did I."

Cassandra looked up to the Council. "I have no further questions."

Sohmon then stood up and puffed out his chest like a proud cock. "And I move to have Ms. Lawson removed and detained by Council Security."

"I disagree! Mrs. Alenko will be detained by the Alliance Military..." Mikhailovich roared.

"For once, the Admiral is quite right you know, _Executor_. Council Law allows each Council Species to handle...such things...themselves if they have to personnel and facilities to do so. And considering how prominent the Alliance presence on Esthasia is; I believe do have the personnel and the facilities." Miranda said coolly. She was delighted to see Cassandra give her a smirk of disgust.

Miranda watched as each of the Councilors gave her a sneering look. Then her eyes caught Gianna take to the floor. "Council, the Defense would like to take the opportunity to engage Director Lawson, if the Prosecution doesn't mind." Gianna courted.

Cassandra coolly took her seat next to the Turian. "Not at all. I doubt we will really learn anything more than what we already have. That the _Director's _little project is a modern day example of a science experiment gone very very wrong."

"Oh I haven't even started, Ms. Jagdhund. I haven't even started." Miranda purred. She tapped her omni tool and the Nanite image disappeared in to nothingness.

Tevos looked down her to pedestal and over to Valern. She then looked down to Gianna and simply gave a nod of approval.

Miranda was still standing in the middle of the Tribunal's marble floor and the rays of sunshine. She gave Gianna an appraising view. The Defense Councilor gave off the impression of inexperience, but it was all just a very good impression, and one that she knew the woman used very well.

"Director Lawson. You will have to excuse me, but I have to say I am somewhat surprised by your open admission of the Lazarus Project." Gianna spoke.

"The Alliance knew that I was involved with Cerberus."

"That is true, as is your assistance with the Alliance in tracking down any remaining traces of Cerberus."

"As was apart of my agreement with them, yes."

"But you told them nothing of Lazarus, did you."

"I had no reason to. In fact I had every reason not too." Miranda canted her hip to the side. "Tell me Ms. Parasini. If the Alliance had 'known' about Lazarus, what do you think they would have done to Shepard?"

Miranda saw Gianna fall silent. She knew that the Defense proctor knew, or at least had a very good idea of what would happen.

"Instead of being simply incarcerated like she was after destroying the Alpha relay, Shepard would have been treated like a lab experiment. A Freak." Miranda said mechanically. "That is not something I would not and will not accept for her."

"But why Shepard? Why bring her back? A clone would have far easier, and I assume, much less expensive. Was it because of her Specter status? Her past?" Gianna asked.

"Why did The Illusive Man choose Shepard? I had very much the same question. After all, she is just one woman. But The Illusive Man had his reasons; reasons I didn't come to fully appreciate till later."

Miranda took a few steps back. "It may be strange to say this of her, especially of how this trial has chosen to mirror her; but Shepard represented hope. Hope embodied by the pure desire to live. I can't say that she was the Paragon of Humanity. I can say that she didn't care about the species of her crew, but who they were as people. She didn't care about their backgrounds, only that they could get the mission done. The Illusive man wanted _that_ beacon of hope. One that would either inspire or raise everyone to follow her." She looked to the Council. "He may have been wrong about many things, but Shepard was not one of them."

Sparatus narrowed his eyes at her. "It is also obvious he wanted something more then a simple beacon."

"Of course he did Councilor." Miranda answered detachedly. "Of course he did."

"Director Lawson, you said that the Nanites are the Reapers. That the giants we all saw were nothing but vessels, shells, or bodies."

Miranda tightened her gaze on Gianna. "Yes I did."

"So then by your reasoning Shepard is nothing but a host for them."

Miranda's face soured. "That is a gross over simplification of the situation. Not unlike Ms. Jagdhund's brash statement yesterday."

"It is not foolish if it the truth." Sohmon shot back.

"I said that the Nanites were the catalyst for Lazarus." Miranda said tersely.

"I believe you said, 'almost a catalyst'." Gianna corrected.

_Good, she was listening._ Miranda smiled.

"Director Lawson. You don't strike me as the type of person given to simple flights of fancy. Or the type to try something as drastic as using Alien technology in such a way without having some idea of the results." Gianna courted.

"Good, because I did have a very good idea what would have happened to Shepard if things went, oh how did Ms. Jagdhund put it, _went very very wrong. _Tell me Ms. Parasinni, does the name Paul Grayson mean anything to you?"

Miranda watched as Gianna shot her a careful look. A look that spoke of a shadow of familiarity.

"That is classified, Director Lawson." Udina called out. "Specter level."

Murmurs erupted again in the tribunal. Hushed whispers, and barely spoken thoughts.

"I am not surprised that it would be, _Councilor."_ Miranda lazily strutted across the tribunal floor, ticking the passing seconds off with the click of her boots on the pearl and obsidian granite floor. "Because you see, the people can never know how close the end can lurk for them in the shadows. Can they?"

"I knew him." Aria called out from the jury table, her expression one of careful consideration and caution. "He worked on my security detail when I ran Omega. That was of course, before he disappeared."

"Cerberus took him." Miranda simply said. "I don't know what he did, but he displeased the Illusive Man greatly. He didn't take failure or rejection very well."

"Why was Paul Grayson so important?" Gianna asked.

"Defense; that is enough." Sparatus growled.

"Director, what happened to Paul Grayson?" Gianna pushed.

"Silence!" Valern barked.

The cries from the audience told something different. "NO!"

"Silence? Silence when the truth is far so close at hand?" Miranda smiled. She looked over at the Prosecution table and she could read the look on Cassandra's face. Fear. fear of the unknown.

The Councilors tapped voraciously at their data terminals and Miranda knew what they were doing. They were all racing to control the damage she was inflicting. Part of her wanted to widen her smile even more as she relished the power.

"Paul Grayson was the subject of Operation Lightwatch. The Illusive Man was interested to see what would happen if Reaper technology, specifically Nanites, was introduced in to an organic body."

"What were the results?" Gianna pushed.

"Fascinating." Miranda looked back over to the Aria. "Tell me Ms. T'Loak, do you remember anything identifying about Grayson?"

She watched as Aria's eyes narrows for a moment, then shot back to meet her gaze.

"He limped on his left side."

"Yes. The Nanites corrected that, and more. They tripled his reflex time, and doubled his strength." Miranda said mechanically. "But that still wasn't good enough for the Illusive man."

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest as she set back on one leg looking out towards the crowded stands.

"The Illusive man used Grayson's addiction to Red Sand to break down his mental barriers. It was as Grayson's mind fell that the Nanites took total control of him."

"And so he became a Reaper." Cassandra hissed.

"Hummm, no no my dear Jagdhund. More like a death machine. A tool." Miranda smiled. "The Reapers, or the Nanites, take you pick; used him to destroy the Cerberus facility where Lightwatch was operating from. Through Grayson, they eliminated all of the operatives of the cell. They then used him to infiltrate the Citadel."

"Why?" Gianna asked.

"To open the Relay." Miranda quipped.

The buzzing and commotion rose again at her command and a sly smile graced her face. "Just as the Reaper Sovereign had tried a year before, the Reapers tried again with Grayson perhaps reasoning that a more 'covert' approach would work. They were becoming more and more desperate. The Reapers needed a way in."

Miranda turned to address the audience. "Why do you think Shepard destroyed the Citadel when the Reapers came back in force nine years ago?" She walked forward with a seductive sway in her hips.

"Director, are you so sure? Perhaps you are letting your pride in your 'pet project' blind you. From what I understand the second battle of the Citadel was hell in space. The Protection fleet was decimated, and the Citadel was rained with Reaper troop pods. They had nearly overran the Presidium when Shepard arrived with her ragtag band of Quarian and Geth ships. The Quarian and their Geth creation's _contempt_ against the Council is well known. I am sure they had no qualms in acting the accomplice to Shepard's orders." Cassandra baited acidly.

"What?!" Tali stood up in anger.

"Objection!" Gianna roared. "The Prosecution's claims are hearsay! The Quarians and Geth have kept civil relations with Council Space."

"Yes, civil if _cool_ relations, Defense." Cassandra sang. "Or perhaps Director Lawson, you will use the defense that the destruction of the Citadel was the only way to ensure that it did not fall to the Reapers."

"Objection deigned." Udina said aloofly as he looked over to the jury stand where a very smoldering Admiral stood. "Admiral, the Council understands your position, but we can not simply ignore history."

"Legion then stood and looked back at the Human Councilor. "That is a logical statement, but inaccurate." Tali then took her seat again, satisfied at Legions statement. The unit then looked back to Miranda. "Continue Lawson Operative, four point three eight seven minuets have been wasted."

"Thank you Legion." Miranda nodded to the Geth platform. "I will say Prosecutor that I have heard both theories, and I will admit that both do fit Shepard's style quite nicely. But you fail to understand, much like the most of the Galaxy fails to understand. Shepard destroyed the Citadel in order to buy us time, just like she did with the Alpha Relay."

"That is a lie!" Ambassador Somosk raged. "Don't try to use propaganda to cleanse her hands of Bahak!"

Miranda turned to face the Batarian. Her face withering and frigid. Her eyes treated him with utter contempt. _He is a leech. No, he is a speck of a spider that deserves to be crushed under my heel._

"Ambassador, since you continue to try to propagate your agenda, let's have it out then. Shepard has never deigned what she did. She did indeed ram an asteroid in to the Relay; and by doing so she caused a supernova that obliterated the star system. She has always admitted that."

"And she should pay for it with her life! Somosk roiled. The Batarian's sneer displayed his jaggedly pointed teeth. "I have nothing to discuss with you Cerberus whore. Alliance junkyard bitch."

Miranda's cold smile only grew. "But I have something to discuss with you. Your appearance at the trial has been most telling Ambassador."

The creature's sneer only deepened.

"Your background boasts you as being a freedom fighter for your people. A leader who fought both the oppression of the Hegemony and from the Reapers during your people's darkest of hours. It is most impressive."

Somosk's sneer turned in to a smile that dripped of self satisfied preening.

"Yet what is even more impressive is the great pains you have gone to bolster and protect your facade."

-_The Hegemony knew nothing!-_ A recoding played. Miranda turned and commanded her omni tool to come to life. Scores upon scores of files poured forth on to the Tribunal stage. "Secret communiqués, voice recordings of conversations; trust me Ambassador. It is all here, and I do have it all."

"It...it's a Lie! These are all lies!" The Batarian screamed.

Coldly Miranda turned to him, sauntering ever closer like a madam demanding payment from a John. "The reality is very different from the fantasy isn't it? The self styled 'Freedom Leader' is nothing more than a Hegemonist apologist and sympathizer who left scores of his people behind to be butchered and slaughtered as he waited out the terrible years in a hidden bucker like a space rat."

"And so you stoop to manufactured facts and dis-information..." He drawled.

"As I said, Ambassador, **I have it all**." Miranda hissed, and she again called the image of the Nanite to the floor. The Ambassador shuttered away in to his seat, his compatriots giving confused glances towards each other.

"How did Cerberus get their hands on Reaper Nanites?" Gianna asked trying to redirect the course.

"Why would you be interested in that?" Miranda asked with a tinge of sweetness to her voice.

"Color me curious, Director Lawson.

Miranda tapped in a few commands and the Nanite was replaced by scores and scores of still photos and small video clips that spanned the diameter of the tribunal end to end.

"The Council has noted Cerberus's interest in Reaper Technology. Well, the interest wasn't just expressed by Cerberus now was it? It is known that the Turians developed ship weaponry based on Reaper Technology and the Salarian STG have used Reaper code to enhance their security and infiltration network. The Batarian's even had a full Reaper to examine, though they obviously knew nothing of the dangers involved. Yet, what differentiated Cerberus and the Alliance's interest from...the others...was that they wanted to understand what the Reapers were. Blame it one the innate quality and tenacity of Human curiosity if you wish."

"What!" Admiral Mikhailovich roared from the jury stand. "You have no proof!"

The other members of the Jury were silent. Even the Batarians.

"Don't take my word for it. Please Ladies and Gentlemen, take a closer look at these files." Miranda said.

One by the images came in to the forefront and enlarged. It was evident that the large chunks of debris were from a Reaper. There were images cataloging the pieces to every detail and images showing two crates with the Alliance symbol on the side with hundreds of small vials. A vid showing the meeting between admiral Hackett and a Cerberus operative. They were seen exchanging unheard words with an image floating between them.

Shepard's.

"...The Alliance...knew?" a Tribunal attendant said aloud in aghast loud enough for the Vid cam to capture the audio. Admiral Mikhailovich looked considerably paled.

"These files were...procured from SAI mere days after they were compiled by a very talented team. The crates you saw with the vials did indeed contain Nanites. These were sent to Lightwatch, for analysis, understanding, and obviously...trials."

"Why didn't the Alliance inform us about this?!" Sparatus roared and twisted to look at the Jury. "There are Council laws against tampering with unknown alien technology. Especially in this manner!"

"Because Councilor, only key members of Alliance Parliament knew of this, and I am sure that the ones who did know are long dead, very much like Admiral Hackett. "Miranda soothed. "Let me remind you Councilor; Cerberus was very good at hiding and operating very much in plain sight. This operation with collecting Reaper Nanites actually was child's play when compared to other operations and programs that Cerberus was involved in...such as N7."

"Interesting how that program keeps coming up." Gianna said coolly.

Miranda couldn't help but let off a smile.

"Tell me Director." Cassandra blustered out. "Did you take any precautions when you were, 'resurrecting'' Shepard? A Control chip in her brain for example." She enticed.

"The station where Lazarus was based was rigged with explosives if the Nanites took over Shepard. The Nero protocol. And since you did mention it I did bring up the thought of a control chip, but the Illusive Man condemned it. He wanted Shepard, and as I said, he always got what he wanted. That is one time I am glad I listened to him." Miranda smiled happily.

"In what manner was Cerberus involved with the Alliance N7 program." Tevos asked. Checked anger resonated from her voice.

"Extremely clandestine and involved from the very beginning. Only a few people in the Alliance, Admiral Hackett again being one of them, knew the full extent of the N7 program. As has been shown to this Tribunal, N7 was passed off as simply another layer in proficiency rank for the Alliance Special Operations division. But as Councilor Sparatus so keenly pointed out, the Illusive man wanted something more than just a beacon. He wanted an Arbiter, a Vanguard, literally, for humanity. N7 laid the bedrock of that desire."

"Instead what he helped to create was a monster." Udina smirked.

Miranda turned and gave Udina an ugly sneer. "Ah Udina, still trying to pander to the masses while pushing your own agenda. How...uninspired. You have always reminded me of all the worthless career politicians of old. I much preferred Anderson's methods. More honest and straight to the point. Tell me, after he stopped Grayson, how did he return to the Council? I noticed a marked difference. You diminished in power."

"Defense, do you have any further questions." Tevos said tersely cutting off Udina before he could retort.

"And what about Arhoyt?" Gianna asked.

"Cerberus wasn't involved with Arhoyt. Shepard made it _very_ clear that she was not working for or with Cerberus any longer after she destroyed the Collector base." Miranda said mechanically. _I know where this is going. _

"You said to Ambassador Somosk you have it all Director Lawson. What do you have of Arhoyt."

Miranda's eyes softened. She stood still for a moment deciding what to do. In all honestly she respected the man that was Steven Hackett. She had never really met him, but she knew of him by reputation. She also knew how Shepard felt about him. _But ten years is long enough. I hope his memory endures...  
_

She keyed in a few Commands and a recording started to play through the still and breathless air of the tribunal.

-My name is Miranda Lawson. If you are hearing this than I am dead, and perhaps Commander El'Jaid Shepard is as well. But it has to be known. The truth about Bahak has to be known. Start of recording.-

-Admiral Hackett. I wasn't expecting you.- Shepard's voice rang out to the vaulted ceilings.

-Commander you did a favor for me, so I felt that it was only right for me to debrief you in person. I also came to thank you personally for stopping the attacks on Humanity's Colonies. Of course that was all before Bahak went silence and reports started filtering in that the Mass Relay was destroyed. What the hell happened Shepard? The operation was supposed to be a basic sneak and grab. You were supposed to get Dr. Kenson out of Batarian custody and return her to Alliance space." Hackett said gruffly.

-And that is exactly how everything went, till I found out about Object Rho, and The Project.- Shepard responded.

-So that's what Kenson found. She only reported an incredible find. What was Object Rho and its purpose?- Hackett said with unease.

-My best conclusion is that it was an intelligent homing beacon. It informed the Reapers of a 'safe' access point in to the Galaxy, a side effect is that it sent off a beeping transmission that increased in rate and tone as the Reapers drew closer. It also had the dual function of being an indoctrination device. Possibly to protect itself.- Shepard said easily.

-How do you know that Commander? How do you know that the object was Reaper in origin?- Hackett asked critically.

-It...spoke to me...as I fought off wave after wave of Kenson's people.- She said in a detached voice.

-Dr. Kenson, along with everyone else associated to The Project, was Indoctrinated. Object Rho knocked me out with some kind of energy wave and Kensen held me captive for two days. They had set up a timer that was counting down to zero and the Beacon's tone pulses had increase markedly from when I first arrived at The Project, to when I broke free of captivity." Shepard said sharply.

-It spoke to you? You also believed that Kenson was Indoctrinated?- Hackett responded in a surprised and slightly unbelieving tone.

-Yes.- Shepard quipped.

Miranda could taste the bittersweet thickness of the air as the moments of silence passed by.

-I killed Dr. Kenson when she tried to sabotage The Project.-

More moments of silence passed.

-Tell me what the purpose of The Project was. Was it just to observe and Study Object Rho?- He breathed.

-No.- Shepard responded coldly.

-The Project was designed to stop the Reapers by destroying the Mass Relay in the Bahak system. I fired the Project. I started the engines that shot the Asteroid into the Mass Relay. There were only moments to spare before the Reapers arrived when it hit and set off the massive supernova.-

Only the sounds of two people breathing could be heard by the Tribunal.

-Admiral. I only bought us time...they're coming.- Shepard said softly but earnestly.

-and I don't know if we can stop them if they do come.- Hackett said.

Miranda heard how Hackett's voice betrayed the exhaustion, torment, and the frustration that he had been struggling to contain.

-Shepard. I don't need to tell you how many people were in the Bahak system when the Mass Relay went off.- His voice grated.

-The Batarians want blood for this. There is enough evidence linking you and the Normandy to what happened in the Bahak system for them to make this a reason to go to war with all of Humanity. It's not just about the Alliance. And if war happens, the Council will not step in, regardless if you're a Council Specter.-

He took in a deep breath, and lowered his voice. -And you know what will happen if the Reapers catch the Galaxy already embroiled in a war.-

-What are you saying Admiral?-

-The Alliance Parliament sent me to take you under arrest. You will stand trial for Bahak and in doing so avoid war with the Batarians. I can't stop this Shepard. I would if I could, but I can't. I am asking you to do you duty for the Alliance. I know you have, but I am asking for more because I have too. If I had my way, I'd give you a Medal. I'd even add a promotion to Vice Admiral for all that you have done. But you have also done a hell of a thing Commander.-

The room had fallen deathly silent.

Miranda's eyes drifted over to the Jury table and saw that Admiral Mikhailovich had left.

"Are you done Defense?" Valern asked. His voice was trembling.

"One more question." Gianna said easily. "Director Lawson. You said that Lazarus failed. I cannot see why, because it seems that you did indeed bring Shepard back from the grave. So then that leaves me with the obvious question and the one that everyone here wants to know. Is Shepard Human?"

Miranda saw it for just a split second in the woman's face. That plea for the truth, the demand for honesty; and just as quick as it appeared it vanished behind the woman's visage and mask of inexperience. But Gianna's words still echoed in the Tribunal. Miranda could tell that every eye, both in the chamber and from all across the Galaxy were pinned to her.

_My next words will be the tipping point. _She thought as her silken tongue moistened her lips. _I have all the power now. _Miranda closed her eyes and let the silence soak in to her very core letting a small warm smile caress her face. _Oh this is intoxicating. There is beauty and power in imperfection and failure._

"Ms. Parasini, I am no more qualified to answer that than you are." Miranda gracefully gated across the floor to the gates of the Tribunal floor where Alliance marines waited to escort her.

"What do you mean you're not qualified?!" Tali spoke up. "You brought her back!"

Miranda turned and gave the Quarian a warm and comforting glance. "That may be True Admiral Zorah Vas Normandy, and maybe I need to reframe my statement. It is not my position to say what Shepard is and is not. I have my opinion, but it matters little when I will not be the one deciding her fate. I will not be the one to cast the verdict." She turned her head to the Council. "And neither will they."

She waited at the gates standing tall. "You will decide if she is Human or not." Before she parted the barriers leading to the outside world she turned once again to the Jury. "Or perhaps she is something more that cannot really be defined and as simply Human."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter re-posted for a missing section! Sorry!


	39. Chapter 39

The cold water started to finally dispel his nausea as Mikhailovich scrubbed his face dry. His nerves had been honed by training and tested by war. Cold, calm, and brutish were words his crews used to describe him on every cruiser, carrier, and dreadnaught he had commanded.

But he found himself being torn apart by this public display. _I'm not a diplomat. I am a war time Admiral thrusted in to the chaos of peace time._

His looked in to the mirror and glowered at the reflection. It then changed to a familiar face. The cap on the reflection's head perfectly positioned. The military uniform was pressed and crisp. The white goatee impeccable kept. The long angry scar that ran down the right side of the man's face, evident.

_My good friend Nicoli, pray that you never have my job._ The memory spoke to him. It had been a comment said in easy jest, but one that had held an uncomfortable truth known now too late.

"But I got it any way." The Admiral grumbled as he ran his tongue across his teeth. Steven Hackett had been a good friend, and the better officer. He had also never known what secrets Hackett had kept, and now wished that it had stayed that way.

_Steven, your position is the last I would ever want! _The vodka had been smooth and sweet that evening.

The man had been like liquid ice, always cool and fluid. Hackett lived the Alliance principals. Duty, Sacrifice, Honor. He inspired those around him to do the same. It was never a demand, but an expectation.

Now more then ever Mikhailovich wished that he had left this existence like Steven had. With valor and glory.

"Seems like I am doomed to go the way of old soldiers. They just...fade away." He said softly as he started to refasten his uniform coat one button at a time.

_Yes...but all things come to an end you know. _Hackett had given him a genuinely warm smile. _ Hard to believe that a military brat like myself, One educated by CBT and long distance class rooms, could become an Admiral and a recipient of the Star of Terra. _

If there were two words used to openly describe the man that was Admiral Steven Hackett, they were quiet and modest.

_I wouldn't say that it is so surprising Steven. The Alliance seems to have a knack for producing amazing people. _Nicoli had said honestly. _Take Shepard for example, rest her soul. Look at all she accomplished before she died._

Nicoli remembered the instant he had said 'Shepard' that Hackett changed and became more quiet and cagy as the man held the tumbler of Vodka. He remembered a rapping on the door. They had both ignored it at first. It was after hours when the annoyance came and both Steven and he were enjoying the warm air of a St. Petersburg night. Yet the insistent rapping came again and Nicoli started to rise when his friend stopped him.

_Come in. _Hackett said in his fatherly calm voice.

A courier immediately swept in to the room and ran over to Hackett. The young woman gave him a sharp salute and handed him a data pad. She had looked over to Mikhailovich and back to Hackett. Her face was telling.

_I should not be here..._ was the thought that had graced the Rear Admiral's mind at the time. But Hackett simply gave the young Major a blink of his eyes and a nod of the head. The Major seemed to relax after that.

Nicoli finished the last button at his throat. The whiskers of stubble on his throat caught uncomfortably on the uniform's fabric.

He remembered complete shock that momentarily swept over his friend as Hackett's eyes scanned and rescanned the data pad message again and again. _How long have we known about this?_ He asked in earnest.

_Six hours sir. _The Major had replied.

_Why the delay?_ Hackett asked coolly.

_SAI sir. They wanted a reply from Councilor Anderson's office. _The Major stated.

_Damn. _Hackett winced. _What is the status of the Everest?_

_Waiting for you sir._ _Advisor Udina is alr3eady on board with the blessing from Parliament. _

Hackett had left with the Major not a moment later that night. There had been no goodbye, no statement to be ready. He had just left like a ghost.

The memory faded as Mikhailovich pursed his image in the mirror again. He still felt sick. _Shepard, Specters, N7 and now the ghost of Cerberus? This is the perfect shit storm for the Alliance._

Nicoli's eyes roved over each ribbon and medal checking their position and their posture like a row of troops. He made sure his Admiral bars were straight and visible. His hand hefted up his cap and he straightened it squarely on his head.

He remembered that Hackett had left the datapad behind. It had not been done carelessly. he must have known that the Major would not immediately think of scooping it up in their haste exit.

As Mikhailovich turned to stride back in to the disorderly fray he remembered what the datapad read as he had picked it up over ten years ago in that quaint little office in St. Petersburg.

**SAI information level: Grade Tau.**

**Supernova in Bahak system.**

**Alpha Relay destroyed. **

**Shepard spotted.**

[][][][][][]

_You all have done the duty of a Patriot. Take pride in that, even...if no one else can know it._ The memory echoed in Garrus's mind.

Shepard had made the announcement to what was left of the fleet after Haestrome. The Destiny Ascension had left only moments before her speech. And that is all she had said before she had retired in to seclusion for five days.

The offering of words had been hallowing. It had turned the victory empty. Their heroic fight, fruitless. But no one said one word against her. Because every veteran of Haestrome knew that they had not been her words.

Garrus knew that Haestrome had not been the end of the Six year war, but it had been the Victory. It hadn't been the stopping point of the terrible war, but the turning point from extinction. Yet no one really knew it beyond the veterans who had kept their promise of silence. Not then, and not now as the Trial continued to play on.

The crowded cantina had roiled in furry as the video feed had been cut. The smell of thrown drink and spirits oiled the air with a thick fire of anger. But as an image came back a few minutes later the dry tinder box became damp as all eyes were fixed on the blurry almost amateurish image.

Now after Miranda had left the Tribunal floor the cantina was silent with the sound of contemplation.

Garrus knew that the mind of the Galaxy was trying to come to terms with itself.

"I was wondering when that cat would get out of the bag." A formless voice sang sweetly next to Garrus.

He simply hunched forward on the Cantina's bar. "Which one?"

"Well, it was only time before the fox got in to the hen house in any case." The sweet voice said at ease again ignoring his question.

Garrus felt the form turn on the stool next to him and rest its back against his shoulder.

"I'll never understand humans and their love for strange statements." He growled. "It must not have been easy for you to have gotten that information." Garrus said as he rolled the glass of water back and forth in his hands like a ball of yarn. He felt the form push away from his shoulder.

"The hard part wasn't getting the information. Infiltrating and pulling the data was a breeze." The voice purred. "Keeping it though, was another matter."

Garrus saw the seat next to him slowly spin.

"It wasn't until after the pull that Keji and I knew that The Illusive Man had his long fingers buried deep in the operation.

"So The Illusive man hired Donavan Hoc to get the data back. After what happened to your partner, I have to say I am still surprised that you took Cerberus's offer to work with Shepard." Garrus reasoned as he kept his attention on the water glass.

"It would look that way, and possibly was that way." The voice said airily. "But I have my doubts that it was really The Illusive Man who hired Hoc for his...services."

"What makes you think that?" Garrus asked.

The imageless shadow next to him let out a quaint laugh. "Well, let's just say that Cerberus and I had a very...lucrative...professional relationship. For The Illusive Man to have tapped me for Shepard's little war against the Collectors, he would have already had to have had my calling card. That is not something I give out freely you know. A Lady has to have standards."

Garrus's mandibles flared out slightly in a smile.

"Besides, as Miranda so pointedly stated, the Alliance had its fair share of figures ensconced in Cerberus's bed. Perhaps it was the other way around though. Any way, many of those people would not have wanted that information beyond SAI control." The shadow softly sang.

"Humm." Garrus murmured. "Well I appreciate you stopping by. I figured that this might interest you, and Mr. Taylor." Garrus moved his left eye signaling a data package to be sent to his shapeless companion. Calm minuets passed as he took a drink of the water and set the glass down again. No sign of life came from the space next to him, but at the same time he still knew that he wasn't alone.

"My, my; Executor Sohmon is an ambitious little Turian isn't he." The voice gleefully spoke.

Garrus knew that the figure's eyes were roving over the mounds of information he had just passed to her. It would have taken him an age to have cracked Sohmon's codes, but EDI had simply sliced through them like a hot blade.

"He wants to liquidate the entire Specter branch, and in its place establish a type of secret police, controlled by C-Sec. Not good, but aligns with his desire to see C-Sec as the head of every Council race Military. If I didn't know better I'd say he is secretly pushing for a war with the Confederated Terminus Systems."

"Looks that way." Garrus said simply as he looked in to the glass of water.

"Well that's another reason for me to dislike him, if his taste in art wasn't reason enough. I'll never see why Jacob likes in that silly little piece. It is also another motive for why Sohmon wants Shepard out of the picture. But it still doesn't entirely add up though. Something...feels off."

"You get the feeling too." Garrus exhaled.

"Lets just say, from touring his _private _office; the _Executor _doesn't strike me as ambitious. More like opportunistic." The effigy purred. "Now as far as who is exactly pulling the _Executor's_ strings is very hard to say..."

Garrus felt the silky velvet of a hand run down the back of his neck, and he couldn't help but let out a purr of contentment. The touch also sent a shiver of cold down his spine, and his eyes darted over to where the Salarian bar keep had given him a quirked look. He immediately went military ridged and stone faced, much to the delight of his invisible companion.

"But my dear Archangel, I do think that I have taken enough of your time. 'Agent Dale' will be wondering where I flittered away to if I don't return to him. He will be most interested to see what you...procured."

Garrus heard the cloaked figure begin to move away from him.

"Wait, before you go. Why did you tell me about the job you pulled? Why admit to that? Why did you do it?"

The shadowed being stopped.

"Humm...do I really have to have a reason? Isn't the fact that the information was just there for the taking enough? I mean a girl does have to have a hobby every now and then."

"I thought yours was collecting rare _and_ shinny things. Data isn't exactly shinny." Garrus grinned.

He felt the stroke of a gloriously soft hand again down the back of his neck and the seductive linger of hot breath near his ear.

"Call it penitence for a terribly guilty soul, or perhaps the admission of duty done by a Patriot." The salacious voice whispered.

Just as quietly as the form had settled by his side, she was gone. Yet his eye caught a single long stemmed purple rose near his left hand.

"Damn little thief." He smiled as his hand gently settled over the calling card.

His eyes caught the Salarian bartender eyeing him again.

"You know it is impolite to stare. In some places in this galaxy it can get you shot."

The Salarian gave him a dirty look. "I've just been wondering what you're putting in your water. I thought I over heard you talking to someone and...purring."

Archangel gave the bartender a fanged grin. "You may want to get your hearing checked, or better yet stop drinking that Asari liquor, it's known to cause hallucinations."

The Salarian just glowered at him and turned to tend to the other waiting patrons.

A short time later Garrus smirked as he watched the Salarian duck to reach a shelf underneath the bar. The amphibian groped for a flask and tossed it in to the refuse bin.

[][][][][][][][]

Light came only from a single dim source in her cell as the audio had now lapsed in to laconism.

El'Jaid held her right hand in her left as she closely examined it. She traced the thin scares of wounds long healed with the fingers of her soft hands. Her thumb rubbed at the stretch of flesh between her right index finger and thumb soothing the scar that rested there. She had always prided herself on the care she gave her hands, and yet she didn't know why. Perhaps it was a form of personal comfort like rubbing a shoulder, or perhaps it was a private reassurance they she wasn't a machine.

_Shepard, we are Prophet... _A faint memory called to her from the dark. The tone was mechanical and mocking. Boastfully arrogant and abstract. The voice brought a snarl to her face.

_You have lost...you eventually would. We knew this._

"No...you lost. I won." She gritted to the dim around her.

_Won? You have won nothing. Even now your world crumbles around you. You thought that our words were empty? We bore gifts you did not heed. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it. _

El'Jaid's sneer turned in to small teeth bearing smile. "You will have to kill me again first."

_Not when those you defended and triaged will. Your kind held so much promise Shepard, and yet proved to be nothing more than a rabid animal. One that cannot be taught to obey and to yield; so it will be put down._

"I'd burn everything before I will bow to you." El'Jaid growled to the dark.

_You allowed it to burn Shepard. The cradle of your people. Your kind has been judged through you. You have been judged and found damned. _

The memory faded and El'Jaid wrapped her arms around her shivering with cold. A cold she had not felt in years, yet a familiar cold that had always been her constant companion.

It had been there as she watched her home vanished from view as she was taken by an Alliance aid ship.

It had been the same chill after she wilted down to the floor of her small cramped quarters after the massacre that had been Torfan.

It had been the same chill after leaving Ashley in a nuclear fireball on Vermire.

It was her companion the cruel hours before flying in to the heart of the Galaxy to fight the Collectors and their puppet Masters.

That same fear had been there as she had thrown everything towards Earth, only to watch it all be fruitless.

_We need an opening! There are just too many Reapers in Earth's orbit! _ El'Jaid's inner ear caught.

Beautiful, the opening of the counter assault of Earth had opened up like a mesmerizing light show. El'Jaid remembered seeing thousands upon thousands of ships streaked in like comets to Earth. Fighters, freighters, starliners, frigates, and ancient Dreadnaughts of all different shapes, sizes and origins.

Yet the romanticism had quickly faded as the Reapers coursed in to greet them and the mad brawl ensued. It had been forty three hours of heavy fighting over vast portions of what remained of the Planet, and time had run out.

_Keep them off the landing ships! Keep them off!_

El'Jaid continued to gingerly massage her right hand as the images from old came floating back.

_Shepard. _ The familiar fatherly voiced call out to her. _ Life support on the Everest is failing. All weapons are offline. Escape systems are shot to hell. We are moving from outside of the dark side of the moon reroute to your position._

She remembered seeing Hackett bleeding from his head. One of his eyes had suffered a subconjunctival hemorrhage.

"Get the hell outa here Admiral, you can't do anything more." El'Jaid spoke aloud to the empty chamber.

Hackett let out a pained chuckle. _You will never get it will you Shepard. You may be a Specter, but I still out rank you. I may not have a gun, but I have a damn battering ram. _

El'Jaid's hands clinched together. "No. No, pull back, we'll break through."

_Mikhailovich's task force is steaming hard from the night side of Mars. He will cover your retreat. But he will only be able to give you enough time for all ships to make an FTL jump from Earth's orbit to the Charon relay._

"No, we will stop them!"

The grizzled Admiral settled back in to his seat as he took up a fresh cigar. The light around him a crimson bloody red. He lit the already cut end. _Not here Shepard. Not today. Get your ships safe and save as many as you can. This fight is over for us._

El'Jaid remembered the Sun as it had change to a growing Red Supergiant. Mercury had already been enveloped and when the fleets had reached earth, the sun was encroaching in on Venus.

Forty three hours later alarms and warnings were going off all over the planet as the Sun was rapidly approaching. The oceans were boiling, the deserts had turned in to smelters, and the ruins of the great cities of humanity were a flame.

_Commander it has been a supreme pleasure serving with you and knowing you. Kick these bastards in the teeth, save as many people as you can, and get out of here. Then find a way to throw the Reapers back in to what ever Hell they dared crawled out of. That's an order._

El'Jaid shook at the memory. "Yes sir."

_Captain Xian, I want as much power as the engines can give us. Find me the biggest, the fugliest monster you can. I want it dead. I want it's head on a plate. I want a hole in the sky! _

_Yes sir!_ An officer called back, and the vid display had gone black.

El'Jaid remembered watching as the Everest lanced out. The breeches in its hull had been large enough to fly a bus into as the dregs of its atmosphere continued to vent in to space. The Reapers lashed out at the crippled Dreadnaught, but nothing halted it. The Everest rammed headlong in to a two kilometer Pale Death. Their hulls buckled and groaned as the Everest's engines continued to roar. For a moment, that sect of the sky was black as a moonless and starless night, yet in an instant a ball of brilliant white expanded as the Everest's drive core went critical.

That was the day that the hero of the Blitz became a Legend.

It was the same blinding white light as what El'Jaid Shepard saw when the Council Security guards opened her cell door and came for her.

"Durga...deliver me." El'Jaid whispered as she was gruffly hauled to her feet.


	40. Chapter 40

_Human. That was all that had to be said. That Shepard is Human._

Gianna sat at the Defense table. She turned and watched as Miranda was led from the Tribunal chamber by Alliance Military Police. The woman looked defiant as she walked up the steps. She appeared certain of her words and actions.

Gianna was less sure.

_That woman had held all of the keys. All she had to do was say, yes. Damn the science. Why didn't she just say what Shepard is? _She grimaced not knowing what to do next.

She looked around in almost a daze at the collection of people. They were all unruly, and the Council had no control. Her eyes drifted to the empty defendant stand. Gianna could picture Shepard there. Her hard, emotionless face peering out in to the crowd; or rather, looking through them all. Gianna had seen Shepard give her the same look before after she, and her little team had broken in to Lorik Quine's office.

Gianna smiled mirthfully. _It didn't matter that she had eliminated police officers. It didn't matter that she was helping the Board protect their prototype technologies._ _ Shepard is Judge, Jury and Executioner. To her, the Board is nothing but a pawn. Just like this Council who gave her power._

Gianna turned her attention up to the cold gray arched ceiling. _Yet there is no room for Gods here. No room for those who are Judge, Jury and Executioners in peace time. _

"Council." Prosecutor Jagdhund called. "I believe that this court has seen enough. That this Jury has seen enough to come to an informed and just decision. I say this trial is at a close."

People pounded their firsts on the dark oak banisters showing their support.

Gianna rushed to her feet at the drum like sound. "I disagree, especially in light of what Director Lawson brought forth when it came to the Alpha Relay incident. Does this court take Shepard's words seriously, especially in light of past events? She gave us time!"

"So you're willing to continue to support a mass murder? A Genocidist? That thing that call's itself Shepard is a traitor to every living being in this Galaxy!" Cassandra sneered as she let a wave of anger over take her.

"Shepard's actions, no matter how drastic, very well saved all of Galactic civilization." Gianna surged with equal fervor.

"That is just hearsay Defense." Cassandra hissed. "But I will grant that Shepard can continue to use that rationalization all she likes. In reality though, Director Lawson's 'testimony' as it was, only supports my case." Cassandra called out coldly. "The defendant has no regard for life beyond her own personal a

ims and ghostly vendettas like Bahak. This played out again when she delayed coming to Earth's aid. The creature was working with the Reaper's by feigning to be their Enemy and distracting us and weakening us as they gained strength. That _**thing **_was created by and worked with Cerberus." Cassandra turned towards the jury table and Gianna saw how she eyed the Turian General. "The Turians and Salarians, if no one else, know how Cerberus operates."

General Kalstinius narrowed his features from the memory of pain and averted his eyes to the side.

"Don't equate the Warlord with something as subjacent as a dagger in the back. She never has fought like that." Grunt growled.

"And she doesn't have to when others do her dirty work for her." The Dalatrass sniped.

The Krogan Warrior seated with Grunt and Eve shot his chair back as he stormed to his feet. Rage was on his face and the desire to kill was in his eyes. Eve quickly placed her hand on the warrior's chest checking his path. The Dalatrass own contingent of guards stood up ready to react.

The Court burst forth again in howling so violent that it was hard to understand which parts supported The Prosecutor, and which sections hated her. The commotion only died as quickly as it had sprung to life when Tevos ripped through the air with a booming voice.

"ENOUGH!"

The Councilor's anger was evident as her shade of blue seemed to deepen to a dark ice.

"The Prosecution has made its position quite plain and clear, but the course of this trial will not be dictated by it."

Tevos then took in a breath than exhaled. The transformation was dramatic as her cool and collected exterior returned. She straightened her stature at her podium and entered in commands. "I am ordering that the Defendant be physically present for the rest of these proceedings."

"Madam Councilor, are you sure that is wise..." Executor Sohmon blurted in shocked surprise.

Gianna could sense nervousness in Udina, but like Sparatus and Valern; he did not voice his concerns.

Tevos looked down upon the gray Turian and gave him a remanding face. "The cause for the precautions that were taken was understandable for the time. But the Council now feels that the needs for such measures have passed. The Defendant must be present for the rest of this trial if this trial is to have any meaning."

Gianna could then feel the Asari's piercing gaze upon her. "Because I will also not allow popular opinion to sculpt the Defendant into what 'it' sees fit."

In perfect timing a pair of heavy doors with the unfeeling cold color of iron swung open. Four C-Sec Agents in heavy armor with rifles at the ready strode out two by two. Between them, still clad in the same dingy and sullied orange jumpsuit was Shepard. Her hair was stringy and unkempt. Gianna's eyes were fixed on the haggard form as it took its place in the defendant stand. She could tell that Shepard had not been sleeping or eating, whether by her choice or others was hard to say. The sight of Shepard sent a chill through her. She had never seen the woman look so tired before; so thoroughly drained. Yet her head came up with an unmistakable view of continuation.

The Guards back away from Shepard's sides, yet still gave no regard for any personal space as they kept an oppressively close watch.

At the jury table, Gianna noticed as the Krogan gave a look of slight satisfaction as seeing their living idol. The Asari delegation looked on unfazed by Shepard's arrival. Yet she could see hesitation with the Turian General and his Subordinates. They shifted in their seats and their mandibles twitched indicating that they were decided 'uncomfortable' with Shepard's presence.

Gianna watched as Shepard rolled her neck and shoulders. Her actions the signal of her overshadowing desire to see this trial over.

"There are still two witnesses to be called before this day is done. So let us be underway." Tevos called as she tapped commands in to her podium calling the Emerald VI to appear again.

"The Tribunal calls, Dr. Kleao Umbra." It rang with emotionless clarity.

As if by direction, Gianna turned her eyes away from Shepard and up to the audience behind the Defense table. She watched as a willowy human stood. She gave the obsidian colored Turian seated next to her an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder as she turned to head towards the center aisle and started her way down.

She wore a sunny yellow dress with a robin blue sash tied about her waist. Covering her shoulders was a mossy lime green shawl. Her feet were adorned by simple yellow flats that were the same cheery shade as her dress.

As the woman flowed out to the Tribunal stage and took the seat at the witness stand, Gianna noticed two things that struck her as odd about the woman's near pristine appearance. A shock of white hair ran amongst her carrot orange mane that had been pulled back in to a tight bun. Below that streak of snow, her left eye was a milky gray compared to the dark green iris of her right.

"Dr. Umbra. Will you testify to the fullest extent of truth and honesty in front of this court?"

"I will." She responded smoothly with a friendly smile tailored to her pink lips.

The VI did an immediate about-face. "Prosecution, your witness."

[][][][][][][][][]

"Oh no." Aethyta heard her daughter gasp wide eyed as the VI made its call. Her eyes darted over to Liara and she could see that her daughter's attention was fixed on the human woman in the witness stand.

Aethyta didn't know the human, but she assumed her daughter's shock was from the woman's bright and easy entrance.

_She has the air of being insufferably friendly and cheery with everyone she meets, which translates in to being the neighborhood bicycle. _The matriarch mused and let a smile creep on her face. _I have to say she play's the facade well._

"Don't worry Little Wing, she is stronger then she looks. That idiot for a Prosecutor doesn't know who she is dealing with." Aethyta knew that much was true. For that woman to be so close to her Turian friend, well she had to be hardy indeed.

Yet she also knew that as soon as her words of comfort had left her, that she was very wrong. Liara's tension did not break and a chill settled within Aethyta's core as she watched the Prosecutor gate to the floor and draw close to the witness stand like a viper to an easy meal.

Like the Doctor, Prosecutor Jagdhund also wore her jet black hair in a tight bun which accentuated the sharp, gaunt, angles of her face. The woman held an air of confidence that simply radiated from her.

Aethyta also could tell that Dr. Chambers also held a certain type of confidence. One that Aethyta knew well because it drew her attention to it like a magnet. It was an understanding, a 'know' that can only be gained by experience and time. It was an axiom that many matriarchs strives for and very few ever attain.

It was in that moment that something was amiss, and Aethyta knew there was something very wrong in her assumption of the reason for her daughter's angst.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes I am still very much here, and still very much working on this story. As well as a few others that are still in scratch stage. I have just been really quite because of Grad school. I know this is a short chapter, but I hope it wets your appetite.


	41. Chapter 41

Cassandra returned Dr. Umbra's quaint smile.

"Doctor it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard some about your practice, but for trial records and clarification, would you be so kind as to tell the Tribunal exactly what your field of expertise is in?"

The carrot topped woman's warm personality didn't fade. "It is my pleasure and certainly. I'm a practitioner of both Human and Xeno-psychology. By the way, my name is Kleao, what is yours?"

Cassandra stopped as if in mid motion for a moment. "Why?" She asked carefully.

"Why what? Why do I practice what I do, or why did I ask you for your name?" Dr. Umbra asked serenely as she quirked an eye.

"Ye..yes. It seems to be a rather broad specialty you practice in." Cassandra said as she regained her footing.

"Humm, so it would seem." Dr. Umbra said with a small smile. "Yet it amazes me how similar all sentient beings are when it comes to the mind. No matter the physiology, everyone has the same basic motivations and desires."

Cassandra couldn't help herself as a disbelieving smirk made its way across her lips.

"I see..." She brought up her omni tool and paced timely back and forth. "So why are you here? You seem to have a very healthy practice Doctor, yet from what I see, the Alliance hasn't employed your services."

Dr. Umbra shifted comfortably in her seat as if settling down by a warm and calm fire. "They don't, and I don't offer my services directly to the Alliance; though I do see Alliance clients from time to time. It is so good to see that SIA has kept a part of its attention on me."

"Clients?" Cassandra asked with a tinge of amusement.

"Ms. Jagdhund, the people who I work with are completely and perfectly normal. They just seek assistance to improve their lives. I have found that the term 'patient', has a negative connotation to it, hence why all the people I see are my clients. Now as to why I am here..." Dr. Umbra's smile widened a bit. "That all depends on what you are looking for."

Cassandra gave the doctor a wary look.

"Tell me Prosecutor. What forms the essence of a person? Of you?" Dr. Umbra asked alluringly. "Is it the work we do, the clothes we wear, the people we associate with? Is it our past, our present? Is it our successes and failures? Our experiences we have had? Our passions we indulge in? Our thoughts?"

"I would respond that it is all the above." Cassandra stated confidently.

"Of course it is, and so much more." Dr. Umbra replied. She peered over to the haggard but stoic form of Shepard. Dr. Umbra slinked her eyes back towards the Prosecutor. "Prosecutor let us entertain a thought for a moment. That 'thought' being that Shepard is not really a dead woman, but is here." She raised her right hand, palm up, in Shepard's direction.

Shepard gave no sign that she had heard the woman's words. Her attention was fixed rigidly ahead.

"That is ridiculous. Shepard died nearly ten years ago!" Cassandra hissed.

"Ridiculous? But my dear Prosecutor; wasn't it the ancient Greek Aristotle who said that it was the mark of an educated mind to entertain a thought without accepting it? You do seem to have a well educated mind." Dr. Umbra smiled approvingly.

"It is also foolish to refuse to see what the creature truly is. It is an absurdity bordering on mythology to believe that anyone can truly reason with a Reaper." The prosecutor scowled.

"Umm." Dr. Umbra Smiled. "Even the most simplest of myths contain a fragment of truth, Prosecutor. In fact a question surrounding a basic truth is at the precipice of this entire situation."

"Which is what?"

"How can someone come back from the dead?" Dr. Umbra finished. She gingerly tucked her legs to the side resting her hands in her lap. "Tissue can be re-grown. Bones mended and organs regenerated, but what about the soul? Is the soul so durable that it can survive death?"

Turians in the Tribunal could be seen shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"Each people have their own opinions on the fabric of the soul. Each opinion gives a unique insight to their beliefs." The doctor said as her eyes seemed to shine. "The most popular Asari belief holds to an infinite wheel of life and reincarnation. The Turians believe that their ancestors watch over them from the afterlife. The Krogan believe that the souls of their greatest warriors returned to the world in whatever form and shape they choose it to test their people's wills and lives. The Drell see the soul and the body as two separate entities where the soul returns to a plane much like the human ideal of Heaven. The Batarians on the other hand view the body and soul as one; and when the body dies so does the soul." Dr. Umbra said airily. "I don't think I need to go over the myriad of Human views, because you could easily find parallels with every culture in the galaxy."

"Very interesting doctor. Fascinating really." Cassandra retorted irritably. "But what is your point? Are you trying to say that this anathema that exists in the Defense stand is god? That we should all bow our heads to it and worship it?" She narrowed her eyes as she turned her eyes towards Shepard. "It is nothing more than a perversion of life."

"Perhaps I am saying that faith; or rather belief in something greater than ourselves can explain what we cannot; even if we cannot name that faith." Dr. Umbra said gently.

"First Psychology and now Theology? I have to say Doctor, you are a multifaceted woman." Cassandra snickered.

"Then I might as well add sexology and relationship counselor to the mix." Dr. Umbra purred. "I consider myself more, well-rounded, than multifaceted."

Pockets of the congregation burst out with laughter.

Cassandra just gave the doctor a fake plastic smile of amusement. "And would you say your knowledge of other species has been gained by 'personal experience' then?"

The prosecutor watched as Dr. Umbra's smile turned to one of mockery. Nonchalantly, but carefully, she let the mossy shawl slide down her shoulders just enough to reveal the marks of a bite. The bite had been clean, yet purposeful. The bite hadn't been done for the heat of passion as to tear or shred but of the pure intent to touch and mark.

"I would say, yes."

Cassandra watched as Dr. Umbra gently rearranged the shawl again on her shoulders, protecting the mark from the unwanted prying of foreign eyes.

"Now shall we return to the subject at hand Prosecutor?"

Cassandra held her tongue like a scolded school child.

"As I said Prosecutor, let us just _entertain_ the thought." Dr. Umbra said sharply. "I think it is equally absurd to not take Shepard's personal psychological condition and history in to account." She quirked her head to the side. "Or did you think that it really didn't matter?"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Nothing in her record was honestly a surprise. It is true that she was diagnosed with PTSD, but every evaluation up until her death cleared her for active leadership and combat. She was handling her condition with out medicinal aid."

"And now you will understand why I do not directly interact with the Alliance military in any capacity." Dr. Umbra hissed. "P.T.S.D. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Any career Soldier that has been active within the Alliance structure for the greater part of the last 15 years has some form of PTSD. The majority of cases are minor and usually are treated with counseling. The rest are 'typically' dealt with by scripts. If the individual is a biotic, studies have shown that adjustments to their biotic amps can also treat the condition to a functioning extent." The Doctor's eyes turned in the direction of the Defense stand. "Yet in Shepard's case, she was allowed to 'self treat'."

"And I take it that you disagree with that decision." Cassandra retorted caustically. _Typical bleeding heart_. Her mind crowed.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth." Dr. Umbra smiled back. "It is my understanding that the best outcomes for my clients are when they are able to work through their challenges without the need of drugs or artificial augmentations. I just take issue that the Alliance didn't know what they were dealing with, but then again..." She unfurled her slender fingers from her clinched hand "...maybe they did. Are you familiar with Dr. Zachariah Toll?"

Cassandra's expression turned serious. "He was one of the leading military psychologists of his time. It is reported that he died in the opening hours of the Six Year war when the Reapers struck Earth."

"Yes He did." Dr. Umbra said agreeably. "He was a brilliant psychologist. He paved the way for my line of work. He was a truly great mentor."

"Mentor?" Cassandra queried. "I was unaware that he had any students."

Dr. Umbra smiled simply. "I met Dr. Toll at a symposium and we struck up a very good repertoire with each other. He gave me very good insights to my craft."

"What such insights?" Cassandra asked. She could feel a colt chill running over her. The popular rumor was that the man had the ability to break the most hardened Soldier, and mold them in to what ever image he wanted.

"I am so glad you asked Ms. Jagdhund." Dr. Umbra said simply as she touched her omni tool on her left hand. "But I have to say that those rumors are not entirely accurate. The man simply had a wide berth of understanding and compassion."

The air was filled with the timeless sound of static as a recording began to play. The clicking sounds of foot steps echoed in the Tribunal's chamber along with the audible scraping of a chair along a floor.

_AH! It is good to see you again Kali! How have you been?_

The voice was male and held a cheery British quality.

_I'm fine Doctor._

The second voice was female. Its tone was sharp and crisp and it was evident that she was in no mood for polite banter.

_"I thought today we would do some word association. Do you know what that is Kali?"_

_"You state a word, and I give the first response that comes to my mind."_ The woman said crisply.

"Good! Good!" The audible sound of light breathing and the shuffling of people in chars whispered in the chamber.

_"Flower"_ The man said evenly.

_"Thessian Rose"_ The woman responded.

_"Drink" _

_"Earl Gray"_

_"Rest"_

_"Study"_

The sound of a creaking chair stroked Cassandra's ears.

_"Alright Kali, now let us begin."_ The man said with warmth, but with a hint of seriousness. _"Order."_

_"Given."_

_"Duty."_

_"Choice."_

_"Power."_

_"Balance."_

_"Death."_

_"Nonexistent."_

_"Slaver."_

_"Eliminate."_

_"Murder."_

_"Execution."_

_"Mindoir."_

_"Abandoned."_

_"Alliance."_

_"Lesson."_

_"Home."_

Formless static continued to play. Cassandra could hear the sound of rapid breathing

_"Home, Kali."_ The man said calmly.

_"I...I'm done Doctor."_ The woman gritted. The scrapping of a chair clawed in to Cassandra's ears and the audio recording faded.

"Dr. Toll sent it to me years ago. Asking for my thoughts on why the patient reacted that way." Dr. Umbra said lightly. "I didn't have an answer if to give him, and he never talked about 'Kali' again."

"Then why bring that recording up Doctor? Why is it so significant?" Cassandra tossed out caustically.

A corner of the doctor's mouth turned upwards in to a smirk. "This recording dates from 2179. Tell me Prosecutor. How many Alliance Military personnel could have known what a Tessian Rose was?" The Doctor's eyes drew over to the Asari at the Jury table. "Even to this day, the Asari are highly protective of their home world and its native beauty."

Cassandra didn't know how to respond, and her grasp of who the glowing doctor was even less sure.

"Now I won't go in to her service record since that has already been discussed, but I will venture in to part of her past that has not been clarified. To truly understand my Clients, I like to understand their background and part of that background is their parents. As you and Ms. Parasini have to eloquently pointed out, Shepard isn't one for obeying authority. A trait she gained from both her parents. I can only imagine what it was like for Shepard's mother, Norana. Her family disowned her when she married John Shepard and moved out to the frontier colony of Mindoir, though every year she made the pilgrimage back to Earth for the Maha Navratri. She strikes me as a spiritual woman, while from what I know her devoted husband was not. Yet regardless of any stated faith, the Human spirit is so very resilient. The colonies were never the idyllic utopia that many wish them to be, but they gave the freedom and opportunity that Earth could no longer provide. Do you know of Shepard's Mother, Norana? She was a lead ecologist for the Mindoir Colony. Her family roots were from Panaji in Goa India. Her family was quite wealthy. Shepard's father, John, was a retired Marine with the Alliance and a Captain of the Militia based on Mindoir. His family roots, as far as can be guessed since he was an orphan, trace back to Aberdeen Scotland." Her face softened even more as her attention was returned by Shepard. "They must be been two beautiful and strong willed people." She said warmly.

Shepard gave no sign that she had heard the woman's words. Her attention was fixed rigidly ahead.

"Fascinating, but I highly doubt that the Jury should be concerned about a dead woman's parents." Cassandra hissed.

"Interesting how you point to her parents who flouted Alliance Law." Executor Shomon called from the prosecution table.

Cassandra watched as a smile tinged with the cold of winter's chill crept on Dr. Umbra's face. "Speaking of the Alliance; I'd like to also point out that in October of 2153 during the Maha Navarati festival, the merchant ship Tress broke up over the Indian states of Goa, Maharashtra and Karnataka after performing an illicit atmospheric reentry. Unknown amounts of Element Zero were showered through out the area. The number of people directly affected is unknown, but a spike in the number tumors and birth defects to newborns in the area was noticed after the accident, as were newborns that showed biotic potential."

"Exactly what are you insinuating?" Cassandra asked bitingly.

"Maybe nothing." Dr. Umbra smiled. "Maybe everything. You did state earlier in the Trial that Shepard's parents had not registered their daughter as having biotic potential with the Alliance. I find it, _interesting,_ how the CEO of the merchant company that owned the Tress, the New East India Company, was found hung in his home in Chicago-Detroit. Shortly after that, the company was dismantled piece by piece by the Systems Alliance Intelligence."

"You are quite well versed in your conspiracy theories and Urban Myths, Doctor. I can assure you that SIA had nothing to do with the unfortunate public Element Zero exposures that occurred in the 2150s."

"Umm." Dr. Umbra Smiled. "Even the most simplest of myths contain a fragment of the truth. It is in these myths that belief grows, and thus belief can be rooted in a truth, and science is also rooted in truth. Science can do many things; even mimic a dead person. But a mimic is never perfect. From what I have studied about Shepard; what we have here is not a mimic. She is not a copy. Her personality is not artificial, and only a soul can really bring life to a body."

"You seem quite sure of your observations." Cassandra stated caustically.

"Believe me Prosecutor, I do my research, and I do have to say that General Kalstinius's actions are telling. Yesterday he was quite calm, but now...now he isn't quite as comfortable being here." Dr. Umbra smile slightly.

Cassandra shot a glance over to the Turian General and she too could see his mandibles twitching, that his nervous sight had settled on Shepard who hadn't moved at all since she had taken her seat.

"It is understandable. The Turians have a word that that they use to describe beings such as Shepard. It translates roughly in to Preta, or hungry ghost. To them, and many other people, Preta are demons. Lost souls who died in great agony and suffering and were never given the final rites to be able to pass from this mortal existence. So they haunt the living, even by taking living form. To Hindus, a hungry soul will try to reenter to body if it can and will not rest until its physical life has ended, or until the body has been total destroyed."

The great Turian general let out a shiver.

"Interesting, Doctor, how you point to the Hindu faith. But from what I understand in her record, Commander Shepard was listed as an Atheist." Cassandra stated questioningly as she turned and openly scowled at the defiant and weary figure and then returned her attention to the stubborn Dr. Umbra.

"Do you really believe that Ms. Jagdhund?" Dr. Umbra narrowed her gaze and again gave a quaint smile as she gently steepled her hands in her lap. "The soul has to have something to cling to. To hold to if it is to survive. It has to have to have faith." Dr. Umbra's eyes carefully drifted over to Shepard. It was almost as if to ask for permission, or an apology for her words.

Cassandra turned her face to the Council. "Councilor's, are we to entertain 'belief' and 'religious ideology' as empirical evidence now? The prosecution rests. I refuse the waste any more time on thoughts of fancy and superstitious nonsense." She said icily.

Cassandra turned on her heel and started to stalk back to her desk with the clicks of her heels resounding sharply in the chamber.

"The Butcher of Torfan. That is the popular name for Shepard. Just as Admiral Hackett was and is the Hero of the Blitz." Dr. Umbra called out. "Yet she had another name that was whispered behind her back for the most part. A name no one would openly say to her face and yet it fits her so perfectly." Dr. Umbra smiled. "Kali."

Cassandra continued on her march giving no hint that she had heard Dr. Umbra's words.

"Who did you lose Cassandra?" Dr. Umbra called aloud as the Prosecutor retreated. "Who did you cling to before the end of Earth, before the army that Shepard brought saved your life?"

Cassandra stopped cold in her tracks. Her steps reverberating around the chamber as all had fallen deathly silent. She didn't look back. She wouldn't give the woman the benefit of it. She felt her lips quivering, wanting to tremble in to a searing sneer.

"Council." She said in sharp and shaking anger. "The Prosecution is done with the witness."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hiya Folks. I hope this doesn't seem to rushed, but I have been working on this chapter for way too long! So I just felt like getting it out there. Enjoy and I will update when I can!


End file.
